


Enamorando al humano

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anudamiento y reclamación, Chris protector y preocupado por Stiles, Derek celoso, Derek es el Alfa, Derek es hostil y no soporta a Stiles en un comienzo, Derek se convierte en un lobo completo y puede curar, Derek se da cuenta muy tarde del error que cometió, Derek y Stiles son compañeros, Dinámica de manada, Drama, El lobo de Derek ama a Stiles, F/M, Family, Hurt/confort, Jackson es un idiota con Stiles al comienzo, M/M, Peter es un buen amigo para Stiles, Romance, Scott se convierte en un Alfa verdadero, Stiles quiere mucho a Chris, Stiles sufre por el desprecio de su compañero, Top/Chris, Top/Derek, bottom/Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 122,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Derek no lo sabe pero su lobo ha escogido a Stiles como compañero, teniendo apasionados encuentros cada vez que pueden. El lobo está cansado que su parte humana no acepte sus sentimientos por el hiperactivo adolescente y éste decide tomar cartas en el asunto, trazando un plan para conquistarlo. Todo esto mientras lidian con una manada de Alfas que ha llegado a Beacon Hills a causar problemas.





	1. Lo que el lobo quiere

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Enamorando al humano.   
> Pareja: Derek/Stiles, Jackson/Lydia, Scott/Allison, Erika/Boyd, Derek/Jennifer, Chris/Stiles.   
> Personajes: Derek, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, Scott, Allison, Erika, Boyd, Isaac, Jennifer Blake, sheriff Stilinski, Deucalión, Kali, Ennis, Ethan, Aiden, Chris Argent, Deaton.  
> Rating: k+  
> Capítulos: 26 (Incluye un epílogo)   
> Género: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Confort, Angst, Family.   
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.   
> Notas fic: La historia se ambienta después de la segunda temporada, Jackson se queda en Beacon Hills, Erika y Boyd regresan con los demás, no existe el Darach, Jennifer Blake solo es una profesora más en el instituto.

El castaño se removió inquieto sobre la cama mientras siente algo caliente que se desliza por su cuello. Un apretón suave en su entrepierna lo hace gemir y lo sacan de su letargo. Se había quedado hasta la madrugada revisando el bestiario por simple ocio, esperando que el sueño llegara a él y cuando por fin lo logró, creyendo que en un par de horas no tendrá problemas en el instituto por quedarse dormido en clases, algo lo está despertando con caricias osadas, lo cual es extraño. 

-Mmm… ¿Qué…?- susurra abriendo los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y un gemido más fuerte escapa de sus labios cuando una mano se restriega contra su erección que ya se alza bajo el bóxer-¿Eh…?- con lentitud gira la cabeza, encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos rojos- ¡¿Qué demo—

No alcanza a terminar la oración cuando lo besan al mismo tiempo que su inesperado visitante trepa sobre su cuerpo, haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas para frotar su más que dura erección contra el trasero del adolescente. Stiles tarda solo cinco segundos (o menos) en darse cuenta de que pasa y se permite relajarse. En cuanto liberan su boca, acaricia el rostro transformado del Alfa con una sonrisa. 

-Me diste un buen susto, Sourwolf, ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a cuartos que no son tuyos?-se quejó alzando una ceja con diversión.   
-Toqué pero estabas profundamente dormido, así que decidí despertarte de una forma más interesante-respondió el moreno dedicándole una sonrisa que enseña su blanca dentadura- ¿Prefieres que me vaya, cachorro? Me costó bastante llegar hasta aquí pero si eso es lo que quieres.   
-¡No! Por supuesto que no, idiota, sabes que me encanta tenerte aquí- dijo rodeando el cuello del mayor- Sabes muy bien que si de mí dependiera, compartiríamos la misma cama todas las noches.   
-Y más de una vez al día, aunque la idea de empotrarte contra una pared también es atractiva- completó antes de incorporarse un poco y se quitó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su firme torso. 

Stiles tragó saliva con fuerza, llevando sus manos a esos trabajados abdominales. Una parte de él quiere detener todo eso porque por más que disfrute del sexo desenfrenado con el lobo, sabe que solo eso es lo que puede tener ya que si dependiera de la parte humana de Derek, ni siquiera perdería el tiempo dirigiéndole la palabra, como suele pasar la mayor parte de las veces. Es su lobo quien por alguna extraña razón, lo ha escogido como compañero y cada vez que consigue imponerse al humano, va a buscarlo con ansias. Tres meses, dijo la voz en la cabeza del castaño, ya son casi tres meses desde que ocurre esa situación, después de que se encargaron del Kanima. 

-Hey- el moreno lo tomó por la barbilla con un gruñido- Concéntrate en mí.   
-Uuuuyyyy, el lobito es muy mandón, ¿Verdad? ¿Eso es parte del paquete al ser un Alfa?- canturreó con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-Sí, lo es, ahora deja de pensar en cosas innecesarias o me sentiré muy ofendido y no te gustará lo que haré- advirtió enseñándole los colmillos, lo cual hizo reír al menor.   
-Wow, ahora entiendo porque Derek es tan gruñón, mandón y borde, apuesto a que es influencia tuya- continuó provocándolo, sin dejarse intimidar por el lobo transformado que tiene sobre él.   
-Stiles, una palabra más y te demostraré lo salvaje que puedo llegar a ser.   
-Mmm, ¿Y qué esperas, lobito feroz? Sabes que me encanta ser tu caperucita o caperucito, así que menos charla y devórame- lo provocó lamiéndose los labios lentamente.   
-Es justo lo que haré, te daré lo que estás pidiendo a gritos, cachorro. 

El castaño gimió cuando desgarraron su ropa interior e iba a regañar al mayor por volver a hacerlo pero fue callado con un apasionado beso que le hizo olvidar hasta su nombre. Las tibias manos contrarias, recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, excitándolo de sobremanera y dio gracias al cielo que hoy su padre cubre el turno nocturno. Los caninos del lobo se encajaron en su cuello haciendo la presión suficiente para marcarlo pero no llegando a romper la piel. 

-Aaaahhh, Dereeekkk, Mmm- arqueó la espalda cuando esa húmeda lengua bajó por su pecho hasta llegar a su erección, la cual no dudó en lamer de extremo a extremo- Aaaaahhhhh, Siiiiii, Maaaaassss, Dereeekk, ¡Aaaahhh!- se quejó en un grito cuando los dientes del lobo se encajaron en la parte interna de sus muslos con fuerza y lo soltó al cabo de unos segundos, incorporándose con una sonrisa.   
-Mantente quieto o volveré a morderte, cachorro, no te he dado permiso para moverte- advirtió con sus ojos destellando en rojo.   
-Como ordene, su majestad lobuna- respondió con una sonrisa de diversión que fue correspondida por su compañero- ¿Podrías chupármela, por favor? Tu boca me vuelve loco.   
-Ya que lo has pedido por favor, te lo daré pero primero- el mayor acercó sus dedos a la boca del adolescente, quien no dudó en abrirla para lamerlos gustosos- Buen chico, chúpalos bien o te dolerá. 

El castaño se aseguró de lubricarlos bien, aunque esos dígitos no se comparan a lo que el moreno tiene entre las piernas y le encanta sentir dentro, abriéndolo duro con cada embestida hasta volverlo gelatina. El solo recuerdo de sus encuentros anteriores, lo hace gemir con necesidad y el lobo pareció entenderlo, ya que gruñó antes de sacar los dedos de su cavidad para volver a su entrepierna, tragándolo de una sola vez. 

-¡Aaaaaahhhh Sssiiiiiii! Oh Dios… Mmm. Tu boca me encantaaaa Aaaaahhhh, eres el mejor, Dereeekk… Oh mi Alfaaaaa, mi Alfaaaa- gimió a sabiendas que esa alusión al estatus del mayor, siempre lo excita más. 

Está tan extasiado en el placer que le da el mayor, que apenas siente el primer dedo colándose implacable en su interior. Cuando el segundo se une también, una ligera sensación de tirantez molesta al castaño pero rápidamente es eliminada cuando el lobo usa su lengua, haciéndolo soltar un lloriqueo excitado. No quiere acabar tan pronto, sin siquiera haber llegado a la mejor parte, sin embargo, eso es una tarea imposible con aquel experto hombre entre sus piernas cuya misión pareciera ser complacerlo por completo, porque sabe perfectamente donde tocar y cómo para tenerlo a su merced. 

-¡Aaahhhh Siiii! Dereeeekkk Maaaass, Maaassss, Mmm, Siiiii, Siiiii- solloza moviendo sus caderas, en un intento por tomar más profundamente los tres dedos que se cuelan en su interior pero una mano en su abdomen lo inmoviliza y siente las garras presionando su piel- Por favooorrrr, Dereeeekkk… 

Puede sentir su liberación muy cerca y cuando iba a dejarse llevar por ese torbellino de sensaciones que lo invade, el lobo se incorpora con una sonrisa predadora, continuando con el movimiento constante de sus dedos mientras usa la mano libre para apresar su erección, impidiéndole llegar al orgasmo. 

-Dereeekkk… Aaahhh, por favoorrr- suplica con la vista vidriosa por la excitación pero solo recibe una sonrisa arrogante como respuesta- Hijo de ¡Aaaahhhh!- solloza cuando uno de los dígitos en su interior roza su próstata- Oh Diooosss… Aaaahhh Dereeeekkk.   
-Tendrás que rogarme mucho más si quieres correrte- canturreó el moreno con superioridad y movió sus dedos más profundo.   
-¡Aaaaahhhh! Oh Dioosss… Dereeeekkk, Dereeeekkk, Aaaahhhh, por favooorrr… te lo ruego, mi Alfa…. Permíteme corrermeeee, Alfaaa, por favoooorrr… Aaaahhhh, Aaaaahhhh, Dereeeekkkk, soy tuyo, solo tuyoooo- dijo exponiendo su cuello en señal de sumisión y el mayor gruñó con sus ojos brillando en rojo otra vez- Por favooorrr Alfaaaa, permíteme corrermeee… por favooooorrr… te amoooo, te amooo, Alfaaaa.   
-Stiles- dijo inclinándose hasta quedar frente al rostro del castaño, quien no dudó en atraerlo a su lado para besarlo lascivamente. 

El hijo del sheriff arqueó la espalda cuando la gran mano del lobo comenzó a masturbarlo hasta que lo llevó al orgasmo, el cual prolongó todo lo que pudo ejerciendo presión y el menor quedó completamente laxo sobre la cama, jadeando agitado para recuperar el aliento mientras una sonrisa perezosa adorna sus labios. 

-Me vuelves loco- gruñó el Alfa terminando de desnudarse ante la mirada atenta de su compañero y le dedicó una sonrisa- Vamos, cachorro, es tu turno de complacerme si quieres que te folle. 

Stiles no dudó un segundo en incorporarse para apoderarse de los labios contrarios al mismo tiempo que baja una mano hasta la erección del lobo, quien gruñe contra su boca y lo aparta por el cabello sin delicadeza. Había querido volver a cortárselo pero desde que Derek (al menos esa parte animal en él) le hizo el comentario de lo mucho que le gusta tironearlo cuando tienen sexo, se lo ha dejado crecer muy gustoso. 

-Basta de juegos y chúpamela- ordenó el Alfa con sus ojos brillando.   
-Como ordene, su majestad lobuna- respondió dándole un último beso y acarició esos pectorales con devoción antes de inclinarse hacia esa palpitante hombría- Dios, jamás dejaré de sorprenderme con lo grande que eres, Sourwolf.   
-Y yo jamás me cansaré de lo estrecho que eres cuando te la meto, cachorro. 

El castaño se estremeció con esas palabras y durante unos segundos se pregunta si la parte humana de Derek es así de guarro en la cama también, aunque duda mucho que alguna vez llegue a descubrirlo porque esa parte no lo quiere, ni siquiera lo soporta más de cinco minutos a solas, ¿Por qué el lobo lo habrá escogido como compañero? Simplemente no lo entiende.   
Sin perder más tiempo en divagaciones inútiles, (ya tendrá varias noches por delante para revolcarse en su mísera de ser medio correspondido) se inclina a tragar la gran erección del moreno, llevándolo más profundo con cada movimiento hasta que lo siente en la garganta junto a los gruñidos excitados del lobo. Cuando une su lengua a la felación, procurando succionar un poco al llegar a la punta, la mano del mayor se enreda en su cabello con firmeza e impone el ritmo, porque así de dominante y mandón es el lado animal de Hale. 

-Stileeesss, Stileeeesss, grrrrrr, siiiii, sigue asiiii, que bien la chupas, cachorro, Aaaahhh, muy bieeennn- gime alargando las vocales con la voz ronca por la excitación- Stileeeesss. 

Animado por la respuesta que obtiene, el menor lo traga más profundo mientras aprieta sus dedos en las caderas de su compañero. Bastan solo unos segundos para que el lobo lo jale hacia arriba y sin dificultades lo acomoda sobre su regazo, ayudándole a penetrarse lentamente. El castaño suelta el aire que retuvo en algún momento y rodea el cuello del lobo con sus brazos, quien coloca las piernas en mariposa para comenzar a embestirlo, ganando cada vez más velocidad y profundidad. 

-Aaaaahhhhh, Siiiiii, Maaaassss, Maaaassss- suplica apretándose contra el cuerpo sudoroso del moreno, quien lo sujeta por la cintura con fuerza, dejando marcas que no se borraran en días mientras lo arremete implacable hasta dar con su próstata- ¡Aaaaahhhhh Ssssiiiii! ¡Dereeeekk, Dereeeekkk Maaasssss! ¡Maaaassss fuerteeee! Aaaaaaahhhhh, dame duro lobito, Aaahhh Dámelo todooo, mi Alfaaaaaa, follame duro, mi Alfaaaaa, soy tuyooo, soy todo tuyoooo, solo tuyoooo.   
-¡Stiles!- rugió el lobo con sus ojos brillantes y con un rápido movimiento, tumbó al menor sobre la cama, sujetándolo por la cadera para embestirlo con desesperación.  
-¡Sssssiiiiii, mi Alfaaaaa! Aaaahhhh, Aaaaahhhh, eres el mejoorrr, el mejooorrr, Aaaahhh, mi Alfaaa- suplicó entre lloriqueos excitados. 

El moreno se inclinó a morder los hombros del hijo del sheriff, quien se siente en la gloria con las embestidas desenfrenadas directo a su próstata. Aún cuando no tiene garras, usa sus uñas para arañar la amplia espalda contraria, lo cual parece excitar más a su compañero. La cama rechina con sus desesperados movimientos y unen sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Aún cuando se corrió hace tan solo unos minutos, Stiles se siente listo para hacerlo de nuevo gracias al gran placer que le está dando ese atractivo hombre. No es capaz de formar una oración coherente, todo lo que escapa de sus labios, aparte de los lloriqueos excitados y gritos de placer, es el nombre del lobo. Un estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo cuando la mano del mayor lo masturba a un ritmo más pausado en comparación a las salvajes embestidas y en unos breves minutos, se corre manchando ambos abdómenes, al mismo tiempo que el lobo lo llena con su esencia y ruge. 

-Mío… mío… solo mío… todo mío… mío- susurra el lobo entre jadeos mientras reparte besitos en el rostro del humano, quien le acaricia la espalda con suavidad.   
-Todo tuyo… Sourwolf- asegura con una sonrisita perezosa. 

Stiles toma el rostro transformado del mayor, dándole un cariñoso beso. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, disfrutando de caricias mutuas, miradas intensas y palabras de amor hasta que el menor gime, sintiendo como el moreno vuelve a colocarse duro en su interior, completamente listo para la siguiente ronda y es levantado por los muslos, empotrándolo contra la pared. 

-Jajajaja, estás muy caliente hoy, lobito- canturreó con una sonrisa traviesa- No, siempre has sido así, mi Alfa, solo por si acaso, dentro de cuatro horas tengo que arreglarme para ir al instituto y llegará mi papá a desayunar.   
-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo en charla innecesaria, cachorro- afirmó el moreno con una sonrisa antes de besarlo lascivamente. 

+++ +++ +++

El castaño comenzó a sentirse incómodo con las miradas que están lanzándole el resto de la manada cuando se reunieron a almorzar. Esa mañana, se duchó tres veces, la primera no contó porque el lobo volvió a follarlo y hubieran ido por otra ronda después pero su padre llegó, así que con pesar tuvo que dejarlo ir, deseando que pronto regresara. 

-No soy loba, ni tengo súper sentidos pero es evidente que alguien ha conseguido acción matutina- señaló Lydia lo que todos están pensando en la mesa.   
-Amigo, ¿Otra vez?- soltó Scott negando en desaprobación y arrugó la nariz.   
-¿No te cansas de ser tan patético, Stilinski? ¿Tan desesperado estás por una follada que te aprovechas de Derek?- soltó Jackson con su habitual falta de tacto.   
-No lo molestes, rubio descerebrado- lo defendió Erika haciendo una pelota con su servilleta y se lo arrojó.   
-Ya basta- intervino Isaac rodando los ojos al oír la misma discusión al menos una vez por semana- La ex lagartija no lo dijo bien pero no es bueno que continúes con esto, Stiles, sabes muy bien lo que Derek piensa de ti.   
-Pero soy su compañero, su lobo lo tiene muy claro- replicó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.   
-El lobo y el humano no están de acuerdo, ¿Qué ocurre en esos casos?- preguntó Allison con curiosidad.   
-Eso nunca ha ocurrido-respondió Stiles, ya que después de la primera vez y la confesión del lobo, buscó en internet todo lo que pudo sobre el tema e incluso se consiguió varios libros con Deaton.   
-Yo lo sé, eso quiere decir que nadie en su sano juicio saldría con Stilinski, así de mala opción es- canturreó Jackson disfrutando de cada palabra.   
-Eres una mierda- siseó el hijo del sheriff muy molesto con ese comentario. Por más que estuviera acostumbrado a las pesadeces de ese chico, no quita que no le duela, especialmente cuando es cierto porque Derek (su parte humana que tiene el control casi todo el tiempo) jamás se fijaría en alguien como él.   
-Ya basta, descerebrado o te arrancaré la lengua- amenazó Erika antes de abrazar al castaño por el cuello para atraerlo a su lado- No hagas caso a ese idiota, si yo no estuviera con Boyd, ya estaría sobre ti, cariño, así de bueno eres.   
-Así de mal gusto tienes- corrigió Jackson continuando con su ataque.   
-Cierra la boca de una vez- ordenó Scott frunciendo el ceño- Te recuerdo que gracias a Stiles, no sigues siendo una lagartija asesina.   
-Fue Lydia quien me trajo de regreso, no le debo algo a Stilinski- contradijo el rubio con desdén.   
-Incluso yo sé que no es cierto, le debes mucho más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir, tarado- se quejó Isaac antes de suspirar- Como sea, haz algo con el olor, Stiles, no puedes ir así al entrenamiento hoy.   
-Lo sé, iré a ver a Deaton para que me dé más de sus polvos mágicos. 

Cuando terminaron las clases, condujo su jeep hasta la veterinaria, en donde tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que el druida se desocupara de atender a un perro. La primera noche que compartió junto a Derek, específicamente su lado lobuno, la manada se dio cuenta de inmediato cuando llegó al instituto al día siguiente y después de contarles que son compañeros pero que el humano aún no lo sabe, todos prometieron que guardarían silencio, incluso Jackson, quien fue amenazado por Lydia para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. 

-Stiles, ya puedes pasar- dijo Deaton interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.   
-Gracias, necesito tu ayuda, se me acabó esa cosa que me diste para ocultar el olor- explicó ligeramente sonrojado al notar la mirada fija del mayor sobre él.   
-Así que volvió a pasar- comentó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo y regresó al cabo de unos segundos, entregándole un frasco con un polvo verde oscuro en su interior- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Derek?  
-No lo sé, el lobo cree que pronto se dará cuenta, que los sentimientos están ahí o de lo contrario no se habría fijado en mí- respondió frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo- Aunque si soy honesto… no creo que sea pronto, Derek me detesta, apenas soporta mi presencia y estoy seguro que solo lo hace por Scott, ya sabes, somos los dos o ninguno.   
-No deberías despreciarte así, el lobo tiene razón, si no hubiera un sentimiento previo, no se habría fijado en ti, la conexión entre compañeros es fuerte, es el tipo de unión más importante que pueden tener.   
-Entonces Derek me quiere pero no lo sabe ¿Algo así?- el veterinario asintió con parsimonia- Eso sería genial, espero que deje de ser tan idiota y se dé cuenta pronto, gracias, Deaton, nos vemos.   
-Nos vemos, Stiles. 

El castaño subió a su jeep y observó el contenido del frasco con seriedad. Sabe perfectamente lo que el lobo de Derek quiere pero el humano es un tema aparte y realmente espera que el druida tenga razón con sus suposiciones, porque le dolería mucho no ser correspondido por la persona que ama, mucho más cuando ha descubierto que son compañeros. 

*********************************************************  
Aquí comienza una nueva historia.   
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	2. Lo que el humano quiere

Stiles colocó un poco más de “polvo mágico” (una mezcla rara entre diferentes plantas) en su ropa, además de los pequeños bolsitos de tela que estratégicamente ocultó. Con un par de respiraciones profundas, descendió del jeep que aparcó junto al auto de Lydia afuera de las ruinas de la mansión Hale y fue hacia donde está la manada entrenando, los cuales dejaron de lado lo que hacen para fijarse en él. 

-Hola- saludó algo cohibido al convertirse en el centro de atención- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó temiendo no haber cubierto su olor del todo, más bien el del lobo.   
-Apestas a colonia- se quejó Alfa cubriendo su nariz con molestia.   
-Oh… creo que exageré un poco, lo siento- se disculpó observando ese atractivo rostro embobado hasta que la pelirroja lo tomó del brazo.  
-Ven, dejemos que los lobos sigan con lo suyo. 

El castaño solo se limitó a asentir y fue donde está la cazadora sentada en un tronco caído. Si es honesto, no entiende como Derek no se da cuenta de que está enamorado de él, es demasiado evidente. Ignorando por completo las recomendaciones a murmullo de las chicas para que sea más sutil, se dedica a observar al moreno, quien viste unos apretados jeans negros y una camiseta blanca con tirantes, lo cual resalta aún más su trabajado cuerpo, el mismo que esa madrugada y parte de la mañana le dio un placer inimaginable. Es en esos momentos cuando agradece que nadie pueda olerlo gracias a los polvos mágicos de Deaton o se avergonzaría mucho. 

-Hoy haremos algo diferente, ustedes también participarán- dijo el Alfa haciéndoles una seña al trio para que se acerque- Nunca sabremos cuando el enemigo pueda actuar, así que deben estar preparados.   
-No será una pelea justa, ustedes tienen súper fuerza- se quejó el hijo del sheriff haciendo morritos y el mayor rodó los ojos.   
-No estoy preguntándote si quieres hacerlo, vas a hacerlo- ordenó sin dar lugar replica antes de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa sin ninguna delicadeza- Y ya que estás tan hablador, serás el primero.   
-Deberías hacer algo con tu humor de perros, Sourwolf- se quejó forcejeando por liberarse hasta que lo empujaron hacia uno de los círculos en donde estaban practicando los lobos y cayó de bruces al suelo- ¡Más cuidado, Sourwolf!   
-Jajaja, ni siquiera vale la pena que lo intentes con Stilinski, quien lo ataque no tendrá que mover un dedo, se terminará matando solo con su estupidez- canturreó Jackson con superioridad.   
-Cierra la boca, lagartija- gruñó el humano colocándose de pie y sacudió sus pantalones- No tengo oportunidad contra ti, Derek.   
-No usaré mi ventaja como lobo, colócate en guardia- ordenó el Alfa con el ceño fruncido y apretando la mandíbula.   
-Ya voy, ya voy, que mal genio tienes, eres—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando lo tomaron por el brazo antes de lanzarlo de espalda al suelo y soltó un quejido de dolor mientras observa al moreno con cierta sorpresa. El lobo jamás lo hubiera lastimado de esa forma, aunque claro, ahora es el humano quien está a cargo y para éste, él le es completamente indiferente, e incluso podría apostar que lo detesta. Se incorporó con un gruñido y corrió hacia el Hale menor con la intensión de golpearlo pero detuvieron su puño fácilmente antes de que volvieran a arrojarlo al suelo, quedando a los pies del hombre más atractivo que ha visto, literal y metafóricamente. 

-¿De verdad prácticas un deporte?- preguntó Derek arqueando una ceja antes de cruzarse de brazos con molestia- Tu condición física es horrible, no me sorprende que estés siempre en la banca.   
-¡Oye! Por si no lo recuerdas, estuve en un partido- replicó colocándose de pie mientras lo indica con el dedo- Y lo hice muy, muy bien.   
-¿Tan bien que después te dieron una paliza?- intervino Jackson y Erika le dio una palmada en la nuca.   
-Deja de molestarlo, descerebrado, ¿O ya no recuerdas que ese viejo te manejaba como su perra?- replicó la chica con una sonrisa de diversión y el aludido gruñó.   
-No toques a mi novio- intervino Lydia enfrentando a la loba sin amedrentarse.   
-Ya basta, cachorros- dijo Peter abandonando su posición de mero espectador junto a Boyd, con quien estuvo entrenando- Luego pueden pelear en el barro, chicas, eso sería sexy y tu sobrinito, no seas tan duro con Stiles, ¿O estás aprovechándote de tu posición para desquitarte por lo irritante que es? Porque si es así, yo también quiero.   
-Cállate- siseó el moreno cruzándose de brazos- Si quisiera golpearlo, simplemente lo haría.   
-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?- preguntó el hijo del sheriff sorprendiendo a los demás- Es evidente que te resulto molesto.  
-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo- respondió Derek molesto y pasó de él- Vamos a continuar con los entrenamientos, Allison con Erika y Lydia con Scott, antes de que me contradigas, es una orden y punto, obedeces o te largas, tú eliges, los demás, continúen. 

Stiles observó en silencio como el Alfa va con Isaac para entrenar y no tiene más opción que regresar a sentarse al tronco, ya que es evidente que es tan patético, que ni siquiera participará en ese entrenamiento con los demás.   
Al atardecer, todos lucen exhaustos, a excepción del castaño que fue confinado a ser un mero espectador porque no fue capaz de mostrar una pizca de talento para participar con ellos. Sin permitir que la decepción merme su buen humor, va a buscar los refrescos que trajeron Allison y Scott para repartirlos entre la manada, a excepción de Derek, quien lo observó como si le molestara que respirara su mismo aire antes de apartarse de él. 

-Terminamos por hoy, mañana a la misma hora y no lleguen tarde- ordenó el Alfa y se marchó hacia su espectacular camaro, largándose de ahí a toda velocidad.   
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su mejor amigo con preocupación.   
-Sí, supongo que tendré que esforzarme mucho más mañana- respondió con una sonrisa forzada.   
-Y ni siquiera así conseguirías algo- intervino Peter negando despacio mientras cruza los brazos sobre el pecho- No me malentiendas, me agradas, Stiles, por eso soy honesto.   
-¿Entonces por qué lo dices?- habló el castaño frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.   
-Porque hoy mi sobrinito tiene una cita, mejor dicho una folla-cita, ahora que se mudó al Loft en el centro, no pierde el tiempo, esa es una de las ventajas de tener un lugar propio- afirmó con cierta diversión. 

El castaño abrió ligeramente la boca al oír esas palabras. No es como si Derek no pudiera salir con chicas, es un atractivo hombre soltero que no debe rendirle cuentas a alguien pero esa madrugada estuvieron juntos, hicieron el amor por horas y ahora simplemente se larga con otra, ¡¿Por qué le hace eso?! No, no le está haciendo algo, desde un comienzo no ha habido algo entre ellos, así que es imposible que pueda considerar eso como un engaño pero duele mucho que humano y lobo discrepen tanto en su elección de pareja. 

-Te lo dije, Stilinski, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en ti?- volvió a molestarlo el ex Kanima. 

Stiles ni siquiera se molestó en responder algo, fue directo hacia su jeep y condujo de regreso a casa, intentando ignorar las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus parpados, las cuales de vez en cuando nublan su vista. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek observó al grupo de adolescentes y a su tío que se presentan (unos minutos tarde) al entrenamiento de ese día. Rápidamente organiza a todos en pareja para practicar técnicas de defensa personal y nuevamente escoge a Stiles como compañero, no es algo que le gusta, la única razón por la cual lo aguanta ahí, es porque de lo contrario Scott se marcharía también y no puede negar que es una buena adición a su manada. Es por eso que se le ocurrió una idea, si el hijo del sheriff se da cuenta de lo inútil que es, él solito se marchara a casa y espera que sea pronto, ya que ha pasado una semana desde que ejecutó su plan. 

-Date prisa- gruñe al débil humano que debe aguantar contra su voluntad- Toma posición y comencemos.   
-Como ordene, su majestad lobuna- dice haciendo una reverencia antes de sonreír. 

El moreno entrecierra los ojos, preguntándose por qué le parecen tan familiar esas palabras y que es ese cosquilleo tan extraño en su pecho pero prefiere ignorarlo, cualquier cosa que involucra a ese chico, no es algo bueno.   
Sin ninguna dificultad, casi sin esfuerzo y sin usar su fuerza animal, consigue tumbar más de una decena de veces al castaño, quien en cada ocasión vuelve a levantarse mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo. 

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Stilinski? Hasta mi abuela lo haría mejor- se burla Jackson antes de reírse y Erika aprovecha la ocasión de tumbarlo, clavándole las garras en el hombro derecho.  
-Cierra la boca, idiota y concéntrate, ¿O no puedes con una chica, Whittemore?- fanfarronea la loba con arrogancia. 

Si no es porque sabe que está saliendo con Boyd, Derek pensaría que sigue enamorada de Stiles, tal como lo estuvo antes de que le diera la mordida. Tal vez su comportamiento tan protector, se debe a que ese escuálido adolescente intentó ayudarlos cuando Gerard los torturó en el sótano y fue gracias al castaño que supieron dónde encontrar a los dos betas para rescatarlos. El moreno vuelve a fijar su atención en el hijo del sheriff, quien se levanta con una mano en el costado del abdomen mientras jadea despacio. 

-No te distraigas, Derek- dijo el menor volviendo al ataque pero tal como las ocasiones anteriores, lo tumbó fácilmente en el suelo.   
-Se acabó- sentenció con un suspiro de resignación- No vas a participar en los entrenamientos, Stiles, eres demasiado débil para un cuerpo a cuerpo, te limitarás a investigar si lo necesitamos, solo eso.   
-¡No es justo!- replicó colocándose de pie muy enfadado- ¡No puedes sacarme de la manada, Derek!   
-No te estoy sacando, Stiles pero no continuaré insistiendo con algo inútil, no sirves para luchar, solo conseguirás romperte algo o que te maten- sentenció el Alfa con un bufido, no está de ánimo para discutir, mucho menos con alguien tan irritante.   
-¡No soy inútil!- gritó dándole una palmada en el pecho ante la mirada atenta de los demás, quienes han dejado de entrenar por la discusión- Por si lo has olvidado, Sourwolf, he salvado tu peludo trasero más de una vez, te recuerdo que tu superfuerza fue INUTIL contra el veneno de la lagartija y de no ser por mí, un INUTIL humano, ¡Estarías muerto! Así que trátame mejor.   
-Yo también he salvado tu vida un par de veces, así que estamos a mano, no te debo algo, ¿Quieres volver a entrenar? Bien, podrás hacerlo cuando seas capaz de darme un golpe, solo uno y aceptaré que no eres un inútil como lo demuestras a diario- siseó sin reparar en la dureza de sus palabras hasta que escuchó la reprimenda de su tío.

No es como si estuviera mintiendo al respecto, por más cruel que suene, un humano no tiene oportunidad alguna contra un hombre lobo y Stiles ha dejado en claro que ni siquiera puede defenderse de uno de su misma especie y que lo único en que es bueno, es en las investigaciones, nada más. Dirigió su vista hacia el castaño, quien por unos segundos parece a punto de llorar pero rápidamente lo reemplaza con enfado. 

-Bien, voy a demostrártelo, Hale, te patearé el trasero y no solo me dejaras entrenar de nuevo, también vas a disculparte por llamarme inútil- dijo apuntándolo con el dedo antes de marcharse a su jeep.   
-¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso?!- lo enfrentó Scott haciendo brillar sus ojos amarillos- ¡Stiles no es inútil!   
-Eso es cierto, me fue de mucha ayuda para encontrarte cuando tu ex novia psicópata quería matarnos a todos, Derek, e incluso yo sé que él es el listo de esta manada, después de Lydia- agregó Peter evitando que la pelirroja proteste.   
-Yo estoy de acuerdo, no debiste tratarlo de esa forma, Stiles nos ha ayudado mucho- afirmó Erika con el ceño fruncido.   
-No merecía que fueras tan rudo con él- la apoyó Isaac pasándose una mano por el cabello.   
-Stiles es un buen elemento para la manada y un buen amigo, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, Derek- alegó la cazadora mirándolo con reproche.   
-Sé que es algo irritante y tiene ciertos hábitos muy desagradables, como cuando come pero fuera de eso, es uno de los más leales en esta manada, por más idiota que has sido con él, nunca te ha dado la espalda- protestó Lydia entrecerrando los ojos- Y vaya que en ocasiones te lo mereces.   
-Es cierto, Derek, fuiste muy rudo- afirmó sorpresivamente Boyd. 

El Alfa no podía creer que todos sus betas (lobos o no) a excepción de Jackson, lo estén regañando por la forma en que trató al humano, tampoco es como si hubiera dicho una mentira al respecto. Stiles no sirve para pelear, da igual si es algo sobrenatural o no, siempre terminará recibiendo una paliza. Cuando las protestas de la manada continúan, los hace callar rugiendo y con sus ojos brillando rojos. 

-Ya basta, quien toma aquí las decisiones soy yo, no ustedes, ahora sigan entrenando. 

Se cruzó de brazos muy enfadado y los betas volvieron a entrenar con sus respectivas parejas, aunque el disgusto de casi todos es muy palpable. Por unos breves segundos, su lobo se retuerce, como si estuviera recriminándole también la forma tan despectiva en que trató al hijo del sheriff y decide correr un poco, eso siempre le ayuda a calmar su lado animal. 

+++ +++ +++

Los toques insistentes a su puerta, forzaron al moreno a abrir los ojos y se encontró con una larga cabellera rubia que sobresale de las tapas. En ese momento recordó que la noche anterior fue a un bar y estuvo coqueteando con una de las meseras hasta que fueron a su Loft para continuar platicando antes de follar. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a la chica, recogió su bóxer que está tirado junto al sillón, colocándoselo y fue a abrir la puerta con el ceño fruncido. 

-Ho…la- lo saludó el castaño, recorriéndolo con la vista unos segundos- Yo…   
-¿Qué quieres, Stiles? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?- gruñó bastante molesto.  
-Mmm… no… o sea sí… iba camino al instituto y… quiero hablar contigo, seré breve- pidió abriéndose pase por un lado del moreno, auto invitándose a entrar.   
-No te he dicho que puedes pasar, vete de aquí, Stiles, ahora- ordenó con la intención de sacarlo a la fuerza, de ser necesario pero el menor se detuvo a mitad de camino, mirando fijamente a la chica que sigue durmiendo en la cama.   
-Derek…  
-Estoy ocupado, ahora lárgate- volvió a ordenar tomándolo por el brazo y lo llevó hasta la entrada, dándole un empujón para que salga- Lo que sea que quieres hablar, será por la tarde, adiós. 

Por unos segundos, percibió el latir rápido del menor pero no le dio mayor importancia, aún cuando su lobo se retuerce por dentro y no entiende que le pasa. Decide dejar de pensar en esa inesperadas e indeseable visita para regresar a la cama, en donde mueve a la rubia por el hombro y en cuanto esos orbes esmeraldas se fijan en él, sabe que comenzaran la segunda ronda. 

Pasado el mediodía, Derek recibe la visita de su impertinente tío, quien después de hacer un comentario bastante inapropiado sobre sus actividades matutinas, le comenta que han encontrado dos cadáveres en el bosque a las afueras de Beacon Hills, atribuyendo las muertes a ataques de animales salvajes. 

-Deberíamos investigar ¿Verdad? Probablemente sean lobos intentando entrar en tu territorio, sobrinito- señaló el mayor con una sonrisa algo burlona.   
-Me haré cargo de eso, ¿Qué más quieres? Podrías haberme contado eso en la práctica de esta tarde- dijo cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.   
-Percibí el olor de Stiles afuera, ¿Estuvo aquí?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Sí, vino a importunarme en la mañana, ¿Por qué?   
-Realmente no entiendo que tienes contra ese chico, eres mucho más gruñón que de costumbre, lo tratas peor que a mí y eso que yo te he golpeado e intenté matarte- afirmó con cierta diversión en su voz.   
-Lo que hago no es tu problema, así que si ya has terminado, puedes largarte, tengo cosas que hacer.   
-Stiles tiene razón, eres todo un Sourwolf, sobrinito, nos vemos- se despidió marchándose y cerró la puerta corrediza tras él. 

El moreno estuvo haciendo ejercicio por casi una hora y luego fue a ducharse. En ese momento recordó las noticias que trajo Peter, si hay lobos intentando invadir su territorio, se hará cargo de ellos sin dudarlo. No tiene problemas con recibir a alguien o permitirle quedarse en el área pero cualquier lobo problemático que esté asesinando humanos, debe ser detenido a cualquier costo. ¿Y si a eso había venido Stiles por la mañana? Durante unos segundos se sintió mal por sacarlo de esa forma de su Loft, aunque en su defensa, ese chico lo saca continuamente de quicio, no es capaz de estar cinco minutos a su lado sin querer golpearlo o estrellarlo contra alguna superficie plana para callarlo. Hay una sola cosa que no va a negar respecto al hijo del sheriff y es que es bastante persistente, porque en todos los entrenamientos lo reta a una pelea frente a toda la manada, ya que según el trato que hicieron, si consigue darle un golpe, se retractará de cuando lo llamó inútil y le dará una disculpa, lo cual jamás ocurrirá por obvias razones. 

-Maldito mocoso- bufa apretando la mandíbula. Ni siquiera está presente y consigue enfadarlo. 

Queriendo saber mucho más de un posible enemigo, decide ir al instituto a hablar con Stiles, ¿Quién mejor para tener información de la policía que el hijo del sheriff? Se coloca su inseparable chaqueta de cuero y deja todo bien cerrado antes de ir hasta el camaro, conduciendo al instituto de Beacon Hills.   
No sabe con precisión cuando tiempo espera hasta que el aburrimiento es mucho mayor y decide simplemente entrar, de todas formas no es primera vez que lo hace. Caminando a través de los pasillos, logra captar el olor de Stiles, agudiza el oído y lo localiza en una de las aulas al otro extremo de la entrada principal. Está a mitad de camino de llegar, cuando una de las puertas se abre de improviso y lo golpea en el rostro. 

-¡Oh Dios! Lo siento tanto- se disculpa una voz femenina antes de que una mano suave se pose en su mejilla- Lo siento mucho, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? – pregunta con preocupación.   
-No, estoy bien- respondió observando fijamente a la mujer frente a él, quien sostiene un libro en su mano y hay otro en el suelo, así que lo recoge con curiosidad al notar lo grueso que es- Ten.   
-Muchas gracias, te lastimé y aún así terminaste tu ayudándome, de verdad lo siento, cuando llegué esta mañana, les dije que alguien resultaría herido por esto, la puerta debería abrir hacia adentro, no afuera, ¿Trabajas aquí? Mi nombre es Jennifer Blake, acabo de transferirme al instituto, soy profesora de literatura- dijo extendiendo la mano con una coqueta sonrisa.   
-No soy de aquí, solo estoy buscando a un…- ¿Qué era Stiles de él? – Conocido, soy Derek Hale- respondió correspondiendo el saludo de la chica mientras esboza una sonrisa que enseña su blanca dentadura. Tal vez no fue una pérdida de tiempo ir a ese lugar.


	3. Trazando un plan

El castaño no pasó por alto la expresión de los lobos cuando esa tarde se reunieron en el Loft de Derek a discutir sobre qué harán con los recientes ataques de “animales” que reporta la policía. Intentó concentrarse en lo que dice el Alfa pero las miradas que intercambian sus amigos, son demasiado para su curiosidad, así que se arrima junto a Scott. 

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta en un susurro bajito pero no recibe respuesta- Dímelo, amigo, yo también quiero saber.   
-Guarda silencio, Stiles- gruñe el menor de los Hale frunciendo el ceño.   
-No me hagas callar, Sourwolf, yo también quiero saber qué demonios pasa, tus betas lobunos actúan muy raro, ¿Alguien me puede decir que ocurre?- pidió casi con desesperación.   
-Los cachorros están nerviosos y debo admitir que yo estoy algo incómodo porque este lugar apesta a sexo reciente- explicó Peter observando con cierto orgullo a su sobrino- ¿Quién fue la afortunada? ¿Es linda?   
-Iiiuuggghhh, cállate- pidió Isaac estremeciéndose al mismo tiempo que cubre su nariz.   
-¿Qué te pasa?- consultó Stiles sin entender su reacción e intuyendo que hay algo más.   
-Que molesto eres Stilinski, nuestro gran Alfa se está follando a nuestra profesora de literatura, muchas veces, incluso ella apesta a Derek ¿satisfecho?- soltó Jackson si un toque de delicadeza y los demás comenzaron a regañarlo. 

¿Derek y Jennifer Blake? No, no podía ser posible. No es como si no supiera que el moreno lleva chicas a su Loft para pasar el rato, tal como lo encontró hace dos semanas pero saber que se trata de alguien que conoce y que fue más de una vez, provoca un agudo dolor en su pecho. ¿Por qué no puede aceptar que son compañeros? ¿Por qué no puede corresponder sus sentimientos cuando el lobo si lo hace? ¿Por qué el lobo y el humano no pueden estar de acuerdo? Uno le da esperanzas de que puedan estar juntos mientras que el otro las destroza. 

-¿Stiles?- lo llama su mejor amigo con preocupación- ¿Estás bien?   
-Sí… solo estaba pensando en algo…   
-Patético- canturreó Jackson sin mirar a alguien en particular pero es muy claro a que se refiere. 

Durante el resto de la reunión, el castaño ni siquiera es capaz de oír lo que dicen. Debería prestar atención, después de todo se trata de lobos despedazando personas pero su cabeza es incapaz de procesar algo que no sea el hecho de que Derek se está acostando con su profesora de literatura, más de una vez, o sea varias ocasiones, ¿En qué momento se conocieron? No hay forma en que ocurriera… ¿Y qué hay del lobo? ¿Su lado lobuno no opina ahí? Simplemente permite que ese idiota lo engañe con una mujerzuela… de acuerdo, no está bien que se enfade con esa mujer, es el moreno quien tiene la culpa… No, no es así, entre ellos no hay algo y cada día se convence que nunca lo habrá. 

-¡Stiles!- el grito sobresaltó al adolescente, quien dio un brinco en el asiento antes de parpadear varia veces, encontrándose con el moreno frente a él- ¿Estás colocando atención a lo que digo? No, si esto no te importa, entonces lárgate.   
-Derek basta, no le hables así-ordenó Scott con el ceño fruncido.   
-No solo no puede luchar, sino que ahora tampoco es capaz de responder una simple pregunta, agradécele a tu amiguito, Stiles, de lo contrario no estarías aquí- gruñó el Alfa con los ojos rojizos.   
-Entonces no seguiré molestándote más, Hale, este inútil humano ya no formará parte de tu manada- dijo colocándose de pie y se marchó del Loft, ignorando los llamados de sus amigos. 

Lo único que desea en ese momento es alejarse, huir de todo e intentar controlar el latido de su corazón que se hace cada vez más rápido. ¿A quién engaña? El idiota de Jackson tiene razón, ¿quién se podría fijar en él? Nadie, fue un completo iluso al pensar que el gran Derek Hale algún día se enamorará de él. El lobo se equivocó, ellos nunca estarán juntos. 

Después de conducir sin rumbo, aparcó cerca del parque y se dirigió hasta una de las bancas, cerrando los ojos para aspirar la suave brisa que juguetea con su cabello. Ahora sí que lo arruinó todo, el moreno piensa que es un completo inútil y ni de broma lo querrá de regreso en su manada. Si tan solo se hubiera controlado al enterarse que… No, mejor no pensará en eso o acabará llorando y no quiere ser aún más patético de lo que se siente en ese momento. 

-¿Estás bien, jovencito?- el castaño se sobresaltó al oír esos pasos y se apresuró en alzar la vista, encontrándose con un hombre mayor, de unos cuarenta años, que usa lentes negros y un bastón en la mano derecha-   
-Sí… estoy bien- respondió bajando un poco la cabeza.   
-Eso no suena a estar bien, quizás estoy entrometiéndome en donde no me llaman pero tu tristeza es casi palpable, incluso para alguien como yo- dice levantando un poco sus lentes y el hijo del sheriff entendió que no puede ver- Seguramente te preguntas como lo sé, nosotros tenemos una gran percepción, hay cuatro sentidos restantes que funcionan muy bien.   
-Lo sé, he leído sobre el tema, el oído es el sentido que se desarrolla con mayor frecuencia por sobre los demás cuando se pierde la visión, el segundo es el tacto-afirmó moviéndose un poco cuando el hombre tomó asiento a su lado.   
-¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí? Vendrán a buscarme muy pronto.   
-Para nada, me vendría bien algo de compañía- confesó con una sonrisa mientras balancea sus piernas. Lo peor en ese momento es que esté solo con sus pensamientos.   
-¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? A veces es más fácil hablar con alguien que no conoces.   
-Es algo tonto si lo pienso con detenimiento…- admitió ruborizándose un poco.   
-No, no lo es, si realmente fuera algo tonto, no te afectaría tanto- corrigió el hombre con una comprensiva sonrisa.   
-Oh… gracias…- susurró tragando saliva con algo de dificultad- Yo… estoy enamorado de una persona… lo amo… es el hombre más fantástico de la tierra, sé que suena cursi pero es verdad, tiene sus defectos, bastantes y muy marcados, especialmente su mal genio… él no me quiere, nunca corresponderá mis sentimientos… por un tiempo no me importó, o sea, podía estar a su lado, eso es más de lo que soñé… hoy me enteré que está saliendo con una mujer… es algo serio, se han acostado varias veces… no es algo casual como me gustaría creer… sé que fue tonto de mi parte ilusionarme con que algo ocurriría, por unos segundos pensé que tenía una oportunidad, así me lo dio a entender… y ahora lo decepcioné, él cree que soy un inútil…tiene razón… 

Porque no pudo mantener su maldita boca cerrada, ahora perdió cualquier esperanza de estar junto a Derek. Probablemente, el lobo terminará encaprichándose con esa mujer y ambos por fin estarían de acuerdo en quien será su compañero. Tal vez sea la adolescencia pero ahora piensa que no volverá a encontrar a otra persona tan especial como el hombre lobo. ¿Es posible que un vínculo así de especial se rompa con tanta facilidad? La sola idea es aterradora. 

-Suena como a que el verdaderamente inútil es él, ¿Cómo puede ilusionar y después dejar a un chico tan especial como tú? Y si tiene tan mal genio, seguro que nadie lo aguantará, realmente debes amarlo mucho- señaló el hombre haciéndolo sonreír.   
-No tiene idea de cuánto, Sourwolf es todo un caso pero sus virtudes compensan con creces sus defectos…   
-¿Y se lo has dicho? Que lo amas- aclaró el mayor.   
-Mmm… no, no realmente… es muy complicado… él ni siquiera me aguanta, tengo la mala de costumbre de no saber cuándo callar y por lo general, aburro a las personas con mi parloteo incesante- confesó colocándose muy rojo.   
-Bueno, a mí no me aburres- esas palabras hicieron sonreír al hijo del sheriff.   
-Aquí estás cariño, ¿Quién es tu amiguito?- preguntó una mujer de exuberantes curvas quedándose de pie frente a ellos.   
-No nos hemos presentado, lo siento, mi nombre es Stiles, bueno, es un apodo, mi verdadero nombre no puedo pronunciarlo ni yo- explicó con una risita nerviosa.   
-Un gusto conocerte, Stiles, yo soy Deucalión y esa hermosa mujer frente a ti es Kali- dijo antes de colocarse de pie- Me gustó charlar contigo, espero que puedas arreglar los problemas con tu Sourwolf- dijo estrechando la mano del humano, quien asintió- Estoy seguro que volveremos a encontrarnos, hasta luego, Stiles.   
-Hasta luego- se despidió de ambos con una extraña sensación. 

EL castaño decidió quedarse unos minutos más en el parque, ignorando las llamadas telefónicas de sus amigos mientras piensa en que hará para que el moreno vuelva a aceptarlo en la manada ahora que se largó voluntariamente y sabe muy bien que eso es lo que ha estado esperando Derek. 

Cerca de las siete conduce hasta su casa y va a la cocina a preparar la cena, en donde encuentra una nota de su padre pegada al refrigerador, avisándole que no llegará esa noche, ya que ha sucedido una emergencia en la comisaria y tendrá que quedarse. Preocupado de que sea un nuevo ataque, llama al sheriff para comprobarlo. 

-¿Está todo bien, papá?- preguntó usando su mano libre para sacar algunas cosas de la alacena y el refrigerador, tantas emociones durante el día, ha despertado su apetito.   
-Más o menos, han encontrado dos cadáveres más en el bosque y hay una tercera persona desaparecida, así que saldremos a buscarla-respondió el mayor con un suspiro de cansancio- Asegúrate de dejar todo bien cerrado, hijo y no te acuestes tarde, tienes clases mañana.   
-Sí, papá, tú también sé cuidadoso, nos vemos. 

Cortó la comunicación e iba a llamar a Derek pero se detuvo antes de presionar el botón. Después de lo que pasó hace unos horas, no puede hablar con él aparentemente que todo está bien, al menos no ahora, ni siquiera hoy, tal vez mañana podrá. Cambiando de planes, decide hablar con su mejor amigo pero también lo descarta al cabo de unos segundos, porque comenzará a llenarlo en preguntas sobre lo que pasó en el entrenamiento y no tiene la fuerza suficiente para mentir diciendo que está bien cuando es obvio que no es así. Finalmente opta por enviar un mensaje a través del grupo de WathsApp que inteligentemente creó Erika después de todo lo que pasó con Gerard. Apenas envió la información, varios de los betas respondieron de inmediato y por supuesto que algunos le preguntaron si está bien, así que se limitó a responder que mañana hablarán y dejó el teléfono sobre la encimera mientras preparara su cena. 

Extrañamente, a media noche comenzó a darle sueño, así que dejó de ladeo el bestiario (el cual lee por simple ocio y aprender más sobre lo que acecha en las sombras) y se colocó pijama para ir directo a la cama. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana. 

-¿Scotty?- preguntó acercándose en la oscuridad hasta que un rostro se dejó ver del otro lado y dio un brinco, llevándose una mano al pecho-Oh por Dios, ¡Me has dado un buen susto, idiota! ¿Qué haces aquí?- abrió la ventana, permitiendo que el lobo entre antes de que alguien lo vea- ¿Por qué viniste, Derek? ¿Acaso la señorita Blake te rechazó hoy y decidiste tener diversión lobuna conmigo?- siseó sin ocultar el enfado en sus palabras pero eso se esfumó cuando los labios contrarios se posaron sobre los suyos- Derek…  
-Lo siento, Stiles, yo jamás te lastimaría y lo sabes, tú eres mi compañero- afirmó el Alfa con sus ojos rojizos.   
-Lo sé… soy tu compañero, lobito pero Derek ha dejado muy claro lo que piensa de mí… ni aunque fuera la última persona sobre la tierra, se fijaría en mí… cree que soy un inútil, un bueno para nada y solo me aguanta en su manada por Scott…- dijo aferrándose al mayor mientras siente las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas sin piedad- Nunca va a quererme… ¿Por qué se fijaría en alguien como yo…? ¿Quién lo haría…?   
-Yo, yo lo hice- replicó el lobo tomándolo por la barbilla con suavidad para que lo mire- Te amo, Stiles, tú eres la mejor persona con quien podría estar, eres leal, muy inteligente, gentil, siempre te preocupas por todos a tu alrededor y eres una delicia en la cama, ¿Cómo podría fijarme en alguien que no seas tú, Stiles?- acortó la distancia entre ambos para darle un suave beso al humano y limpió sus lágrimas- Mi parte humana es un idiota y cuando se dé cuenta, prométeme que no le harás las cosas fáciles.   
-Gracias, lobito, te lo prometo- aseguró con una sonrisa.   
-Creo que debemos cambiar de táctica, cachorro, no me malentiendas, me encanta colarme por tu ventana, jugar a caperucita y el lobo en el bosque y me muero de ganas por follarte en mi cama, quiero hacerte oficialmente mi compañero, Stiles- afirmó con tal seriedad que el menor se sonrojó.   
-No… ya hablamos de esto, Derek… no vas a reclamarme hasta que ambos estén de acuerdo, deseo más que nada ser tu compañero pero no quiero que Derek… tu parte humana esté obligada a estar conmigo cuando ahora me odia… no lo soportaría.  
-Stiles… ¿Cómo podría no amarte? Eres muy especial- dijo dándole un cariñoso beso.  
-Gracias, lobito, yo también te amo. 

Los intercambiaron una intensa mirada antes de unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso y ambos llegaron hasta la cama, en donde el mayor inmovilizó sus muñecas sobre la cabeza contra el colchón y se inclinó a olfatearle el cuello, soltando varios gruñidos satisfactorios que hicieron jadear al castaño. 

-He estado pensando, Stiles, mi parte humana está tardando demasiado en aceptar lo que siente por ti, lo que nosotros sentimos por ti, así que debemos darle un empujoncito- sugirió el Alfa repartiendo mordiscos en los hombros de su compañero- Yo sé lo que le gusta, Stiles, puedes conquistarlo, a mí me tienes loco por ti.   
-Derek…- esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar esa afirmación- Tú también me tienes loco por ti, es cierto, tal vez Derek no se ha dado cuenta que me quiere porque no hemos tenido oportunidad de estar a solas, si consigo enamorarlo, será más sencillo que se dé cuenta que somos compañeros.   
-Así es y tú eres muy, muy inteligente, estoy seguro que no tendrás problemas en conseguirlo, Stiles- afirmó el moreno, sosteniéndolo por las muñecas con una mano y usó la otra para comenzar a desnudarlo.   
-Tendré que cambiar muchas cosas, Derek detesta todo de mí… al menos tu parte humana lo hace.   
-No quiero que cambies- dijo el Alfa con el ceño fruncido- Te amo tal cual eres, Stiles.   
-Lo sé pero para seducir a tu lado humano, tengo que gustarle y para eso debo cambiar o continuará gruñéndome- explicó con resignación antes de esbozar una sonrisa- Tienes que contarme todo lo que le gusta a Derek, él nunca habla de sí mismo, bueno, tampoco es como si me hablara mucho o para algo que no sea gruñir, amenazarme u ordenarme algo.   
-Mmm, no sé, ¿Qué ganaré yo si te cuento algo?- preguntó lamiéndose los labios lentamente mientras lo observa con coquetería- ¿Que me darás, Stiles? 

El castaño iba a responder cuando el lobo movió su cadera, provocando un roce descarado entre sus entrepiernas que los hizo gemir a ambos. Ahora entiende perfectamente que quiere a cambio de la información que le dará y si es honesto, lo hará encantado. El menor alza la cabeza para dar un mordisco en el cuello del lobo, procurando no dejar marca pero si con la fuerza suficiente para que lo sienta. 

-Bueno, tengo varias cosas que ofrecerte, mi Alfa, un beso, chupártela, una follada, mi padre no vendrá a casa hasta mañana, ¿Qué escoges por darme información?- consultó dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.   
-De las tres opciones mi favorita es follarte, ¿Aguantarás tanto, cachorro? Tengo bastante información que podría serte útil- canturreó inclinándose a morder el cuello del humano, dejando varias sugilaciones.   
-Tenemos toda la noche, es mejor que comencemos ahora, lobito, suéltame para chupártela y podrás follarme- afirmó observándolo con lujuria.  
-Aprovecha de prepararte o te la meteré así- ordenó con un gruñido excitado. 

Ambos se desvistieron con prisas y volvieron a quedar sobre la cama. Stiles se apresuró en sacar el lubricante que guarda en uno de los cajones del velador. Había decidido comprarlo después de la segunda vez juntos, cuando comprendió que ese travieso lobo lo visitará cada vez que consiga sobreponerse al humano. Tomándose unos breves segundos para admirar la gran erección del moreno que se alza ansiosa entre sus piernas, no dudó en tragarlo completamente. 

-Stileeessss- siseó el mayor entre gruñidos antes de tomarlo por el cabello con fuerza- Lo chupas malditamente bien, cachorro, Mmm, buen chico, Aaaahhhh, buen chico. 

El lobo controló la velocidad y profundidad de la felación, enterrándose en él hasta la garganta mientras el castaño se prepara con tres dedos, dilatándose lo mejor que puede debido a la posición pero las ganas por sentir al mayor dentro ganan la partida, así que después de unos breves minutos, se alza con la vista oscurecida por el deseo y se acomoda sobre el regazo del moreno, auto penetrándose lentamente hasta sentir esa palpitante erección completamente dentro. 

-¡Aaaahhh Siiiiii!- lloriquea de placer por la sensación, enterrando los dedos en el abdomen contrario.   
-Stileesss- el lobo lo sujeta con firmeza por la cadera- Muévete- ordena con un gruñido casi animal.  
-Como ordene, su majestad lobuna- respondió comenzando un suave vaivén que se hizo cada vez más rápido y cuando sintió una embestida directo a su próstata, arqueó la espalda cerrando los ojos- ¡Aaaahhh Dereeekkk!- lloriqueo placenteramente.   
-Eres tan sexy, Stilesss, Aaaaahhhh, tan jodidamente sexy, Aaaahhh- un rugido escapó de los labios del mayor y tumbó a su compañero en la cama, abriéndole las piernas para enterrarse más profundamente.  
-¡Ssssiiiiii, Dereeeeekkk Maaasss! Maaaassss, te amo tantooo, Aaaahhhh, Maaassss Maasss duroooo, Dereeeekkk, damee maassss fuerteeeee- suplicó entre roncos gemidos y lloriqueos de placer. 

El lobo lo folló con desesperación mientras sus ojos brillan rojos y enseñó sus colmillos al humano, quien lo observa muy excitado, apretando los dedos contra esa amplia espalda. El sexo con el Alfa es lo más fantástico que ha experimentado el hijo del sheriff, aunque tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho con alguien más antes pero sabe que el mayor es el mejor en la cama. Cuando la mano contraria comienza a masturbarlo al ritmo de las desenfrenadas embestidas, no le queda mucho para llegar al orgasmo y entonces siente un bulto extraño presionando en el borde de su entrada, el cual crece cada vez más. 

-Dereeeekkkk, Eso…- iba a agregar algo más pero el Alfa lo calló con un rugido y le enseñó los colmillos en señal de advertencia- Dereeekkk…. ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Oh Dioooosss!- enterró los dedos en los hombros del lobo, quien seguía embistiéndolo más profundo hasta que aquel bulto extraño en la base de su erección, se introdujo por completo en él- ¡Dereeeeekkk!- gritó roncamente al mismo tiempo que se corre manchando ambos abdómenes.   
-¡Stileeessss!- rugió el moreno, llenándolo con su esencia e iba a inclinarse a morder el cuello del castaño pero éste lo detuvo al comprender que pasa.   
-Detente…- pidió entre jadeos y lo tomó por las mejillas con suavidad- No puedo creer que tengas un nudo… Dios… se siente fantástico… aunque duele un poco, así que no te muevas- pidió con una sonrisa perezosa- Sé que deseas reclamarme como tuyo, Derek pero no quiero que lo hagas sin que ambos estén de acuerdo, lo prometiste, mi Alfa.   
-Stiles… Mmm… lo siento, no puedo controlarme contigo y lo sabes, quiero hacerte mío, cada parte de mí lo desea, Stiles, soy un lobo, quiero marcarte como mío- explicó con necesidad en su voz.  
-Lo sé, Derek, lo sé pero no de esta forma, no cuando tu parte humana me detesta… sería muy feliz siendo tu compañero y muy desdichado cada vez que te vas, dejando solo a tu lado humano odiándome por forzarlo a estar conmigo… no quiero eso, por favor entiéndelo- pidió con una cariñosa sonrisa que el mayor correspondió.   
-Lo entiendo, Stiles y tienes razón, lo que menos deseo es hacerte infeliz, siento esto… me cuesta controlarme contigo… mucho más ahora que pronto será luna llena- dijo repartiendo besitos por el rostro del menor.   
-Está bien… El nudo…  
-No te preocupes, para reclamarte debo morderte, el nudo aparece cuando estamos con nuestro compañero, he intentado controlarme antes- se excusó con una sonrisa que demuestra todo lo contrario- ¿Te duele?- preguntó con preocupación en su rostro.   
-No, lobito feroz, definitivamente quiero más de esto en las siguientes rondas, ¿De acuerdo?- recibió un asentimiento con respuesta- Ahora, tú me prometiste algo, mi gran Alfa, ¿He cumplido con mi parte del trato?   
-Por supuesto que sí- afirmó con una sonrisa de diversión- Y ha sido tan bueno que te diré todo lo que le gusta comer a Derek.   
-Genial, así hacemos algo de tiempo hasta que tu nudo baje o puedes follarme así, las dos opciones me encantan- canturreó el castaño alzándose un poco a besarlo. 

Stiles procuró prestar mucha atención a todo lo que le cuenta el lobo, aunque debe admitir que después de la tercera follada salvaje (nudo incluido) contra la puerta de su habitación, su mente no es capaz de pensar con claridad, así que solo entrega a disfrutar del gran placer que le entrega ese maravilloso lobo hasta que los primeros rayos de sol los encuentran en la cama, con Derek enterrándose profundamente en él y el castaño sollozando excitado ante cada embestida. No es hasta que ambos se corren gimiendo en la ducha, que quedan completamente satisfechos y después de un baño rápido, el lobo le seca el cabello con delicadeza mientras esboza una sonrisa. 

-¿Has prestado atención a todo lo que te he dicho, Stiles?- preguntó dándole un cariñoso beso.   
-Mmm, honestamente, no todo, creo que solo me quedó claro hasta la tercera follada o cuarta pero eso me bastará por el momento y siempre podemos repetir ¿verdad? Tengo bastante que ofrecerte, mi Alfa- respondió acariciando el rostro transformado del lobo con suavidad- Te amo, Derek.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles, debo irme- dijo dándole un último beso antes de marcharse del cuarto a paso rápido. 

El adolescente terminó de secarse y fue al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa antes de bajar a preparar el desayuno con una sonrisa. Ahora que sabe mucho más del moreno, podrá trazar un plan para conquistarlo y una parte importante de eso será cambiar las cosas que el hombre lobo odia de él, lo cual será la parte más complicada.


	4. La lista

Stiles no quería hacerlo, realmente no quería pero es muy necesario si quiere llevar a cabo su plan de conquistar a Derek, al menos a su parte humana. Con toda la información que le proporcionó el lobo, será más sencillo acercarse a Hale menor pero primero debe llevar a cabo la parte más difícil, que es cambiar todo lo malo que hay en él y la persona más brutalmente sincera para señalárselo es Jackson. 

-¿Qué quieres, Stilinski?- preguntó el rubio cuando se quedaron ambos a solas en el vestuario después del entrenamiento de Lacrosse.   
-Necesito… necesito tu ayuda… créeme que eres mi última opción para cualquier cosa pero… eres el único que sería completamente honesto conmigo en esto… bueno, cruelmente honesto… como sea… ¿Qué crees que odia Derek de mí?- apenas terminó de hablar, bajó la vista hacia el suelo, apretando sus manos contra el borde de la banca. Está más que seguro que después de esa conversación, tendrá que comer un litro de helado mientras llora a solas en su cuarto.   
-¿Qué odia Derek de ti?- repitió antes de reírse con diversión- Tu pregunta debería ser ¿Qué es lo que no odia Derek de ti? Acéptalo, eres un maldito dolor en el trasero, lo único en que eres útil, es buscando información- señaló el ex Kanima disfrutando cada palabras y el castaño apretó la mandíbula, intentando no demostrar lo mucho que le duele esa afirmación- Derek te detesta, aunque casi todos los que te conocen lo hacen, mírate, Stilinski, ¿Quién querría estar contigo? Lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendirte de una vez, Derek está bastante bien con la señorita Blake, ayer llegó apestando a ella al entrenamiento y adivina qué- se acercó a susurrarle al oído al humano- Está de mucho mejor humor desde que están juntos, aunque eso también puede deberse a que ya no estás irritándolo, ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? Los entrenamientos son mucho mejores desde que no estás ahí. 

Stiles se levantó dándole la espalda mientras se cruza de brazos, enterrando los dedos con fuerza sobre su piel para contener las lágrimas que pugnan por caer de sus parpados. Desde un comienzo supo que ese bastardo de Whittemore lo haría sentir como basura e incluso le haría lamentar el estar desperdiciando aire pero precisamente por eso lo escogió, porque por más que le doliera admitirlo, el desprecio que siente Jackson hacia él, es muy similar o igual al que siente Derek. 

-Soy su compañero…- susurró a sabiendas que el rubio lo escucha gracias a sus súper sentidos.   
-Jajajaja, ¿En serio? Los compañeros son tanto del agrado del humano como del lobo y considerando que Derek es un lobo de nacimiento, que no esté de acuerdo con su parte animal, es bastante decir ¿Verdad? El lobo se equivocó en este caso, dale tiempo y ya verás cómo se olvida de ti- canturreó disfrutando cada una de las palabras.   
-Deaton no dijo eso… él también cree que Derek se dará cuenta que soy su compañero… solo necesita tiempo para descubrirlo…- replicó pasándose un mano por la mejilla cuando una traicionera lágrima se deslizó por ella.   
-Como quieras, si te gusta engañarte, es problema tuyo.  
-Aún no has respondido mi pregunta… ¿Qué debería cambiar si quiero que Derek se fije en mí?- cuando se aseguró de borrar cualquier rastro de tristeza en el rostro, se volteó al rubio.   
-Jajajaja, tendrías que nacer de nuevo, Stilinski- señaló con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?   
-Porque por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de ser un bastardo conmigo, me lo debes- afirmó frunciendo el ceño pero el lobo solo se rio- Bien… haré tus deberes de un mes… dos… ¿Tres? Bien, de todo el año, ¿Tenemos un trato?   
-Tenemos un trato- aceptó con una sonrisa de diversión y palmeó la banca a su lado- Te recomiendo que tomes nota, es una larga lista. 

Stiles se apresuró en sacar un cuaderno y lápiz de su bolso para comenzar a escribir. La casi hora que estuvieron platicando en los vestuarios, es definitivamente la peor de su existencia entera (solo superada por la muerte de su madre) Jamás pensó que pudiera tener tantas cosas negativas y no solo referentes a su personalidad, sino que también a su físico, En varias ocasiones tuvo que contener las lágrimas e incluso llegó a preguntarse si vale la pena intentarlo. Ahora entiende por qué Lydia jamás se fijó en él, mejor dicho, porque todas las chicas pasan de él. Las únicas dos cosas positivas que señaló Jackson de él, es que es bueno buscando información y tiene bonitos ojos, todo lo demás es un punto en contra. 

-¿Por qué se habrá enamorado el lobo de mí…?- preguntó muy deprimido al repasar la LARGA lista con lo que debe cambiar y lo que está mal en él.   
-Es todo un misterio- respondió el rubio sacando dos cuadernos de su bolso para entregárselos- Los necesito para mañana.   
-Sí…- dijo guardando todo en su bolso antes colocarse de pie con desgano- Te lo entregaré temprano en el instituto… gracias…   
-Suerte perdiendo el tiempo, Stilinski- se despidió marchándose de los vestuarios. 

El castaño esperó unos segundos y se permitió llorar, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Le tomó varios minutos controlar sus sollozos hasta hacerlos hipidos. Nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaran de él, ni siquiera le afectaba los rechazos constantes de la pelirroja pero ahora es diferente, realmente quiere a Derek, ama a ese lobo gruñón y amargado, por eso le duele tanto ser consciente del millar de defectos que tiene, los cuales debe cambiar si desea tener una mínima oportunidad con él. 

-Vamos, Stiles… cálmate… cálmate…puedes hacerlo… Sourwolf se enamorará de mí y se lo restregaré en la cara a ese bastardo de Jackson- prometió con ligeros sollozos antes de limpiar sus lágrimas y respiró profundamente- Bien… no es momento de deprimirse, tengo mucho por hacer. 

Después de asegurarse que sus ojos no están tan rojos por llorar tanto, se marchó de los vestuarios directo a su jeep, dando gracias que sus amigos ya se hubieran marchado al entrenamiento en la mansión Hale. Tiene mucho por hacer, ya luego encontrará tiempo para seguir hundiéndose en su miseria. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles se armó de valor antes de golpear la puerta metálica del Loft, maldiciendo que la persona que busca se encuentra ahí en ese momento. Su respiración se detuvo por varios segundos cuando fue recibido por el moreno, a quien no ha visto desde el lobo se coló en su cuarto hace cuatro días. 

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el mayor cruzándose de brazos mientras frunce el ceño.  
-Peter… me dijo que estaría aquí…- respondió cambiando el peso de cuerpo de un pie a pie hasta que recordó la lista de cosas por cambiar que pegó a un lado de su cama para no olvidarlo y se quedó quieto- Buscó a Peter- se corrigió sin titubear.   
-Está arriba- señaló dándole la espalda para marcharse pero se detuvo al cabo de unos pasos- ¿No vas a entrar?   
-No, o sea, es tu casa, no me has dado permiso- dijo carraspeando algo nervioso.   
¿Y desde cuando pides permiso? Siempre haces lo que te da la gana- soltó apretando la mandíbula.   
-Lo siento… ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó cortésmente y el moreno asintió con extrañeza- Gracias, permiso. 

Cerró la puerta tras de él y permaneció de pie ahí, observando de reojo el Loft en busca de una tercera persona que para su alivio, no está. Derek arqueó una ceja al voltear a él, seguramente porque de haber sido hace unas semanas atrás que lo visita, ya estaría actuando como si fuera su casa, criticando la falta de muebles, que apenas hay comida en la alacena y recalcando la importancia de una televisión pero esta vez no, por más que le cueste mantener la boca cerrada, debe hacerlo, porque eso fue uno de los puntos que recalcó Jackson como su cualidad más odiosa. 

-¿Estás bien?- consultó el lobo inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo.   
-Sí, muy bien, gracias. 

En un momento se tuvo que morder la lengua para mantener las palabras en su boca. Tiene miles de preguntas en ese momento, especialmente si el moreno aún sigue saliendo con la señorita Blake pero no es quien para involucrarse en la vida personal del Hale menor. El castaño dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando Peter apareció por las escaleras y se despidió educadamente del Alfa antes de seguir al mayor fuera del Loft. 

-Parece que te salvé del lobo feroz- canturreó el mayor subiendo al lugar del copiloto del jeep- Entonces, ¿Quieres que te entrene? ¿Yo? Podrías pedírselo a Scott, Isaac, Erika, incluso a Boyd. 

El castaño asintió antes de conducir en dirección a las afueras de Beacon Hills. Una de las cosas que señala la lista, es su escuálido cuerpo e incapacidad de pelear, lo cual lo vuelve completamente inútil y a Derek no le gustan las personas inútiles, por eso decidió comenzar a entrenar, mejorar su estado físico pero le resultó muy difícil hacerlo por su cuenta, especialmente considerando que los entrenamientos de Lacrosse no dan resultados. Fue por eso que decidió acudir a alguien de la manada, con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarlo, porque aún no olvida su apuesta con el Alfa y que mejor manera de demostrarle que no es una completa pérdida de tiempo, que consiguiendo darle un golpe en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su primera opción fue Scott, Isaac o Erika pero los descartó porque son sus amigos, así que ellos no lucharían con todas sus fuerzas y en ese momento no necesita un trato suave, sino dureza para mejorar. Su siguiente opción fue Boyd, sin embargo, cuando se lo preguntó, éste se negó a hacerlo, argumentando que no va a lastimarlo y señalando que no es necesario que lo haga, que les ayuda mucho a todos siendo una fuente confiable de información, lo cual conmovió bastante a Stiles, nunca esperó que el chico lo considerara útil. Su tercera opción fue el padre de Allison, Chris Argent, quien a pesar de ser humano, es muy capaz de luchar contra hombres lobos casi a la par pero éste se negó, excusándose con que un entrenamiento tan rudo no es adecuado para él, además de aconsejarle que deje la lucha corporal a los lobos y se ofreció a enseñarle a usar un arma, lo cual agradeció bastante y dos veces por semana va a su casa a practicar tiros. 

-Entonces me acordé de ti, Peter, tú si aceptarías enseñarme a pelear sin contener tu fuerza, no porque te desagrade, sino porque tú eres el único que entiende lo que es desear ser más fuerte y no sentirte débil…- susurró lo último observándolo unos segundos antes de volver su atención a la carretera que se abre paso frente a ellos.   
-Tienes razón, cachorro, lo entiendo perfectamente, aunque primero tendrás que contarme toda la verdad, te comportaste muy extraño en el Loft, dímelo y te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites- prometió con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-¿De verdad? Porque son muchas cosas y me vendría genial tu ayuda- manteniendo una mano en el volante, llegó la otra hasta el bolsillo de su jeans, sacando tres hojas bien dobladas para entregárselas al lobo- Esa es la respuesta.   
-Mmm- extendió las tres hojas, escritas por ambos lado y leyó el titulo entrecerrando los ojos- “Cosas que Stiles debe cambiar para conquistar a su Sourwolf” Vaya, ¿Esto es en serio? “parloteo incesante” “sentido del humor mediocre” “voz irritante” “corte de cabello horrible” “Cuerpo escuálido” “Cero músculos” “Abdomen flácido” “Asquerosos hábitos alimenticios” “Ropa horrible” “Auto horrible” “Pálido como un fantasma” “Habla más de lo que piensa” “Colonia desagradable” “Sarcasmo molesto”- el hombre lobo se giró a él con incredulidad en el rostro- ¿Quién te dijo todo esto? No puedo creer que lo escribieras tú, debe haber como doscientas cosas aquí o más.   
-Doscientas siete- especifico el menor con un nudo en la garganta- Se lo pregunté a la única persona que sería cruelmente honesta conmigo y tiene una percepción de mí similar a la de Derek…   
-¿Jackson? ¿De verdad fuiste con él por ayuda? Wow, sí que debes estar desesperado, Stiles- dijo volviendo a revisar la lista en silencio- Este chico sí que te odia, yo diría que mucho más que mi sobrino, Jajajajaja, no pensé que hubieran tantos sinónimos para llamar inútil a alguien.   
-No es gracioso… fue una verdadera mierda escucharlo por casi una hora y saber que tiene razón… llegué a verme en el espejo… nunca me ha importado lo que digan otros pero… ahora entiendo porque nadie se fija en mí, soy muy patético y si no cambio aunque sea una décima parte de esa lista, Derek jamás se fijará en mí y el lobo terminará dejándome también… Dios… ni siquiera sé cómo se fijó en algo como yo, incluso estoy considerando que sus sentidos se atrofian cuando no está compenetrado con su parte humana, ¿Eso es posible?- preguntó internándose por un camino de tierra, alejándose cada vez más de la carretera.   
-No que yo sepa. 

Stiles condujo en silencio hasta un claro, ya que no quería que alguien más de la manada se enterara de sus planes y estacionó frente a un tronco caído que impide el paso de automóviles. De reojo observó al beta, quien ya va en la última página de su lista de cosas por cambiar mientras mantiene un gesto muy serio en el rostro antes de reparar en las últimas tres líneas al final de la hoja. 

-“Cosas que no debo cambiar”, “soy bueno buscando información” “Tengo bonitos ojos”- el lobo se giró hacia él arqueando una ceja- Jackson estaba de buen humor, dos cosas buenas versus doscientas siete que debes cambiar.   
-Sí… apuesto que te sorprende que tenga algo bueno- intentó bromear con una risita nerviosa.   
-No realmente, me sorprende que fueras con ese idiota y me sorprende mucho más que tomarás tan en serio todo lo que te dijo- respondió con seriedad.   
-Oh… gracias pero no tienes que ser considerado conmigo, por eso no fui con los demás, solo me dirían lo que quiero oír y alguna de esas tonterías de “eres perfecto tal como eres”, no necesito esas mentiras ahora- afirmó con tristeza antes de descender del jeep- Vamos a comenzar, muchas gracias por ayudarme, te debo una enorme.   
-No te preocupes, no te pediré algo a cambio, imagino que Jackson si lo hizo- señaló bajando también.   
-Sí, tengo que hacer sus deberes todo el año…- respondió con un suspiro desganado. 

Durante la primera media hora, el lobo le enseñó las posiciones correctas para defenderse y luchar, las cuales repasaron durante un combate real que dejó al humano con varios moretones pero no se quejó en ningún momento, porque de verdad quiere mejorar y demostrarle a todos que puede ser útil. 

-Arriba, cachorro- dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse- Estás mejorando, aunque aún eres muy lento, en un combate real, tu adversario no esperará a que estés listo, simplemente atacará en cada oportunidad que pueda.   
-Lo entiendo, ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? Aún si mejoro mi velocidad, no soy rival para la fuerza lobuna, me rompería algo golpeándolos.   
-Así es, cachorro, por eso debes ocupar tus ventajas, ¿Qué hacen los cazadores? La fuerza no es lo importante para ellos, sino esto- le dio una palmadita en la frente al castaño- Su inteligencia y tú, Stiles, tienes mucha, así que úsala, si no hubieras llegado con esas bombas incendiarias cuando yo estaba en plan Alfa loco, ellos nunca me hubieran derrotado, ahora quiero que vuelvas a usar tu inquieta cabecita y piensa, ¿Qué puedes usar a tu favor en un combate? ¿Qué te daría una ventaja?  
-No puedo usar armas como los cazadores, terminaría disparándome en un pie o enterrándome una flecha en el ojo… Mmm…- en ese momento recordó una de las situaciones cuando intentaron capturar al ex Kanima Whittemore- ¡Ya sé!- fue corriendo hasta su jeep y sacó algo de la guantera para luego regresar donde está el lobo- Esto, puedo usar esto.   
-Mountain Ash, muy bien, chico listo, usar tu ventaja como humano y manipular eso en nuestra contra es usar tu cabeza, ya puedes agregar una tercera cosa a la lista del final- señaló con cierta diversión y el castaño se sonrojó un poco por el alago- Voy a usar toda mi fuerza ahora, no me detendré hasta que seas capaz de darme un golpe, no olvides usar tus ventajas, cachorro. 

El mayor cambió a su forma de beta y después de rugirle con fiereza, se abalanzó sobre él. Stiles apenas consiguió evitar el primer puño, sin alcanzar a reaccionar cuando una patada fue directo a su abdomen, tirándolo dolorosamente contra un árbol y dejó caer el frasquito con Mountain Ash. Apenas alcanzó a esquivar el siguiente golpe, gateando por el suelo y alcanzando a recoger el frasco que tiró. 

-Vamos, cachorro, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Que decepción- dijo jalándolo por el brazo antes de darle un rodillazo en el abdomen.   
-Ggrrrrrrr…- se sostuvo de los hombros del lobo y de no ser porque éste lo sujeto de la cintura, hubiera caído de rodillas- Mierda… creo que casi me rompes algo…  
-¿Stiles?- el lobo lo sentó en el suelo y palpó su abdomen con las manos- No, estás bien, no te preocupes.   
-Dios… pensé que me habías roto una costilla… duele como el infierno- se quejó tosiendo un poco mientras respira agitado.   
-De acuerdo, me excedí un poco, lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy.   
-Lo siento… tendré que tachar inteligente de mi lista- bromeó con una risita desganada y el mayor le unas palmaditas en el hombro.   
-No, no es eso, solo tenemos que conseguir que tu cuerpo funcione a la misma velocidad que tu inquieta cabecita, voy a darte un duro entrenamiento, mucho más que el de Derek a la manada, ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?- preguntó observándolo fijamente.   
-¡Sí! Por supuesto que sí, muchas gracias, Peter- respondió con una radiante sonrisa y el lobo carraspeó un poco.   
-De nada… vamos, te llevaré a casa, te recomiendo que tomes una ducha tibia antes de dormir. 

Durante el trayecto hacia la casa Stilinski, el lobo le explica cuál será su plan de entrenamiento y está muy seguro que si no termina muerto al final de la semana, definitivamente tendrá un mísero músculo para presumir con el equipo de Lacrosse. Cuando llegan a su destino, Stiles invita al mayor a comer, quien acepta con una sonrisa y deciden pedir una pizza, ya que esa noche su padre tiene doble turno. Los dos cenan manteniendo una animada conversación, criticando la última película que se ha estrenado, la cual curiosamente es del gusto de ambos, también se burlan de Jackson y debaten los puntos a favor/en contra que tiene Derek, siendo mucho mayores los primeros (según el humano). Cerca de las diez, acompañó al lobo a la puerta. 

-¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya a dejarte? Ya oscureció- señaló algo dudoso.   
-No te preocupes, cachorro, será más peligroso para quienes se encuentren conmigo- canturreó con diversión y le guiñó un ojo- Mañana hay entrenamiento con mi gruñón sobrino, ven a buscarme a las seis.   
-Pero…- se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. No quería encontrarse con el moreno otra vez, no hasta conseguir tachar más cosas de la lista.  
-No tienes que hablar con él, solo vas por mí y punto, no aceptaré un “no” como respuesta, nos vemos, cachorro. 

El castaño dejó todo bien cerrado antes de ir a tomar una relajante ducha, percatándose que en su abdomen ya se está formando un grande y feo moretón. No le cabe duda que los siguientes días tendrá muchos más pero es necesario si quiere conquistar a Derek, ya que lo más importante en este momento, es demostrarle que no es un completo inútil. 

Después de secarse, colocarse el pijama y lavarse los dientes, fue directo al cuarto, encendiendo la lámpara sobre el velador para revisar nuevamente la lista que fabricó con la ayuda de Jackson, ¿Realmente sería capaz de cambiar tantas cosas malas en su persona? 

-Puedes hacerlo, Stiles- se animó con un suspiró desganado- Esto es por tu Sourwolf, lo estás haciendo por él. 

Sí. Todo eso lo hace para agradar a Derek y cuando éste se dé cuenta que es su compañero, todo será fantástico. La señorita Blake será parte del pasado, al igual que las crueles burlas de Jackson, así que sí, su gran esfuerzo vale la pena.   
Lo más difícil del plan, será cambiar ciertas partes de su personalidad y algunas costumbres muy arraigadas, como su desagradable forma de devorar papas rizadas. Apenas consiga mejorar su físico con la ayuda de Peter, el siguiente paso será actualizar su guardarropa, para lo cual Lydia será una colaborada fundamental, aunque no tiene muy claro como la convencerá de eso, aún cuando ahora hablan más que antes, no son precisamente amigos y seguramente el ex Kanima estará presente, lo que significará soportar otra ola de comentarios hirientes. 

-Tendré que comprar mucho helado y chocolate- intentó consolarse y guardó la lista en el cajón para luego apagar la luz- Espero que al menos aprecies lo que estoy haciendo por ti, Sourwolf… tendrás que compensar todo esto, con muchas, muchas horas de sexo desenfrenado- canturreó lo último con una sonrisa más animada- Bien, puedes hacerlo Stiles, nadie es mejor que tú, ni siquiera esa profesorcita.


	5. No es un inútil

Stiles respiró lo más suave que pudo, concentrándose plenamente en los blancos representados por cinco tarros de aluminio colocados sobre un tronco caído. Ya lleva un poco más de un mes entrenando sus habilidades de combate con Peter y un tiempo similar en que Chris Argent le está enseñando a usar las armas que manejan los cazadores. Primer había intentado con el arco pero cuando estuvo a sacarse un ojo por tomarlo mal, optaron por una pistola y en eso han estado practicando mayoritariamente, su nefasta puntería. 

-Vista al frente, fija el objetivo, mantén un pulso firme y presiona el gatillo- dijo el mayor manteniéndose un paso tras él- Cuando lo tengas, dispara. 

El castaño mantuvo la posición durante varios segundos antes de jalar el gatillo, consiguiendo rozar una de las latas, lo cual es lo más cerca que ha estado de acertar al blanco desde que modificaron el tamaño. Un bufido de frustración escapó de sus labios y golpeó el suelo con el pie muy irritado. Le había tomado casi dos semanas y media ser capaz de disparar sin fallar a un blanco de silueta humana en la pared, una semana más, en conseguir dar a los puntos, mejor dicho cerca de ellos, en donde Argent le indicaba y después de eso decidieron trasladar el entrenamiento al bosque con las latas de aluminio pero ya han sido cuatro días sin que pueda hacerlo. 

\- Mierda- se quejó soltando unos gruñidos hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.   
-Tranquilo, lo estás haciendo bien, has avanzado bastante- lo animó el padre de Allison con un tono de voz bastante condescendiente a su dureza habitual.   
-No es cierto y lo sabes… apesto en esto, mi papá estaría tan decepcionado, definitivamente no heredé su puntería- afirmó con un suspiro de decepción- Lo siento mucho… estoy haciendo que pierdas tu tiempo, has sido muy amable conmigo, Chris. 

Bajó la pistola bastante abatido y fue a sentarse a los pies de un árbol, donde dejaron sus cosas antes de cerrar los ojos mientras afirma la cabeza contra el tronco. Ese mes y medio ha sido un sube-baja en emociones, sus entrenamientos con Peter tampoco están dando buenos resultados, no ha sido capaz de darle un golpe, por lo cual no puede retar a una pelea a Derek para demostrarle que no es inútil como piensa pero lo más que le duele, es que desde la luna llena de hace dos semanas, el lobo no ha vuelto a visitarlo y teme que ese distanciamiento entre ellos, termine por ahuyentar del todo a la parte animal del moreno, quien escogerá a otro compañero, probablemente la señorita Blake, quien sigue estando con SU Sourwolf y por lo que escuchó de sus amigos, las cosas van muy bien. Algo frío contra su frente lo estremeció, sacándolo de sus pensamientos en el acto. 

-Basta de pensar tanto, chico- dijo entregándole la botella con agua antes de sentarse a su lado- Es cierto que en todo este tiempo no has tenido muchos progresos y vas muy lento, si lo comparo con todos los cazadores que he entrenado pero Stiles, te puedo asegurar que de todos ellos, tú eres quien más se ha esforzado en cada práctica y la única razón por la que sigo ayudándote, es porque me gusta tu perseverancia, ya has llegado bastante lejos, no puedes darte por vencido ahora.   
-Lo sé, Chris… supongo que necesito hacer un berrinche de vez en cuando para liberar algo de frustración… los cadáveres siguen apareciendo y me siento muy inútil sin poder ayudar… no puedo volver con la manada hasta demostrarle a ese idiota Alfa que no soy un inútil como piensa pero nada de lo que hago da resultados…- afirmó apretando la botella entre sus manos- Peter y tú están ayudándome mucho con los entrenamientos… ¿Entonces por qué no mejoro? Tal vez Derek tiene razón, no sirvo para otra cosa que no sea buscar información…  
-No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso- señaló el cazador negando despacio en desaprobación- Hale no es precisamente alguien a quien debas escuchar, si quieres algo de verdad, entonces debes trabajar muy duro por ello y eso es precisamente lo que estás haciendo, sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero Allison siempre me habla de ustedes y a ti te define como el chico de los planes, él que siempre sabe qué hacer cuando todo se vuelve complicado, así que es imposible que seas inútil, Stiles- explicó con una sonrisa que el castaño correspondió y se apresuró en tomar un largo trago de agua antes de incorporarse.  
-Bien, vamos a continuar, si el mejor cazador de Beacon Hills tiene una impresión tan buena de mí, no puedo decepcionarlo- canturreó volviendo a tomar su posición frente a los blancos y recogió la pistola con un suspiro- Bien, vista al frente, fijo el objetivo, mantengo el pulso firme y presiono el gatillo. 

Repitió los cuatro pasos mentalmente antes de disparar dos veces, porque así aumenta la probabilidad de acertar al objetivo. Aún cuando falló, en ocasiones consiguió rozar las latas y eso lo alentó a no rendirse. El mayor se unió a él corrigiendo su postura y haciendo unas algunas observaciones después de cada tiro. Al final del entrenamiento de ese día, no consiguió el objetivo pero a diferencia de los días anteriores, se sintió bastante satisfecho. 

-Muy bien- dijo el cazador cargando las latas de regreso y se las enseñó asintiendo- Mira, has conseguido rozar las cuatro- señaló unas marcas en los costados de los blancos- Estoy seguro que al final de la semana ya serás capaz de tirarlas, Stiles.   
-Sí, muchas gracias, Chris, no solo por los entrenamientos, también por animarme- ambos caminaron hacia el auto de Argent, colocando las cosas en los asientos traseros.  
-De nada, ¿Tienes que ir con Peter ahora? He estado pensando que podría serte útil ver una pelea de cerca, sabes manejar varias de las armas que los cazadores usamos pero nunca lo has visto en combate y Peter dijo que uses tus ventajas en su contra- explicó subiendo por el lado del conductor y el menor lo hizo por el del copiloto.   
-¿De verdad puedes? Eso sería fantástico pero no quiero interferir en tu trabajo- dijo algo apenado, aunque bastante entusiasmado con la idea y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad o volverían a regañarlo.   
-Por supuesto, Stiles, tengo la tarde libre, a las nueve iremos a patrullar, así que hasta entonces estoy libre- respondió colocando en marcha el auto por la carretera.   
-Entonces acepto tu oferta, la manada está en la mansión de los Hale.

Durante el trayecto, mantuvieron una conversación bastante amena, el hijo del sheriff se quejaba de sus profesores, especialmente del entrenador Finstock y su manía por cambiar su apellido cada día mientras el cazador se ríe cuando escucha las diferentes formas en que ha sido llamado el menor, alagando la capacidad creativa del hombre. Cuando estacionaron tras el auto de Lydia, toda la manada detuvo sus actividades y Derek fue el primero en acercarse, seguido de Scott con Allison. 

-¿Ocurre algo, papá?- preguntó la chica preocupada.  
-No, nada, cariño, todo en orden- respondió Argent dedicándole una sonrisa.   
-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- intervino el Hale menor con ceño fruncido y apretando la mandíbula. 

Stiles se tomó unos segundos para contemplar al lobo, deseando más que nada abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo porque extraña demasiado la sensación de ese fuerte cuerpo presionando el suyo pero no puede hacerlo, no cuando ese Derek lo detesta, aunque ahora que interactúan menos, no suele gruñirle. 

-¿Vienes a suplicar para regresar a la manada, Stilinski?- canturreó Jackson con su desagradable sonrisa de superioridad.  
-Ya deja de molestarlo- ordenó Scott mirándolo con molestia antes de fijarse en su amigo- ¿Qué haces con el señor Argent, Stiles? ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó con preocupación y el castaño le dio una palmadita en el hombro.   
-No, tranquilo, Scotty, tampoco está aquí para vigilarte- dijo dándole codazos cómplices antes de señalar a Allison con la cabeza, quien se sonrojó un poco- Chris y yo vinimos por Peter, ¿Ya terminaron por hoy?   
-¿Chris?- repitió el Alfa arqueando una ceja- ¿Ahora son amigos que lo llamas así?   
-Sonaba raro al principio pero después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado saliendo, es extraño que siga llamándolo Señor Argent y a él no le molesta- respondió el hijo del sheriff encogiéndose de hombros antes de notar el silencio que se instaló entre los presentes, solo roto por la risa del mayor de los Hale.   
-¿Saliendo…? ¿Mi papá y tú?- preguntó una pálida Allison con los ojos muy abiertos.   
-¡Stiles! ¡Es el papá de mi novia!- se quejó Scott entrando en pánico y en ese momento el castaño comprendió sus reacciones.   
-¡No me refiero a eso, pulgoso!- gritó dándole una palmada en la frente a su mejor amigo, quien se quejó con un gruñido- Chris solo está ent… ayudándome en algo- se corrigió cruzándose de brazos, porque ninguno de sus amigos sabe que está entrenando y lo prefiere de esa forma para sorprenderlos a todos al patear el trasero del lobo idiota que tiene por compañero, aunque éste no sabe aún que los une un lazo místico- No estamos saliendo en ese sentido, tarado, como sea, ¿Terminaron o no?  
-Sí, ya hemos concluido por hoy- respondió el Alfa dedicándole una mirada con el ceño fruncido.   
-Genial, vamos, Peter, Chris estará con nosotros hoy, ¿Está bien?- preguntó caminando hacia el auto con los dos hombres.   
-Sí, cachorro, los tríos me gustan- bromeó haciendo sonrojar al humano mientras escuchan algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa entre los lobos. 

Durante el trayecto, el tío espeluznante de Derek no deja de hacer insinuaciones sexuales, especialmente al fogoso trío que podrían montar en medio de bosque y agradece un montón cuando el padre de Allison amenaza con una pistola a Hale, quien se dedica el resto del camino a criticar a los cazadores. 

-Ya deja de molestarlo- intervino el castaño cuando descendieron del vehículo e hicieron el último tramo a pie hasta un claro- Los hombres lobos no son precisamente el mejor ejemplo de modales, ¿Ya olvidaste cuando me secuestraste? Jamás has pedido algo “por favor”, ni das las gracias y que decir de los demás lobos que conozco, todos me han golpeado alguna vez y/o amenazado, si hago un versus con los cazadores, Chris solo me ha empotrado contra una pared, así que los lobos van ganando en agresividad- señaló el menor alzando la mano para chocar los cinco con Argent, quien correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa.   
-Perfecto, ahora los dos son mejores amigos y a mí me excluyen, que feo de tu parte, Stiles, esperaba mucho más- se quejó dramáticamente Hale.   
-Jajajaja, si sabes que me agradas, eres mi ex psicópata lobuno favorito- canturreó picándole las costillas hasta que el beta le gruñó- Jajajajaja, que mal genio tienes, es de familia.   
-Eso bien lo sabes tú, Stiles- afirmó el mayor tomándolo por la barbilla- ¿Mi sobrinito es gruñón en la cama? Apuesto a que eso te encanta.   
-¡Cállate, animal!- lo regañó colocándose muy rojo antes de que el cazador utilicé el bastón electrificado con Peter, dándole un toque que lo hizo gruñir.   
-Deja de meterte con él y vamos a comenzar, la próxima será todo el voltaje- amenazó subiéndolo hasta el máximo.   
-Argent, no tendré piedad contigo- amenazó el lobo tomando su distancia con una sonrisa- Presta mucha atención, cachorro, te enseñaré como se patea el trasero de un viejo.   
-Solo tengo unos años más que tú y este viejo, te pateará el trasero- respondió el padre de Allison con cierta superioridad. 

Stiles tomó posición a varios metros de ellos, junto a un árbol y observó atentamente el enfrentamiento. Tal como espera de un cazador experimentado como Chris, fácilmente consigue mantener alejado al lobo gracias a su pistola, evitando que use sus garras o colmillos con él pero por supuesto, se trata de Peter, un ex Alfa con ansias de poder y quien siempre tiene un plan oculto, tal como ahora, que aprovechando su velocidad, consigue acercarse al mayor, dándole un zarpazo en el hombro derecho. El castaño contiene la respiración unos segundos, cuando él beta lo acorrala de esa forma, Stiles entra en pánico, lo cual le permite a Hale dar el golpe de gracia que suele ser un rodillazo o puñetazo en el abdomen que le quita el aliento, sin embargo ahora se trata de Argent, quien ha demostrado tener nervios de acero y en cuanto bloquea el ataque de Peter, utiliza nuevamente el bastón electrificado pero el lobo lo evita dando un salto atrás y ambos se miran fijamente. 

-Genial- susurra el hijo del sheriff con genuina admiración. Así es como quiere luchar él, aún siendo humano, eso no es un impedimento para ser útil en combate y no relegado a la investigación. 

Los dos enemigos por naturaleza, continúan luchando por fiereza hasta que Peter le dedica una sonrisa a Stiles, una de las mismas que utiliza cada vez que le dará una lección o consejo durante el combate. Nuevamente el lobo va al ataque y Chris alza su pistola, dándole un certero disparo en una pierna pero esta vez el beta no retrocede, sino que se impulsa con mayor fuerza, dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen en el cazador, quien deja caer el arma de sus manos. 

-Parece que he ganado- celebra Hale con diversión.   
-No eres el primer hombre lobo que me golpea-afirma Argent con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que saca un cuchillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón y lo entierra en el muslo de su rival, girándolo pero lo toman por el cuello hasta empotrarlo contra un árbol.   
-Había olvidado que muerdes, Chris- canturreó con sus ojos brillantes y sacando sus garras, provocando un pequeño corte que no tardó en sangrar mientras el cazador mantiene una segunda pistola bajo el mentón contrario.  
-¡Chicos!- gritó Stilinski yendo corriendo junto a ellos y en cuanto ambos se separaron un poco, dejando de amenazarse, el castaño se abalanzó rodeándoles el cuello- ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Fantástico! Eres genial, Chris, yo ni siquiera puedo tocar a Peter en un combate real y me gustaría por una vez no ser yo quien se lleve todos los moretones a casa-se quejó haciendo un puchero hasta que el lobo le hizo cosquillas- Jajajaja, ¡Basta, pulgoso!- gritó apartándose entre risas.   
-No conseguirás que me lleve moretones a casa, Stiles, recuerda que me curaré de inmediato- canturreó con diversión en la voz.   
-Pero puedes darle un buen sacudón con esto- lo contradijo el cazador entregándole el bastón electrificado al menor- Y como pronto manejarás muy bien una pistola, podrás hacerle unos lindos agujeros, te aseguro que el acónito no le hará gracia.   
-Oye, no le des ideas- se quejó el lobo con indignación en la voz-Ahora es tu turno, cachorro, puedes tomarte un tiempo con Chris para que te de algunos consejos, prometo que no escucharé, apagaré mis súper oídos lobunos solo por ti. 

La adición de Chris al entrenamiento físico fue muy provechosa para el hijo del sheriff, quien cada vez que pierde un combate contra el lobo, escucha atentamente las observaciones del cazador y sigue sus consejos estrictamente. Ese día, al igual que las semanas anteriores, no consigue darle un golpe a Peter pero es capaz de defenderse mucho mejor, disminuyendo la cantidad de moretones que obtiene ese día. 

-Muchas gracias, Chris, fue una excelente idea que nos acompañaras hoy- agradeció subiendo al auto y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.   
-Los acompañaré cada vez que pueda- prometió el mayor dedicándole una sonrisa antes de conducir.   
-¿De verdad? ¡Genial!, ¿Escuchaste eso, Peter?- preguntó girándose hacia los asientos traseros y le sacó lengua infantilmente- Muy pronto te patearé el trasero, pulgoso.   
-Cuando lo hagas lo creeré, cachorro, incluso te invitaré a comer, donde tú quieras.   
-Perfecto, vamos a hacer una apuesta, si consigo golpearte antes de se cumpla el segundo mes, o sea en dos semanas, nos invitarás, a Chris y a mí a comer donde queramos, y si yo pierdo, seré el que invite, ¿Tenemos un trato?- estiró la mano a Hale, quien correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa.   
-Por supuesto, cachorro, vas a gastar todos tus ahorros en consentirnos, ve preparándote. 

El castaño no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro durante el resto de la noche. Está muy seguro que gracias a Chris, por fin conseguirá demostrarle al idiota Alfa que no es inútil y deberá darle una disculpa frente a todos. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek frunce el ceño cuando todos se reúnen afuera de los restos de la mansión de su familia, a excepción de Peter, quien ya lleva diez minutos de retraso y ni siquiera se ha dignado a responder las llamadas. Apenas llegue, va a darle una buena paliza, tienen a una manada de lobos destrozando cuerpos por los alrededores de Beacon Hills y no pueden bajar la guardia hasta conocer sus intenciones. 

-¿Vamos a entrenar?- pregunta la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos algo molesta.   
-Sí, comencemos de una vez- la apoyó Jackson con un bufido- El psicópata de tu tío se nos unirá luego. 

El Alfa simplemente asintió. Después del entrenamiento de hoy, había quedado de cenar en su Loft con Jennifer, la cual ha estado frecuentando mucho desde su encuentro casual en el instituto y no puede negar que le gusta, no solo es atractiva, sino también inteligente, además de que puede lidiar con su carácter algo complicado a veces. Sacude un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en sus betas, corrigiendo algunas posiciones o dando sugerencias de como atacar. 

-Derek- lo llama Erika después de darle un golpe a Isaac que lo deja en el suelo- ¿Cuándo vas a disculparte con Stiles? Estoy segura que si estuviera con nosotros, hace mucho que sabríamos la identidad de esos lobos.   
-Es cierto- la apoyó el rubio de cabello rizado incorporándose algo adolorido- Ya han pasado casi dos meses, te guste o no es parte de la manada y lo necesitas.   
-Él se marchó, yo no lo expulsé- replicó enseñándoles los colmillos con molestia. Ya está cansado de las réplicas de sus betas- Si quiere regresar, tendrá que disculparse y obedecer mis órdenes.   
-Fuiste tú quien lo trató mal, eres tú quien debe disculparse- protestó Scott acercándose muy enfadado- Ya estoy harto de tu pose de gran líder, porque no lo eres y dejas bastante que desear, deberías mantener a la manada unida.   
-Y eso es lo que hace, Stilinski no es de los nuestros, solo es un estorbo y hemos estado mucho mejor desde que se largó- afirmó Jackson con un bufido.   
-¡Eso no es cierto!- replicó Erika haciendo brillar sus ojos amarillos- Todo es peor sin él aquí, estos entrenamientos son una mierda sin él, es cierto que no puede pelear como nosotros pero siempre nos sube el ánimo con sus ocurrencias, nos cuida, siempre reparte los refrescos después de los entrenamientos, cura nuestras heridas aún cuando sabe que no tardarán en sanar y nos ánima cuando todo es muy difícil, discúlpate con él de una vez, Derek, es tu deber como Alfa mantener a la manada unida, a todos. 

El moreno apretó aún más la mandíbula con esas afirmaciones y con un rugido los envió a todos a continuar con las prácticas. Él no necesita a ese humano en su manada, ni siquiera el hecho de que ha pensado en él con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir, va a cambiar lo que cree. Es cierto que la investigación ha ido bastante lenta y las peleas entre sus betas son bastante frecuentes también, lo cual no ocurría antes con la presencia del irritante adolescente, ¿Realmente es tan importante ese chico? No, lo mejor es no pensar en eso, ahora debe concentrarse en mejorar las habilidades en combate de sus lobos y estar preparados para cuando encuentren al enemigo. 

Casi al final de las dos horas de entrenamiento diario, percibe un aroma muy familiar que lo hace detenerse el acto y durante unos segundos, siente a su lobo retorcerse ansioso, ¿Por qué reacciona así al oler a Stiles? Seguramente por la molestia, no le cabe duda que si está aquí, en compañía de Argent y Peter, no puede ser algo bueno, ¿Por qué esos tres están pasando tanto tiempo juntos últimamente? No, no le interesa. 

-Alto- ordenó cruzándose de brazos y pasan unos segundos hasta que sus betas captan los aromas de sus visitantes. 

Al cabo de unos breves minutos, el auto del cazador estaciona junto a la moto de Scott y el trío desciende acercándose a ellos. La sonrisa que trae Peter, no le agrada en lo más mínimo, así que frunce el ceño observándolos. 

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Tú llegas tarde- gruñó en dirección a su tío.   
-Es mi culpa, como sea, estoy aquí para retarte- dijo el adolescente acercándose a él hasta quedar a medio metro- No has olvidado lo que prometiste ¿Verdad? Si consigo darte un golpe, vas a admitir que no soy un inútil y te disculparás conmigo, además de que regresaré a la manada.   
-Prometí que aceptaría que no eres un inútil, tú solo te marchaste- replicó el moreno apretando la mandíbula- ¿Por qué debería permitir que regreses?   
-¿Tienes miedo que un patético humano como yo te patee el trasero, Sourwolf?- lo provocó con un arrogante sonrisa que surtió el efecto deseado- ¿Qué te parece esto? Si consigo golpearte, vas a disculparte conmigo, aceptarás que no soy inútil y regresaré a la manada, si tu ganas, te desharás de mí definitivamente, no volveré a molestarte, ni siquiera respiraré tú mismo aire, eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Deshacerte de mí de una vez por todas. 

El Alfa lo observó unos segundos, puede percibir que el menor es muy serio con proposición pero también puede notar la tristeza que desprende, ¿Tanto le importa lo que él piense? No es ningún secreto que desde el inicio lo ha considerado molesto, así que tal vez no es mala idea aceptar su propuesta, por fin podría quitarse a ese parlanchín chico de encima y Scott no podría protestar.

-Bien, acepto pero hay dos reglas, la primera, voy a luchar en serio contigo, así que no te quejes si terminas con algunos moretones y segundo, solo tendrás tres oportunidades de golpearme, contará como una cuando no seas capaz de continuar, ya sea porque quieres rendirte, porque no te levantas del suelo cuando cuente hasta cinco o porque esté a punto de matarte con mis garras- afirmó con sus ojos brillando rojos unos segundos y el menor asintió.   
-Me parece bien y ya que tú tienes tus garras, yo también usaré algunas armas, Chris me ha facilitado algunas pero no te preocupes, Sourwolf, el golpe solo será válido si te lo doy yo, no mis armas- agregó con una sonrisa que hizo gruñir al lobo.   
-Bien pero no me culpes si te disparas en una pierna. 

El resto de la manada fue hacia donde está el cazador para observar la pelea desde ahí. Stiles sacó una pistola dela parte trasera de su pantalón y tomó posición, guardando una prudente distancia del moreno, quien lo escudriñó unos segundos antes de correr hacia él. El castaño ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar con el primer golpe, un rodillazo directo a su abdomen le quitó el aire unos segundos pero extrañamente no se quejó como suponía Derek, sino que todo lo contrario, simplemente apretó los dientes y sorpresivamente volvió a levantar el arma, disparándole en el hombro. 

-¡Sí! ¡Tú puedes, Stiles!- lo animó Erika muy entusiasmada.   
-¡Patéale el trasero, cachorro!- gritó Peter siendo apoyado por los vitoreos de Isaac y Scott. 

Derek no podía creerlo, ¿Ese humano acaba de herirlo? ¿El débil y pálido Stiles Stilinski acaba de acertar un disparo en su hombro derecho? No, eso no es posible. Instintivamente da un paso atrás, cubriendo la herida con una mano y extrae la bala con un gruñido, ¿Quién se cree que es ese molesto mocoso para herirlo? No estaba dentro de sus planes convertirse pero tiene que darle una lección por su insolencia, así que después de adoptar su forma de beta y hacer brillar sus ojos rojos, corre en dirección al castaño, esquivando sin problemas los disparos hasta tomarlo por la muñeca, apretándola dolorosamente y el menor dejó caer la pistola con un gruñido, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad para aventarlo contra un árbol sin ninguna consideración. 

\- Uno, dos, tres- comienza a contar Hale lentamente, sin quitar el ceño fruncido de su rostro.   
-¡Levántate, Stiles!- gritó Scott con frustración.   
-Cuatro, cinco- terminó el moreno acercándose al menor- Has fallado tu primer intento, te quedan dos, ¿Puedes continuar o ya se acabó?- preguntó con cierta burla en la voz el alfa.   
-Por supuesto que puedo continuar, pulgoso- respondió el humano colocándose de pie con una mano en la espalda baja. Mañana tendrá un feo moretón ahí- Vamos por la segunda ronda. 

El castaño corrió hacia él directo a atacarlo pero el lobo no tuvo dificultad en esquivarlo, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen y cuando creyó que había conseguido asegurar ese segundo intento, una corriente eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, consiguiendo que baje la guardia unos segundos y vio el puño del humano directo a su rostro, logrando esquivarlo por escasos centímetros antes de darle una patada al hijo del sheriff, descuidando por completo su fuerza y lo aventó contra un árbol, escuchando el sonido seco de ese frágil cuerpo al chocar, lo cual provocó que su lobo se retorciera otra vez. 

-¡Stiles!- gritó Scott horrorizado antes de ir corriendo hacia su amigo, arrodillándose a su lado y moviéndolo con cuidado- ¿Stiles?   
-Mmm- el adolescente se incorporó con cuidado, afirmándose del árbol unos segundos- Ve con los demás, Scotty… no puedes interferir.   
-Stiles… ya déjalo, por favor, no quiero que te lastime- pidió el beta muy preocupado e iba a insistir hasta que alguien colocó una mano en su hombro.   
-No interfieras, Scott- ordenó Argent haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que volviera con los demás- Stiles. 

El Alfa observó en silencio como el cazador le susurra algo al oído al adolescente, quien sonríe un poco y asiente despacio. Su lobo vuelve a removerse con incomodidad, molesto por la cercanía entre esos dos. Ignorando completamente al animal dentro de él, regresó a su habitual ceño fruncido, absteniéndose de demostrar su preocupación. 

-¿Puedes continuar o no?- preguntó mucho más cortante de lo que pretendía.   
-Sí, aún me queda un intento- respondió intercambiando una mirada con Argent y éste volvió a su lugar con los demás. 

Derek centro su atención en el humano, podía olfatear algo de sangre en él, seguramente el último contra el árbol, lo lastimó más de lo que está demostrando y si es honesto, le sorprende que continúe como si nada, el antiguo Stiles se hubiera rendido pero éste no, ¿Esto es lo que ha estado haciendo con Peter y Argent? Casi dos meses de entrenamiento y ahí están los resultados. 

-No te distraigas, Sourwolf- dijo el castaño disparando al mismo tiempo que corre hacia él. 

El Alfa lo esquiva con la misma facilidad de antes y hace brillar sus ojos rojos para atacar, procurando que el siguiente sea el golpe definitivo que le permitirá quitarse de encima a ese débil humano y acierta la patada en el abdomen contrario, aventándolo nuevamente contra el árbol pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, el humano se incorpora, sacando el bastón electrificado y corrió hacia él. Derek lo detuvo por la muñeca con fuerza, sin embargo, el castaño lanzó un golpe con su puño libre, el cual bloqueó con su otra mano. No le cabe duda que Stiles ha mejorado bastante en comparación a la última vez que se enfrentaron, aunque no es suficiente para enfrentar un Alfa, ni siquiera sus betas son rivales, él único que ha conseguido asestarle un golpe durante los entrenamientos es Peter. 

-No me subestimes- ordenó el humano con el ceño fruncido y dirigió una patada directo al costado de su cuerpo pero el lobo se apresuró en bloquearlo con un brazo, permitiendo que el adolescente le lanzara un puñetazo al rostro y lo esquivó flexionando las rodillas- ¡Aún no he terminado, Sourwolf!- gritó usando el brazo con que sostiene una de sus muñecas como apoyo e impulsó la pierna izquierda, directo a darle una patada en el rostro pero el moreno lo jaló con fuerza de las dos extremidades que sostiene, consiguiendo que el ataque solo roce la punta de su nariz y lo avienta un par metros por el suelo. 

¿Esos son los resultados de su entrenamiento con Argent y Peter? Durante unos segundos observa a Stiles, quien intenta incorporarse pero tal parece que ya ha llegado a su límite y cuando está a punto de caer sentado al suelo, su cuerpo se mueve casi por inercia, tomándolo de la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo que hace desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos.

-Ganaste…- susurró el menor con una tristeza palpable y sus ojos se colocaron acuosos- Ya no volveré a molestarte, yo—  
-Lo siento- dijo el Alfa sorprendiendo a todos los presentes pero solo se centró en el humano- Siento haberte llamado inútil porque no lo eres, me has sorprendido mucho hoy, Stiles, has estado más cerca de golpearme que varios de los lobos, fui muy duro al tratarte de esa forma, lo siento, puedes regresar a la manada.   
-Pero no gané-replicó confundido con las palabras de Hale menor.   
-Stiles, el único beta que ha conseguido golpearme en combate es Peter, desde un comienzo no tenías oportunidad pero has conseguido rozarme con esa última patada, es mucho más de lo que gran parte de la manada ha logrado, me has demostrado que no eres débil y pueden defenderte pero si no quieres regre—  
-¡Claro que quiero!- gritó muy feliz al mismo que lo abraza por el cuello- ¡Yo sabía que no eres tan gruñón, Sourwolf! Estoy tan feliz que podría besarte-el moreno gruñó bastante molesto con la situación y lo apartó de un empujón mientras escucha las risas de los demás- Jajajaja, solo bromeo, Derek, no quiero morir tan joven.   
-Desde mañana vuelves a entrenar con nosotros pero no esperes que sea condescendiente contigo.  
-¡Hecho!- fue corriendo hacia donde está Peter y Argent, abalanzándose sobre ambos- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!-festejó antes de soltar un quejido mientras lleva una mano a su espalda- Mierda… mañana no podré moverme.   
-¡Estuviste increíble, cariño!- lo felicitó Erika dándole un fuerte abrazo al cual se unió Scott, Isaac y Allison.   
-Bien, lo prometido es deuda, tendremos una noche de pizza en mi departamento- habló Peter fingiendo resignación- Tendré una panda de adolescentes hormonados destruyendo mi hogar, ¿Qué he hecho tan cruel para merecer esto? Tú también estás invitado sobrinito y tú, Chris, una apuesta es una apuesta.   
-Fantástico pero dejémoslo para el sábado, habré recuperado la movilidad- pidió el castaño casi en un puchero.

Derek se limitó a observar al grupito desde la distancia pero su atención se centró en Stiles, quien se está riendo por algo que dijo el beta de cabello rizado. Sigue pareciéndole increíble el cambio que ha tenido en solo dos meses, pasó de ser una completa decepción en combate a probar que no es un inútil. De ahora en adelante, no volverá a subestimarlo, con la guía adecuada, su beta humano tiene bastante potencial de convertirse en un buen elemento para la manada, lo cual extrañamente, coloca eufórico a su lobo, encendiendo en él la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, tocarlo y hacer algo más pero se fuerza a controlarse. Un Alfa no puede actuar de esa manera.


	6. Amenaza

Stiles bloqueó la gran mayoría de los golpes del Alfa pero con un rápido movimiento, éste consiguió tumbarlo al suelo con un barrido de su pierna derecha. El adolescente se sentó con un suspiro y tomó la mano del moreno cuando éste se la ofreció como apoyo para levantarse. Tal vez solo son impresiones suyas pero el contacto dura unos segundos más de lo estrictamente necesario. 

-Bien hecho, Stiles, ve con los demás, es tu turno Scott- llamó al siguiente de sus betas, ya que está midiendo los avances de todos con un combate uno a uno. 

Hace cuatro días que volvió a integrarse a la manada y se siente muy orgulloso de que ese sea el mismo tiempo sin que Derek le gruña o amenaza con arrancarle la garganta. Al comienzo había sido difícil mantener la boca cerrada, conteniendo su verborrea, bromas y sarcasmo pero al conseguir resultados tan bueno con su compañero, vale la pena el esfuerzo. Mientras los demás lobos toman su lugar combatiendo con su Alfa, se acerca discretamente a Lydia, quien está guardando su bolso en los asientos traseros del auto. 

-Hola, guapa- la llama con una sonrisa que la pelirroja inspecciona unos segundos.   
-No- dijo para volver a darle la espalda.   
-¿No qué? Solo te saludé- se quejó casi en un puchero.   
-Vas a pedirme algo y la respuesta es no- aclaró la chica cerrando la puerta antes de girarse con los brazos cruzados.   
-¿Qué haces con mi novia, Stilinski?- intervino Jackson llegando junto a ellos muy serio- Pensé que ya te había quedado claro que no tienes oportunidad con ella.   
-No te metas, no es contigo, idiota- soltó antes de fijarse solo en Lydia- Por favor, te prometo que será breve, solo necesito tu opinión con algo, por favor, haré lo que quieras.  
-¿Lo que yo quiera?- preguntó la pelirroja arqueando una ceja con interés.   
-Mmm, no me gusta la expresión de tu cara… pero sí, lo que quieras, ¿Me ayudarás?- pidió anhelante y la chica asintió- ¡Genial! Cuando termine el entrenamiento te invitaré a comer algo y hablaremos.   
-Invitarás, a los dos- corrigió el ex Kanima con cierto recelo- Y no olvides que tienes que terminar mi trabajo para mañana.   
-Ya lo sé, está casi listo- afirmó rodando los ojos y volvió con los demás, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los lobos. 

Cuando terminaron con la ronda de peleas, Derek hizo varias observaciones por separados, enfatizando lo que deben mejorar. Stiles repartió los refrescos que le correspondió traer ese día a Boyd y se acercó al moreno algo cohibido pero desistió a mitad de camino (tal como los días anteriores) y se lo pasó a Isaac, quien se ha encargado de dárselo a su Alfa. Aún cuando ya no le gruñe, ni lo mira como si le molestara que respiren el mismo aire, todavía no se atreve a interactuar más allá, ya han sido tantos rechazos que no quiere arruinar lo que ha conseguido con mucho esfuerzo, porque controlar su boca es desgastante. 

-Vamos a acabar el entrenamiento aquí- sentenció el moreno.   
-Por fin, recuerden que mañana hay noche de pizza en mi departamento, aunque no creo que quepan tantas personas, ¿Y si lo cambiamos a tu Loft, Derek? Puedes invitar a tu noviecita, casi tres meses es bastante tiempo, ya es hora de que me la presentes- canturreó el mayor de los Hale con una sonrisa.   
-¡Por supuesto que no!- replicó Stiles atrayendo la atención de inmediato. 

El castaño tardó solo cinco segundos en darse cuenta de que aquella negativa escapó de su boca cuando se supone que solo debía ser un pensamiento y se colocó un poco pálido al notar el ceño fruncido en el rostro del Alfa. Ahora sí que lo ha arruinado, ¿Cómo se supone que arregle esas palabras? ¿Por qué no puede mantenerse callado? Lo estaba haciendo muy bien. 

-Sí, no creo que sea buena idea- lo apoyó Isaac saliendo a su rescate- Es nuestra profesora, sería muy extraño.   
-Así es, así es- afirmó Scott asintiendo con más énfasis del necesario- Sería muy extraño tratarla de señorita Blake…   
-Primero, no he dicho que pueden hacer su fiesta en mi Loft, olvídate de eso Peter, y segundo, si llegara a aceptar, tú no decides quien entra o no a mi casa, Stiles, ¿Te quedó claro?- preguntó haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos.   
-Sí, Derek- respondió cruzándose de brazos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Lo siento… 

Tres meses… casi tres meses es el tiempo que SU compañero lleva saliendo con esa mujer y no le agrada, porque cada vez que se suman más días al contador, más serio se vuelve la relación. Su única opción es agilizar el plan, tachando con mayor rapidez las cosas de la lista que debe cambiar y manteniendo la esperanza que eso hará que el moreno se fije en él.   
Cuando terminaron de tomar sus refrescos, se marchó siguiendo el auto de Lydia hasta el centro comercial, en donde los tres fueron hasta una cafetería para hablar tranquilamente. 

-¿Qué quieres pedirme, Stiles?- preguntó la pelirroja jugueteando con uno de sus mechones.   
-Seguramente el tarado de tu novio ya te lo dijo… Mmm… la lista que me ayudó a hacer…- la chica asintió con una sonrisa- Necesito que me ayudes a… a cambiar mi guardarropa… aunque te aviso de inmediato que tengo un presupuesto limitado.   
-Tendría que hacer un cambio de imagen completo contigo, Stiles, no solo tu ropa, también tu cabello, tu forma de caminar y definitivamente tus modales al comer, eso ahuyenta a todos- señaló la Lydia con un estremecimiento mientras el rubio se ríe.   
-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, Stilinski, ¿Por qué Derek se fijaría en ti cuando tiene a una hermosa mujer a su lado? Tú no tienes una sola cosa que ofrecer, eres irritante, te comportas como un niño, tu sarcasmo es molesto, cualquiera que pase cinco minutos contigo querría ahorcarte para que te calles, ¿Crees que vas a aguantar más tiempo mordiéndote la lengua? Solo van cuatro días y Derek ya se enfadó contigo, apuesto a que no duras la semana sin que te grite- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa de arrogancia.   
-No me interesa lo que digas, Whittemore, ¿Me ayudarás, Lydia?- preguntó ignorando al patán que está frente a él.   
-Bien, lo haré pero a cambio, durante tres meses serás mi esclavo, cargarás mis bolsas cuando vaya de compras, te asegurarás de llevarme un café cada mañana al instituto, cargarás mis libros entre clases y durante dos meses, prepararás nuestros almuerzos, los de la cafetería son horribles, además de hacer mis tareas, no es justo que solo hagas las de Jackson- señaló la pelirroja casi en un puchero.   
-¡Es mucho! Que sea por un mes y tenemos un trato- intentó mediar las condiciones pero la chica negó con una sonrisa.   
-Necesitas MI ayuda, así que serán MIS reglas, ¿Aceptas o no?- preguntó sin ocultar la diversión que le produce la situación.   
-Bien… acepto… aunque ahora has confirmado mi teoría que se te están pegando las malas costumbres de tu noviecito, como abusar de chicos desesperados.   
-Hay mucho por hacer contigo, Stiles, agradece que estoy siendo amable.   
-Muchas gracias, su Majestad. 

Lo único que agradece en ese momento, es que gracias a su insomnio, tiene varias horas muertas en la noche que ahora le serán de mucha utilidad. Mientras toman un café, la pelirroja enumera todas las cosas que deben cambiar, además de avisarle que irá a su casa para ver qué cosas pueden rescatar de su armario y que hay que tirar (Lo cual según Jackson, será todo). 

-Vamos, Lydia, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo con Stilinski- dijo el rubio colocándose de pie y sacó unos billetes dejándolos sobre la mesa- Tendrás mucho que ahorrar, así que te ayudaré un poco, para que nunca digas que no he hecho algo por ti.  
-Maldito idiota- soltó el castaño regresándole el dinero- No necesito tu caridad. 

Dejó pasar varios segundos después de que la pareja se marchara y fue a pagar la cuenta, decidiendo que deambulará un poco por el centro comercial, en un intento por pasar el mal rato en compañía del ex Kanima. Solo en esos momentos, le encantaría ser un hombro lobo y poder patearle el trasero para qué deje de tratarlo con tanto desdén, ¡Ni siquiera le ha hecho algo! Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando chocó con alguien. 

-¡Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó antes de percatarse quién es y se apresuró en recoger el bastón que tiró para entregárselo muy apenado- Lo siento tanto, no prestaba atención por donde iba… Hola, Deucalión, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo.   
-Por supuesto, tu voz es inconfundible, Stiles, no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente, ¿Tú estás mejor?   
-Sí, conseguí demostrarle a Sourwolf que no soy un inútil, incluso se disculpó conmigo, lo cual fue increíble porque él no es el tipo de persona que lo hace- afirmó con entusiasmo al recordar lo ocurrido hace cuatro días.   
-Qué bueno escuchar eso, ¿Estás con él aquí?   
-¿Eh? ¡No! Claro que no… él sigue con la mujer que te conté…ahora nos llevamos mejor pero sigue gruñéndome de vez en cuando… dudo mucho que se fije en mí- comentó cabizbajo y se afirmó en la baranda del borde junto al mayor- Aunque no pienso rendirme todavía.   
-Por supuesto, nunca sabrás si algo hubiera resultado si no lo intentas, tal vez esto te puedo ayudar- sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra y se lo tendió. El menor tomó la cadena con cuidado, observando la pequeña piedra roja que cuelga de ella, la cual por unos segundos le parece que brilla- Una niña lo vendía en el piso de arriba, es para la buena suerte, estoy seguro que tú le darás un mejor uso que yo.   
-Vaya, es muy bonito, ¿Estás seguro que puedo quedármelo?- el hombre asintió con una sonrisa- Muchas gracias, toda ayuda extra es bienvenida- señaló colocándosela y observó la piedra unos segundos.   
-¿Amigo nuevo?- pregunta una voz desconocida antes de que un hombre con la cabeza rapada se una a ellos. El adolescente iba a presentarse pero se quedó en silencio al notar la forma en que lo inspecciona el recién llegado antes de sonreír y debe admitir que no le gusta en lo más mínimo.   
-Su nombre es Stiles, lo conocí hace unos meses con Kali, él es otro amigo, Ennis, no te dejes intimidar por él, es bastante tranquilo.   
-Oye, yo no intimido- se quejó el aludido frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Como sea, nos tenemos que ir, nos están esperando, hasta luego, Stiles, Beacon Hills es tan pequeño que seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar.   
-Claro… hasta luego y gracias por el obsequio, Deucalión. 

Cuando ambos desaparecieron de su campo visual, decidió que ya se ha entretenido suficiente y debe regresar a casa para preparar la cena, además de terminar las tareas de Jackson. 

Durante la comida, el sheriff le comenta que han aparecido dos cadáveres más en el bosque, unos excursionistas que se encontraban extraviados hace una semana. Al igual que los anteriores, los cuerpos estaban destrozados, como si animales salvajes los hubieran atacado. Apenas su padre se retiró de la mesa, ya que tiene que revisar unos papeles que trajo del trabajo, se apresura en avisarles a los demás los noticias a través del grupo de WathsApp y los lobos se organiza para ir a investigar, con la esperanza de captar un aroma. 

-Odio que me hagan a un lado- se queja terminando de secar la loza antes de subir a su habitación a trabajar. 

En cuanto acabó con los deberes, husmeó en las fichas de la policía que tiene su padre con contraseña y descargó los archivos sobre los cuerpos que encontraron en el bosque por la mañana. Estaba tan concentrado leyendo, que dio un brinco al oír los golpes en la ventana y fue a abrir, haciéndose a un lado para que su inesperado invitado entre, quien apenas lo hizo, lo tomó por la cintura mientras devora su boca hasta que se apartan jadeando. 

-Mmm, yo también te extrañé, mi lobito feroz- dijo esbozando una sonrisa divertida- ¿Encontraron algo en el bosque? Estaba revisando los… Aaaaahhhh- un suave gemido escapó de sus labios cuando lo empotraron contra la puerta de su cuarto- Oye… Mmm… Dereeekkk- se estremeció al sentir esos caninos mordisqueando su cuello- Mmm, oye… Aaahhh… Dereeekkk bastaaaa… mi papá está en el cuarto de al lado- pidió palmeando el pecho del mayor y eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar.   
-¿Y qué? No es la primera vez que lo hacemos con él aquí- respondió volviendo a su lugar en el cuello contrario- Te deseo mucho, Stiles, no me gusta estar lejos de ti, han sido dos semanas y mi tonto lado humano no colabora, si tan solo aceptara de una vez que te ama, podría tenerte en mi cama todas las noches, podría estar contigo siempre que lo desee.   
-Derek… lo sé, yo me siento igual que tú, no creo que tu parte humana sea tonta, para mí eres perfecto, incluso tu lado gruñón me gusta pero sí quiero estar contigo cada noche, quiero abrazarte cada vez que quiera, besarte y tocarte… sé que voy a conquistarlo, lobito, he estado esforzándome, al menos ya no piensa que soy un inútil- dijo esbozando una sonrisa pero el moreno lo observó con sus ojos rojos.   
-Jamás lo has sido, Stiles, por eso mi parte humana es un tonto, es un tonto por hacerte sentir que eres imperfecto- dijo desviando la vista y entrecerró los ojos antes de apartarse, yendo directamente hasta la cama del menor, en donde despegó las seis hojas que hay- “Cosas que Stiles debe cambiar para conquistar a su Sourwolf”. 

El castaño tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, ya que cada unos cuantos segundos, el lobo suelta gruñidos molestos y al terminar de revisar la lista, camina hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Por primera vez, el humano siente temor del Alfa e instintivamente se pega más a la puerta hasta que el rostro convertido del moreno, roza su nariz. 

-¿Por qué escribiste esto?- preguntó con un gruñido naciendo desde el fondo de la garganta.   
-Yo… quiero enamorar a Derek… por eso… por eso debo cambiar… o nunca se fijará en mí…-explicó siendo incapaz de hacer contacto visual.   
-Toda esta lista es una mierda, nada es real- replicó el mayor frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cómo puedes tener una imagen tan equivocada de ti?   
-Mmm… yo… yo no escribí eso… o sea si lo hice… pero quien me señaló todo eso fue Jackson… él me detesta igual que Derek… por eso le pedí ayuda…- susurró estremeciéndose cuando una mano se posó en su cuello.  
-Jackson es un idiota y le voy a arrancar la garganta si se atreve a molestarte de nuevo- amenazó con sus brillantes ojos- Tú eres perfecto para mí, Stiles, muy perfecto, demasiado perfecto y tener un compañero como tú, es algo increíble, por eso no quiero que cambies, mucho menos porque un idiota sin neuronas te lo diga.   
-Derek…gracias lobito, es todo un alago viniendo de ti pero ambos sabemos que tu parte humana no piensa lo mismo, tiene un millón de razones para detestarme… por eso haré algunos cambios, te prometo que en cuanto se enamore de mí, todo volverá a ser como antes, lo prometo- acortó la distancia entre ambos pero antes de que pudiera besar al moreno, éste le dio la espalda, fue hasta la ventana y rasgó en varios pedazos la lista, arrojándolos afuera. 

Stiles no necesita ver el rostro del Alfa para saber que está molesto y lo entiende, si de él dependiera, jamás hubiera escrito esa lista, sin embargo, es muy consciente que la parte humana del lobo nunca se fijará en él si no cambia, así que no tiene otra opción, porque rendirse no lo es. Con un suspiro, se acercó hasta el mayor, abrazándolo por la cintura. 

-No te enfades conmigo… sé que tú me amas como soy y eso me hace muy feliz, quiero estar contigo… por eso debo conseguir que ambos me quieran… no podría ser tu compañero sabiendo que tu lado humano me detesta… por favor entiéndeme, lobito- pidió dándole varios besitos en la nuca hasta que el Alfa se volteó- Te amo, lobito, déjame seguir con el plan, sé que puedo hacerlo y muy pronto estaremos juntos, cada vez que queramos.   
-Mmm, ¿Me prometes que nunca dejarás de ser mi Stiles?- preguntó colocando las manos bajo su camiseta.   
-Te lo prometo, mi lobito, ahora, ¿Qué te parece si te demuestro que sigo siendo el mismo de siempre?- canturreó recibiendo un gruñido excitado como respuesta- Tomaré eso como un sí. 

Empujó al moreno contra la pared junto a la ventana y se apresuró en cerrar la cortina, ya que no quiere espectadores indeseables, antes de capturar los labios contrarios en un hambriento beso que los dejó a ambos jadeando con necesidad. Durante unos segundos se deleita con ese atractivo rostro antes de dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas y le desabrocha el pantalón al mayor, bajándoselo a mitad de muslo junto con el bóxer. 

-Tu lobito junior ya está muy despierto, ¿Tanto me deseas, mi Alfa?- preguntó pasando un dedo por la erección frente a él, desde la base hasta la punta.   
-Chúpamela o te la meteré así- gruñó el lobo tomándolo por la cabello con fuerza.   
-Jajajaja, como ordene, mi Majestad lobuna. 

Stiles quiere jugar un poco más con el moreno pero en cuanto abrió la boca para decir algo, aquella palpitante hombría frente a él, se deslizó con rapidez entre sus labios, llegando hasta su garganta y soltó un gemido estrangulado por la sensación. Rápidamente se sostuvo de las caderas del mayor, marcando el ritmo de la felación y deleitándose con los gruñidos que escucha. 

-Aaahhhh Grrrrr, sigue asiiii, no pareesss, cachorrooo- lo incentivó embistiendo esa húmeda cavidad sin ocultar su necesidad- Aaaaahhhh. 

El castaño aprovechó unos segundos en que el agarre en su cabello se aflojo, para incorporarse y llevar al Alfa hasta la cama, en donde terminó por desnudarlo e hizo lo mismo consigo antes de sacar el lubricante del velador y volvió a hundir la erección del lobo en su boca. Han sido dos semanas de abstinencia, de desearse mutuamente, así que el humano sabe que al menos las primeras veces, ninguno de los dos podrá ir con calma. 

-Stileeessss- sisea el mayor embistiendo su boca con ansias y el castaño se apresura en prepararse, porque necesita tener a esa gran erección dentro ya- Aaaaahhhh, Stileeeessss. 

El humano puede sentir como su compañero está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que se incorpora con una sonrisa y se apresura en acomodarse sobre su regazo, auto penetrándose de una vez al mismo tiempo que cubre su boca o su padre se enterará de lo que están haciendo ahí, lo cual llevaría a una plática muy incómoda, especialmente al intentar explicarle que no son pareja y que Derek, al menos su parte humana, apenas lo soporta. El castaño sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos para disfrutar por completo de ese momento. Completamente perdido en las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de soltar un gritito de sorpresa cuando lo tumbaron sobre la cama pero el lobo cubrió su boca con una mano y marcó un ritmo más duro al mismo tiempo que mordisquea su cuello, dejando marcas que no se borrarán en días. 

-Mío, mío, mío- gruñía el Alfa bajando hasta los hombros de humano para morderlos- Mío, mío. 

Stiles apretó los dedos en la espalda del moreno cuando sintió aquel bulto creciendo en el borde de su entrada. Las arremetidas se hicieron más desenfrenadas, haciendo chirriar la cama con constancia y en una profunda embestida, el nudo del lobo entró por completo, haciendo gruñir al castaño por la sensación al mismo tiempo que llega al orgasmo, manchando ambos abdómenes y Derek lo hizo en su interior, ahogando un gemido grave al morderlo en el cuello. 

-Oh Dios…- susurró el menor cuando apartaron la mano de su boca y tomó las mejillas del Alfa- Eso fue… increíble… te amo.  
-Yo también te amo- respondió el mayor acortando la distancia para besarlo pausadamente antes de dirigir su boca hasta el oído contrario- Eres mío, Stiles, solo mío- afirmó posesivamente- No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo por hacerte mi compañero.   
-Es lo que quiero, lobito, realmente lo quiero, por eso me esforzaré en conquistar a Sourwolf y podrás reclamarme como tanto lo deseas, apasionada y salvajemente- canturreó con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-No te dejaré salir de mi cama en todo el día, cachorro- prometió incorporándose un poco para observarlo con deseo- Te daré un adelanto ahora de cómo será.   
-Jajajaja, será tu culpa si mi papá nos descubre, mi poderoso Alfaaaaa- un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando el mayor comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud- Dereeekkk… Aaaahhh… Aaaaahhhh…  
-Vamos a probarlo, Stiles, ¿Cuántas veces puedo follarte antes de que nos descubran? Será interesante averiguarlo.   
-Oh mi Dios- fue todo lo que pudo decir y correspondió el apasionado beso del moreno. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles iba platicando animadamente con Chris, quien a mitad de su entrenamiento de tiro, se ofreció a llevarlo hasta los restos de la mansión Hale, ya que Derek los cito de manera urgente allá. En varias ocasiones, se percató que el cazador mira fugazmente su cuello, específicamente las marcas que son visibles sobre la camisa pero prefiere dejarlo pasar por ahora, no tienen el tiempo suficiente para que le cuente toda la historia. 

-Ya llegamos- señaló el castaño con una sonrisa que se esfumó al notar que todos los betas, tanto lobos como humano, están observando la puerta principal con seriedad. Los dos se unieron a ellos con curiosidad- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Chicos?   
-Tenemos problemas- respondió Peter manteniéndose de brazos cruzados- De hecho, es una noticia buena y una mala.   
-Mmm, ¿Cuál es la buena?- preguntó el castaño colocándose nervioso a cada segundo, especialmente al notar lo tenso que está Derek.  
-Ya tenemos más información sobre los lobos que están destrozando cuerpos, son una manada, una manada de Alfas- explicó guardando unos segundos de silencio antes de señalar el símbolo negro que ha sido dibujado- La mala noticia es que esto es una advertencia, una amenaza para nuestra manada, ya están aquí y vendrán por nosotros.   
-¿Qué…? ¿Es si quiera es posible una manada de Alfas? Los lobos por naturaleza establecen una jerarquía, los Alfas son dominantes, ¿Cómo podría haber una manada así? Se terminarían matando entre ellos- replicó el castaño confundido y tragó saliva al notar la vista fija del Hale menor.   
-Que sean Alfas, no significa que no puedan agruparse, uno de ellos debe ser muy poderoso para controlar al resto, es algo muy raro pero posible- dijo caminando directo hacia él mientras continua- Hay un símbolo igual dibujado en el ventanal de mi Loft, su advertencia es muy seria y tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que ellos decidan actuar- terminó de responder para luego tomar al castaño por el mentón, quien se colocó aún más nervioso- No me interesaba pero podría sernos de utilidad ahora, al menos con los betas humanos de la manada, ¿Qué usas para cubrir tu olor? Puedo escuchar tu pulso acelerarse pero no te huelo, ya ha pasado en varias ocasiones, no me interesa saber el ¿Por qué?, solo quiero saber que es.   
-Aaaammmm… una mezcla de plantas y algo de acónito que hizo Deaton- explicó apartándose del Alfa al dar un paso atrás, chocando con Chris, quien le colocó una mano en el hombro.   
-¿Por qué tan nervioso, Stilinski? Con esas marcas en el cuello, es evidente lo que no quieres que se huela- canturreó Jackson con sorna. 

Stiles hizo lo mejor posible por contener el rubor que tiñó su cara pero no pudo evitarlo. La noche anterior y parte de la madrugada, tuvo al lobo en su habitación, follandolo frenéticamente, así que ahora tenerlo al frente, señalando lo de su aroma después de lo que pasó, es muy, muy extraño. Para su suerte, Peter atrae la atención de su sobrino al tema de la manada de Alfas y cuál será su siguiente movimiento. 

\- No tiene caso que nos ocultemos, ellos ya saben dónde nos reunimos, así que continuaremos entrenando, desde hoy, quiero que en todo momento estén con alguien de la manada, no sabemos cuándo podrán atacar, Lydia, Allison y Stiles, ustedes siempre estarán en compañía de un lobo, Jackson cuidará de Lydia, Scott de Allison e Isaac con Stiles, los entrenamientos serán en el Loft desde mañana y si notan algo sospechoso, avisen de inmediato- el resto de la manada asintió a las órdenes de su Alfa- Sean cuidadosos, si llega a ser atacados por este paquete, no jueguen a los héroes, avísenme de inmediato y corran, ellos no dudarán en matarlos si tienen la oportunidad.


	7. No provoques a la ex lagartija

Stiles entierra sus dedos en los brazos mientras los mantiene cruzados a la altura de su pecho, en un intento por aplacar un poco la rabia que siente al escuchar los comentarios hirientes que hace Jackson mientras le ayuda a su novia a sacar la ropa de los cajones de la cómoda, tirando sobre la cama todo lo que irá a cajas. 

-Jajajajaja, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién en su sano juicio usaría esto?- soltó el rubio enseñándole una camiseta a rayas azules y naranjas.   
-Nadie pidió tu opinión, idiota- respondió el castaño chirriando los dientes de la indignación- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Hice el trato con Lydia, no contigo.   
-Ja, no la dejaré a solas contigo, ¿Ya olvidas que hasta hace unos meses babeabas por ella, Stilinski? Aunque claro, ahora prefieres que te la metan por caridad, por fin el lobito volvió a jugar contigo, lástima que Derek continúe odiándote- afirmó con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Su relación con la señorita Blake va muy, muy bien, Isaac me contó que cuando lo fue a visitar ayer, los encontró a los dos en medio de una romántica cena, ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que nadie con su cordura intacta estará contigo?

El hijo del sheriff solo suelta un gruñido y aumenta la presión de sus dedos, estando muy seguro que le quedarán moretones pero es preferible eso a colocarse a llorar por las crueles palabras de ese idiota y darle la satisfacción de verlo en ese estado. Lo otro que le molesta, es la indiferencia de la pelirroja, es cierto que no son amigos pero él la ha ayudado en el pasado, así que esperaría un mínimo de consideración a cambio. 

-Hay muy poco que puedes conservar- dijo la chica con cierto fastidio y le arrojó una camiseta con el logo de Star Wars- Eso definitivamente lo debes tirar.   
-¡Ni lo sueñes! Es una de mis favoritas- protestó haciendo morritos antes de dejarla sobre el escritorio.   
-Bien pero mantenla lejos de tu cuerpo si quieres conquistar a Derek, a él no le gustan esas niñerías- señaló separando los pantalones y descartó todos los de colores o que fueran muy claros.  
-Perderemos todo el día en esto- se quejó Jackson antes de husmear sobre entre las camisas, tomándolas todas sin ningún cuidado para arrojarlas sobre la cama- Deshazte de eso, es del siglo pasado, también hay cambiar tu colonia, el olor es repugnante, tienes suerte de que la mayoría a tu alrededor son simples humanos o no aguantarían tu peste, Stilinski. 

El menor gruñó al oír esas palabras y en cuanto la pareja continuó revolviendo sus cajones, se olfateó discretamente, según él no tiene problemas en esa parte pero si un lobo lo dice, no puede discutir, mucho menos uno que lo considera tan molesto como Derek.   
No fue hasta después de tres horas que acabaron la selección definitiva de ropa que puede conservar en sus cajones, ya que Lydia lo obligó a probarse todo y escogió dos conjuntos antes de que se dirigieran al centro comercial a comprar un par más. Había ahorrado bastante dinero para invertir en algunos arreglos de su amado jeep y un viaje de fin de semana que tenía planeado con Scott pero tendrá que esperar, su prioridad ahora es encantar al gruñón moreno. 

-Ni de broma entraremos ahí- afirmó deteniendo a la pelirroja por la muñeca- Es muy caro, me dejarás en la quiebra.   
-¿Quieres o no conquistar a Derek? No lo conseguirás con ropa de segunda y lo mejor lo encontrarás aquí-señaló dando por concluida esa breve discusión- ¿Entrarás o me largo?   
-Bien…

Jamás se sintió tan culpable por comprar tres camisas, dos camisetas y dos pares de pantalones, los cuales hicieron desaparecer casi todos sus ahorros que con esfuerzo consiguió, todo un verano trabajando para despilfarrarlo de esa forma (considerando que tiene bastante ropa en casa) y lo que quedó, fue destinado a comprar un perfume con un nombre raro que jamás en su vida escuchó ni podrá pronunciar pero según Jackson, es un buen aroma y le dará algo de clase. 

Esa tarde habían quedado de reunirse en el Loft a entrenar y tenía planeado ir con un buzo, tal como los días anteriores porque le permite una mejor movilidad pero Lydia se lo impidió, argumentando que es más importante el estilo y que lo otro lo puede llevar en un bolso para cambiarse allá. Después de que su “asesora” escogiera un atuendo, fue a cambiarse al baño y regresó con la vista en el suelo. 

-Oh Dios, soy un genio- se auto felicitó la pelirroja rodeándolo lentamente- Te ves genial, Stiles, tienes mi completa aprobación.   
-Wow, que talento tienes, Lydia- lo apoyó su novio muy sorprendido. 

Stiles se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo. La ropa no lo convence, sin mencionar que no es de su estilo, unos jeans marrones oscuros que se pegan descaradamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, una camisa negra con los primeros dos botones abiertos que se ciñe a su cintura y unos zapatos del mismo color. La pelirroja se acercó a darle un estilo de “peinado-despeinado” en su cabello que no entendió por la contradicción del nombre y se colocó un poco del perfume nuevo. 

-¡No me gusta!- se quejó observando a la pareja con el ceño fruncido- Parece que voy a un funeral, esto necesita algo de color, ¿Quién demonios se viste así solo para salir? Ni que fuera a comer al restaurant más caro de la ciudad.   
-Stiles, te recuerdo que a Derek no le gustan los colores, es mucho más austero en sus gustos, así que cierra la boca y vamos, no voy a permitir que arruines mi trabajo volviendo a tus viejos hábitos, camina- lo empujó por la espalda con un bufido- Una chaqueta quedaría increíble con este atuendo, así que ve juntando más dinero.  
-Te detesto… a ti y a tu novio ex lagartija. 

Los tres fueron en el auto de Lydia hasta el Loft del moreno. Durante varios segundos, se quedó de pie tras la puerta, incapaz de llamar o simplemente entrar pero el idiota rubio a su lado, abrió la puerta corrediza y lo empujó, provocando que alcanzara a dar tres pasos descoordinado e iba a caer de bruces al suelo, sin embargo, unos brazos detuvieron su caída y afirmó sus manos en un fuerte pecho que reconoció de inmediato, incluso antes de levantar la vista. 

-Derek… ¡Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó apartándose muy ruborizado y el moreno arqueó una ceja- ¡El idiota de Jackson me empujó!   
-Wow, ¿Tienes una cita que estás vestido de esa forma?- preguntó Peter acercándose a ellos con una cerveza en la mano-¿Detecto una influencia pelirroja en tu elección de vestuario?   
-Sí, sabelotodo y no, no tengo una cita, ni siquiera estoy con alguien… yo… creo que era hora de un cambio de imagen… solo eso…- explicó jugueteando con sus dedos en la camisa al sentir la mirada fija de Hale menor sobre él.   
-¿Verdad que lo dejé genial?- preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa de orgullo- ¿Qué opinas, Derek? 

El castaño se colocó aún más rojo después de oír esas palabras. Dependiendo de la respuesta del moreno, sabrá si tendrá que darse un atracón de helado y chocolate mientras llora escuchando música deprimente de desamores o si llegará a la séptima nube de placer al tener la aprobación del hombre que ama. 

-Me da igual cómo te vistas, llegan tarde- gruñó antes de darle la espalda y se marchó en dirección al gran ventanal, en donde permaneció de pie, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. 

Stiles no podía estar más decepcionado en ese momento y realmente agradeció que después de conseguir con Deaton más de sus polvos mágicos, comenzó a usarlos diariamente como protección contra la manada de Alfas, al igual que Lydia y Allison. Iba a ir a sentarse cuando el idiota ex Kanima Whittemore, le arrojó en bolso donde lleva su ropa para cambiarse directo al rostro con más fuerza de la necesaria, consiguiendo tirarlo al suelo esta vez. 

-Eres un debilucho, Stilinski- se burló tomando la mano de su novia y ambos fueron a sentarse.  
-Bastardo- siseó colocándose de pie con la ayuda de Peter y se unió a los demás, sentándose en el posa brazos del sillón donde está su mejor amigo con la cazadora.   
-Ya basta- ordenó el Alfa con sus brillando rojos- Les recuerdo que tenemos muy serios problemas como para estén discutiendo por idioteces- siseó en dirección a su primer beta y luego al humano, quien bajó la vista avergonzado- Con Peter hemos captado un aroma extraño en las cercanías del Loft durante toda la semana, es probable que nos estén vigilando, así que vamos a tomar algunas medidas, Stiles, eres quien mejor sabe ocupar el Mountain Ash, así que crearás una barrera alrededor del edificio, la cual cerrarás cada vez que nos reunamos a entrenar, ¿Quedó claro?- el aludido asintió obedientemente.  
-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos? Se han ocultado muy bien, si dejaron un rastro, es porque así lo quisieron- señaló Isaac con seriedad y el moreno asintió.   
-Pienso exactamente lo mismo, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar, ellos se presentarán ante nosotros pronto y debemos estar preparados- explicó el Alfa.   
-Eso suena a tenderles una trampa- intervino el hijo del sheriff pensativo- No sabemos cuándo vendrán pero lo harán y deberíamos usarlo a nuestro favor.   
-¿Cómo?- preguntó Erika con curiosidad- Ninguno de nosotros es capaz de enfrentar a un Alfa por su cuenta, podemos defendernos medianamente bien pero si aparecen todos, estaríamos en serios problemas.   
-Entonces tienen mucha suerte de contar conmigo en la manada- canturreó el castaño con una sonrisa antes de mirar al menor de los Hale, quien correspondió su gesto- ¿Puedo sugerirte un plan, Derek?   
-Habla- respondió el lobo entrecerrando los ojos.   
-Ninguno de nosotros es rival para un Alfa, incluso tú tendrías problemas- el aludido gruñó con esa afirmación y el adolescente se corrigió rápidamente- Me refiero a que si atacan dos o más, será complicado para ti, las manadas se fortalecen luchando juntas- el moreno asintió despacio y movió un poco la cabeza para que continúe- Entonces, debemos buscar una ventaja, ¿Qué les parece si los encerramos? El centro comercial abandonado o la estación de trenes son buenas ideas.   
-¿Y cómo conseguirás eso, genio?- soltó Jackson con molestia.   
-Oh, mi idiota lobo, dos palabras, Mountain Ash, yo me encargaré de preparar todo y cualquiera de ustedes podrá hacer las líneas, como ellos ya nos buscan, será fácil que caigan en la trampa- terminó de explicar conteniendo las ganas de burlarse del ex Kanima en su propia cara. 

El castaño fijó toda su atención en el moreno, quien parece estar reflexionando con calma su plan. Ya falló con su nuevo cambio de imagen, al menos espera que su idea lo impresione un poco, eso será suficiente para que tenga una gran sonrisa el resto del día. Al pasar los segundos sin recibir una respuesta, Stiles comenzó a colocarse cada vez más nervioso y tuvo que morderse la lengua, conteniendo su “irritante parloteo”. 

-¿Y cómo harás que nosotros podamos usar el Mountain Ash?- preguntó el moreno rompiendo el silencio mientras lo observa fijamente.   
-Te lo mostraré mañana, debo arreglar algunas cosas primero- respondió carraspeando un poco.   
-De acuerdo, después del instituto, te estaré esperando en la estación de trenes abandonada- ordenó el Alfa con seriedad y el adolescente asintió- Dependiendo de si la idea de Stiles funciona, trazaremos un plan, ahora vamos a entrenar. 

+++ +++ +++

El castaño había pasado casi toda la noche en vela perfeccionando un mecanismo que colocaría en cada entrada de la estación de trenes para crear una barrera de Mountain Ash que atrapara a los Alfas. Había optado por algo sencillo, que fuera fácil de colocar, así que dentro de un tubo largo de cada entrada (para lo cual fue al lugar en compañía de Scott e Isaac) lo selló de un lado, en donde colocó una cantidad generosa de las cenizas, eso lo adhirió al marco de la puerta y al otro extremo donde no está cerrado, aseguró un cordel, así cada lobo simplemente lo cortaría para crear la barrera. Al principio había tenido problemas con la velocidad con que cae el Mountain Ash, así que redujo el diámetro del tubo y colocó por dentro unos pequeños tabiques, que además ayudarían a controlar el grosor de la línea. Había sido muy difícil encontrar el balance perfecto pero lo consiguió.

-Ya está- dijo terminando de atar el hilo a un pequeño fierro que sobresale del marco de la puerta- Puedes probarlo, Derek- el moreno se acercó escudriñando el artefacto y olfateó unos segundos el aire- Si te preguntas por qué no puedes detectar el aroma de las cenizas, Deaton colocó algo de sus polvos mágicos, es genial ¿Verdad? Pruébalo. 

Discretamente, cruzó los dedos tras la espalda y cuando el lobo rompió el hilo, el tubo cayó dibujando una línea de ceniza perfecta en la entrada e intentó pasarla, activando la barrera que se lo impidió. Stiles aguantó a duras penas las ganas de celebrar dando saltos y gritos entusiastas, ya que en la lista se menciona lo molesto que es. Impacientemente aguarda hasta que el mayor se gira a él. 

-¿Puedes replicar esto en las demás entradas y el centro comercial abandonado?- preguntó con seriedad y el castaño asintió- Sería buena idea hacerlo en las casas de los demás y el Loft, en caso de que ocurra algo, no podemos descartar un ataque cuando estemos separados.   
-Sí, yo lo haré, no te preocupes, en un par de días lo tendré listo.  
-Bien, te acompañaré a colocarlas, así que avísame con tiempo- dijo observándolo fijamente y el castaño se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo.   
-No es necesario… de seguro tienes una cita con tu novia… le pediré a Scotty, Peter o a Chris que me acompañen- señaló con una pequeña sonrisa e iba a marcharse a la salida pero lo detuvieron por el brazo-¿Derek?   
-Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Argent, ¿Él es quien te hizo las marcas en el cuello? ¿Por eso has estado tan raro las últimas semanas?- preguntó tomando por sorpresa al adolescente, quien abrió exageradamente los ojos- ¿Por eso cubres tu olor?   
-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Chris es el papá de Allison! Quien te recuerdo es mi amiga, sería muy raro que estuviera saliendo con su papá y es totalmente absurdo que tan siquiera lo consideres, él es heterosexual, estuvo casado- señaló lo obvio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- ¿Y por qué demonios supones que me estoy acostando con él? ¿Acaso no puedo tener amigos mayores? Te recuerdo que Peter lo es- replicó molesto para luego liberarse de su agarre- Sé que aún tienes tus rencillas con los Argent pero no me metas en eso, además mi vida personal no es tu problema, ¿Desde cuándo te importa con quien salgo? Si de ti dependiera, ya me habrías sacado de la manada hace mucho tiempo- gruñó marchándose muy enfadado pero cuando se alejó unos metros de la estación abandonada, tuvo que regresar al recordar que su jeep se lo llevó Isaac- Mueve el maldito trasero, me tienes que llevar a mi casa, Sourwolf. 

Ambos fueron hasta el camaro y Stiles pasó los siguientes veinte minutos en completo silencio hasta que el auto estacionó afuera de su casa, descendió ignorando por completo al moreno y cerró de un portazo pero antes de marcharse, se asomó por la ventana muy molesto. 

-En vez de estar preguntando idioteces, dame las gracias por lo que hice, Derek, al menos una vez reconoce y agradece mi ayuda- exigió apretando la mandíbula pero el moreno solo lo observó, entrecerrando un poco los ojos- Eres un idiota, Hale- gruñó dirigiéndose a la entrada y cerró con fuerza, deslizándose por la puerta hasta quedar sentado- Soy un idiota… Sourwolf nunca se fijará en mí… ni siquiera me reconoce como parte de su manada…- por unos segundos consideró darse por vencido pero rápidamente lo descartó, no podía cuando el lobo está tan interesado en él y sería un mentiroso de no admitir que ama a ese hombre. 

+++ +++ +++

Tal vez es por la rabia que siente, ya que después de la discusión que tuvo con el idiota Alfa hace cuatro días, las cosas han estado algo tensas entre ellos. Quizás es la rabia que le provoca el haber pasado varias noches en vela replicando el artefacto que le enseñó al moreno en la estación de trenes abandonada y lego colocándola en las diferentes ubicaciones, sin siquiera recibir un gracias de parte de ese ingrato lobo. Probablemente es una mezcla de ambas pero en ese entrenamiento, ha estado pateando traseros sin descanso, consiguiendo golpear a los betas más de una vez e incluso fue capaz de tumbar a Scott e Isaac. 

-¿Qué ocurre, Stilinski? Parece que alguien está molesto, ¿Tuviste problemas con tu mordedor misterioso? Apuesto a que no ha ido a visitarte en un tiempo, ¿Por qué será? Oh sí, ya se dio cuenta que no vales la pena- señaló con sorna en la voz y el castaño lo observó fijamente-Era imposible que Lydia pudiera hacer un milagro, cambiaste tu forma de vestir a algo decente pero en el fondo, sigues siendo el mismo mocoso irritante, molesto y desagradable que todos detestan. 

Stiles no reaccionó hasta que escuchó el grito sorprendido de la pelirroja, siendo consciente en ese momento que acaba de golpear al rubio presumido, quien apenas se recupera, se abalanza sobre él y ambos caen al suelo, rodando en un intento por dominar al otro. El castaño logra propinarle varios puñetazos al ex Kanima, aunque recibe otros cuantos que le quitan el aliento unos segundos hasta que Scott e Isaac los separan. 

-¡Ya basta!- ordena Peter interponiéndose entre ambos con seriedad- No es momento para discutir, cachorros, deja de ser tan molesto, Whittemore.   
-Solo digo la verdad, todos piensan que Stilinski es un dolor en el trasero, solo porque se le ocurrió colocar unos tubos, no es un genio y no merece un trato especial, es un completo inútil- siseó con saña.   
-¡Cierra la boca, bastardo! Soy mucho mejor que tú y más útil, gracias a mí tenemos un plan para atrapar a la manada de Alfas, ¿Y tú que has hecho? Nada, solo alardear de lo genial que eres- respondió liberándose del agarre de su mejor amigo- Ya estoy harto de aguantar tus insultos, ya estoy harto de que siempre estés tirándome mierda encima, me da lo mismo lo que pienses de mí, me da igual si te agrado o no, ¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez!- ordenó apuntándolo con el dedo y el rubio esboza una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.   
-No he dicho una mentira sobre ti, eres un debilucho, patético, deprimente y desagradable intento de persona, si quieres hacer algo útil por esta manada, ¡Entonces lárgate! Nadie te necesita aquí, nadie te quiere aquí, ya ha quedado claro que nadie en su sano juicio estaría contigo, mírate, Stilinski, usando ropas y perfume costoso, ¿Has conseguido llamar la atención de tu mordedor? No, porque habría que estar ciego para fijarse en ti.

Stiles se abalanzó sobre el beta al mismo tiempo que saca la pistola que le obsequió Chris después de que fue capaz de derribar todas las latas en los entrenamientos y apuntó directo al muslo derecho del rubio, disparando dos veces. Ignoró por completo los gritos de las chicas antes de dirigir el arma a los lobos que hicieron un ademan de acercarse. 

-Ya estoy cansado de que me menosprecien solo por ser humano pero por sobre todo, ya estoy cansado de ti, Whittemore, vamos a arreglar esto de una vez por todas, tú y yo pelearemos, si ganas, no solo aceptaré que soy un perdedor, también me convertiré en tu esclavo el resto del año pero si yo gano, vas a pedirme disculpas de rodillas por todos tus insultos, ¿Tenemos un trato o estás asustado de que algo como yo te patee el trasero? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que le ameritó varios gruñidos como respuesta.   
-Basta, no voy a tolerar esto- intervino Derek haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos pero eso no amedrentó al humano.  
-Nadie pidió tu opinión, Hale, además, así es como resuelven sus problemas los miembros de una manada, peleando por su posición y yo estoy muy por encima de Jackson, ya no dejaré que sigan subestimándome, vamos a pelear, Whittemore ¿O estás asustado? 

El beta rubio se abalanzó sobre él completamente transformado pero el hijo del sheriff lo detuvo con dos certeros disparos en el abdomen antes de correr hacia él, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro e ignorando el dolor que invadió su extremidad. Jackson rugió enseñándole los dientes y con un rápido movimiento, le clavó las garras en el abdomen. 

-¡Deténganlos!- gritó Allison asustada con el rumbo que tomó la situación. 

El castaño sintió algo extraño recorriendo su cuerpo en ese momento y en vez de sucumbir al dolor, su rabia aumentó. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota que podía tratarlo de esa forma? No tiene por qué seguir soportando sus crueles comentarios, sus palabras malintencionadas, ni sus miradas de desprecio, ya es hora de que le dé una lección, de que le enseñe que nadie se mete con Stiles Stilinski. 

-Eso es todo lo que tienes, pulgoso- afirmó con una sonrisa impropia de él- Yo también tengo un obsequio para ti. 

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todo el paquete, vació el cargador contra las piernas del lobo antes de darle una patada en el abdomen, consiguiendo tumbarlo en el suelo y se apresuró en cargar la pistola, acercándose lentamente al beta herido para luego disparar en su hombro derecho, soltando una risita de diversión al oír los gruñidos de dolor que suelta. 

-¿Qué sucede, Jackson? Ya no eres tan valiente- afirmó dándole dos disparos más en las piernas- ¿Acaso no puedes contra un débil, patético e irritante mocoso?- canturreó vaciando el cargador en el abdomen del lobo y cuando iba a tomar más balas de su pantalón, una mano lo detuvo.  
-He dicho que ya basta- ordenó el Alfa muy enfadado con la situación- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? No tienes derecho a lastimar a otro miembro de la manada.   
-¡¿Y él si tiene derecho a burlarse de mí?!- protestó con el ceño fruncido y se liberó del agarre del moreno- Yo no soy el bufón de la manada, por más que te guste pensarlo, Hale, no estoy aquí para divertirlos, ni para que se burlen de mí o desquiten sus frustraciones conmigo, como miembro de la manada merezco el mismo respeto que todos.   
-¿Y piensas obtenerlo acribillando a uno de mi manada?- señaló el Alfa con sus ojos brillantes y se acercó enseñándole los colmillos amenazante.   
-Yo también lo soy… ¿Por qué no me defiendes?- preguntó en un murmullo pero no recibió una respuesta- Lo supuse… sigues sin considerarme como parte de tu manada, que bueno saberlo, Hale y no te preocupes, no volveré a herir a TUS betas, ni siquiera a idiotas que se lo merecen- siseó lo último observando al ex Kanima, quien correspondió su gesto con enfado.   
-No creas que esto se quedará así, Stilinski.   
-Vete a la mierda, Jackson y tú también- afirmó retando a Derek con la mirada, guardó la pistola en su pantalón y se marchó del Loft. 

Dolía mucho confirmar que aún cuando le demostró al Alfa que es capaz de pelear contra lobos, éste sigue sin considerarlo parte de su paquete y solo lo ve como el adolescente irritante que debe aguantar contra su voluntad. Cuando subió al jeep, se miró en el espejo retrovisor y fue consciente que está llorando. Duele mucho saber que significa tan poco para el hombre que ama. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles aparcó el auto junto al de Lydia y descendió con un suspiro desganado. Todavía se siente triste por todo lo ocurrido ayer en la tarde en el Loft de Derek y tiene muy claro que hoy no irá, primero debe ser capaz de controlar el dolor que siente por el descubrimiento de lo insignificante que es para el moreno. Desganado, descendió del jeep para dirigirse hacia donde está Scott platicando con Isaac bastante alterado, ¿Acaso ocurrió algo con la manada de Alfas? Temeroso de la respuesta, apresuró en paso pero se detuvo a unos metros al escuchar unos murmullos a su derecha, observando a un grupo de chicos que sostienen un papel en la mano y se ríen mientras observan en su dirección. En ese preciso instante, se da cuenta que hay varias personas mirándolo, algunos intercambiando palabras que no alcanza a escuchar pero está muy seguro que no es algo bueno. Tragando saliva con fuerza, apresuró el paso hasta llegar donde está el par de betas, quienes detienen en el acto su plática. 

-¿Qué sucede…? ¿Es idea mía o todos me están mirando?- preguntó frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo.   
-No es idea tuya… te están mirando- respondió Isaac con un tono afligido en su voz- Stiles…no sabemos quién lo hizo pero… esto apareció en cada taquilla esta mañana…   
-Por todos lados- agregó Scott muy preocupado antes de tenderle un papel.   
-¿Y que es… esto…?- susurró lo último abriendo mucho los ojos al leer el título, el cual se vio obligado a repetir en voz alta o no se lo creerá- “Cosas que Stiles debe cambiar para conquistar a…”

No, eso no puede estar pasando, ¡Su lista no puede estar en posesión de todo el instituto! ¡No puede ser! Entró corriendo y se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, observando aterrado como una versión condensada de su lista secreta, está empapelando las paredes. Rápidamente las quitó, ignorando las risas a su alrededor. No importa a donde vaya, por todas partes están esos horrendos recordatorios que es imperfecto para Derek Hale. Es imposible que alguien tuviera acceso a eso, personalmente protegió su casa con Mountain Ash y su padre estuvo ayer, así que es imposible que alguien entrara sin ser escuchado, a menos que… 

-Mi taquilla…- susurró corriendo en dirección a los vestuarios, en donde cometió el error de dejar una copia de esa lista infernal- No… por favor no… 

Apenas entró al lugar, se encontró con seis miembros del equipo de Lacrosse, entre los cuales está Jackson, quien le dedica una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción al mismo tiempo que se acerca a él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros de manera casual. 

-Hola, Stilinski, ¿Algo interesante que contarnos esta mañana? Apuesto que sí- señaló dándole una palmadita en el brazo.   
-Tú… ¡Tú fuiste!- afirmó con sorpresa en la voz-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- gritó liberándose de su agarre con el ceño fruncido.   
-Tú sabes muy bien por qué, te lo advertí ayer, espero que esto te sirva como lección para que no vuelvas a meterte conmigo- respondió guiñándole un ojo antes de empujarlo hacia donde están los otros seis adolescentes, comentando la lista entre risas burlonas- Adivina, mis amigos tienen algunas sugerencias para ti y son muy buenas.   
-¡Hijo de puta!- gritó al mismo tiempo que se abalanza sobre el beta, lamentando haber dejado el arma en el auto o sería muy capaz de vaciar el cargador en su rostro para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa. 

Jamás va a perdonar a Jackson por humillarlo de esa forma frente a todo el instituto. Entre golpes recíprocos, alguien lo jaló hacia atrás y se encontró con Scott, quien lo apartó del ex Kanima pidiéndole que se calme, que de esa forma solo conseguirá tener problemas, los cuales no tardan en llegar cuando ambos son enviados a la oficina del director y todo queda en nada, ya que sin pruebas que inculpen a Jackson, no pueden castigarlo. 

-Espero que ahora te quede claro, Stilinski- dijo el rubio deteniéndolo a mitad del pasillo cuando se dirigían a su clase, la cual por desgracia comparten- No te vuelvas a meter conmigo o haré algo peor. 

El castaño lo observó marcharse y apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora? ¿Cómo va a salir de todo eso? Sin ninguna respuesta en mente, solo fue consciente de las lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas. No solo debe aceptar que es insignificante para Derek y que no lo considera parte de la manada, sino que ahora también tiene que lidiar con ser el hazme reír de todo el instituto.


	8. No todo es tan malo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aquí llega otro cap del fic, decidí utilizar este espacio como notas, todavía no manejo como colocarlas en un solo capítulo sin que aparezca en todos xD 
> 
> Para los/as que están pidiendo el castigo o lección a Jackson y que quieren sangre, tranquilas/os porque lo recibirá, en el siguiente capítulo (9) y también Derek dejará de ser un idiota u.u 
> 
> Gracias por seguir el fic y a quienes dejan comentarios y kudos!   
> Saludos y que disfruten del nuevo capítulo! :D

Derek descendió del camaro con el ceño fruncido al descubrir la escena frente a él. Se había tardado un poco más en llegar al entrenamiento, ya que estaba en una cita con Jennifer y lo que menos esperó, es encontrar a dos de sus betas, Jackson y Scott peleando fieramente mientras los demás intentan separarlos pero lo que atrajo toda su atención fue Stiles, quien está de espalda a los demás, de brazos cruzados y llorando, siendo delatado por el movimiento irregular de sus hombros y el olor salino de sus lágrimas, ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? 

-Basta- ordenó acercándose a los demás sin recibir una respuesta- ¡Basta!- volvió a repetir más fuerte sin éxito- ¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA!- rugió con sus ojos brillantes y todos los betas voltearon a él, apresurándose en bajar la cabeza en señal de sumisión- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Por qué están peleando?- preguntó quedando frente a su problemático primer lobo y McCall.   
-¡Este bastardo humilló a Stiles frente a todo el instituto!- gruñó Scott haciendo brillar sus ojos amarillos.   
-Esto es lo que pasa- dijo Isaac tendiéndole una hoja en cuyo título se lee “Cosas que Stiles debe cambiar para conquistar a…”- Jackson lo robó de la taquilla de Stiles y lo pegó por todo el instituto. 

El Alfa arqueó una ceja al percatarse de lo largo que es la lista, un total de tres columnas se distribuyen equitativamente por la hoja realizada a computador. Fácilmente deben haber unas cien observaciones ahí, ¿Por qué demonios Stiles haría algo así? Ni siquiera lo cree capaz de escribir eso sobre sí mismo, no hay forma en que él lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Para qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó leyendo por encima las primeras líneas.   
-Eso… es algo personal- respondió Erika observando de reojo al humano, quien sigue dándoles la espalda pero ahora se pasa las manos por el rostro-Jackson no tenía ningún derecho a enseñárselo a todos en el instituto.   
-¿Qué vas a hacer? Ese idiota merece un castigo- habló Isaac con el ceño fruncido.   
-No tengo tiempo que perder, ni la paciencia para lidiar con sus problemas de adolescentes- respondió con dureza el Alfa y dejó caer la hoja con indiferencia- Cualquier cosa relacionada al instituto, lo arreglan fuera de aquí, este es el horario de entrenamiento y es eso lo que haremos ¿O ya han olvidado que hay una manada de Alfas tras nosotros? Comiencen a entrenar y basta de estas tonterías- gruñó con sus ojos destellando en rojo antes de dirigirse hacia el hijo del sheriff, quien se volteó con los ojos aún enrojecidos por el llanto- Tú también tienes que entrenar.   
-Derek…- susurró con un deje de angustia en su voz.   
-Lo haces o te largas, así de simple- siseó marchándose de regreso con los demás, que contemplan la escena estupefactos- ¡A entrenar! 

El moreno no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando el castaño fue casi corriendo hasta su jeep y se alejó a toda velocidad de ahí. Ignoró por completo los reproches de sus betas, a quienes envió a practicar con un fuerte rugido. Ahora entiende por qué Stiles ha estado actuando tan raro los últimos meses, todo por una lista secreta para conquistar a-quien-sabe-quien, probablemente se trate de Argent, han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos y por alguna razón, eso a su lobo le molesta e incómoda a partes iguales. Cuando por fin terminaron, Scott se acercó a él en compañía de Isaac y Allison. 

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó muy borde y manteniendo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.   
-Eres un idiota, se supone que eres el Alfa, deberías ocuparte de estas cosas, ¡Stiles te ha ayudado muchas veces sin pedirte algo a cambio, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es apoyarlo ahora!- le recriminó McCall apretando los puños con fuerza.   
-Sus problemas de adolescentes, no son asunto mío- afirmó entrecerrando los ojos con molestia- Hay cosas mucho más importantes en este momento.   
-¡El bienestar de tu manada debería ser lo más importante!- replicó el rubio de cabello rizado con un gruñido-¡¿Cuándo vas a reconocer todo lo que Stiles hace por la manada?! ¡¿Cuándo vas a reconocerlo como uno de nosotros?!  
-¡Ya basta!- ordenó el Alfa con un rugido- Stiles no es como es nosotros y tampoco es como si le importara serlo, lo que sea que pasó en el instituto, ya lo arreglará, siempre lo hace, ahora basta de estas tonterías y largo, mañana nos reuniremos a la misma hora.   
-¡No es justo que defiendas a Jackson por sobre Stiles! Él es tu amigo también- protestó Erika uniéndose a la discusión- Él siempre te defiende, cuando alguien dice algo malo sobre ti, ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?  
-¡Stiles no es mi amigo! Solo lo aguanto por la manada y eso ya es bastante- afirmó enseñándoles los colmillos mientras frunce el ceño. 

Todos los betas, a excepción de Jackson y Lydia lo observaron con reproche por sus palabras antes de marcharse. Derek apretó los puños muy enfadado con toda la situación, él no tiene por qué defender a ese humano, no son amigos, solo colaboran juntos para encargarse de los peligros que acechan Beacon Hills, nada más. Durante unos segundos cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su lobo se retuerce por lo ocurrido y toma un par de respiraciones para evitar transformarse. 

-Vaya que lo has arruinado a lo grande, sobrinito- canturreó Peter llegando a su lado y negó despacio- No necesitas que yo, ni ninguno de los cachorros te diga lo evidente.   
-No te metas, no voy a hacerme cargo de problemas adolescentes- espetó el moreno apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.   
-Nadie espera que te hagas cargo de problemas adolescentes pero si deberías ayudar a tus amigos, entiendo que no soportas a Stiles, yo tampoco lo hacía al comienzo, aunque ahora que lo conozco mejor y pasamos más tiempo juntos, es un gran chico, así que deja de ser tan idiota- lo regañó el mayor con el ceño fruncido.   
-No lo soy y Stiles no es mi amigo, si tan preocupado estás por él, entonces encárgate tú del problema, yo no me meteré, adiós- sentenció dando por finalizada la conversación y subió al camaro, conduciendo de regreso a su Loft. 

+++ +++ +++

Derek le abrió la puerta a Jennifer, quien descendió tomando su mano y le dio un beso como agradecimiento. La noche anterior se había quedado con él en su Loft, así que esa mañana se ofreció a llevarla hasta el instituto. Pronto cumplirán los tres meses juntos y todo indica que esta relación, no será un desastre, ni acabará en tragedia como las dos anteriores. 

-Recuerda que esta noche vienes a cenar a mi casa- dijo la profesora acariciándole la mejilla con cariño.   
-Por supuesto, no lo olvidaría- respondió dándole otro beso antes de dejarla ir y se quedó mirándola hasta que entró al instituto. 

Aún cuando las cosas iban muy bien entre ellos, cada vez que están juntos puede sentir a su lobo retorciéndose dentro, como si aquello fuera algo incorrecto y desagradable para él, lo cual es ridículo porque su parte animal debería estar compenetrada con la humana. Iba a marcharse de ahí pero reparó en el jeep del castaño, que está estacionando en un lugar libre a varios espacios de él y después de sacar su bolso con desgano, se dirige hacia la entrada, sin embargo, cuatro chicos lo interceptan, así que decide agudizar el oído para escuchar mejor la conversación. 

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, Stilinski? Tenemos unas sugerencias más para tu lista, ¿Quieres escucharlas?- canturreó un chico de cabello negro con burla.   
-Déjenme tranquilo, descerebrados- respondió el hijo del sheriff con la intención de pasar de ellos, sin embargo, lo detuvieron por el brazo.   
-Nadie ha dicho que puedes irte, Stilinski, no sin oír nuestras sugerencias- afirmó un adolecente de cabello rojizo- Aunque pensándolo bien, será una pérdida de tiempo, mírate, ¿Quién querría estar contigo?- el grupito se rio con diversión por aquel insulto y el moreno se llevó una mano al pecho para controlar el extraño impulso de su parte animal que desea arrancarles el cuello a esos idiotas- Ya sé, dinos a quien pretendías conquistar cambiando lo de la lista, será más sencillo ayudarte de esa forma.   
-¡No necesito su ayuda! Y no le diré algo a un montón de neandertales como ustedes- siseó Stiles forcejeando por liberarse pero el chico que lo tenía sujeto por el brazo, lo empujó contra uno moreno y fornido, quien le pasó un brazo por el cuello simulando un gesto amistoso pero el lobo alcanzó a notar que ejerce presión.   
-Que malagradecido, nosotros queremos ayudarte y nos tratas de esa forma, Stilinski, Jackson tampoco quiso decirnos el nombre de tu enamorado, solo que es un hombre, no te resulta con las chicas y decidiste cambiar de equipo ¿Verdad? Jajajajaja, ni siquiera de esa forma alguien se fijaría en ti, estás perdiendo tu tiempo- canturreó el pelinegro acortando la distancia entre ambos y esbozó una sonrisa cuando sonó el timbre- Continuaremos esta platica después, adiós, perdedor. 

Uno de los chicos le quitó el bolso, lo abrió y dejó caer las cosas con una risa, a la cual no tardaron de unirse los otros tres antes de marcharse. Derek observó la escena fijamente, él nunca había tenido problemas de abuso escolar, de hecho era bastante popular por ese tiempo, aunque su personalidad era muy diferente antes del incendio. Desde la primera vez creyó que Stiles es el tipo de chicos del cual todos se burlan, por su hiperactividad, por su sarcasmo, por su irritante forma de ser, por todo y está muy seguro que de volver al instituto, probablemente él también sería uno de los que molestan al castaño. Iba a marcharse de ahí pero algo lo detuvo y los lamentos de su lobo tampoco ayudan mucho, así que se dirigió hasta donde está el hijo del sheriff, ayudándole silenciosamente a guardar todo en el bolso. 

-Gracias… no tenías que molestarte- dijo el humano sin hacer contacto visual.   
-Oye.  
-Lo sé, no te importan mis estúpidos problemas de adolescente y me sacarás de la manada si vuelvo a faltar los entrenamientos… no lo haré de nuevo pero hoy no podré ir… tengo tarea que hacer… aunque tampoco es como si importara si estoy o no…podrás descansar un día de mí…- susurró lo último con tanta tristeza, que el moreno carraspeó algo incómodo.   
-Puedes faltar hoy pero mañana te quiero ahí- sentenció recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- No entiendo por qué permites que te afecte tanto, eres muy consciente de lo molesto que puedes llegar a ser.   
-¿Qué…?- soltó el menor observándolo fijamente.   
-No es como si aquella lista estuviera equivocada, eres muy molesto, irritante, no sabes cuándo callar, tu sarcasmo es desagradable, tus bromas son muy malas, a pesar de hacer deporte, tu condición física es deplorable, colocas apodos ridículos, crees que eres divertido pero no es así, la mayor parte del tiempo eres un estorbo, de hecho, te has vuelto más tolerable desde que estás siguiendo esa lista, alguien te hizo un favor al escribirla- terminó de hablar al mismo tiempo que reparó en la expresión dolida del adolescente, quien parecía apunto de colocarse a llorar ahí mismo y se arrepintió de inmediato de la dureza de sus dichos mientras su lobo se retuerce lastimeramente.   
-Gracias, Derek… has convertido mi mal día en una completa mierda… muchas gracias- soltó con un ligero temblor en la voz- Sé que no soy perfecto como tú, con esa sonrisa perfecta, tu cabello perfecto, tu cuerpo perfecto, tu aire de misterio que encanta a todos, tu superfuerza… sé que no soy como tú, ni siquiera te llego a los talones, así de mala opción soy pero no tienes derecho a tratarme así… ¿Por qué siempre eres tan desagradable conmigo?- soltó con un sollozo bajito y se limpió una furtiva lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla derecha- ¿Por qué soy el único al que siempre tratas como si fuera peor que basura? La mayor parte del tiempo no estás de acuerdo con Scott y te enfadas con él… pero nunca lo tratas como a mí… ¡Incluso con Peter eres más amable que conmigo! ¿Qué te he hecho, Derek? ¿Qué hice para que me odies tanto? Yo realmente quiero encajar en tu manada… quiero ser parte de ella y por eso me esfuerzo mucho en hacer todo lo que puedo para ayudarte… por eso me desvelo buscando información para ti… pero eso no te importa… siempre vas a considerarme algo insignificante… un molesto humano que ni siquiera merece respirar tú mismo aire… 

El Alfa se quedó boquiabierto después de escuchar todo eso. Siempre ha asumido que Stiles del tipo de persona que no le importa lo que otros piensen de él, así que jamás se molestó en medir sus palabras con él pero si ahora lo piensa con detención, es cierto, ha sido muy rudo con el castaño desde que está con ellos, es él a quien siempre está regañando, a quien siempre está tratando de inútil, le gruñe y amenaza con bastante frecuencia, sin embargo, Stiles siempre ha estado dispuesto a ayudarle.

-Yo- iba a decir algo pero el humano negó con una sonrisa miserable que removió a su lobo.  
-No te preocupes, no tienes que gastar tu tiempo con alguien como yo… es mejor que te vayas, Derek…tu novia está en clases ahora, no tienes algo que hacer aquí, ni mucho menos gastar saliva conmigo…adiós. 

El moreno observó al humano hasta que desapareció en la entrada y subió a su camaro suspirando. Cada vez se convence más que Peter y sus betas tienen razón, ha sido muy injusto con el castaño, ni una sola vez ha reconocido todo lo que hace por ellos. Le guste o no, tiene muchas cosas que pensar ahora. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles no podía sentirse más miserable en ese momento. No solo debe lidiar con las burlas de todos en el instituto, especialmente algunos del equipo de Lacrosse, sino que ahora debe aceptar que Derek piensa exactamente lo mismo que todos y está muy de acuerdo con la lista que el idiota ex Kanima le ayudó a hacer. Cada vez se convence más que el lobo está equivocado con su elección, él no puede ser su compañero, es imposible que la parte humana y animal tengan una discrepancia tan grande en lo que quieren. 

El resto del día evitó los lugares concurridos como la cafetería, así que se saltó el almuerzo y en casi todos los recesos, tuvo que tirar a la basura un montón de mensajes anónimos que eran dejados en su taquilla con “sugerencias” para agregar a su lista y está muy seguro que eso es obra del bastardo de Whittemore. Al final de la jornada, decidió ausentarse del entrenamiento, no podría soportar más burlas, no después de la conversación con Derek que tuvo esa mañana y terminó por hundirlo en su miseria. 

Erika y Boyd habían intentado detenerlo antes de que se marchara, proponiéndole que hicieran algo divertido para olvidar todo ese asunto e incluso lo invitaron a una tarde de películas de Star Wars en la casa del moreno pero lo rechazó lo más educadamente que pudo, argumentando que en ese momento no es una buena compañía y prefiere estar solo. Estuvo deambulando en su jeep cuando el ruido insistente de su teléfono lo forzó a responder con desgano. 

-Scotty, por favor, necesito estar solo ahora, agradezco tu preocupación, de verdad pero no estás ayudándome con esto- dijo aparcando junto a la acera.   
-No soy Scott, habla Chris, se supone que entrenaríamos hoy, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayor y el adolescente se maldijo por ser tan descuidado al responder.   
-Oh… Chris… hola… lo siento… había olvidado por completo lo de hoy… no podré… yo…- apretó la mano libre contra el volante.   
-Stiles, ¿Dónde estás?- el menor sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus parpados y fue incapaz de dar una respuesta por el nudo que se formó en su garganta- Dime dónde estás, voy a buscarte- ordenó el cazador sin dar lugar a replica.   
-No… no es necesario…- logró decir con voz quebrada por la tristeza.   
-Es evidente que no estás bien, Stiles y estar solo no ayudará, así que escoge, ¿Vienes a mi casa o voy a buscarte?- el castaño lo pensó unos segundos antes de darse por vencido.  
-Voy a tu casa... 

Cuando cortó la llamada, se tomó unos segundos para calmar el dolor que siente. Sabe muy bien que Allison está en el entrenamiento de la manada, así que no llegará hasta una hora más, el tiempo suficiente para hablar con Chris a solas, ni siquiera ha sido capaz de contarle a su papá lo que pasó en el instituto, así que tal vez sea buena contárselo al cazador, tal vez él le ayude a ver las cosas de una manera menos trágica o simplemente bastará con desahogarse en vez de esperar que el problema desaparezca por si solo, tal como acostumbra hacer. 

Al llegar a la casa Argent, el mayor lo inspeccionó con la mirada antes de hacerse a un lado para que entre y apenas se cierra la puerta, dejándolos a ambos solos, el castaño se derrumbó por completo, aferrándose al cazador mientras llora desconsoladamente. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo ayer, ya que su padre no cubrió el turno nocturno y no quería arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran, por lo cual ha estado aguantando mucho sus deseos de llorar. 

Le toma casi veinte minutos ser capaz de controlar sus sollozos hasta que se vuelven hipidos bajos y en ese momento es consciente de los fuertes brazos que rodean su cintura hasta las manos que acarician su espalda con suaves movimientos que le ayudan a calmarse. En completo silencio, se deja guiar a la sala de estar, en donde ambos se sientan. 

-Lo siento mucho…- fueron las primeras palabras del hijo del sheriff antes de salir de su escondite contra el cuerpo del cazador y lo observó con un amago de sonrisa- Perdón… ya tienes suficientes problemas y yo te estoy molestando con los míos…   
-Tú no me molestas, Stiles, ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?- preguntó comprensivamente y el menor asintió despacio.   
-Es una historia larga…- susurró algo dudoso.   
-Tenemos tiempo, Allison cenará en casa de Scott hoy- señaló el mayor dejando una mano sobre la rodilla del castaño.   
-De acuerdo…esto comenzó hace varios meses… después de que nos encargamos del Kanima, una noche, Derek llegó a mi cuarto en su forma de beta. 

El hijo del sheriff se colocó muy rojo cuando le contó a Argent, como el Alfa se coló en su habitación, sin dar explicaciones ni mediar palabra alguna, lo beso y lo tumbó sobre la cama, perdiéndose ambos en una espiral de placer que duró hasta la madrugada, en donde por fin pudo conseguir respuestas del lobo, quien le aseguró que él es su compañero, que ahora puede olfatearlo claramente e intentó reclamarlo como suyo pero el castaño se negó, sería muy feliz con el Alfa pero no podría con el desprecio de su parte humana. La situación se repitió más veces, cada vez que el animal consigue imponerse a Derek, corre a buscarlo ansioso. 

-Al comienzo fue muy sorpresivo pero me di cuenta… después de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos… que realmente lo amo, desde un inicio me ha parecido muy atractivo, habría que estar ciego para no notarlo… los demás se dieron cuenta de inmediato… por mi olor… así que se los conté y me dijeron que no siguiera con eso… que quien resultaría herido seria yo porque Derek no me quiere… solo es su lobo quien me desea y ni siquiera entiendo por qué…  
-¿Y cómo es que Derek no se ha dado cuenta? Él puede olerte también- preguntó el mayor observándolo fijamente.   
-Mmm… después de la primera vez… fui con Deaton, le expliqué lo que pasó y… él me dio unos polvos que me ayudan a ocultar mi aroma…-explicó con el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas- Cada vez que el lobo me visita… los uso después… sé que los demás tienen razón… Derek jamás se fijará en mí… ha dejado muy claro lo que piensa… me detesta… por eso… hace casi tres meses… el lobo fue a visitarme, dijo que estaba cansado de esperar que su parte humana se diera cuenta que me ama, así que podría actuar yo y conquistarlo, él me dijo todas las cosas que le gustan a Derek, me habló sobre su familia y lo que le desagrada… por supuesto que eso no sería suficiente, así que se me ocurrió hacer una lista con las cosas que debo cambiar… mi verborrea es una de ellas…creí que eso sería suficiente pero entonces Jackson me demostró lo contrario.  
-¿Jackson, el ex Kanima?- el castaño asintió apretando los puños- No lo conozco más allá de lo que pasó y cuando buscábamos a Derek hace un tiempo, no es precisamente el tipo de persona a quien deberías pedir un consejo, se ve presumido y bastante arrogante.   
-No tienes idea de cuánto… pero debía ser él porque es el único que me detesta tanto o más que Derek… por eso le pedí ayuda… 

Había sido la hora más deprimente de toda su vida, solo superada por la muerte de su madre y el posterior rechazo del Alfa de esa mañana. Con una mano algo temblorosa, sacó las tres hojas escritas a ambos lados del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo tendió al cazador, quien apenas leyó el título, lo observó con una ceja alzada. 

-Sí… Jackson me odia muchísimo… léela…- pidió guardando silencio mientras aprieta las manos sobre sus rodillas. Cada tanto, Argent alza la vista del papel para fijarla en él, con un expresión de incredulidad. Cuando terminó con las tres hojas, el castaño continuó hablando pero sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual- Cambié poco a poco lo que se señala en la lista… me mordí la lengua para dejar de hablar… fui educado con Derek… no me entrometí en sus asuntos… ni en sus gustos de decoración del Loft… cambié mi ropa con la ayuda de Lydia… mi peinado… la forma en que como… mis mediocres habilidades físicas… gracias a ti y a Peter pude demostrarle a Derek que no soy tan inútil como piensa… al menos creí que lo había hecho pero me equivoqué… 

Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus parpados y afirmó la cabeza contra el pecho del mayor, quien volvió a abrazarlo mientras acaricia su espalda despacio. Puede manejar la indiferencia del moreno, sus gruñidos y amenazas pero es muy diferente cuando le restriega en la cara todos sus defectos, especialmente porque se trata de la persona que ama. 

-Jackson me ha molestado desde el día en que nos conocimos… me ha hecho la vida imposible pero últimamente es peor… siempre me repite que Derek jamás se fijará en algo como yo, que habría que estar sigo para salir conmigo… que nadie nunca se fijará en mí… hace dos días, nos reunimos en el Loft de Derek a entrenar, Jackson comenzó a molestarme de nuevo, así que lo golpeé… y le disparé… es probable que me excediera… vacié dos cargadores en sus piernas…pero tampoco es como si le hiciera mucho daño, se recuperó pronto- se apresuró en afirmar antes de suspirar bajito- Como sea… Derek lo defendió… y me dejó claro que no soy parte de su manada… que sigue sin reconocerme como tal… ayer en la mañana… cuando llegué al instituto… Jackson había abierto mi taquilla de los vestuarios, en donde tenía una copia de la lista y la resumió en una hoja… a la cual sacó muchas copias y las pegó por todo el instituto.   
-¿Qué?- soltó el cazador sin ocultar su sorpresa al oírlo.   
-Le dije al director que había sido él quien lo hizo… pero sin pruebas, no hay forma de culparlo, así que salió libre y ahora soy el hazme reír de todos… especialmente del equipo de Lacrosse, donde está la mayoría de los amigos de ese bastardo… me molestan en los recreos, dejan notas anónimas en mi taquilla o me abordan por los pasillos para hacer sugerencias a mi lista y burlarse de mí…- explicó con un sollozo en la voz antes de respirar profundo en un intento por calmarse o no podría continuar hablando- Cuando Derek lo supo… dijo que no se meterá en problemas de adolescentes y que ahora hay cosas mucho más importantes… dijo que si no iba a entrenar con ellos que me largara… así que me fui… hoy por la mañana lo vi en el instituto…unos chicos me estaban molestando y dieron vuelta mi bolso… Derek me ayudó a recoger las cosas… dijo que no entendía por qué le doy tanta importancia a lo que piensen los demás… y que… que tampoco es como si la lista estuviera mal… soy molesto… irritante…. No sé cuándo callarme… y que desde que estoy cambiando la lista… me he vuelto más tolerable… así que me hicieron un favor al escribirla…- susurró lo último sin poder proseguir por el nudo que se formó en su garganta y volvió a sollozar más fuerte. 

Ahora sí que le quedó muy claro que Derek jamás se enamorará de él y tal como dijo Jackson, el lobo terminará dejándolo también para compenetrarse con el humano en su elección de pareja, dándose cuenta que fue un error escogerlo a él. No supo con precisión cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando pero agradeció enormemente que Chris no hiciera comentario alguno, necesitaba demasiado desahogarse de esa forma. En cuanto fue capaz de calmarse, se incorporó despacio y el mayor limpió con suavidad sus lágrimas. 

-Derek no es precisamente la persona más brillante de Beacon Hills pero su lobo sí, por eso te escogió como compañero, Stiles, no necesitas cambiar algo en ti, todos tenemos algo que nos hace ser molesto para algunos y maravilloso para otros, el lobo fue muy inteligente al ver todo lo que tienes para ofrecer, Stiles y no es algo de esta tonta lista- dijo al mismo tiempo que la rompe en varios pedazos ante la mirada atenta del adolescente- El lobo vio en ti cualidades muy especiales, como fidelidad, lealtad, devoción, entrega, protección, amistad incondicional, diversión, apoyo, comprensión, amor, todas esas son las cualidades por las cuales el lobo te escogió, Stiles, a él no le importa si usas ropa oscura, de marca o chaquetas de cuero, tampoco le importa el perfume que te coloques o tus modales a la hora de comer, el vínculo que une a dos compañeros es mucho más profundo, por eso el lobo te ama, así como tú lo amas a él, porque seamos honestos, Derek tiene mucho defectos y bastante más notorios que los que tú podrías tener- el castaño asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.   
-Sí… Sourwolf es muy especial… pero lo quiero de esa forma, no cambiaría una sola cosa en él- afirmó con seguridad.   
-Así es precisamente como se siente el lobo por ti, Stiles, por eso no tienes que cambiar, no necesitas ser otra persona para enamorar a Derek, solo ser tú mismo y si eso no es suficiente para él, entonces es mucho más idiota de lo que creo porque está dejando ir a un gran chico, alguien muy especial que no volverá a encontrar- aseguró el cazador acariciándole la mejilla despacio y el menor cerró los ojos unos segundos- No permitas que alguien te haga sentir algo que no eres, Stiles, cuando estés seguro de lo que vales, dará igual lo que digan los demás, porque tú estarás satisfecho con lo que eres, ¿Realmente te sientes cómodo con este nuevo Stiles? ¿Te sientes cómodo callando lo que piensas? ¿Te gusta vestir de esa manera?- preguntó escudriñándolo con la mirada y el menor negó rápidamente.   
-No, lo odio…el lobo también me lo dijo… no quiere que cambie lo que soy… me ama tal cual soy… pero Derek…   
-Derek sería un idiota si te deja ir y aún si lo hace, tú mereces a alguien que te ame por lo que eres, Stiles, por supuesto que dolerá al principio, yo también fui adolescente y el primer amor es tan bonito como doloroso pero si te puedo asegurar que serás capaz de sentir lo mismo o mucho más por la persona que corresponda tus sentimientos y compartas tu vida, será algo maravilloso cuando lo encuentres, aún eres muy joven, tienes mucho tiempo por delante- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- Si realmente estás seguro que Derek es esa persona, entonces sé honesto con él, no cambies, porque el amor no es cambiar a la persona que amas, sino aceptarla tal cual es, el amor se trata de complementarte con otro, de buscar a alguien que te haga sentir bien, que resalte todo lo positivo en ti, que saque lo mejor de ti a cada momento, si sientes que Derek es esa persona, entonces díselo, sufrirás mucho menos siendo honesto que seguir en la incertidumbre de si te querrá o no. 

Stiles meditó por largos segundos las palabras de Argent, encontrando mucha razón en ellas. Ya no puede seguir de esa forma, esperando en silencio que Hale menor se fije en él, tiene que ser valiente e intentarlo, confesarle sus sentimientos y contarle lo que ha estado pasando con su lobo. Probablemente se enfadará pero quizás resulte algo bueno de todo eso, porque tal como le ha dicho Deaton y el lobo, para que su parte animal lo escoja como compañero, el humano también debe albergar sentimientos, ya sea consciente o no de eso. 

-Tienes razón, Chris, tengo miedo de decírselo pero tampoco quiero seguir así… si no corresponde mis sentimientos, al menos lo habré intentado… gracias por escucharme y aconsejarme, me siento mucho mejor ahora…no podría hablar esto con mi papá porque se preocuparía mucho… mis amigos solo me dirían lo que quiero oír… Tú eres honesto conmigo y tienes tacto para decirme aquello que no quiero oír… gracias- dijo dedicándole una sincera sonrisa al cazador, quien le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se observaron unos segundos hasta que el teléfono del castaño sonó- Hola, ¡Papá! Sí, todo en orden por acá ¿Y tú? Es raro que llames a esta hora… Oh… entiendo, sí, no te preocupes, estaré bien, nos vemos por la mañana, ten una noche tranquila- guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo con un suspiro- No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es, van a ser las ocho, te entretuve demasiado, es mejor que me vaya.   
-Puedes quedarte a cenar, planeaba calentar lo de ayer, es suficiente para ambos- ofreció Argent colocándose de pie.   
-Mmm, está bien, acepto la oferta pero yo colocaré la mesa mientras lo calientas. 

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, en donde el castaño sacó todo lo necesario para llevarlo al comedor. Platicar con Chris, le había ayudado a deshacerse del gran malestar que siente e incluso recuperó su buen humor de siempre, ninguna de las sonrisas que ha esbozado esa tarde es falsa.   
Cuando dio el primer bocado a su cena, un gemidito de placer escapó de sus labios. 

-Esto está exquisito, cocinas muy bien, Allison es una suertuda- canturreó antes de comer un poco más- Sin duda eres el cazador más genial que conozco.   
-Gracias por el halago pero no es para tanto, mi hija me ha contado lo bien que cocinas y además te haces cargo de la casa cuando el sheriff no está, eso es admirable, Stiles- el menor se ruborizó un poco al oír esas palabras.   
-Gracias… nunca me han dicho algo así, ahora serás mi cazador favorito- el aludido sonrió y tomó un sorbo de vino.   
-¿Cómo crees que te irá mañana en el instituto?- preguntó prestando toda su atención el adolescente, quien suspiró bajito.   
-Será difícil pero alguien me enseñó, que no puedo darme por vencido, sin importar los obstáculos que aparezcan y como esa persona es tan sabia, sin duda le haré caso, no se ha equivocado hasta ahora-aseguró tomando un trozo de la carne para engullirla con un gemidito de satisfacción.   
-Stiles, si ocurre algo o necesitas hablar, puedes venir conmigo, tenlo en cuenta- el menor asintió con una sonrisa. 

Después de cenar, se quedaron platicando en la sala de estar hasta que llegó Allison en compañía de Scott, quien lo observó con cierto recelo pero no hizo comentario alguno. El castaño se despidió de ambos cazadores, dándole un corto, sin embargo, significativo abrazo a Chris por todo lo que ha hecho y subió al jeep en compañía del beta, conduciendo hasta su casa, ya que su amigo regresará caminando a la suya. 

-Dilo de una vez, Scotty, puedo escuchar los engranajes de tu cabeza funcionar, suéltalo- lo incentivo deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo.   
-¿Qué hacías con el señor Argent? No me malentiendas, sé que te ayuda a practicar pero pasan mucho tiempo juntos, últimamente hueles a él, como ahora, apestas al señor Argent y es realmente incomodo- explicó el moreno cubriéndose la nariz con desagrado.   
-Es mi amigo, Scotty, así como tú, Isaac, Erika, Boyd, Peter, Allison, probablemente Lydia, no dices algo cuando huelo a ellos- replicó colocando en marcha el jeep.   
-Pero es raro, Stiles, es el papá de mi novia… y un cazador… no tengo algo contra él, aunque no fue precisamente amable conmigo al comienzo.   
-Porque no te conocía, Scott, ahora sabe que eres un lobo de peluche adorable que ama a su hijita y la cuidará- soltó con voz melosa y se rio cuando le palmearon el hombro- Chris ha sido muy amable conmigo, si huelo tanto a él ahora, es porque estuvo consolándome… está muy ocupado pero aún así hizo tiempo para escuchar mis problemas y me aconsejó, ahora me siento mucho mejor que por la mañana- dijo esbozando una sonrisa que el Beta estudió unos segundos antes de corresponder.   
-Me alegra oír eso, Stiles, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, al igual que con los demás.   
-Lo sé, Scotty, soy muy afortunado de tener amigos como ustedes, son geniales. 

El día había comenzado mal y se colocó peor con la aparición del Alfa pero al final había mejorado un poco. Cuando todo el asunto de la lista en el instituto se calme, va a hablar con Derek y aclarará las cosas, aún si no tiene una oportunidad con él, al menos se habrá sacado un gran peso de encima al no tener que seguir manteniendo en secreto sus sentimientos.


	9. Eres parte de mi manada

Stiles ignoró las burlas de los idiotas que Jackson tiene por amigos y fue a sentarse a la mesa donde están sus amigos. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que su lista fue revelada a todo el instituto y si bien, los primeros días fueron horribles, lentamente todo está volviendo a una relativa calma, siendo el equipo de descerebrados los únicos que continúan molestándolo. Todo habría sido muy difícil de no ser por el apoyo de Chris, quien aún cuando no tienen entrenamientos programados, lo suele llamar para saber cómo está. 

-Oye, Ally- la llamó el castaño antes de tomar un sorbo de su jugo- ¿Qué crees que puedo regalarle a tu papá que le guste? Estaba pensando en un vino pero por obvias razones no puedo comprarlo- se quejó casi en un puchero, odiando en ese momento ser menor de edad.   
-¿Y por qué quieres hacerle un regalo al señor Argent? Oh por Dios, ¡Lo sabía! Tú y él- Scott no pudo terminar la oración cuando Erika le cubrió la boca con una mano.   
-¡No seas idiota! Eso es imposible, Stiles está totalmente enamorado de ya sabes quién- lo regañó la rubia.   
-¿Algún motivo en especial?- preguntó Isaac moviendo las cejas con coquetería.   
-Por última vez, no hay algo entre nosotros, solo somos amigos y quiero darle un regalo porque ha sido muy amable conmigo, de no ser por él, todavía estaría llorando por los rincones por culpa del estúpido de Whittemore- mencionó lo último con desdén antes de suspirar- Como sea, solo quiero agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.   
-Eres una ternura, cariño- dijo Erika guiñándole un ojo.   
-Mmm, a papá le gustan las cosas simples, disfrutar de una buena comida, ver un partido de futbol, descansar de la cacería, las armas extrañas- el hijo del sheriff suspiró apoyando el codo en la mesa y afirmó el mentón sobre él- Creo que sé que puedes darle, hace unos días, papá salió con los demás a patrullar el bosque, hubo una falsa alarma y con el ajetreo, su reloj se estropeó cuando pasó a golpearlo con una piedra- explicó la chica dedicándole una mirada fija antes de sonreír.   
-¡Eso es genial! Excelente idea, eres la mejor, eres un suertudo al tener una novia tan inteligente, Scotty- canturreó con coquetería y se rió cuando su amigo se sonrojó por sus palabras. 

Cuando terminaron las clases, se despidió del resto que fueron al entrenamiento y condujo hasta el centro comercial. Después de la discusión que tuvo con Derek, ha decidido no regresar, aunque en parte también se debe a que no quiere estar cerca de Jackson más de lo necesario y con aguantarlo en Lacrosse ya es suficiente. 

Estuvo más de una hora recorriendo las diferentes tiendas, buscando el reloj más adecuado para Chris y que estuviera dentro de su presupuesto, el cual volvió a subir cuando decidió que ya no seguirá cumpliendo los puntos de esa estúpida lista, volviendo a ser el mismo Stiles de siempre, parlanchín, sarcástico, usando la ropa que adora y tragando papas rizadas como si no hubiera un mañana. 

-Este es perfecto- dijo observando con fascinación un reloj con correa de cuero negro que hay en el mostrador exterior y se giró con la intención de ir al mostrador para comprarlo pero chocó de frente contra alguien- Auch… lo siento mucho- se disculpó al encontrarse con un chico que parecía de su edad, cabello castaño oscuro y bastante musculoso, lo cual se nota bajo la camiseta negra que usa.

Cuando la encargada le enseñó el reloj de cerca, pidió que graben el nombre de Chris en la parte posterior y lo envuelvan para regalo. Mañana después del entrenamiento de tiro que tendrán en el bosque se lo dará, agradeciéndole por todo lo que ha hecho por él los últimos meses.  
Al principio no le dio importancia cuando pasó pero cuando por tercera vez chocó con el mismo chico de la tienda de relojes, no le cupo duda que lo está siguiendo y su instinto le advierte del peligro. Su primera acción fue intentar perderse entre la multitud, digiriéndose al segundo piso del centro comercial y observó hacia arriba, encontrando al hombre que se afirma de la baranda del borde mientras le dedica una sonrisa. Apenas salió de las escaleras mecánicas, apresuró en paso hasta el otro extremo del piso pero se detuvo junto a una heladería cuando a un par de metros, divisó al mismo sujeto, ¡¿Cómo demonios llegó ahí tan rápido?! 

-Estoy en problemas…- susurró dando la media vuelta y comenzó a correr hasta las escaleras que lo llevan al primer piso- Tengo que salir de aquí, ahora. 

El castaño se apresuró en bajar pero cuando se dirigió a la puerta principal, el hombre que lo persigue ya está ahí, dedicándole una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encuentran. Instintivamente da un paso atrás, chocando contra algo duro y se gira despacio, sorprendiéndose al notar que es el mismo chico que el que sigue frente a él, aunque ahora camina hacia ellos. 

-Gemelos…- susurra tragando saliva con dificultad y se queda muy quieto cuando siente unas afilada garras presionando contra un costado de su abdomen.   
-Chico listo, no esperaba menos del compañero de Derek Hale- esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al castaño- Sabemos muy bien quien eres, Stiles, vas a llevarnos con tu Alfa o te rasgaré el estómago, tú eliges. 

Stiles no tuvo más opción que obedecer, en cuanto los tres subieron al jeep condujo en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad pero a diferencia de lo que creen esos dos sujetos, no se dirige a la mansión Hale con los demás, sino que a la estación de trenes abandonada, en donde pondrá en practicar su plan y de eso dependerá si vive o muere. 

Cuando llegan a su destino, uno de los gemelos lo toma por el cuello antes de instarlo a caminar. El hijo del sheriff es muy consciente que solo tendrá una oportunidad de ejecutar su plan y más le vale hacerlo bien. 

-¿Ustedes dejaron la amenaza en el Loft de Derek?- preguntó mientras caminan a lo largo de varios vagones.   
-Por supuesto, mascotita, nuestro jefe está interesado en tu pequeña y débil manada- respondió uno de los chicos observando a su alrededor.   
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieren con nuestra manada? Si se atreven a— no pudo terminar la oración cuando lo empujaron bruscamente contra uno de los vagones mientras aprietan su cuello, dificultándole la respiración.   
-Que gracioso humano, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así? Cuida muy bien tu boca o te cortaré la lengua- amenazó uno de la gemelos con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.   
-Llévanos con Derek, no huelo algún lobo por aquí, más te vale que este sea el lugar correcto o morirás-advirtió el otro adolescente con el ceño fruncido.   
-Allí…- indicó el último vagón, uno completamente cerrado y desvió la vista- Tuvimos un inconveniente… Derek está lastimado… por favor, por favor no lo hieran- suplicó luchando por liberarse hasta que lo aventaron contra un pilar de concreto, golpeándose con fuerza la espalda y cayó al suelo.   
-Ese un buen método para callarlo, hermano- canturreó uno de los lobos con diversión- SI Derek está herido, deberíamos ayudarlo, ¿Verdad, Ethan?   
-Por supuesto, Aiden, vamos a darle una mano.   
-No… por favor…- suplicó el humano arrastrándose por el suelo- ¡No lo hagan! ¡Corre Derek! ¡Corre!   
-Espera un poco, hermano- dijo uno de los hombres deteniéndose y regresó sobre sus pasos, levantando al castaño por el cabello para llevarlo casi arrastras hasta el vagón- Vamos a asegurarnos que no sea una trampa, no confío en la mascota de Derek. 

Stiles soltó un grito cuando lo aventaron dentro y se golpeó contra el metal del otro lado, cayendo al suelo estruendosamente. La luz apenas ilumina una pequeña parte de la entrada pero es suficiente para que Stilinski vea el lugar donde ha instalado el mecanismo con el Mountain Ash. Todo está saliendo tal como predijo, así que es hora de ejecutar la última parte. 

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡Derek levántate! ¡Levántate por favor!- suplicó evocando el recuerdo de la mañana en que el moreno lo desprecio y consiguió que sus ojos se humedezcan por las lágrimas- ¡Derek despierta! ¡Dereeeekkk!- gritó con la voz quebrada y se armó de valor para ir hasta la puerta, recogiendo un fierro que encontró en el suelo- No permitiré que lo lastimen… ¡no lo permitiré!   
-Aaaawww, la mascota defendiendo a su amo, yo me encargo de él, Ethan, tú saca a Hale de ahí. 

El humano no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando lo tomaron por el cuello y segundos después, impactaron un costado de su cabeza contra el metal del vagón, dejándolo caer estruendosamente mientras el otro gemelo revisa el resto del compartimiento. Ahora debe hacerlo o va a morir. Con un rápido movimiento (resultado de sus entrenamientos con Peter y Chris) consigue golpear a Aiden en la cabeza antes de empujarlo contra su hermano y baja el tubo con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo el hilo que lo sujeta, lo cual permite que se dibuje la línea de cenizas. 

-¡Maldito!- grita el lobo haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos, lo toma por el cabello sin delicadezas para luego arrojarlo contra el pilar de concreto, en donde se golpea un costado del cuerpo y cae al suelo casi inconsciente- ¡Voy a matarte! 

Stiles puede sentir como está a punto de desmayarse, su cuerpo ha llegado al límite pero aún no puede permitirse desfallecer. Un inmenso terror lo invade cuando ambos gemelos comienzan a unirse para formar a un gran y fornido Alfa, el cual suelta un rugido ensordecedor antes de saltar hacia él pero la barrera de Mountain Ash se lo impide, lanzándolo contra la pared de atrás. En ese momento el castaño podría llorar de la felicidad, su plan funcionó, ¡Consiguió atrapar al enemigo por su cuenta! Con un gran esfuerzo, saca el teléfono de su bolsillo, presionando el número dos donde tiene como marcado rápido a Hale menor. 

-¿Qué quieres? Te has saltado los últimos entrenamientos, te advertí que—  
-Derek…- lo interrumpe con un susurro cansado- Estación… de trenes… abandonada… un Alfa… gemelos…- susurra dejando caer su celular a un lado mientras de reojo capta como el enemigo sigue luchando inútilmente por romper la barrera.  
-¿Stiles? ¡Stiles! ¡Stiles!- los gritos del moreno se escuchan cada vez más lejanos hasta que todo se fue a negro, quedando sumergido bajo un profundo silencio. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Apenas dejó de escuchar la voz del humano del otro lado de la línea, cambió a su forma de beta, haciendo sus ojos brillar en rojo y salió corriendo a través del bosque. Su lobo está luchando muy duro por tomar el control, siendo capaz de mantenerlo a raya con mucha dificultad mientras un deseo desenfrenado por estar junto al irritante adolescente lo embarga. Si algo llega a ocurrirle a Stiles, jamás se lo perdonará, es su culpa que dejara de venir a los entrenamientos y después de reflexionarlo los últimos días, se ha dado cuenta que realmente está tratando muy mal al castaño, de una forma que no se merece después de cómo le ha ayudado. 

En solo diez minutos consigue llegar hasta la estación de trenes abandonada, en donde percibe el aroma a sangre, lo cual inquieta aún más a su lobo y apresura el paso, Si alguno de esos Alfas le ha puesto la mano encima a su beta, va a destrozarlo. Lo destrozará de la forma más dolorosa posible. 

-¡Stiles!- grita al divisar una silueta tendida en el suelo y se arrodilla a su lado, comprobando su pulso con temor, el cual se disipa al notar que solo se ha desmayado por los golpes, ya que hay un hilo de sangre seca por el costado visible de su cabeza- Stiles, despierta, vamos, despierta.   
-Al fin tenemos el placer de conocernos, Derek Hale- dice una voz que lo hace voltear y dos pares de ojos rojos lo contemplan desde la oscuridad del vagón e iba a ir hacia ellos pero se detiene al notar la línea de Mountain Ash que los mantiene prisioneros ahí dentro- Tu mascota es bastante inteligente, fue un error de nuestra parte subestimarlo.   
-Por supuesto que no debieron subestimarlo, Stiles es mi beta más inteligente- afirmó tomando en brazos al aludido y se levantó con sus ojos brillando en rojo- Van a pagar muy caro el haberlo herido- prometió enseñándoles los colmillos con fiereza.   
-¡Stiles!- gritó Scott llegando corriendo a su lado junto a los demás lobos- Stiles…   
\- Debe ir a un hospital- dijo el moreno estrechándolo contra su cuerpo- Stiles consiguió atrapar a dos Alfas solo- señaló con la cabeza hacia el vagón, en donde el par de gemelos los observa fijamente.   
-Yo lo llevaré- se ofreció McCall e iba a tomarlo pero Hale menor se lo impidió, enseñándole los colmillos mientras un extraño sentimiento de posesividad se apodera de él- Derek…   
-Vigílenlos y cierren el lugar, los demás podrían venir por ellos, yo me encargaré de Stiles, volveré en cuanto pueda- sin permitir alguna replica, se marchó corriendo ahí, con el único pensamiento de colocar a salvo al humano. 

Apenas llegó al hospital cargando al castaño, la madre de Scott los llevó hasta una habitación, en donde se dedicó a curar las heridas del adolescente y vendó su cabeza con cuidado para luego salir de la habitación, aunque no sin antes lanzarle una mirada reproche, claramente culpándolo por la condición en que está su hijo no sanguíneo. Derek se acercó a la camilla, estirando una mano hasta la frente del humano y apartó algunos mechones de cabello con suavidad. 

-Lo siento…- susurró bajando la vista afligido- Tienes razón… nunca te he reconocido como un miembro de mi manada, ni tampoco te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho… despierta pronto si quieres oírlo, Stiles, es una orden de tu Alfa. 

Estuvo cuidando del menor hasta que llegó el sheriff, quien no dudó en empotrarlo contra una pared mientras le apunta con el arma a la cabeza, exigiendo explicaciones de por qué su hijo se encuentra en ese estado. El lobo es muy consciente que Stilinski no sabe la verdad sobre los seres sobrenaturales que habitan en Beacon Hills, a diferencia de Melissa y ya es hora de que lo sepa. 

-Se lo explicaré todo, Sheriff pero debe prometer que me escuchará- el hombre lo escudriña unos segundos antes de asentir, liberándolo de su agarre y guardando la pistola en su pantalón.   
-Habla, Hale. 

Derek le cuenta sobre su familia, que es un hombre lobo de nacimiento, el posterior incendió de su casa que fue ocasionado por Kate Argent, quien pertenece a una familia de cazadores que actualmente es lidera por Chris (al menos en Beacon Hills). También le explica la verdad tras los supuestos ataques de animales en los bosques, los cuales son obra de lobos, tal como los últimos, que ahora son motivo de una manada de Alfas. Le habla sobre cómo conoció a Stiles y Scott, la forma en que comenzaron a interactuar más a menudo, que McCall es un hombre lobo que fue convertido por Peter cuando era un Alfa enloquecido en busca de un paquete para tener más poder y cobrar su venganza. Finalmente le comenta como el castaño fue atacado por dos Alfas, a quienes consiguió encerrar en una barrera de Mountain Ash pero recibió algunos daños que lo tienen en el hospital ahora. 

-¿Realmente esperas que me crea todo esto?- soltó el sheriff después de varios segundos de silencio- Estás mucho más loco de lo que pensaba, Derek.  
-Es la verdad y puedo probárselo- dijo al mismo que se gana junto a la puerta, evitando que alguien entre de improviso y cambia a su forma de beta- ¿Ahora me cree?   
-Oh Dios- susurra al mismo tiempo que saca su arma por mero instinto.   
-Tranquilo, no voy a herirlo, Sheriff, todo lo que le he contado es verdad y siento mucho que Stiles resultara herido- se disculpó haciendo desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos.   
-Oh Dios… realmente eres un hombre lobo… ¿Mi hijo está metido en todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo sabe lo que eres? Y Scott… ¿Melissa lo sabe?- el moreno asintió a esa última pregunta- Oh Dios… no puedo creer esto… es demasiado…   
-Sé que es difícil de creer, sheriff pero debe saberlo.   
-Los lobos que atacaron a mi hijo, ¿Dónde están?- interrogó con el ceño fruncido.   
-Atrapados, el resto de mi manada los está vigilando, descubriremos quien está detrás de esto, yo me encargaré de eso y van a pagar lo que hicieron, se lo prometo… solo quiero asegurarme que Stiles estará bien-dijo volviendo a su lugar junto la camilla y observó fijamente a su beta humano, sintiendo como su lobo le ruega por un contacto mayor con él. 

El sheriff acerca un asiento del otro lado de la cama y tomó la mano de su hijo con preocupación. Ambos permanecieron en completo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No fue hasta dos horas después que el menor abrió los ojos y Derek jamás se había sentido tan feliz por oír esa irritante voz. 

-Papá… Derek… ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó llevándose una mano en la cabeza, tocando la venda.   
-Vas a estar bien, esos Alfas te lastimaron- explicó el lobo con una pequeña sonrisa- Tu plan funcionó, Stiles, los encerraste en el vagón con las cenizas, hiciste un muy trabajo.   
-¿Qué…? Creo que aún sigo dormido…podría jurar que me felicitaste por algo que hice- bromeó soltando un suspiro cansado antes de fijarse en el sheriff- Papá…   
-Ya lo sabe todo, yo se lo dije- afirmó el moreno con seriedad y volvió a apartar los mechones de cabello de la frente del adolescente.  
-¿Estás molesto, papá?- preguntó Stiles sin atreverse a mirarlo.   
-Un poco, primero debo terminar de asimilar que existen los hombres lobos, que tu mejor amigo es uno y que perteneces a la manada de Derek a pesar de ser humano- eso último tomó por sorpresa al menor- Le avisaré a Melissa que ya estás despierto, cuídalo un momento Derek. 

Cuando quedaron a solas, el lobo pudo percibir el nerviosismo del castaño, lo cual es esperable considerando la última discusión que tuvieron la semana pasada. Con un pequeño suspiro, estiró la mano hasta el cabello del humano, quien se tensó unos segundos antes de relajarse visiblemente bajo su tacto. 

-Hiciste un muy buen trabajo, Stiles y tienes razón, jamás he reconocido todo lo que haces por la manada, ni tampoco te consideraba parte de ella pero ya no es así, eres mi beta, Stiles, no importa que seas humano, eso no cambia que soy tu Alfa y debí protegerte cuando me necesitaste, lo siento- terminó de hablar apretando la mandíbula, ya que no está acostumbrado a ser tan sincero con otros.   
-¿Qué…? ¿Estoy soñando...? Creo que sí…tú nunca dirías todas esas cosas…- susurró temeroso y el mayor suspiró, no puede culparlo por dudar, no lo ha tratado bien.   
-No estás soñando, eres mi beta, Stiles, así que no me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces- ordenó haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y el castaño asintió sumisamente, lo cual hizo ronronear a su lobo- Eso está mejor, hiciste un muy buen trabajo, Stiles, estoy orgulloso de ti.   
-Derek… pellízcame o creeré que estoy soñando- pidió con una sonrisa que a cada segundo se hace más grande- ¡Auch!- se quejó cuando el mayor cumplió su petición- No era literal, Derek.   
-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó observándolo fijamente.   
-Me duele un poco la cabeza y la espalda.   
-Melissa dijo que ninguna herida es seria pero tendrás que guardar reposo- antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y el cazador entró muy preocupado.   
-Stiles, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ocurrió?- Se apresuró en rodear la cama para llegar al lado del adolescente, quien le dedicó una sonrisa y por alguna razón, el moreno se sintió molesto.   
-Estoy bien, Chris, no fue serio, me atacó un Alfa, bueno, son gemelos pero ambos se combinaron en un Alfa muy grande- explicó intercalando la vista entre ambos mayores- Conseguí encerrarlos con Mountain Ash, aunque me golpearon y terminé desmayándome… por suerte alcancé a llamar a Derek.   
-¿Por qué lo dejaste solo?-gruñó Argent al lobo, quien apretó la mandíbula- ¡Podrían haberlo matado por tu culpa!   
-Por favor no discutas con él, Chris, estoy bien, fue Derek quien me trajo aquí y se ha quedado a cuidarme- explicó ligeramente sonrojado.   
-Es lo mínimo que podría hacer, es su culpa que te atacaran- replicó el cazador pasándose una mano por el cabello antes fijarse en el menor- Me alegra que estés bien, Stiles.   
-Gracias por venir, Chris. 

Al moreno no le gustó en lo más mínimo la cercanía entre ambos y su lobo parece estar muy de acuerdo, ya que se retuerce con hostilidad. Para su suerte, la madre de Scott entró en ese momento a revisar al castaño y en cuanto les confirmó que está bien, el Alfa se marchó en compañía del cazador, quien prometió que regresaría después a ver a Stiles.   
El trayecto en auto fue silencioso, aunque tampoco es como si tuvieran algo de qué hablar y el moreno percibe claramente la molestia que desprende su acompañante. Cuando llegan hasta la estación de trenes abandonada, Argent se encarga de romper la barrera de Mountain Ash que hay en la entrada y se dirigen hacia el lugar donde están los demás vigilando a los gemelos. 

-¡¿Cómo está Stiles?!- preguntó Scott abordándolo a mitad de camino.   
-Bien, ninguna herida es seria y le darán el alta pronto, aunque debe hacer reposo en casa- respondió con seriedad antes de continuar su camino al último vagón de tren- ¿Quién los envió? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?  
-Todo a su tiempo, Derek, solo hemos venido a saludar y a divertirnos con tu mascota humana- respondió uno de los gemelos con una gran sonrisa de diversión.   
-Seré yo quien se divierta con ustedes si no responden mi pregunta- siseó el moreno haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y solo recibió la risa burlona del par de Alfas- Se los advertí- antes de que pudieran entrar al vagón, el cazador lo detuvo por el brazo al mismo tiempo que saca su pistola.   
-No caigas en sus provocaciones, no olvides que para darles una lección tendrías que romper la barrera de Mountain Ash y eso precisamente lo que quieren, yo conozco otro método para obtener información- dijo dándole un certero disparo en el abdomen a uno de los gemelos, quien gruñó por el dolor. 

Derek observó en silencio como Argent continúa atacando a los dos lobos con sus pistolas, procurando dar en puntos no letales pero si dolorosos y sabe que está haciéndolo por la forma en que lastimaron a Stiles. Cuando pareció quedar satisfecho, bajó sus armas ganándose frente a ellos. 

-¿Se sienten listos para hablar o prefieren que pruebe otro método con ustedes?- los dos Alfas intercambiaron mirada antes de fijarse en el cazador con molestia- Muy bien, parece que al fin nos entenderemos, ¿Cómo se llaman?   
-Ethan y Aiden- respondió el primero antes de señalar con la cabeza a su hermano cuando mencionó el segundo nombre.   
-¿A que han venido a Beacon Hills?- los dos hermanos se cruzaron de brazos y Chris cargó ambas pistolas para luego apuntarles- ¿A que han venido a Beacon Hills?   
-A fortalecer nuestra manada- dijo Ethan a regañadientes antes de esbozar una sonrisa- Solo los Alfas más poderosos pueden estar en ella y nuestro jefe está interesado en ti, Derek pero primero debes hacer algo: acabar con tú débil y patética manada de adolescentes.   
-Jamás lastimaría a mi manada- replicó el Hale menor con un gruñido que nació desde el fondo de su garganta.   
-Claro que lo harás, no es una pregunta, Derek, es un hecho, algo que ocurrirá quieras o no, así como lo hicimos nosotros- aclaró Ethan con una gran sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.   
-¿Quién es su líder?- preguntó esta vez Peter con el ceño fruncido.   
-Oh, que lastima, nuestro tiempo ya se acabó- dijo uno de los gemelos al mismo tiempo que escuchan un par de pasos acercándose hasta que la silueta de una mujer sale de la penumbra, cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche.   
-Hola guapos, tienen algo que me pertenece y he venido a buscarlo- afirmó la chica de cabello negro y descalza antes de adoptar su forma de beta mientras sus ojos brillan rojos.  
-¡Prepárense a luchar!- ordenó Derek enseñándole sus colmillos con fiereza.   
-Eres mucho más guapo de lo que él me contó, será muy divertido afilar mis garras en ti. 

Scott e Isaac fueron los primeros en atacar a la mujer, quien con rápidos movimientos los aventó a ambos contra las paredes de los vagones para luego arreglarse el cabello distraídamente. Jackson y Peter atacaron a la mujer con coordinados movimientos pero al igual que sus compañeros de manada, los derrotaron fácilmente, lanzándolos contra un pilar de concreto. 

-¿Quién será el siguiente en entretenerme? ¿El cazador, los dos cachorros o el Alfa?- canturreó la recién llegada con una amplia sonrisa.   
-Seré yo- dijo Erika abalanzándose sobre ella, sin embargo, la pelinegra se inclinó lo suficiente para esquivar su puño y enterró las garras en el abdomen del beta antes de lanzarlo un par de metros por el suelo. 

Derek observó atentamente como Boyd fue en rescate de su novia, consiguiendo darle un zarpazo al enemigo pero terminaron aventándolo sobre Scott, quien estaba por volver al ataque. Si un solo Alfa podía encargarse tan fácilmente de seis hombres lobos un rango jerárquico más abajo de ella, no le cabe dudas que la manada es fuerte y si Stiles consiguió atrapar a dos de ellos, es porque precisamente su mayor fortaleza radica en su inteligencia a la hora de elaborar planes. 

El moreno adoptó su forma de beta y atacó a la mujer con fiereza, consiguiendo hacerle algunos rasguños pero también recibió otros a cambio hasta que un barrido de pierna, la chica consiguió tumbarlo al suelo e iba a enterrarle las garras en el abdomen, sin embargo, Isaac fue en su ayuda, quitándole al Alfa de encima y ambos rodaron por el suelo unos metros.

-Que insolente cachorro eres- dijo la pelinegra tomando por el cuello al beta de cabello rizado, haciéndole un pequeño corte que no tardó en sangrar-Colocaré esto en términos fáciles para ti, Derek, libera a mis dos chicos o mataré a todos tus betas, comenzando por este cachorro.   
-¡No lo hagas!- gritó el rubio forcejeando por liberarse- ¡Sí los liberas el esfuerzo de Stiles será en vano!  
-Cierra la boca, cachorro- ordenó la chica apretando el agarre e Isaac soltó un quejido adolorido.   
-¿Qué harás?- preguntó Argent apuntando con su arma a la Alfa.   
-Rompe la barrera- respondió apretando los puños muy enfadado y el cazador lo miró arqueando una ceja- Solo hazlo.

Apenas Chris rompió la línea de Mountain Ash, uno de los gemelos lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó unos centímetros del piso antes de golpearlo contra la pared metálica del vagón para luego lanzarlo contra uno de los pilares de concreto. Isaac corrió una suerte similar, solo que fue aventado a los pies del moreno, quien le ayudó a levantarse y lo colocó tras él. 

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos un poco con los cachorros?- canturreó la mujer con una gran sonrisa de diversión.   
-Excelente idea, ese cazador nos debe algo- dijo Aiden pegándose a un costado del cuerpo de su gemelo.   
-Fueron catorce disparos, aún te debemos trece golpes- completó Ethan cambiando sus ojos a rojo igual que su hermano. 

Derek observó muy sorprendido, al igual que el resto de su manada, como ambos adolescentes se fusionan en un gran y fornido Alfa, quien ruge con fiereza al mismo tiempo que hace aparecer sus afiladas garras. El moreno es muy consciente que no pueden luchar contra ambos al mismo tiempo pero huir tampoco es una opción viable, no alcanzarían a salir de la estación abandonado sin perder a alguien y se niega a eso. 

-¿Algún plan?- preguntó Peter acercándose al igual que los demás betas, quienes también entienden que no tienen una real oportunidad de ganar esa batalla.   
-Yo...- en ese preciso instante captó un latir muy familiar y segundos después un aroma que acompaña a su inesperado refuerzo- ¡Síganme!- ordena al mismo tiempo que entra a uno de los vagones- ¡Ahora!- ruge con sus ojos brillantes. 

Apenas todos los lobos acatan sus palabras, dos objetos a toda velocidad se impactan cerca de donde está el enemigo, comenzando a liberar un gas que no tarda en expandirse por la habitación. Con rapidez guía a su manada por los vagones de adelante hasta sacarlos de la estación y segundos después se les une el hiperactivo adolescente, quien sostiene dos botellas, una en cada mano mientras respira algo agitado.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó dando las inspiraciones y exhalaciones.   
-¡Stiles! Deberías estar en el hospital- lo regañó Scott yendo a su lado con preocupación.   
-Con un simple “gracias” hubiera bastado, salvé tu peludo trasero, ¿Realmente hubieras preferido que siguiera en el hospital?- replicó antes voltear hacia la estación cuando escuchó un ruido de un cristal rompiéndose.   
-Huyeron- afirmó el Alfa haciendo desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos.  
-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Erika acercándose al castaño y tomó unas de las botellas, olisqueándola e hizo una mueca de desagrado- Acónito.   
-Sí, es una variante de una bomba de humo, yo mismo la inventé, ¿Verdad que es genial? No estaba seguro que funcionaría pero fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.   
-¿No sabias si funcionaría? ¿Acaso no puedes ser más inútil, Stilinski? Podrías habernos matado por tu tonto experimento, idiota. 

Derek frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras y a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, ahora no está dispuesto a dejar pasar ni un solo insulto, mucho menos contra Stiles, quien no ha hecho más que ayudarlos todo este tiempo. Cuando está a punto de dar un paso para darle una lección al tarado que tiene por primer beta, dos disparos hacen caer al rubio de rodillas y el olor a sangre no tarda en inundar el ambiente. 

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- gritó Jackson increpando al cazador, quien dejó caer el cargador de su pistola para colocar otro.   
-Vaya, tú si haces honor a lo que dicen sobre los rubios, que son estúpidos- afirmó Argent al mismo que se acerca, colocando la punta del arma en la frente del adolescente mientras le dedica una sonrisa.   
-Chris… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Stiles siendo el primero en acercarse, ya que los demás siguen muy sorprendidos para moverse- Chris…  
-Si Derek no quiere asumir su papel como Alfa y arreglar los conflictos entre su manada, pues bien, utilizaré mis propios métodos, sé muy bien cómo tratar con bravucones como tú, Jackson, idiotas que se creen con el derecho de lastimar a otros pero te tengo noticias, has escogido al chico equivocado, te diré lo que pasará ahora, vas a disculparte con Stiles por invadir su privacidad y empapelar el instituto con esa estúpida lista, de lo contrario, te dispararé y las balas de esta pistola no tienen simple acónito, vas a tardar más que unos minutos u horas en curarte, te lo aseguro- prometió ignorando el gruñido del rubio.   
-Chris no… no tienes que hacer esto, está bien, ya es pasado- intervino el castaño llegando a su lado y le colocó una mano en la muñeca para que baje el arma- Está bien, Jackson es un idiota y eso no cambiará pero yo si tengo opciones aquí, escojo ignorarlo, escojo aceptar su mediocridad, ya está. 

El Alfa apretó los puños con la escena y caminó hacia el parcito con seriedad. Nada frente a él está bien y ahora lo entiende perfectamente, desde un comienzo debió hacer lo correcto, no solo porque es su deber como líder de esa manada, sino porque es su deber como amigo. Con facilidad le quita el arma a Argent y ante la mirada atenta de los demás, le da un disparo en el hombro a su beta, quien suelta un gruñido de dolor. 

-No, no está, Argent tiene razón- dijo al mismo tiempo que le tiende la mano al rubio, el cual parece dudar unos segundos antes de tomarla- Debí hacer esto aquella tarde- afirmó para luego girar la muñeca del lobo con un movimiento brusco hasta que un fuerte crujido se dejó oír.   
-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- gritó Whittemore cayendo al suelo y retorciéndose de dolor mientras se sostiene la muñeca rota.  
-Quiero que te, no, vas a disculparte con Stiles, ahora- ordenó haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos pero el problemático beta apretó la mandíbula con fuerza- No me provoques, Jackson, sabes que no soy condescendiente, hazlo, te recuerdo que aún te quedan muchos huesos que puedo romper.  
-Lo… lo siento- susurró el rubio cabizbajo pero alzó la vista cuando escuchó que cargan la pistola- Lo siento, Stiles.   
-Bien, no fue tan difícil ¿verdad?- soltó Derek tomando al adolescente herido por el brazo derecho y lo levantó sin delicadezas- Solo te voy a decir esto una vez, así que presta atención, no quiero que vuelvas a burlarte de Stiles, ni en las reuniones, ni fuera de ellas, no voy a permitir discusiones entre mis betas y te guste o no, Stiles te ha salvado el trasero varias veces, a todos nosotros, así que le darás el respeto que merece, él es uno de mis betas y yo siempre voy a proteger a mi manada, la próxima vez, haré mucho más que romperte la muñeca ¿Quedó claro, Jackson?- preguntó haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y el rubio asintió varias veces muy asustado-Bien. 

El Alfa se giró a hacerle un gesto con la mano a Isaac, quien se acercó con una sonrisa de orgullo y se encargó de sacar al ex kanima de ahí. Seguidamente centra su atención en el cazador, entregándole el arma con un asentimiento para luego colocar una mano en el hombro del castaño. 

-Buen trabajo, Stiles, gracias por salvarnos- el aludido abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa antes de esbozar una tímida sonrisa mientras se sonroja un poco- Pero Scott tiene razón, tendrías que estar en el hospital y no hay excusas para escaparte, te perdonaré solo porque hubiéramos estado en muchos problemas sin tu ayuda.   
-Gracias, mi majestad lobuna, es bueno saber que hoy no me empotrarás contra la pared- bromeó el menor con ánimos renovados para luego girarse al mayor y abrazarlo- Muchas gracias… eres mi cazador favorito- canturreó antes de apartarse y movió con cuidado el cabello contrario para observar la herida que tiene en un costado- Espero que no sea algo serio.   
-Está bien, Stiles, no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que un lobo me golpea.   
-Aún así debes cuidarte- replicó haciendo morritos y lo tomó de la mano para instarlo a caminar hacia la salida- Vamos, yo también tengo que regresar y no me cabe duda que mi papá me amarrará a la cama para que no vuelva a escapar… tienen que ayudarme, chicos- pidió volteando hacia el resto de sus amigos, quienes se rieron con sus palabras antes felicitar a Argent por lo que hizo.   
-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, sobrinito, sabía qué harías lo correcto- comentó Peter con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de que sigan a los demás afuera- Vaya, vaya, el cachorro no tiene intenciones de soltar a Chris hasta llegar al hospital.

Derek observó como el parcito sube a los asientos traseros del jeep, ya que Erika le ha quitado las llaves para conducir. Por unos segundos, siente un fuerte impulso de ir hasta ellos para tomar a su beta humano en brazos e irse muy lejos de ahí, apartarlo lo más posible del cazador y que sea solo suyo. La posesividad del pensamiento lo toma por sorpresa, así que da la orden de marcharse a su manada. Ahora no es momento para considerar esas ideas tan raras, mucho menos cuando su lobo parece muy dispuesto a llevarlas a cabo.


	10. Confesión

Stiles mantuvo el pulso firme en un punto medio donde el objetivo móvil que ha colgado Argent se balancea de un lado a otro. Hace dos semanas practican lo mismo y ha conseguido dar en el blanco tan solo cinco veces. Cuando siente que está listo, jala el gatillo pero la bala solo roza el tarro. 

-Maldición- gruñe apretando los puños muy enojado y observa como el mayor va a mover de nuevo el objetivo antes de ir tras él, ayudándole a tomar la posición de nuevo.   
-Tranquilo, puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que concentrarte- dijo colocando ambas manos sobre las del adolescente, quien asintió y se fijó en la lata que se balancea- Disparar a un objetivo en movimiento, requiere que seas capaz de predecir hacia donde lo hará y disparar en consecuencia, en este caso tienes dos opciones, ¿Cuáles son?   
-Derecha o izquierda- respondió el hijo del sheriff sin perder de vista el objetivo.   
-Exacto, busca un punto, ¿Lo tienes?- preguntó el cazador y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta- Muy bien, concéntrate en el movimiento, mantén tu respiración tranquila, tomate tu tiempo y cuando estés listo, dispara- instruyó apartando las manos pero permaneciendo atrás del castaño. 

Stilinski se tomó su tiempo y repasando mentalmente las indicaciones de Argent, disparó, consiguiendo atravesar la lata. Una gran alegría se apoderó de él, dando un gran salto entusiasta por su logro antes de girarse al mayor, abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello mientras celebra su primer tiro perfecto con un objetivo en movimiento determinado. 

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! Eres un maestro increíble, Chris- dijo soltándolo pero sin dar un paso atrás, invadiendo por completo el espacio personal ajeno, aunque eso no parece importarle a su acompañante.   
-Todo el mérito es tuyo, Stiles, te has esforzado mucho y estos son los resultados- señaló el mayor dedicándole una sonrisa, lo cual hace muy seguido últimamente y el castaño debe aceptar que le gusta bastante.   
-¡Casi lo olvido!- se apresuró en ir corriendo hasta su jeep para sacar la cajita envuelta en regalo de la guantera. Desde el incidente con los gemelos y la mujer misteriosa que no alcanzo a ver hace cuatro días, no había tenido la oportunidad de darle su obsequio al cazador, ya que debió guardar reposo por sus heridas y su padre no estaba precisamente de buen humor después de enterarse de todo lo sobrenatural- Tengo algo para ti, Chris- regresó sobre sus pasos hasta llegar junto al mayor- Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, no solo me ayudas a entrenar, también me aconsejas, me escuchas y eres mi amigo- le entregó el obsequio con una sonrisa- Muchas gracias, Chris.   
-No tenías que molestarte, Stiles, te ayudo porque quiero hacerlo y es divertido estar contigo, gracias por el regalo- desenvolvió la cajita con cuidado antes de abrirla, sacando el reloj- Vaya, es muy bonito, Stiles, realmente no debiste hacerlo, no debes gastar tu dinero en—  
-Quiero hacerlo, Chris, por favor acéptalo- pidió ligeramente sonrojado- Grabaron tu nombre en el reverso.  
-Muchas gracias, Stiles, me encanta- dijo acariciando el cabello del adolescente antes de colocar el reloj en su muñeca izquierda- Es justo lo que necesitaba, el que tenía se estropeó en una patrulla.   
-Lo sé, Ally me lo contó, ella fue quien me dio la idea para el regalo, pensaba darte un vino pero no puedo comprarlo y no se me dan muy bien los regalos, siempre exagero, me alegra mucho que te guste, Chris y te queda genial- afirmó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad antes de sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo cuando lo escuchó sonar y leyó el mensaje con preocupación.   
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el cazador entrecerrando los ojos.   
-¡Derek! Algo le pasó, Scott dice que vaya de inmediato al Loft, ¿Me puedes llevar?- pidió apresurándose en recoger su bolso que está tirado contra el tronco de un árbol.   
-Claro, vamos. 

Durante todo el trayecto, Stiles se siente muy inquieto y angustiado, imaginando los peores escenarios en que pudo resultar herido el Alfa. Cuando por fin llegan a su destino, entra corriendo al Loft, reparando unos breves segundos en que hay una línea de Mountain Ash en la puerta y apenas la cruza, algo a toda velocidad se impacta contra él, tirándolo al piso al mismo tiempo que una nariz se hunde en su cuello, aspirando profundamente antes de gruñir. En ese preciso instante entiende que sucede, el moreno se ha transformado y es su lado animal quien lo está controlando ahora. 

-Me estás aplastando, no olvides que sigo siendo un frágil humano- bromeó dándole una palmadita en el hombro pero el mayor volvió a gruñir, haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos- De acuerdo… ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios sucede?- preguntó observando por sobre el hombro del lobo, alcanzando a distinguir al grupo de betas que guarda una más que prudente distancia- ¿Chicos?   
-Apestas a ese cazador- gruñó Hale menor enseñándole los colmillos y el adolescente intentó quitárselo de encima sin éxito.   
-Por supuesto que sí, te recuerdo que él me está ayudando con los entrenamientos y pasamos tiempo juntos, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- replicó forcejeando por levantarse hasta que lo tomaron por las muñecas, aprisionándolo contra el duro suelo-¿Me puedes soltar? Me duele la espalda, aún estoy convaleciente.   
-No me gusta que estés tanto tiempo con ese cazador, no lo quiero cerca de ti- ordenó con un nuevo gruñido.   
-Que gracioso, tú no decides quienes son o no mis amigos, ahora apártate, no sé qué te está pasando pero no me harás este tipo de escenas- ordenó luchando por salir de debajo de esa mole de musculo, sin embargo, una mano directo a su cuello lo detuvo en el acto.   
-¡Derek!- gritó Scott con la intención de ayudarle pero el moreno giró hacia él con los ojos rojos- Derek…   
-¡No te acerques!- rugió con el ceño fruncido y todos los betas dieron un paso atrás antes de bajar la cabeza en señal de sumisión- ¡No se entrometan! Y tú, no me provoques, soy tu Alfa, harás lo que yo te ordene. 

El hijo del sheriff iba a replicar algo cuando dos disparos lo hicieron cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que escucha un quejido lastimero y descubrió que el lobo está herido en el brazo derecho. Con un fuerte rugido, Hale menor se abalanzó sobre el cazador, consiguiendo tumbarlo e intentó clavarle las garras en el cuello pero Argent lo detuvo con dificultad. 

-¡Chris!- el castaño se colocó de pie rápidamente para correr hacia ellos y abrazó por la espalda a su compañero- ¡Basta Derek! ¡Por favor déjalo!- al no obtener respuesta, tomó al moreno por la mandíbula para girarle la cabeza hacia él y lo beso. Durante unos segundos sintió aquel cuerpo fuerte tenso entre sus brazos hasta que se relajó, correspondiendo sus acciones con ímpetu- Eso es…- susurró cuando se apartaron y esbozó una sonrisa- Tienes que calmarte, lobito feroz- el aludido soltó al cazador para girarse hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura antes de levantarlo, llevándolo a sentarse al sillón sin soltarlo- ¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Stiles observando al resto de la manada.   
-Uno de los gemelos lo atacó- respondió Isaac acercándose con cautela a ellos- Estábamos patrullando, apareció de la nada, me lanzó contra un árbol y fue por Derek, lo tumbó al suelo antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo, un polvo rojo que le arrojó al rostro.   
-Por los efectos que tuvo, fue una estrategia para sacar su lado animal, llegó muy agresivo y transformado al Loft- continuó Peter con seriedad- Comenzó a preguntar por ti y cuando le dijimos que estás con Argent, se enfadó mucho, por eso colocamos la barrera en la entrada.  
-Oh… entiendo, ¿Y cuánto tiempo estará así?- preguntó acariciando el cabello del moreno, quien enterró la nariz en su cuello, aspirando profundamente mientras suelta unos gruñidos de satisfacción.   
-No lo sabemos, Deaton viene en camino a examinarlo- respondió su mejor amigo observándolos fijamente y el castaño arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión- Lo siento, es que es raro ver a Derek así.   
-¿Qué pasó con el lobo?- intervino Argent guardando las pistolas en su pantalón.   
-Escapó, ya avisamos al resto de la manada y vienen en camino- señaló Peter sin dejar de contemplar a su sobrino, quien tiene sentado sobre sus piernas al humano y ahora está colando las manos bajo la camiseta ajena.   
-Basta, lobito- lo regañó el hijo del sheriff- Compórtate, no estamos solos. 

Mientras esperan, el castaño se dedica acariciar el cabello del moreno y durante unos segundos, se percata de la mirada fija de Argent, más específicamente, en su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Quince minutos tarda en llegar Deaton, quien revisa a Derek para luego hacerle algunas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido a Isaac, confirmando las suposiciones de Peter. 

-Si se trata de la mezcla de plantas que estoy pensando, no solo quisieron llamar a su lado animal, sino que volverlo incontrolable para que asesine a su manada- señaló el veterinario observando fijamente a Hale menor, quien acaricia lentamente los muslos del humano- La única razón por la cual no lo ha hecho, es por ti, Stiles- el aludido alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa- Tú eres su ancla, como compañero, le das calma al lobo cuando se inquieta.   
-Entonces estamos a salvo por el momento- dijo Erika permitiéndose respirar con alivio.  
-No del todo- replicó Deaton con un suspiro antes de centrar su atención en el hijo del sheriff- Ellos saben que eres el compañero de Derek, así que probablemente predijeron esto, tal vez estaban probando algo, como sea, ten mucho cuidado, Stiles, no solo puedes controlar al lobo, también pueden descontrolarlo a través de ti.   
-Nadie tocará a mi Stiles- afirmó el Alfa con sus ojos brillantes antes de hundir la nariz en el cuello del menor- Yo te cuidaré, siempre lo haré. 

Lentamente, los rasgos lobunos del moreno comenzaron a desaparecer y el castaño no alcanzó a levantarse antes de que vuelva a su forma humana, encontrándose con el ceño fruncido tan familiar que en el pasado lo atemorizaba, así que rápidamente se coloca de pie. 

-¿Qué haces encima de mí?- gruñó el Alfa apuntándolo con el dedo.  
-Tú no querías soltarme- replicó el humano con molestia y maldiciendo el hecho de que ese idiota no supiera lo que hace su lobo.  
-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?- intervino Isaac a favor de su amigo y el mayor negó- Uno de los gemelos nos atacó y te arrojó un polvo a la cara, eso sacó tu lado animal… que no fue precisamente amable con nosotros.   
-¿Y por qué tenía a Stiles encima?- preguntó Derek apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.  
-Tu lobo se calmó con él, al ser el único miembro humano de tu manada y por ende el más débil, sin ofender Stiles- el aludido asintió dándole razón, no es como si Deaton estuviera mintiendo- Tu instinto de protección es más fuerte con él, eso ayudó a que te calmaras y no atacaras a los demás- explicó en una verdad a medias.  
-Mmm, entiendo, ¿Y qué pasó con el gemelo?- consultó en dirección al rubio de cabello rizado.   
-Escapó, lo siento. 

El castaño no prestó atención a la conversación, su mirada se mantiene fija en el Alfa y suspira con decepción. Cuando escuchó del veterinario que es capaz de calmar al lobo, se alegró mucho de conocer el efecto que tiene en él pero al segundo siguiente en cambió, nuevamente fue tratado con frialdad.

-Tengo que marcharme- dijo aprovechando que debe hacer la cena para su padre- Mañana vendré a arreglar la barrera, Derek- agregó recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.   
-Vamos, te llevaré a casa, Stiles. 

El único humano de la manada se despidió de todos, intercambiando una breve mirada con su amor no correspondido (en parte) y siguió a Argent hasta su auto. El viaje fue en completo, lo cual agradeció porque no tiene ánimos de platicar después de lo que ha pasado en el Loft. En ese momento recordó una de las conversaciones que ha tenido con el cazador y eso le ayudó a tomar una decisión. 

-Voy a hablar con Derek…- susurró cuando el auto estacionó frente a su casa- Le diré… que me gusta y… le contaré lo que ha estado pasando con su lobo… tienes razón en lo que me dijiste, no quiero seguir viviendo en esta incertidumbre.   
-Es lo mejor, Stiles y sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo- aseguró el mayor revolviéndole el cabello despacio.   
-Sí, muchas gracias, Chris, eres un muy buen amigo, nos vemos y conduce con cuidado- dijo descendiendo del vehículo, se despidió con la mano y entró a casa. 

Si es honesto, está algo asustado por contarle la verdad al moreno, ya que no sabe cómo reaccionará al enterarse de lo que ha estado haciendo su lobo, por lo cual decide que le pedirá ayuda a Scott y Peter, al primer porque es su mejor amigo y al segundo porque sabrá cómo lidiar con Derek en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control. Mientras espera que la pasta se haga, llama a ambos, acordando que dentro de tres días lo harán y les agradece la colaboración.

-Puedes hacerlo, Stiles… debes hacerlo, por tu propio bien- se auto anima asintiendo- Hazlo. 

+++ +++ +++

El castaño se presentó en el Loft por la tarde. Aún cuando es sábado, no se atrevió a ir más temprano, queriendo dilatar todo lo posible la incómoda situación que ocurriría y está más que seguro que terminará con el corazón roto, ya que cuando vino a arreglar la barrera de Mountain Ash hace tres días, se encontró con la señorita Blake ahí y se ha enterado por Isaac que su relación con el moreno va muy bien, demasiado bien. 

-Permiso… hola, Derek- saludó al Alfa que está haciendo flexiones junto al ventanal y se incorpora unos segundos después.   
-¿Qué ocurre, Stiles? Tú mensaje decía “urgente” con mayúsculas- señaló tomando una toalla del posabrazo del sillón y se limpió el sudor del rostro.   
-Sí… es muy importante…- confirmó acercándose algo temeroso.   
-Te escucho. 

Stiles tomó asiento junto las manos nerviosamente sobre su regazo. No sabe por dónde comenzar, ¿Cómo se supone que le diga a Derek Hale que está enamorado de él? No, corrección, que lo ama y que su lobo lo ha escogido como compañero de vida. Cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, dio un brinco involuntario en el sillón. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayor arqueando una ceja- Tú inquietud es muy fuerte.   
-Yo… Dios… no sé cómo decírtelo… vas a matarme- respondió levantándose para caminar en línea recta junto al ventanal.   
-No te mataré, Stiles, solo dímelo- aseguró el Alfa con curiosidad en la mirada.   
-Promételo, prométeme que no me matarás cuando lo sepas- pidió muy angustiado y recibió un asentimiento- De acuerdo… yo no planeé esto, Derek, simplemente sucedió y es cierto, tal vez debí detenerlo, colocar un alto porque tú no estás de acuerdo pero no pude… no pude… yo lo quería, todo lo que pasó lo quise y sigo queriéndolo mucho…   
-No entiendo, ¿De qué hablas?- el lobo se levantó para ir a su lado.   
-Lo quiero mucho, Derek… pero Chris tiene razón, no puedo seguir con esta incertidumbre y… después de lo que pasó cuando te atacó uno de los gemelos, fue lo que me ayudó a tomar la decisión de decírtelo pero es muy difícil… no quiero que te enfades, apenas nos estamos llevando mejor, incluso me aceptaste como uno de tus betas, no quiero perder eso...- susurró lo último con lágrimas en los ojos cuando unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros y alzó la vista, encontrándose con el rostro serio del mayor.   
-Dímelo de una vez, Stiles, ahora- ordenó con sus ojos brillando en rojo.   
-Yo… Derek yo… yo estoy en…- bajó la voz hasta límites inaudibles.   
-Más fuerte, Stiles, no te escucho.   
-Yo… Derek, yo te… te a…   
-Más fuerte- volvió a repetir con un gruñido y el humano cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que aprieta las manos.   
-¡Yo te amo!- gritó con una valentía que no sabe de dónde salió y cuando los segundos de silencio se alargaron hasta hacerse minutos, se atrevió a abrir los ojos, descubriendo al moreno muy serio- Por favor… no te enfades conmigo… yo… no planeé esto… te lo juro… simplemente pasó y cuando me di cuenta… no podía controlarlo… lo siento mucho…   
-No entiendo, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? No, ¿Por qué me amas? Ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien hasta lo que pasó con los gemelos- señaló el moreno completamente desconcertado. 

Stiles contuvo la respiración durante un tiempo indefinido, ya que responder la pregunta de Hale, implica contarle lo que ha estado pasando los últimos meses y teme seriamente que terminen dándole una paliza por aprovecharse de él. Por un momento quiso salir corriendo de ahí, abortar el resto del plan y simplemente huir muy lejos, sin embargo, no lo hizo, ahora porque hace una hora recibió una llamada de Chris, quien le aconsejó que sea completamente honesto para no quedar con la sensación de que le faltó algo por decir. 

-¿Por qué te amo? Derek, ¿Por qué no te amaría?- respondió sorprendiendo al Alfa y esbozó una sonrisa- Sé que no nos llevamos bien hasta hace muy poco pero tengo ojos… no solo he apreciado tu belleza exterior, también he notado lo que eres, más allá de tu fachada de chico rudo y gruñón… eres mucho más que eso, Derek, eres muy protector con tu manada, los cuidas mucho más de lo que estás dispuesto a aceptar, eres un buen Alfa, estás haciéndolo muy bien, te preocupas por todos, incluso más que por ti mismo, aún cuando gruñes y lanzas esas miradas de fastidio, todos te agradan, eres inteligente, te expones al peligro por salvar a otros, ¿Cómo podría no amar a alguien como tú?  
-Tienes una opinión muy buena sobre mí, debo admitir que no lo esperaba, considerando la forma en que te he tratado- señaló el lobo volviendo a retomar su expresión seria.   
-Solo son detalles- bromeó sin humor el castaño antes de desviar la vista- Yo… yo sé que no correspondes mis sentimientos porque estás con la señorita Blake y ella te hace feliz… no soy un lobo pero tengo ojos…   
-Sí, lo siento, Stiles, agradezco tus sentimientos y las cosas que has dicho sobre mí pero no puedo corresponderlos, no es por tu edad o porque seas hombre, solo que no me siento así por ti- explicó suavizando su expresión al percibir la tristeza del humano.  
-Gracias por ser honesto…- susurró carraspeando un poco o comenzaría a llorar y lo que menos desea en ese momento es hacer sentir incomodo a su compañero- Hay algo más… que debo contarte… aún no me has preguntado cómo me di cuenta que te amo… pregúntalo…- pidió bajando la vista con nerviosismo.  
-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que me amas? 

En ese preciso instante, Scott y Peter entraron al Loft en serio, caminando hasta quedar tras el humano, quien contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos. No podía dar marcha atrás ahora, si fue capaz de confesar sus sentimientos, es capaz de contarle cómo surgieron, porque si aquella noche el lobo no se hubiera colado en su cuarto, jamás habría descubierto lo que siente por él. 

-¿Que está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué están aquí?- preguntó Derek entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.   
-Porque cuando te diga como descubrí que te amo… no me creerás y luego tendrás dos opciones… sentir lástima por mí o golpearme- señaló apretando los puños con fuerza.   
-No entiendo, habla de una vez- ordenó el Alfa con un bufido.   
-Jamás te dije la razón por la que he estado ocultando mi olor… es porque de no hacerlo… te darías cuenta de lo que pasa… te darías cuenta que… tú y yo… que nosotros… hemos tenido sexo- afirmó bajando la vista unos segundos, los mismos en que fue empujado contra el ventanal por el moreno y se quejó al sentir el agarre con más fuerza de la necesaria en sus brazos- Derek…   
-Mientes, estás mintiendo, recordaría algo así- protestó enseñándole los colmillos.   
-No lo recuerdas… porque no eres tú… no del todo… es tu lobo, Derek, es tu lobo quien hace unos meses, fue hasta mi cuarto, completamente transformado y… tuvimos sexo… no entendí lo que pasaba hasta que él me lo dijo… él dijo que soy tu compañero y hemos estado juntos desde entonces…- Hale menor lo soltó completamente en shock, retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras niega despacio- Cada vez que tu lobo consigue imponerse… va a buscarme… cada vez que he cubierto mi olor… es porque la noche anterior te has colado en mi cuarto y hemos tenido sexo… 

Stiles se preocupó mucho cuando pasaron los minutos y Derek seguía completamente paralizado frente a él, como si aún estuviera intentando buscar un indicador que pruebe que todo es una broma de muy mal gusto. Con cautela, el castaño se acercó al moreno y se detuvo a escasos centímetros frente a él. 

-Es la verdad…no estoy mintiendo y lo sabes- señaló tragando saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria.   
-El cachorro dice la verdad- lo apoyó Peter cruzándose de brazos- Hace meses que tu lobo está buscando a Stiles cada vez que consigue escapar de tu control, él ha decido que es su compañero.   
-Nosotros también nos sorprendimos cuando nos enteramos- continuó Scott algo nervioso con la situación- No queríamos ocultártelo pero tampoco sabíamos cómo decírtelo y… eso es algo que le corresponde a Stiles.   
-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó el moreno centrando su vista en el hijo del sheriff, quien juntó sus manos afligido.   
-Casi… casi nueve meses…- respondió con un hilo de voz y por unos segundos esperó que volvieran a estamparlo contra la pared o simplemente lo golpearan pero eso no pasó.   
-Mi lobo no debió hacerlo, Stiles, estoy muy enfadado porque me ocultaran algo así, muy enojado y la única razón por la que no te he golpeado aún, es porque mi lobo está demasiado inquieto en este momento por ti… quiero que te vayas de mi Loft y no regreses hasta que te lo diga- Scott iba a intervenir pero el Alfa lo silenció con una mirada- Necesito tiempo, Stiles, ahora vete.  
-Sí, Derek… lo siento mucho…- se disculpó dirigiéndole una mirada vidriosa por las lágrimas antes de marcharse a paso rápido de ahí, deteniendo a su amigo con un gesto de mano para que no lo siga. 

No alcanzó a llegar hasta su jeep cuando las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y fue solo suerte, que consiga llegar hasta la casa Argent sin tener un accidente por el camino. El cazador lo recibió con sorpresa e iba a preguntar algo pero Stiles no está de ánimo para hablar, así que simplemente acortó la distancia entre ambos, lo abrazó con fuerza y se permitió llorar desconsoladamente. 

En cuanto consiguió controlar su tristeza por el enfado contenido del moreno, le explicó todo lo que pasó a Chris, como Derek fue bastante comprensivo con sus sentimientos y lo rechazó con bastante tacto, hasta como se colocó cuando supo lo que hace su lobo a escondidas, lo cual fue bastante doloroso, porque le reafirma que el odioso de Jackson tiene razón y el lado animal de Hale, cometió una equivocación con la elección de su pareja. 

-Scott y Peter… se quedaron con él… me pidió que no volviera hasta que él lo dijera…desde un comienzo supe que nunca correspondería mis sentimientos, puedo lidiar con eso… pero no quiero que me expulse de la manada… no quiero que me aleje por mentirle… al menos me gustaría ser su amigo… o que nos llevemos bien…- dijo hipando por el llanto mientras afirma la cabeza contra el pecho del mayor- Arruine todo, Chris…   
-No lo hiciste, Stiles, estoy seguro que Derek lo entenderá, fue su lobo quien te buscó en primer lugar, solo necesita tiempo para asimilarlo- lo consoló el cazador sin detener las caricias que le da en la espalda- Sé que te duele, Stiles pero no te hacia bien continuar con esa situación, ibas a ser el único que sufriría.   
-Lo sé…  
-Entiendo cómo te sientes, Stiles, duele mucho y piensas que nunca se va a terminar pero te aseguro que no es así, de a poco dolerá menos y por supuesto que encontrarás a alguien que te haga sentir muy especial, tan especial como el chico que eres- lo animó el mayor estrechándolo contra su cuerpo- Sé que lo encontrarás, Stiles, tienes mucho por ofrecer, mucho más de lo que piensas.   
-No es justo- replicó incorporándose para observar a Argent, quien limpió sus lágrimas con suavidad- No es justo que cuando tengo planeado encerrarme en mi cuarto por los próximos días a llorar bajo las tapas, me hagas sentir mejor solo con un par de palabras.   
-Pues a mí sí me agrada, te ves mucho mejor con una sonrisa- afirmó observando fijamente al menor, quien correspondió su gesto mucho más animado que cuando llegó- Tú idea de encerrarte en el cuarto no es mala pero te tengo una proposición mucho más interesante, cuando Allison está triste, tomamos un gran pote de helado, chocolate, caramelo y un paquete de galletas para los dos y vemos una película, ¿Quieres intentarlo?- propuso recibiendo un asentimiento enérgico.   
-Claro que sí, me encanta su idea, señor Argent- dijo con un tono formal que hizo sonreír al mayor.   
-Entonces joven Stilinski, venga conmigo, tendrá el honor de escoger el sabor del helado y las galletas. 

El castaño aún se siente triste por lo ocurrido en el Loft pero a diferencia del sentimiento que lo embargó cuando salió de ahí, ahora es muy diferente, ya no es una pena arrolladora, sino más llevadera y eso es exclusivamente responsabilidad de Chris.


	11. Adiós y hola

Stiles no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando al llegar al entrenamiento de la manada aquella tarde, un Derek completamente transformado en beta, saltó sobre él tumbándolo al suelo antes de inclinarse a olfatearle el cuello, gruñendo con disgusto, seguramente al percibir el aroma de Argent en él, ya que desde que lo rechazaron hace una semana, han pasado bastante tiempo juntos. 

-Apártate de él- ordenó Chris sacando una de sus pistolas pero Isaac lo detuvo junto a Erika.   
-No va a lastimarlo- aseguró la chica con preocupación- Por favor, ha estado de muy mal humor desde que cambió.   
-No quiero que vuelvas a dejarme, no quiero que te apartes de mí- dijo el moreno observando fijamente al humano, quien le acarició la mejilla despacio- Stiles…   
-Tenemos que hablar, Alfa, a solas.

El castaño se levantó tomando la mano del lobo y después de pedirle al resto de la manada que les dé unos minutos, camina en dirección a los restos de la casa Hale, entrando para tener algo de privacidad, aunque eso no es algo muy sencillo cuando la gran mayoría afuera tiene súper sentidos lobunos. Apenas se giró al moreno, éste lo abrazó con fuerza, empujándolo hasta dejarlo contra la pared que sorprendentemente resiste el impacto. 

-Derek está equivocado, tú eres mi compañero, Stiles, no tengo duda de eso- afirmó el mayor observándolo fijamente- Y sé que él también te quiere, lo sé, solo es demasiado idiota para aceptarlo todavía, solo necesita algo más de—  
-No, Alfa, ambos sabemos que no será así… Derek tiene muy claro sus sentimientos y no me ama, apenas le agrado, apenas me tolera- replicó el menor con parsimonia al mismo tiempo que acaricia la mejilla contraria- Yo te amo, lobito, te amo mucho y por eso, lo nuestro se acaba aquí.   
-¿Qué?- soltó el mayor desconcertado con esas palabras.   
-Ya no estaremos juntos, te amo mucho y por eso debo dejarte ir, esto entre nosotros no tiene futuro y ambos lo sabemos.   
-¡No es cierto!- rugió presionándolo contra la pared con fuerza, la cual crujió un poco.  
-Sí, lo es, lobito y lo sabes, Derek no me ama de la misma manera que tú, él jamás me elegiría como su compañero… sé que sabes la conversación que tuvimos, escuchaste cuando él me rechazó, Derek ama a la señorita Blake, no a mí, aún cuando hice esa tonta lista e intenté cambiar, ni siquiera así se fijó en mí y yo no continuaré esperando algo que jamás pasará, no es justo, Alfa y tú lo sabes- señaló antes de cerrar los ojos cuando una mano fue directo a su cuello mientras gruñidos molestos salen de la boca contraria.   
-¡Tú eres mío, Stiles! MÍO- afirmó enseñándole los colmillos.  
-Por favor, entiéndelo… Derek no me ama y estoy seguro que si le das una oportunidad, tú también amarás a la señorita Blake… el lobo y el humano quieren lo mismo… si ahora discrepan tanto, es evidente que tú elección fue errónea… lo nuestro nunca debió existir, Alfa, fue un error. 

El castaño ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando sintió un dolor punzante en un costado de la cabeza, acompañada de otro a la altura de las costillas y cayó estruendosamente al suelo, siendo consciente que en un arrebato de ira, el lobo lo ha lanzado al cuarto contiguo, estrellándolo contra la pared. Durante unos segundos distinguió una voz que lo llama, acompañado de algunos gritos y otros gruñidos, reconociendo estos últimos como los del moreno. Cuando fue capaz de enfocar la vista de nuevo, un par de manos lo mantiene quieto en el suelo y reconoce al dueño de ellas como Erika, al frente, Scott, Isaac, Peter y Boyd impiden que el Alfa avance en su dirección, seguramente para continuar con esa platica que se está tornando más agresiva de lo que espera. 

-Mantente quieto, cariño, estás sangrando- dijo la rubia moviendo algunos mechones de su cabello con suavidad, antes de presionar algo contra la herida del costado de su cabeza, probablemente un pañuelo.

El hijo del sheriff observó en silencio como el moreno ataca a los cuatro betas, en un intento por apartarlos de su camino e ir hasta él. No pasó mucho tiempo en que Chris también se unió a la pelea y en cuanto el Alfa lo notó, lo empotró contra la pared tomándolo por el cuello mientras que con la mano libre, le quita la pistola, inmovilizándolo por la muñeca.

-Tú, ¡Tú me estás quitando a Stiles!- rugió enseñándole los colmillos e iba a lastimarlo pero Peter le clavó las garras en un costado del abdomen, consiguiendo apartarlo del cazador para arrojarlo a un lado, en donde Boyd lo abrazó por la espalda, reteniéndolo unos segundos hasta que fue golpeado contra la pared- ¡No se entrometan!- gritó haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y los betas instintivamente retrocedieron un paso y bajaron la cabeza- No vas a quitarme a mi Stiles, cazador. 

El humano negó despacio y en contra de las indicaciones de Erika, se colocó de pie para ir hasta el lobo, sabiendo que es el único en ese lugar a quien escuchará. Se apresuró en abrazarlo por la espalda, intentado detenerlo de su trayecto furioso hacia Argent pero fue aventado contra la pared y apretaron su cuello con fuerza. 

-Dereekk… por favor… tienes que detenerte….-suplicó soltando un quejido adolorido por el fuerte agarre- Derek… basta… por favor… tú no nunca me lastimarías… no lo harías…- esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al Alfa- Eso es… cálmate… a mí también me duele dejarte… me duele… pero no podemos seguir con esto…no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos… por favor, entiéndelo… por favor…  
-No quiero perderte…- dijo el moreno soltándolo despacio y afirmó la cabeza en su hombro- No quiero perderte, Stiles…odio a Derek por apartarte de nosotros…   
-No, lobito, no lo hagas, no puedes obligar a alguien a estar con una persona que no quiere, simplemente es así, él no puede corresponder mis sentimientos y está bien, tienes que entenderlo, sé que si le das una oportunidad… ambos estarán de acuerdo en su elección de pareja- afirmó sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta y acarició el cabello del mayor.  
-Tú eres mi compañero, Stiles y cuando mi tonto lado humano se dé cuenta, va a lamentar mucho él dejar ir a alguien como tú- el castaño asintió antes de darle un casto beso en un costado de la cabeza.  
-Gracias por hacerme feliz estos meses, lobito, muchas gracias.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados en silencio hasta que notó como los rasgos lobunos de Hale desaparecen y luego de unos segundos se apartó de golpe. El castaño se permitió deslizarse por la pared quedando sentado antes de cubrirse el rostro con las manos, en un intento por ocultar sus lágrimas. Dolía demasiado decir adiós a la persona que más ama pero sería aún más doloroso continuar en una relación que jamás tendrá un futuro. 

Una mano lo tomó por la barbilla y se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que se trata de Derek, quien movió su cabello con suavidad para inspeccionar la herida antes de girar un poco la cabeza hacia los demás, ordenándoles que volvieran a sus entrenamientos. Argent fue el único que se negó a salir y durante largos segundos, estuvo en un intercambio visual bastante hostil con el moreno.

-Chris… por favor…damos un minuto a solas- pidió el castaño.  
-No te dejaré solo con él después de que hirió- replicó el cazador con el ceño fruncido.  
-Ahora está bien, por favor- volvió a insistir el adolescente y el mayor se marchó a regañadientes de la casa. 

Stiles se dejó llevar en silencio hasta el segundo piso y entraron a una de las habitaciones, en donde había una cama junto a la ventana con sabanas bastante cuidadas en comparación a como se encuentra el resto de la mansión y supone que ahí es donde dormía Derek antes de mudarse al Loft. El Alfa va hasta un rincón del cuarto, donde mueve unas mantas y saca un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios para luego regresar con el humano. 

-Siéntate- ordena indicando hasta la cama y el menor obedece, no puede evitar pensar en cuantas veces el moreno ha curado sus propias heridas ahí, en completa soledad- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunta el mayor mientras empapa un algodón con el contenido transparente de un frasco.   
-Nada… es que… debió ser muy difícil para ti… regresar aquí… estar aquí después de lo que pasó…- el lobo lo observó unos segundos para luego limpiar con cuidado la herida en su cabeza.  
-Siento haberte lastimado- se disculpó terminando de pasar el algodón por la herida e improvisó un parche- Deberías ir al doctor, ¿Te duele algo más?   
-Mmm, aquí- bajó una mano hasta el costado derecho de su abdomen.   
-Levántate la camisa, quiero ver. 

El menor obedeció y aprovechó de mirar también, alcanzando a notar que tiene un moretón. Aún no sabe cómo le explicará lo ocurrido a su padre, solo tiene claro que por ningún motivo culpará al lobo o habrá serios problemas, porque el sheriff no se quedará de brazos cruzados y es muy capaz de conseguir acónito con Argent para darle un castigo a Hale por lastimar a su hijo. 

-Tendrás que colocarte un poco de hielo para que no se hinche- dijo el Alfa bajándole a camiseta antes de suspirar- De verdad lo siento, no pude controlar a mi lobo.  
-Está bien… era esperable que reaccionara así… terminé con él...ya no volverá a buscarme, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso…- susurró con tristeza.   
-Entiendo, eso explica porque está tan silencioso, ¿Estarás bien? He estado pensando en todo, la manada me ha explicado varias cosas, sigo sin entender por qué mi lobo te escogió como compañero, no me malentiendas, es solo que yo nunca te he visto de esa manera, por lo usual, lobo y humano están de acuerdo, por eso me sorprende que discrepemos tanto- explicó el moreno con un gesto pensativo en el rostro- No tienes que seguir alejado de la manada, todo esto ocurrió por mí, no voy a culparte de algo que yo hice, Stiles, siento como reaccioné cuando lo supe.   
-Gracias, Derek…- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al mayor- Es mejor que vaya al hospital, estoy un poco mareado.  
-¿Quieres que te lleve?- ofreció el Alfa ayudándole a colocarse de pie.   
-No, gracias, Chris lo hará, nos vemos, Derek.   
-Nos vemos. 

Cuando el hijo del sheriff salió de la casa, Argent lo está esperando en las escaleras de la entrada, tomándolo de la mano para darle un punto de apoyo y lo llevó hasta su auto. Tuvo que prometerles varias veces a sus amigos que les avisará en cuanto salga del hospital como está y le pasó las llaves de su jeep a Isaac, quien se comprometió a ir a dejarlo en cuanto termine el entrenamiento.

-Llámame apenas salgas- insistió Scott cerrándole la puerta.

Durante el trayecto, el castaño afirmó la cabeza contra el cristal mientras siente las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Todo ha terminado, ya nunca más podrá estar con su lobito feroz. Cuando sintió una mano en su cabello, se aferró al cuerpo del cazador con fuerza, reparando unos segundos en que se detuvieron cerca de la acera, y se permitió llorar, prometiéndose que será la última vez que lo hará. 

+++ +++ +++

Un mes después… 

-¿Una fiesta?- preguntó el castaño sorprendido antes tomar otro bocado de su almuerzo- ¿De verdad Derek les dio permiso para hacer una fiesta en el Loft?   
-Por supuesto- dijo Isaac alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación y chocó la mano contra la de Erika- La única condición que nos colocó, es que debemos dejar todo limpio al día siguiente.   
-Incluso él aceptó ir- agregó la rubia asintiendo enfáticamente- Con su novia…- agregó lo último bajito.   
-No te preocupes por mí, está bien- soltó el hijo del sheriff con una sonrisa- Una fiesta me parece genial, ¡Cuenten conmigo! 

La manada discutió los detalles del asunto, decidiendo a quienes invitarán, la comida, música, lo que beberán. La fiesta se llevaría a cabo el viernes por la noche, así que mañana por la tarde, acompañará a Jackson y Lydia a comprar todo lo necesario para la decoración del lugar. Desde que Derek regaño al molesto rubio, no han vuelto a discutir, ni tampoco se ha burlado de él, al menos no con la frecuencia abrumadora de antes e incluso la pelirroja había estado de su lado la última vez que ocurrió, regañando a su pareja cuando habla de más. 

En cuanto terminaron las clases, fue directo a su jeep, ya que esa tarde quedó de juntarse con Chris y Peter para un entrenamiento de combate pero se detuvo antes de subir al notar el camaro del moreno estacionar junto a la acera y descendió con su familiar chaqueta de cuero. Durante unos segundos se sintió triste, después de la tarde en que habló con el lobo, no ha vuelto a colarse en su habitación y sería un mentiroso de no admitir que lo extraña. Armándose de valor, respiró profundo para luego acercarse Alfa. 

-Hola, Derek- lo saludó con una sonrisa y recibió un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta- Apuesto a que vienes a buscar a tu novia, pillín- canturreó picándole las costillas y el mayor gruñó- Jajajajaja, por cierto, ¿Es verdad que nos permitirás hacer una fiesta en tu Loft el viernes? ¡Eso es genial!- festejó sin esperar que confirme.  
-Isaac y Erika no se callaron hasta que acepté pero más les vale dejar todo ordenado y muy limpio o me desquitaré con ustedes en el siguiente entrenamiento- amenazó apretando la mandíbula, lo cual hizo reír de nuevo al castaño.   
-A su orden, majestad lobuna, su palacio quedará muy limpio, palabra de explorador- prometió alzando una mano con solemnidad y el lobo rodó los ojos irritado antes de suspirar- Bien, ya no te quito más tiempo, nos vemos por la tarde.   
-¿irás con Argent?- preguntó Hale con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y un claro tono de molestia.   
-Oye, sé que no te agrada pero al menos disimula un poco, es mi amigo- señaló dándole una palmada en el pecho- Y por si acaso, lo invitaré a la fiesta, así que nada de gruñidos, ahí viene tu novia, nos vemos por la tarde- se iba a marchar, sin embargo, lo detuvieron por el brazo- Derek.   
-Ten cuidado, aunque la manada de Alfas ha estado muy tranquila, no sabemos cuándo atacarán.   
-Claro, no te preocupes, tengo Mountain Ash por todo mi jeep, además estaré con Peter y el mejor cazador de todos- afirmó guiñándole un ojo mientras que el moreno gruñó con esas palabras- Jajajaja, sigues igual que siempre, Sourwolf, ni siquiera una mujer te cambia el humor.   
-Hola, ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Jennifer acomodándose el cabello antes de tomar la mano del lobo, dándole un beso en los labios- Ya estoy lista, vamos.   
-Todo en orden, si no me sueltas no podré irme, Derek- señaló tirando su mano hasta que lo liberaron- Adiós, diviértanse. 

Fue directo hasta su auto y condujo calle abajo con un suspiro. Chris tenía razón cuando dijo que con el tiempo, el dolor se haría más tolerable. En cuanto llegó a reunirse con los dos mayores, les contó sobre la fiesta que se llevará a cabo dentro de dos días y centró toda su atención en el cazador. 

-¿Vendrás? Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí, di que sí- pidió haciendo un puchero hasta que el lobo le cubrió la boca.   
-Acepta de una vez, Chris, puede estar así todo el día y te juro que no tendré consideraciones en darle una paliza o arrancarle la lengua- gruñó el mayor de los Hale.   
-No me gustan las fiestas, Stiles y solo habrá adolescentes ahí, no encajaría, de todas formas gracias por la invitación- respondió Argent con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa pero el castaño se liberó de la mano que lo mantiene en silencio.   
-Vamos, será divertido, Chris, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor- comenzó a suplicar y se arrimó al mayor- Anda, di que sí, no solo habrán adolescentes, también va Derek y la señorita Blake, Peter, sé que Lydia invitará a chicos mayores también, Danny llevará algunos amigos mayores, por favor, por favor, no tienes que bailar, podemos beber algo y platicar, ¿Irás?- insistió ignorando la risita del beta.   
-Está bien pero solo un momento- terminó cediendo el cazador con un suspiro de resignación.   
-¡Sí! Será genial, vamos a tomar pero no puedes contárselo a mi papá o me castigará- se quejó haciendo un puchero.   
-Esa es información muy útil para chantajearte, cachorro- canturreó Peter con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción- Si consigues darme un golpe ahora, no le diré al sheriff lo que su hijo hará el viernes por la noche. 

El castaño participó muy entusiasmado del entrenamiento, especialmente ahora que puede apreciar los resultados y es capaz de golpear al lobo un mínimo de tres veces por cada combate, además de que en las peleas con la manada, es capaz de defenderse de un modo aceptable y lo mejor de todo, es cuando consigue vencer a Jackson, esa es una satisfacción que siempre lo hace sonreír. 

Los siguientes dos días estuvieron preparando todo para la fiesta, olvidándose por completo de la amenaza de los Alfas, quienes continúan sin hacer su siguiente movimiento. El viernes por la tarde, Stiles revisó los mecanismos que hacen las líneas de Mountain Ash alrededor del Loft, en caso de que tuvieran que usarlas y se unió al resto de la manada, quienes están tomando unos bocadillos y bebiendo mientras esperan que comiencen a llegar los invitados. 

A las once, el Loft se encuentra lleno de personas, quienes bailan muy junto, otros beben o simplemente charlan por donde pueden. Stiles dirige sus pasos hasta la mesa donde está el alcohol y toma una cerveza con un suspiro. Todos sus amigos están divirtiéndose mucho en pareja, Lydia con Jackson, Scott con Allison, Erika con Boyd, Isaac con una chica que ha visto un par de veces en sus clases de química, Peter está bailando con una mujer de pronunciado escote y Derek platica muy cerca de su novia mientras toman lo que parece cerveza. Todos están pasándolo bien menos él, ni siquiera aquellos que están sin acompañante, han volteado a mirarlo y la persona a quien invitó esa noche, todavía no llega. 

-No es justo- se queja en un susurro que es acallado por la estridente música. Nuevamente le toca ser él que se queda solo. 

No fue hasta la cuarta botella cuando comenzó a sentirse algo ebrio y la autocompasión de hace unos minutos, fue reemplazada por una sensación de bienestar propia del alcohol e iba a tomar otra cuando una mano lo detuvo por la muñeca y se encontró con la mirada fija de su Alfa. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente atractivo? 

-Ya basta de beber, vas a emborracharte- ordenó el moreno soltándolo antes de tomar dos cervezas.   
-Estamos divirtiéndonos, Sourwolf, no te comportes como un aaaabuuurriiiiidoooo- canturreó alargando las vocales de la última palabra y se rio- Creo que tienes razón… estoy un poquito, borracho, solo un poquito, palabra de explorador- prometió alzando la mano con solemnidad- ¿Y tú? ¿Le llevas algo de beber a tu novia?- el lobo asintió observándolo fijamente mientras parece estar pensando en algo con seriedad- Buen, Sourwolf, tienes que ser todo un caballero.   
-Es mejor que te alejes del alcohol, Stiles, invita a alguien a bailar.   
-Nooo, estoy esperando a alguien, un hombre malvado que me prometió venir- se quejó haciendo un puchero- Seguro que está por llegar.   
-¿Argent?- preguntó el moreno recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Dudo que venga.   
-¡Claro que vendrá! Me lo prometió y él es un hombre de palabra- protestó el castaño con la intención de tomar otra cerveza pero una mano se lo impidió- Eres un aburrido, Derek.   
-Te llevaré a tu casa, vamos.   
-No me quiero ir- negó con la cabeza para dar más énfasis antes de mirar por sobre el hombro del lobo- Oyeee… tu novia te espera, vete con ella, yo seguiré esperando a mi cita.   
-¿Tu cita? ¿Estás saliendo con Argent?- preguntó sin ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro antes de apretar la mandíbula con más fuerza de lo usual.   
-No, ¿Por qué piensan eso? Solo somos amigos, buenos amigos, es mi amigo- respondió intentando liberarse del agarre del Alfa.  
-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó esa voz familiar y el castaño se giró, esbozando una sonrisa al descubrir que su acompañante llegó y lo abrazó por el cuello.   
-Yo sabía que vendrías, te lo dije, lobo de poca fe, ahora vete con tu novia, estoy bien- dijo dándole la espalda, centrándose por completo en el cazador- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó haciendo un infantil puchero.   
-Lo siento, tuve que acompañar a los demás a patrullar, ¿Cuánto has tomado?   
-Es su culpa por llegar tarde, señor Argent, tendrás que compensarme con un baile, vamos, no puedes ser tan malo, aunque yo soy horrible, así que prepárate para hacer el ridículo conmigo, Jajajaja. 

El hijo del sheriff se alegró bastante cuando consiguió convencer al mayor de bailar un tema lento con él, descubriendo que no se le da mal. El resto de la noche, lo pasaron conversando sentados en las escaleras hasta que el castaño apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro del cazador, bostezando sonoramente. Derek tenía razón cuando le aconsejó dejar de beber, su resistencia es un asco con el alcohol. Incorporándose lentamente, quedó frente a su acompañante con las narices rozando y lo escudriñó con la mirada. 

-¿Stiles?- lo llamó Argent con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz- ¿Qué sucede?   
-Eres bastante atractivo, hay varias chicas que te han estado comiendo con los ojos desde que llegaste… tal vez deberías ir con ellas- respondió afirmando la cabeza contra el hombro del mayor- Mmm, tu perfume huele muy bien.   
-Al sheriff no le gustará verte borracho- dijo el cazador rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.   
-No me verá, le dije que me quedaré con Scotty hoy, soy un chico malo.   
-¿Todo bien por aquí?- preguntó Peter acercándose a ellos con un vaso en la mano- ¿Estás borracho, cachorro?   
-¿Quién? ¿Yo? No, no, no, no, definitivamente no- canturreó antes de reírse y se pegó más al cuerpo del mayor.   
-De acuerdo, es mejor que lo lleves arriba- señaló el beta encogiéndose de hombros- Mañana tendrás una perfecta resaca, cachorro. 

Stiles se dejó guiar hasta el segundo piso, entrando a una de las habitaciones, la cual supuso que es donde duerme el tío espeluznante del Alfa y lo recostaron sobre la cama, quitándole los zapatos antes de que lo cubran con una manta. Durante unos segundos contempló el techo para luego tomar la mano del cazador. 

-Lo siento… se supone que íbamos a divertirnos- dijo bostezando un poco.   
-Me divertí contigo hoy, no te preocupes, ahora descansa- pidió el mayor acariciándole el cabello con la mano libre y el hijo del sheriff llevó la que sostiene hasta su mejilla.   
-Me gustan tus manos, son cálidas, gracias por venir, yo también me divertí mucho contigo, Chris- afirmó con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a Argent, quien correspondió su gesto unos segundos para luego acortar la distancia entre ambos hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso. 

El adolescente tardó casi diez segundos en reaccionar (producto del letargo que le produce el alcohol) y fue consciente que lo están besando pero extrañamente no se siente mal. Con cuidado enreda sus dedos en el cabello contrario para profundizar el beso y se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente.

-Esto está mal, eres un niño- dijo el mayor muy afligido y se levantó casi de un salto, pasándose una mano por el rostro.   
-Chris… tú, ¿Te gusto?- preguntó forzando a sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos, aunque la somnolencia está ganando la batalla.   
-Sí, Stiles, me gustas, me gustas mucho y eso no está bien. 

El castaño quería decir algo pero cuando acariciaron su cabello, no pudo continuar permaneciendo despierto, así que se prometió que en un par de horas, se encargaría de ese asunto porque quizás ese hombre es quien pueda ayudarle a sanar su corazón roto y no negará que las últimas semanas se ha sentido atraído por Chris de un modo más que amistoso.


	12. Un sentimiento extraño

-¿En qué piensas tanto, Derek?- preguntó la mujer abrazándolo por el cuello y besó su mejilla con suavidad.   
-Nada, algo sin importancia, no te preocupes- respondió girándose hacia ella para besarla antes de levantarse de la cama- iré a ducharme y te llevaré al instituto.   
-De acuerdo, haré el desayuno, no tardes. 

El moreno subió las escaleras de caracol y cuando se encontró en la privacidad del cuarto de baño, se permitió suspirar. Hace cuatro días, durante la fiesta en su Loft (que por lo demás, no puede negar que fue más divertido de lo que esperó), supo por Peter que Stiles no estaba en condiciones de regresar a su casa o simplemente marcharse, así que lo envió a su cuarto para que descanse ahí en compañía de Argent. Apenas el lobo escuchó ese nombre, se apresuró en ir a verlo, no solo porque el cazador no le agrada, sino porque últimamente ha estado percibiendo un sentimiento raro en él cada vez que está junto al castaño y eso no le agrada en lo más mínimo. 

La puerta del cuarto de su tío se encuentra abierta pero cuando está a punto de entrar, descubre una escena que jamás imaginó: ambos se están besando. Su primer instinto fue atravesar al cazador con sus garras para apartarlo de su beta humano, sin embargo, se controló antes de dar el primer paso y se apresuró en regresar a la fiesta, completamente desconcertado por el descubrimiento y más aún por sus posesivos pensamientos. 

Derek frunció el ceño por el recuerdo, optando por meterse bajo el chorro de agua fría para así calmarse.   
Después de un desayuno en compañía de Jennifer, la llevó en su camaro hasta la entrada del instituto y apenas descendió, captó un aroma que lo hizo voltear hacia la derecha, viendo a Stiles que está estacionando su jeep antes de bajar con un suspiro desganado. Durante unos segundos, se planteó ir con él pero una mano sosteniendo la suya lo detuvo. 

-¿Está todo bien, Derek?- preguntó la profesora mirando en su misma dirección- ¿Ocurre algo con Stilinski?  
-No, nada- respondió con total honestidad, ya que ni siquiera él entiende que es lo que le está pasando con ese humando.   
-Bien, nos vemos después- se despidió dándole un beso y se marchó hacia el instituto. 

El Alfa sabe que ese es el momento en que debe marcharse pero cuando percibe la inquietud en el castaño, además de que no hay ningún miembro de la manada por ahí, decide ser él mismo quien descubra lo que está pasando. Se sorprendió un poco cuando tocó el hombro del humano y éste dio un brinco antes de llevarse una mano al pecho, respirando profundo. 

-Casi me matas del susto, Derek- se quejó pasándose una mano por el cabello- ¿Necesitas algo? Falta muy poco para que comiencen las clases, por si has venido a buscar a tu novia.   
-Lo sé, vine a dejarla, ¿Tú estás bien? Estás muy inquieto, más que de costumbre- señaló al mismo tiempo que olisquea con disimulo- ¿Ocurrió algo con Argent?   
-¿Qué? No… o sea, ¿Por qué tendría que ocurrir algo con él? Son ideas tuyas- respondió liándose con sus palabras hasta que guardó silencio abruptamente y asintió despacio.  
-¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó molesto al pensar que el beso que vio hace unos días, no fue consentido.   
-No, claro que no, Chris es un buen hombre, jamás me haría algo, Derek…es solo que… Mmm, nada, es algo personal, no te preocupes- dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos en el entrenamiento. 

El lobo quería detenerlo pero ya ha llamado suficiente la atención, así que regresa al camaro y conduce directo a su Loft. El resto del día no puede evitar continuar dándole vueltas al tema, lo cual lo coloca de muy mal humor, ¿Por qué tiene que darle tanta importancia a algo que ni siquiera le concierne? Stiles es libre de estar con quien quiera y hacer lo que quiera, ¿Entonces por qué se siente molesto cada vez que recuerda ese beso? 

-Esto es tu culpa- gruñe llevándose una mano al pecho- Él no es mi compañero, no lo es, así que deja de molestarme. 

Realmente desea culpar a su lobo de todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos raros pero es muy consciente que no es así, porque desde que su lobo terminó todo con el castaño, ha estado muy silencioso, hundiéndose en un letargo del cual sale solo cuando él lo necesita. Unos pasos llaman su atención y Peter desciende por las escaleras con una extraña sonrisa. 

-Puedo oír hasta arriba los engranajes de tu gruñona cabecita, sobrino, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el mayor yendo a sentarse al living, desde donde lo observó con una sonrisa.   
-Nada que te importe- respondió cortante y se cruzó de brazos, permaneciendo junto al ventanal.   
-Puedo oler tu inquietud, sobrinito, ¿Pasó algo con tu chica? O tal vez se trata de cierto chico hiperactivo- esas palabras hicieron voltear al moreno- Lo sabía, tu pulso se acelera un poco cuando estás cerca de él y apestas a inquietud, ¿Volvieron a discutir?   
-No es eso- replicó bufando antes de rodar los ojos, ya que sabe muy bien que su molesto tío no se callará hasta obtener lo que quiere- Durante la fiesta del viernes, lo vi besando a Argent.   
-Oh, así que ya hizo su primer movimiento, he notado algunos cambios en él desde hace varias semanas, en los entrenamientos está muy cerca de Stiles, se rozan casualmente, a veces huele a deseo, como si quisiera saltar sobre el cachorrito y hacerle cositas malas, además de que su pulso se acelera al estar a su lado, es muy evidente, está enamorado de él, ¿Eso es lo que molesta, Derek? Hasta donde yo sé, ellos no están juntos, de hecho, Chris ha cancelado todos los entrenamientos de los últimos cuatro días y el cachorro ha estado bastante inquieto- explicó el beta muy atento a las reacciones de su familiar.   
-¿Te ha dicho si Argent le hizo algo?- preguntó apretando la mandíbula. Realmente desea tener una razón creíble para desquitar su frustración golpeando a ese sujeto.   
-No, no quiere hablar del tema, así que no he insistido- respondió el mayor encogiéndose de hombros. 

El Alfa quiere continuar indagando pero en cuanto notó la sonrisa de su tío, desistió de esa idea o tendría que aguantar sus burlas por muchos meses y no está dispuesto a eso. Con un suspiro desganado, decide ir a dar una vuelta al bosque, esperando que eso le ayude a apartar sus pensamientos sobre ese molesto humano. 

Cuando se reúnen esa tarde a entrenar afuera de los restos de la mansión Hale, Stiles llega bastante desanimado e iba a preguntarle qué sucede, sin embargo, Isaac se le adelanta, extrañado que su amigo esté ahí cuando se supone que ese día está con Argent y entonces se entera por Allison, que el cazador está fuera de la ciudad por trabajo desde hace tres días y no volverá hasta el fin de semana, ¿Por eso está triste el humano? No, seguro que hay algo más. 

Los siguientes días, Derek es cada vez más consciente que todo lo que llena sus pensamientos es ese molesto adolescente y no entiende por qué le importa tanto si le gusta o no Argent. La primera en notar su inquietud es Jennifer, quien insiste con el tema y eso ha provocado varias discusiones entre ellos, lo cual lo hace enfadar aún más porque no entiende que le está pasando. 

-No soy idiota, Derek, he notado la forma en que lo miras cuando vas a dejarme al instituto- señala la mujer con el ceño fruncido.  
-No es así, tú sabes que Isaac vivía conmigo antes de ir a casa de Scott, quien es el mejor amigo de Stiles, por eso coincidimos a veces y estoy obligado a tolerarlo- mintió siendo muy consciente de ello.   
-Es más que eso, Derek, ¿por qué tienes que estar pendiente de él si no es tu amigo?- replicó dando una vuelta antes de tomar su bolso del sillón- No soy idiota, Derek, sé que hay algo que no me estás contando, lo sé.  
-Jennifer, no es lo que crees- la detuvo por la muñeca y la atrajo a su lado- Tienes razón, hay algo que no te he dicho pero no tiene relación con Stiles.   
-¡¿Entonces qué es?!  
-Vamos, Derek, cuéntaselo- dijo una voz que lo sobresaltó y se apresuró en colocar a la profesora tras él mientras observa a la morena descalza que entra en su Loft con una sonrisa-¿Me extrañaste, cariño? Apuesto que sí pero no te preocupes, vamos a divertirnos mucho ahora. 

El moreno retrocedió sin soltar la mano de su pareja. No se le ocurre una peor situación que esa Alfa intente lastimarla, jamás se lo perdonará y fue un idiota al no volver a colocar la barrera de Mountain Ash. Apenas el enemigo se acerca haciendo aparecer sus garras, lleva a la mujer hasta las escaleras y coloca una mano en su mejilla para que lo mire, ignorando su asombro al notar la transformación de la mujer lobo. 

-Escúchame, Jennifer, quiero que subas las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Peter, junto a la puerta hay un metal, bájalo con todas tus fuerzas hasta que se dibuje una línea de cenizas en el suelo, te prometo que te explicaré todo pero debes confiar en mí, por favor- pidió dándole un beso en la frente antes de adoptar su forma de beta y la profesora abrió la boca más sorprendida- Voy a protegerte, Jennifer, por favor, confía en mí.   
-Derek…- susurró tocándole el rostro con suavidad.   
-Por favor… quiero protegerte, sube ahora, hablaremos después.   
-Aaawww, que lindo- canturreó la recién llegada con una gran sonrisa- Protegiendo a tu noviecita, realmente me sorprende que el lobo y tú discrepen tanto en su elección de pareja. 

Apenas Jennifer subió las escaleras, el moreno comenzó a luchar contra su enemiga con fiereza. Dentro de quince minutos llegará el resto de la manada, así que debe ser capaz de entretenerla hasta entonces y entre todos, será muy fácil capturarla para averiguar quién está liderando a esa manada de Alfas. 

Ambos consiguen lastimarse usando sus garras pero Derek percibe algo muy diferente en ella, algo más salvaje, más conectada con sus instintos lobunos que su parte humana, lo cual le da una ventaja por sobre él y lo arrojan contra uno de los pilares de concreto, cayendo al suelo mientras tose algo de sangre. Con dificultad, consigue colocarse de pie otra vez.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Hale? Que débil, no entiendo por qué él te quiere con nosotros-dijo la chica negando despacio- Como sea, solo debo asegurarme de no matarte.

El moreno retrocedió despacio hasta que notó una silueta junto a la puerta y se apresuró en correr en dirección a las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que algo a toda velocidad se estrelló a los pies de la mujer, liberando un espeso humo que no tardó es esparcirse por la planta baja, haciendo gruñir de dolor a la Alfa. 

-Tenía planeado enseñarles mi nuevo juguete modificado a los lobitos hoy pero tú serás la prueba perfecta-canturreó el humano.   
-¡Maldito! 

Antes de que Derek pudiera moverse, en parte por culpa del acónito en el aire, la mujer fue corriendo hacia el castaño, levantándolo por el cuello con fuerza y cortándole el suministro de aire. El Alfa rugió muy enfadado, haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos antes de lanzarse contra el enemigo, clavándole las garras en ambos costados del abdomen para apartarla del humano, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas y tosiendo. 

-Lo había olvidado, el lobo protege a su compañero, ¿Y qué hay de ti, Derek? Eso será algo muy interesante de descubrir- dijo al mismo tiempo que le dio una patada en la rodilla, aprovechando que aflojó el agarre para escapar entre el humo.   
-¡Derek!- gritó Jennifer bajando las escaleras con prisa. 

El moreno ni siquiera se molestó en reparar en la presencia de su pareja, sino que fue directo hacia su beta humano, arrodillándose a su altura y lo tomó por la barbilla, observando con el ceño fruncido los moretones que comienzan a formarse en su cuello. Su primer instinto es perseguir a esa mujer y arrancarle la garganta con los dientes por lastimar al adolescente pero se contiene en cuanto capta unos pasos acercándose a él. 

-Derek…- vuelve a llamarlo la profesora y se gira al mismo tiempo que hace desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos- Derek…-apenas sus miradas se encuentran, la mujer corre a sus brazos- Gracias a Dios estás bien, tienes que ir a un hospital, estás sangrando mucho.   
-Tranquila, van a sanar pronto- explicó subiéndose la camiseta y enseñándoselo- Te explicaré todo pero dame unos minutos- pidió volviendo a centrarse en el castaño- ¿Te sientes bien, Stiles?   
-La conozco… la conozco, Derek- fue lo primero que salió de su boca- Kali, su nombre es Kali, la conocí hace unos meses.   
-¿Dónde?- preguntó el moreno apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.   
-En el parque, cuando conocí a Deucalión.

Hale reconoció de inmediato ese nombre, su madre había tenido tratos con ese sujeto, un Alfa que ella misma describió como alguien de gran visión para su especie, ¿Por qué está formando una manada tan poderosa? ¿Qué es lo que está tramando? Sin embargo, en ese momento es otra la pregunta que está rondando por su cabeza. 

-¿Cómo los conoces, Stiles? ¿Cómo?- el aludido se frotó el cuello despacio.  
-En el parque… fue en una ocasión cuando discutimos, me sentí triste y quería estar solo un momento… me encontré de casualidad con Deucalión, unos minutos después llegó Kali a buscarlo, ¿Crees que él es el Alfa de esa manada?  
-Sí es la misma persona que creo, sí, lo es, aún no me has respondido ¿Te sientes bien?- el menor asintió antes de fijar su vista en la profesora, quien los contempla con seriedad- Coloca una barrera y no la rompas hasta que lleguen los demás, ven conmigo, Jennifer, te explicaré todo. 

Intercambiando una última mirada con su beta humano, tomó la mano de su pareja para llevarla al segundo piso y contarle toda la verdad respecto a su especie pero si es honesto, lo único que desea en ese momento es cuidar de Stiles, lo cual realmente no entiende. No entiende que son esos sentimientos raros que lo embargan. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles había estado los últimos tres días cabizbajo. Después del beso que compartió con Chris en uno de los cuartos del Loft, no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre el tema, ni la confesión que hizo el cazador, ya que éste debió ausentarse de la ciudad por trabajo y no regresará hasta el fin de semana. 

Ha estado pensando mucho sobre lo que pasó, llegando a dos conclusiones: No le desagradó el beso y probablemente pueda llegar a amarlo, por eso quiere hablar con él cuanto antes para aclarar todo esto. 

Además de lidiar con la repentina ausencia de Argent, ha notado algo curioso, digno de mención y es que el Alfa ha comenzado a notarlo más que de costumbre, suele estar muy pendiente de él durante los entrenamientos o cuando de casualidad se encuentran en el instituto y realmente no entiende a que se debe ese repentino interés. 

El castaño ocupa sus tiempos libres del instituto y entrenamientos lobunos para perfeccionar las armas que él mismo ha creado, como es el caso de la bomba de humo con acónito. Chris le había sugerido varias correcciones y aprovechó esos tres días en perfeccionar su invento, teniendo la oportunidad de probarlo una tarde en que se reunirían en el Loft. Su sorpresa fue muy grande al descubrir que uno de los Alfas es Kali, la misma mujer que conoció en el parque hace varios meses y apenas menciona el nombre de Deucalión, el moreno lo reconoce de inmediato pero cuando quiere preguntar algo más, se percata que la profesora de literatura los observa con seriedad y durante unos segundos, nota una fugaz mueca de molestia antes de que Derek se marche con ella escaleras arriba. 

Desde ese momento, Jennifer comienza a estar más presente en las reuniones de la manada, como pareja del Alfa y el hijo del sheriff debe admitir que aquello no le agrada, especialmente por la forma en que suele mirarlo mientras se mantiene muy cerca del moreno pero él no tiene ningún poder para decidir quién está o no con ellos, así que opta por simplemente ignorarla. 

-¿Todo bien, cachorro?- pregunta Peter acercándose a él después de terminar el enfrentamiento/entrenamiento contra su Alfa de esa tarde, siendo ahora Scott quien lucha contra él, y se sentó a su lado en el tronco.   
-Sí, todo bien- respondió con un suspiro desganado.   
-Sigues siendo un pésimo mentiroso, Stiles, vamos, dímelo, ya es domingo… Chris regresó ayer por la noche de su viaje pero no responde mis llamadas, ni mensajes- dijo con un suspiro desganado antes de alzar la vista, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Derek.  
-Mmm, ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes, cachorro?- consultó como quien no quiere la cosa, ya que gracias a su sobrino está enterado de lo que pasó en la fiesta.   
-Nada… o sea sí… pero no quiero hablar del tema- respondió tomando la botella con agua a su lado e iba a tomar un sorbo cuando su teléfono sonó y contestó sin prestar mucha atención- Hola. 

Apenas escuchó la voz del otro lado pronunciando su nombre, dejó caer la botella de su mano y se incorporó casi de un salto. ¡Es Chris! No podía creer que por fin se dignara a contactarlo, por unos segundos se sintió bastante feliz pero luego lo invadió el enojo y se marchó entre los árboles, intentando tener algo de privacidad de los demás hombres lobos. 

-¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada, señor Argent?- preguntó con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir- Sé que estabas fuera por trabajo pero no te hubiera llevado más de medio minuto enviarme un mensaje o dar señales de vida, ¡Eres un idiota!- soltó afirmando la espalda contra un árbol mientras su mano libre juguetea con el borde de la camisa- Lo sé, sé que tenías que ir pero no tenías por qué marcharte de esa manera, no después de lo que pasó- recriminó muy molesto y rodó los ojos al oír las palabras contrarias- ¡Claro que me importa, idiota! ¡Me importa porque me haces sentir raro también!- confesó desde la rabia hasta que fue consciente de las palabras que escaparon de su boca y la cubrió con un mano.

Durante unos segundos, ambos permanecieron en completo silencio, solo escuchando sus respiraciones a través del teléfono y el cazador le pidió que se juntaran a hablar esa noche. Los dos acordaron que sería a las siete en casa del mayor. Stiles se despidió con un “Nos vemos” antes de cortar la llamada, tomando una respiración profunda y suspiró. 

-¿Está todo bien?- el castaño dio un brinco cuando escuchó esa voz, llevándose una mano al pecho para controlar los rápidos latidos de su corazón.   
-¡Deja de asustarme así, Derek! Malditos lobos, ¿No pueden aparecer como cualquier otra persona?- se quejó guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo.   
-No has respondido mi pregunta, Stiles- insistió el lobo con el ceño fruncido.   
-No es de tu incumbencia lo que hago, Derek, si vine aquí, es porque quiero privacidad, ya sabes, estar solo, sin ustedes husmeando con sus súper sentidos- replicó pasando a su lado pero lo detuvieron por el brazo con firmeza.   
-Soy tu Alfa, Stiles, no puedes tener secretos conmigo y tampoco darme órdenes.   
-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente estás tan interesado en mí? Tengo una vida fuera de esta manada, que yo sepa, no les pides explicaciones a los demás de lo que hacen o con quien se juntan- replicó liberándose del agarre del moreno, quien apretó la mandíbula- Si es por el ataque de los Alfas y que posiblemente me he encontrado con el líder de ellos, de acuerdo, entiendo tu preocupación y la agradezco, de verdad, es un cambio favorable que quieras cuidarme en vez de gruñirme o amenazarme, gracias pero esto no tiene que ver con ellos, es un tema personal, ¿De acuerdo? Todo está bien, si algo sucede te lo diré.   
-Bien- respondió el moreno dándole la espalda y se perdió entre los árboles. 

El resto del entrenamiento, Stiles estuvo de un humor mucho mejor, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para alguien de la manada, incluso para las dos únicas chicas que no son lobos. Apenas Derek dio por concluido las actividades de ese día, se marchó rápidamente hacia su jeep y condujo de regreso a casa a prepararse. Su padre tiene el turno nocturno ese día, así que le deja la cena preparada y se marcha diciéndole que irá con Scott a terminar un trabajo del instituto. 

Apenas el jeep estaciona frente al garaje de los Argent, un repentino nerviosismo invade al castaño. Sabe muy bien que solo estarán los dos, ya que esa noche, su amigo tiene una cita con Allison y a esa hora, ambos están en el cine. Armándose de valor, se acerca hasta la puerta y toca el timbre, la cual se abre al cabo de unos breves segundos. 

-Hola, Stiles- saluda el cazador recorriéndolo con la mirada antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual esfuma cualquier temor en el menor.   
-Hola, Chris- responde lamiéndose los labios despacio y acorta la distancia entre ambos para abrazarlo- No vuelvas a irte de esa manera, idiota.   
-Lo siento, Stiles- los dos permanecieron en esa posición un momento más antes de separarse- Entra. 

El hijo del sheriff obedeció la indicación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ahora es el momento en que van a aclarar todo y descubrirá si esos sentimientos raros en su interior, son realmente amor.


	13. El cazador, el humano y el lobo

Stiles juntó sus manos con nerviosismo mientras mantiene la mirada fija en el cazador. Había venido a arreglar todo pero no sabe por dónde comenzar, ni que decir, así que se mantiene en silencio hasta que el mayor toma la palabra. 

-No tienes que decir algo ahora, solo escúchame- pidió colocando una mano sobre la rodilla del adolescente- Lo que pasó en la fiesta… no debí aprovecharme de ti de esa manera, estabas ebrio, fue un error de mi parte no controlarme, se supone que soy el adulto y lo que te hice estuvo mal- hizo una pausa de varios segundos antes de continuar-No sé cuándo comenzó, Stiles, solo sé que me enamoré de ti ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Eres un chico increíble, mucho más de lo que crees… perdóname, no era mi intención que te enteraras de esto, ya me siento bastante mal con lo que siento por ti, eres un menor de edad, uno de los amigos de mi hija… Jamás me han interesado los hombres, la única persona que amé fue a Victoria y después de que murió… pensé que nunca más volvería a sentirme de esta manera… lo que tú provocas en mí es muy especial, Stiles y no es correcto.

El castaño observó fijamente al cazador antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos para besarlo, siendo correspondido a los pocos segundos y cerró los ojos durante ese breve contacto. Cuando se separaron, afirmó la frente contra la del mayor mientras mantiene las manos sobre los muslos contrarios.

-No me trates como a un niño, sabes que no lo soy, Chris, tú no te has aprovechado de mí, ¿Acaso has olvidado que después fui yo quien te besó? Eso lo recuerdo perfectamente- señaló con una sonrisa de travesura, tal vez fue por el alcohol que actuó así de impulsivo pero no se arrepiente en lo más mínimo- Escucha, seré tan honesto contigo como tú lo has sido conmigo, yo no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo, solo sé que me haces sentir raro, un raro bien, me gusta estar contigo, me gustan mucho nuestras platicas, entrenamientos, cenar juntos y cómo me haces sentir mejor cuando estoy triste- un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas antes de continuar- A mí… a mí me pareces un hombre muy atractivo y besarnos me gustó, necesito que me lo digas, Chris, sin remordimientos, sin pensar que es algo incorrecto, dímelo.   
-Me gustas, Stiles pero— el adolescente le cubrió la boca con una mano antes de esbozar una sonrisa.   
-Sin excusas, señor Argent- dijo observándolo fijamente y apartó su extremidad para volver a besarlo. 

Probablemente hay más cosas que deberían aclarar pero ahora es mucho más atractiva la idea de enredarse en la boca ajena. El castaño se aferra de los hombros contrarios cuando lo tumban sobre el sillón y corresponde con ímpetu el beso, un jadeo escapa de sus labios al sentir una mano que se cuela bajo su camiseta, acariciando su vientre con suavidad. 

-Chris…- lo detiene tomándolo por las mejillas con firmeza para que lo mire- Entiendes que estoy haciendo esto porque es lo que quiero ¿Verdad? Nadie me está obligando, no te estás aprovechando de mí- el cazador asintió acomodándose entre sus piernas con cuidado- No creo que la edad sea un problema, siempre he pensado que dos personas en una relación deben complementarse no ser iguales, sacar lo mejor del otro y es lo que tú haces conmigo.   
-Entiendo pero- el hijo del sheriff arqueó una ceja con curiosidad al oír esas palabras- Debes admitir que a veces si te comportas como un niño.   
-¡No es cierto!- se quejó haciendo un puchero y le hizo cosquillas a Argent pero fue inmovilizado por las muñecas sobre la cabeza- No es justo, eres más fuerte que yo, ¡Estás haciendo trampa!  
-Mmm, creo que tendremos que subir la intensidad de los entrenamientos, si puedes pelear contra lobos, yo no debería ser rival- señaló el mayor con diversión en la voz.   
-Tú puedes golpear a Derek, yo apenas lo rozo en los entrenamientos, esa es la diferencia entre nosotros, señor cazador, ahora bésame o me enfadaré, ahora- exigió haciendo morritos antes de corresponder la sonrisa contraria.   
-Eres un niño, Stiles. 

El castaño imitó las acciones de Argent, uniendo su lengua al apasionado beso que comparten mientras sus cuerpos se buscan mutuamente, eliminando cualquier centímetro de distancia entre ellos. El adolescente se estremece cuando la boca del cazador desciende hasta su cuello al mismo tiempo que dos manos se deslizan por su abdomen. 

-Chris…- jadea al sentir los dientes contrarios presionando sobre su piel. 

El calor comienza a apoderarse de ellos y sus cuerpos les exigen una cercanía más íntima pero antes de que puedan hacer algo, el ruido del timbre los hace separarse con desgano. Stiles suelta un gruñido cuando se incorporan y se acomoda la ropa mientras el cazador va a atender la puerta, regresando al cabo de diez minutos con un gesto serio en el rostro. 

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado mientras se acerca al mayor.   
-La patrulla de esta noche, ha encontrado una cabaña en el bosque hacia el norte, es muy probable que la manada de Alfas se escondiera ahí, llamé a Derek para que se reúna con nosotros allá- explicó yendo hasta una de las repisas, de donde sacó dos armas que guardó en la parte trasera de su pantalón.   
-Voy contigo- dijo quitándole una de las pistolas a Argent antes de tomarlo por la nuca, dándole un apasionado beso y lo empujaron contra la pared, comiéndole la boca hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente- No olvides que tenemos algo pendiente, Chris.   
-¿Quieres continuar?- preguntó el cazador expectante por su respuesta y el adolescente asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Estás seguro? Lo que quiero hacerte… lo que iba a hacerte—  
-Ya basta de excusas, señor Argent, sí es sí, no hay más interpretaciones- afirmó dándole un corto beso para luego separarse- Vamos. 

Stiles decidió dejar su jeep estacionado afuera de la casa del mayor y fueron en el auto de éste hasta el lugar donde encontraron la cabaña, haciendo un gran tramo de camino entre el bosque a pie. Cuando llegaron allá, Derek está inspeccionando los alrededores pero apenas sus miradas se encuentran, el castaño nota como olisquea el aire y no puede evitar sonrojarse porque está muy seguro que después de lo que pasó en el sofá con Chris, el olor de éste es fuerte en él. Con movimientos incomodos, se acerca al Alfa, saludándolo con la mano. 

-¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó carraspeando ligeramente, suplicando que el moreno no haga algún comentario fuera de lugar.   
-Esto- dijo arrojándole una bolsita al humano, quien la atrapó en el aire- Están por toda la cabaña, es para ocultar su aroma.   
-Oh, deberíamos llevarle una a Deaton para que las revise- señaló colocándose nervioso con la mirada fija del lobo- ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Apestas a Argent- respondió arrugando la nariz con desagrado al mismo tiempo que aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza.   
-Obvio, estaba con él cuando le avisaron sobre esto- responde cruzándose de brazos con incomodidad- Como sea, entremos, tal vez hay algo que nos sea de utilidad para encontrarlos. 

Ambos revisaron la cabaña, encontrando algo de carne cruda en un contenedor junto a la pared de una de las habitaciones pero fuera de eso, todos los demás objetos están deteriorados por el tiempo, lo cual les indica que ese lugar ya estaba abandonado de antes, así que fue tomado como un refugio temporal por la manada de Alfas. 

-Esos sujetos se están ocultando muy bien, no será fácil dar con ellos- dijo el cazador observando a su alrededor.   
-Entonces seguimos con nada- se quejó el adolescente suspirando con resignación. No le gusta para nada que esos sujetos estén rondando por ahí- No tendremos más opción que esperar que ellos vengan o atraerlos a nosotros pero lo último sería muy peligroso.   
-Deben estar tramando algo, tampoco han aparecido más cadáveres- señaló el moreno cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de inspeccionar a las dos personas frente a él.   
-Ellos te quieren en su manada, Derek pero primero debes asesinar a la tuya, ¿Por qué siguen esperando?- se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo antes de que una idea cruzara su cabeza y se apresuró en sacar su teléfono, tecleando algo en el buscador y se lo enseñó a los dos mayores- Dentro de unas semanas es la súper luna, tu lobo se vuelve más animal esa noche, tal vez por eso probaron ese polvo extraño contigo, Peter dijo que llegaste agresivo al Loft, con la súper luna, el efecto podría ser mayor pero debe haber algo más, ni siquiera tienen una certeza de que esa noche podrán acercarse a nosotros, o sea, es tan fácil como encerrarnos con Mountain Ash y arruinaría sus planes- explicó el menor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.   
-Entiendo tu punto, definitivamente hay algo más- lo apoyó el lobo dándole la razón, como ha comenzado a hacerlo desde que se llevan mejor- Vamos a reunirnos mañana en mi Loft, ¿Te llevo a casa, Stiles?  
-No, gracias, me iré con Chris, nos vemos mañana. 

El adolescente está muy seguro que por unos breves segundos, escuchó un bufido por parte del moreno antes de que se marche entre los árboles. Mientras espera que Argent termine de hablar con sus colaboradores, subió al auto y su mente comenzó a divagar en lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. Se sintió muy bien los besos que compartieron, así como también las caricias, de hecho, desea mucho la continuación del momento que interrumpieron los demás cazadores. Una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó y notó que el mayor está entrando en el lado del conductor. 

-¿Estás bien? Parecías perdido en tus pensamientos.   
-Ah, sí, lo cual es de tu exclusiva responsabilidad- canturreó colocando una mano en la rodilla del cazador, quien arqueó una ceja sin entender-Si no tuviéramos tantos espectadores, ten por seguro que estaría devorando tu boca.  
-Stiles- susurró tragando saliva con algo de dificultad.   
-Vamos a mi casa, Scott irá a dejar pronto a Ally, así que nos interrumpirán en la mejor parte, en cambio, mi papá tiene el turno nocturno hoy, ¿Quieres venir?- preguntó ruborizándose un poco por lo directo de sus intenciones.  
-Claro que quiero- respondió el cazador bajando una mano hasta posarla sobre la del adolecente.   
-Genial, entonces no perdamos más tiempo. 

Stiles iba a besar a Argent cuando notó un fugaz resplandor de dos puntos rojos en medio de los matorrales pero desaparecieron tan rápidamente como los descubrió, así que lo atribuyó a algún juego de luces.   
Apenas la puerta de la casa Stilinski se cerró tras ambos, el menor fue empujado contra la pared al mismo tiempo que le dan un apasionado beso. Como pudo, llevó a Chris hasta su habitación en el segundo piso y los dos cayeron sobre la cama, intentando desvestir al otro mientras sus lenguas luchan por dominar la cavidad contraria. El adolescente gimió cuando una mano frotó su entrepierna sobre el pantalón. 

-Siiiii, maaasss- pidió moviendo las caderas para generar un roce aliviador y se apresuró en quitarle la camiseta al cazador- Wow, que pectorales, ¿Estás seguro que no eres un hombre lobo?- preguntó con travesura y recibió un pellizco en el costado del abdomen que lo hizo reír- Jajajaja, que malhumor, definitivamente eres un lobo.   
-No me compares con ellos- replicó inclinándose a besarlo de nuevo. 

Stiles quería continuar provocando al cazador pero solo pudo gemir cuando se deshicieron de sus pantalones y una mano se coló bajo su bóxer, comenzando a masturbarlo con lentitud. El castaño expone más el cuello al sentir la lengua contraria deslizándose por su piel hasta que encajó los dientes en su hombro derecho, mordiendo con la fuerza suficiente para dejar una marca.

-Chriiiiisssss- gimió moviendo sus caderas para aumentar el roce de esa mano y enterró los dedos en la espalda del mayor-Maaaaassss, Maaaaassss. 

Rápidamente, su adolescente cuerpo se encendió al máximo y en un momento de distracción de Argent, se apresuró en cambiar de posiciones, usando las manos para terminar de desnudar a su acompañante, admirando por varios segundos ese bien formado cuerpo y esbozó una sonrisa al notar la erección contraria que se alza bastante dura. Con inquietud, se acomoda sobre el mayor, lame su mano con toda la sensualidad que puede encontrar, consiguiendo que aquellos orbes verdes lo observen sin parpadear, brillando con lujuria y luego baja a tomar ambas hombrías, masturbándolos juntos. 

-Stileeeesssss- gime el cazador acariciándole el trasero con una mano mientras usa la otra para tomarlo por la nuca con firmeza y lo inclinó a su altura para besarlo lascivamente. 

El castaño aumentó el ritmo de la masturbación y dio un respingo cuando sintió un dedo trazando círculos alrededor de su entrada. En ese momento, se muere de ganas por sentir esa dura erección dentro, llenándolo implacable, porque está muy seguro que ese hombre debe ser apasionado durante el sexo. Al cabo de unos breves minutos, el menor puede sentir como está muy cerca del orgasmo y sus gemidos se vuelven escandalosos cuando Argent se aparta de su boca, contemplándolo con fascinación. 

-Aaaahhhhh, Aaaaahhh, Chriiiisssss, Chriiiissss, ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!- gime fuertemente al mismo tiempo que arquea la espalda, manchando ambos abdómenes y pocos segundos después, lo sigue el mayor.   
-Stileeeesssss- gruñe corriéndose entre ambos vientres y aprovecha que el adolescente ha quedado laxo sobre su cuerpo para tomarlo por la nuca y besarlo, quien corresponde sus acciones con una sonrisa de satisfacción.   
-Eso fue genial-dijo acariciando el cabello del mayor y recibió un casto beso en la frente.  
-Demasiado pero— el adolescente le cubrió la boca con dos dedos mientras niega despacio.  
-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan correcto, Chris? Esto es algo que ambos queremos y fue muy bueno, a menos que… ¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho esto conmigo?- preguntó observándolo fijamente.   
-No, por supuesto que no, Stiles, quiero esto, realmente lo quiero, me enamoré de ti.   
-Entonces deja de pensar tanto, Chris, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Qué quieres?  
-Quiero hacerte el amor- respondió sin un ápice de duda y el menor sonrió complacido con esas palabras.   
-¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo? Mi fuerte y atractivo, cazador.   
-Puedes ser muy persuasivo, Stiles.   
-Di eso cuando me estés follando- canturreó estirando la mano para tomar un bote de lubricante- Sé que es tu primera vez con un hombre, así que yo me ocuparé de prepararnos y luego tú me follarás como corresponde.   
-Es una buena propuesta. 

El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa de diversión y bajó hasta acomodarse entre las piernas del mayor, esparció lubricante en tres de sus dedos para luego inclinarse hasta lamer la virilidad contraria. Intercambió una mirada con Argent, cuando éste se afirmó en sus manos, adoptando una posición mejor y sin más preámbulos, tragó su erección por completo, disfrutando de los gruñidos contrarios. Con rapidez comenzó a dilatarse, ya que no se cree capaz de aguantar mucho más sin tenerlo dentro, lo cual es exclusivamente culpa de ese sexy hombre, quien ha llevado una mano hasta enredarlo en su cabello para controlar el ritmo y profundidad de la felación sin dejar de gemir gravemente. 

-Siiiii, no te detengas, Stileeesss, Aaaahhhhh, Sigueeee, Sigueee asiiiii, Stileeesss- gruñó moviendo las caderas para embestir esa húmeda cavidad- Stileeeessss.

El hijo del sheriff se estremeció cuando uno de sus dedos alcanzó la próstata y su erección terminó de alzarse completamente despierta entre sus piernas. Contra los deseos del cazador, detuvo los movimientos de su boca y se alzó lamiéndose los labios mientras se acomoda sobre el regazo de Argent, quien le enterró los dedos en las caderas con un gruñido. 

-Jajajajaja, no me mires así, lo que te haré ahora, será mucho mejor que mi boca, te lo prometo- afirmó llevando una mano hasta sostener la hombría contraria y comenzó a empalarse lentamente hasta que lo tuvo por completo dentro- Vaya, no eres pequeño, Mmm, me encanta.   
-Stiles, muévete- ordenó dándole una palmada en el trasero.   
-¿Y si no quiero?- preguntó con diversión, buscando provocar al mayor y fue justo lo que consiguió.   
-Eres un chico desobediente- dijo al mismo tiempo que lo tumbó sobre la cama, abriéndole más las piernas al mismo tiempo que lo embiste con suavidad- Muy desobediente y necesitas un correctivo. 

Stiles quería decir algo pero de su boca solo salieron gemidos de placer cuando las acometidas se recrudecieron, consiguiendo llegar hasta su próstata y la boca hambrienta del cazador, dejó un montón de sugilaciones por sus hombros, intercalándolos con mordidas. El castaño se aferró a la espalda de su compañero, rasguñando y apretando, en un intento por controlar el placer que recorre su cuerpo en ese momento. Cuando Chris bajó una mano hasta rodearle la erección, el adolescente arqueó la espalda con un sollozo excitado y capturó los labios contrarios en un apasionado beso que los dejó a ambos jadeando.

-Chriiiissss, Chriiiisssss, Aaaaahhhhh, ¡Aaaahhhhh! Maaassss, Maaassss, que bien la meteeesss, Chriiiissss- sollozó excitado por las acciones del mayor, quien sigue embistiéndolo implacable mientras lo observa fascinado- ¡Chriiiiisssssss!  
Stiiileeeesss, Stileeeessss, Diooosss, que estrecho eres, Aaaaahhh, Stileeess, te sientes tan bien, tan bien- gruñó volviendo a besarlo con pasión. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, el castaño se sintió incapaz de poder soportar más tiempo tantos estímulos y con ronco gemido de placer que lleva el nombre del cazador, se corrió manchando ambos abdómenes. Argent gruñó al sentir ese apretado interior aprisionando su erección y se inclinó hasta el oído del adolescente. 

-¿Dónde quiereeees Aaaahhh que me corra?- preguntó sin detener el ritmo de las fuertes penetraciones.   
-Dentro…- respondió el hijo del sheriff jadeando mientras le acaricia el cabello con una mano- Córrete dentro. 

Con tres potentes embestidas, el mayor acabó en su interior y Stiles gimió al sentirlo. Durante largos segundos, se quedaron en silencio, escuchando solo sus agitadas respiraciones hasta recuperar el aliento. El castaño correspondió el cariño beso que le dieron antes de esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. 

-¿Alguna queja ahora, señor Argent?- preguntó con travesura mientras juguetea con el cabello contrario.   
-Sí, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo- respondió bajando una mano hasta acariciar el muslo derecho del adolescente en largos movimientos.   
-Estoy muy de acuerdo con esa idea- afirmó con entusiasmo antes de corresponder el beso que le dieron.   
-¿De verdad estás bien con esto, Stiles?- el aludido arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión y reparó en la mueca de tristeza que se instaló en el rostro de su acompañante- Hace muy poco hacías lo mismo con Derek…   
-Oye- tomó al cazador por las mejillas y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- Es cierto, hace más de un mes hacia esto con Derek pero se terminó, él jamás va a amarme de la forma en que yo lo hago y sé que su lobo terminará aceptando a la persona que escoja como su compañera y estoy bien con eso, solo quiero que él sea feliz- explicó acariciando la nariz de Argent con la suya- Lo que dije es cierto, me siento atraído por ti, tú me haces sentir bien y gracias a ti ya no sigo llorando en los rincones por el rechazo de Derek, sé que puedo llegar a amarte, Chris, ¿Cómo no podría terminar completamente enamorado de ti? Eres un hombre increíble, en todos los sentidos posibles, así que no te compares con Derek, porque siendo honestos, es él quien pierde contra ti- esas palabras hicieron sonreír al cazador, esfumando por completo su tristeza- Vamos a ir con calma, ¿Te parece bien?   
-Por supuesto, Stiles, eso me gustaría.   
-Genial, ahora, cierto hombre sexy me prometió una segunda ronda- canturreó deslizando un dedo por el pecho del mayor, quien movió las caderas haciéndolo jadear- Chriiisss Mmm.  
-Y es justo lo que te daré, soy un hombre de palabra. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

El Alfa da vueltas de un lado al otro por el Loft antes de detenerse frente a uno de los pilares de concreto, el cual golpea con todas fuerzas, consiguiendo agrietarlo al igual que hacerse daño en los nudillos pero eso le dio igual. Desde las escaleras, sintió la mirada curiosa y cautelosa de su tío, quien seguramente no entiende a que se debe el enfado con que llegó hace unos minutos. 

-A riesgo de que me mates, sobrinito, ¿Qué encontraron en la cabaña de los Alfas para que estés así? ¿Otro cadáver? ¿Una amenaza?- preguntó el beta manteniendo vigilados todos los movimientos del menor en caso de que deba emprender la huida. 

Derek ni siquiera se molestó en responder, volvió a caminar de un extremo a otro del lugar hasta que llegó complemente transformado junto al gran ventanal y rugió con fiereza, haciendo vibrar el cristal durante unos segundos. No podía, simplemente no podía calmarse después de lo que vio y el solo pensamiento de lo que ocurrió cuando se marchó de ahí, lo hace temblar de la rabia, sin embargo, lo peor de todo, es que ahora está muy seguro que ese sentimiento es completamente suyo, no es por influencia del lobo. 

-De acuerdo, es oficial, me estás asustado, Derek, ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó el mayor yendo hacia él pero se detuvo cuando el Alfa hizo brillar sus ojos rojos y gruñó en señal de advertencia- Entiendo, es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos mañana y espero que estés de mejor humor o espantarás a la manada. 

El moreno lo ignoró por completo y continuó dando vueltas molesto, golpeando de vez en cuando los pilares en el Loft hasta que se cansó, dejándose caer sobre la cama con un brazo extendido fuera de ella mientras con la otra mano, aprieta la almohada con fuerza. Realmente no entiende por qué está tan enfadado después de la escena que vio.

-No me importa… no me importa, lo que haga Stiles no me importa- se repitió en voz baja hasta que entendió que es inútil- ¡Mierda! 

Cuando fue a la cabaña, intentó buscar pistas alrededor pero su concentración se esfumó al percibir un aroma familiar y alzó la vista, descubriendo que se trata del adolescente, quien apesta a Argent y eso lo hace enfadar mucho. Lo peor de todo llega después, se supone que se marcharía de regreso al Loft pero algo se lo impidió y dirigió sus pasos hasta el auto del cazador, sin embargo, se detuvo junto a un árbol al escuchar la conversación que mantienen, ¡¿Acaso Stiles acaba de invitarlo a su casa aprovechando que el sheriff no está?! No hay que ser muy inteligente para deducir que es lo que harán ahí, especialmente después de que el menor afirme que lo besaría de no haber tantas personas presentes. Durante unos instantes sus ojos brillan rojos, haciéndolos cambiar de inmediato al notar que el adolescente mira en su dirección y por suerte no sospecha algo. Derek sabe muy bien que en ese momento debió largarse, no es asunto suyo lo que haga ese parcito pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso, los siguió hasta la casa Stilinski, trepando a la ventana del chico y abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando los vio a ambos besándose sobre la cama. 

-Maldito Argent- gruñó girando sobre la cama hasta que su mano tocó algo sobresaliendo bajo el colchón- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? 

Con cuidado tiró de lo que parece ser un papel y volvió a moverse para quedar de cara al techo, en donde inspeccionó la hoja, encontrando varias líneas escritas en una de los lados bajo el título de “Cosas que el lobo (y muy pronto su estúpida parte humana) aman de Stiles”. Derek tragó saliva con algo de dificultad antes de decidir leer la lista en voz baja. 

-“Su divertido sentido del humor, podemos escucharlo hablar por horas sin aburrirnos, sus hermosos ojos marrones que brillan cuando se emociona, sus lindos labios que dan los mejores besos del mundo y la chupan muy bien”- esa afirmación hizo sonrojar un poco al moreno, además que durante unos breves segundos, se imaginó la escena, seguramente esa es una buena forma de mantenerlo callado- Maldición, no es momento para pensar idioteces- se reprendió antes de continuar- “sus infantiles berrinches, su sarcasmo que solo oculta su timidez (la cual también amamos), su trasero sexy y respingón, sus piernas largas que se ajustan a la perfección a nuestras caderas, sus dedos perfectos para sostenerse de nuestros hombros, su sexy voz, su sexy cabello (Especialmente cuando queda alborotado después de follar)”.

Derek cerró los ojos unos segundos, evocando una imagen del castaño recostado completamente desnudo sobre la cama, con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, totalmente expuesto para él, sus ojos marrones brillantes, suplicantes porque lo tome, sus labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar suaves jadeos y el cabello revuelto. Por unos segundos, el moreno estuvo muy seguro que esa escena no es una simple fantasía, sino uno de los recuerdos del lobo e inconscientemente baja una mano hasta su entrepierna, frotándola con movimientos lentos. 

“¡No tienes derecho!”- grita una voz que sobresalta al Alfa y se incorpora en la cama rápidamente, cerciorándose que está completamente solo en el Loft- “¡Esto es tu culpa!”   
-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunta colocándose de pie al mismo tiempo que intenta cambiar a su forma de beta pero no lo consigue- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios?   
“¡Es tu culpa!”- un nuevo grito hace voltear al moreno y sobre la cama, descubre a un gran lobo de espeso pelaje negro y brillantes ojos rojos que le enseña los colmillos con fiereza- “¡Es tu culpa que Stiles esté con ese cazador!”  
-Stiles puede estar con quien quiera, no es mi problema- replicó colocándose en guardia en caso de que deba protegerse de un posible ataque. No tiene idea de cómo su lobo se ha manifestado frente a él, jamás ha escuchado de algo así, a menos que—  
“¡Tú lo alejaste de nosotros! ¡Tú lo apartaste!-acusó antes de dar un salto en su dirección y lo tumba en el suelo mientras gruñe en señal de advertencia- Nuestro compañero está con ese cazador porque tú no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para apreciar lo bueno que es… lo demasiado bueno que es para nosotros- susurró el lobo soltando un quejido lastimero que hizo sentir mal a Derek, ya que el animal dentro de él se ha mantenido muy silencioso desde que acabó todo con el hiperactivo adolescente pero ahora puede percibir su dolor claramente- Stiles es todo lo que necesitamos… ¿Por qué no quieres verlo?”  
-Stiles solo es un amigo, uno de mis betas… yo estoy con Jennifer y eres tú quien debe entender eso- pidió el moreno manteniéndose quieto cuando esos orbes rojo se fijan en él con renovada ira- Yo escogí una compañera, tú solo debes aceptarla.  
“Claro que entiendo, entiendo que estás rechazando a nuestro compañero, entiendo que lo has hecho llorar en incontables ocasiones, entiendo que lo has hecho sentir horrible y preguntarse que está mal con él cuando Stiles es perfecto así, tú no te mereces a Stiles, eres un cobarde, Derek, tienes miedo de aceptar tus verdaderos sentimientos por él ¿Sabes qué? Cada parte de mí quiere destrozar a ese cazador por estar con mi compañero pero… prefiero acostumbrarme a esta desagradable sensación a que tú estés con él, no te mereces a Stiles, Stiles es demasiado bueno para estar con alguien como tú” 

El moreno frunció el ceño al escuchar esa afirmación. No porque sea su propio lobo quien lo está despreciando de esa manera, sino porque él ha llegado a pensar lo mismo. No merece algo bueno en su vida después de ocasionar la muerte de su familia y no ha pasado ni un solo día en que no se culpe por ello. Haciendo uso de su propia fuerza, apartó al lobo de encima, empujándolo a un lado y se apresuró en incorporarse. 

-Si tan idiota crees que soy ¿Por qué sigues prestándome tu fuerza?- preguntó Hale sin apartar la vista del animal, quien comienza a caminar hacia él con una lentitud inquietante.   
“Si aún no te he abandonado, es porque Stiles se pondría muy triste si algo nos sucede… Stiles dijo que no debía sentir esto pero te odio, te odio, Derek, te odio por alejar a nuestro compañero y realmente espero que el cazador se quede con él… a diferencia de ti, no lo hará llorar, ni estar triste todo el tiempo… a diferencia de ti, él si sabrá cuidarlo y apreciarlo… cuando te des cuenta de lo que has perdido, Derek, espero que te duela, espero que sufras tanto como yo la perdida de nuestro compañero” 

El moreno no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el gran lobo negro saltó hacia él, con las fauces abiertas en dirección a su cuello y cerró los ojos asustado antes de incorporarse sobre la cama respirando muy agitado. ¿Solo fue un sueño? No, eso no fue un simple sueño, realmente mantuvo una conversación con su parte animal. Con varias respiraciones profundas consiguió calmarse antes de observar el papel que sostiene en una de sus manos, repasando nuevamente el título con la mirada “Cosas que el lobo (y muy pronto su estúpida parte humana) aman de Stiles”, si quiere aclarar el caos que es su cabeza en ese momento y averiguar si el castaño es realmente su compañero, solo hay una persona a quien puede recurrir; el ex emisario de su madre, Alan Deaton.


	14. Atrapado

Stiles tragó saliva con fuerza antes de llamar a la puerta del Loft. Durante los últimos días, todos en la manada se han dado cuenta del cambio de comportamiento que ha tenido Derek, quien no solo está agresivo durante los entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que también, ha vuelto a su vieja manía de gruñirle, amenazarlo y estamparlo contra cualquier superficie plana cuando lo saca de quicio, lo cual a veces ocurre solo porque lo mira. 

Esa mañana, había sucedido el incidente que colmó el vaso, Scott lo llamó hace unos minutos para contarle como el Alfa los había atacado (A Peter, Isaac y él) cuando se presentaron a dar su “informe” después de la patrulla nocturna que hicieron por la ciudad, ya que nuevamente aparecieron cadáveres, aunque esta vez en callejones. Quien había tocado la peor parte fue el Hale mayor, el cual por proteger a los dos jóvenes betas, terminó con una profunda herida en el abdomen que ni siquiera ahora (dos horas después) ha sanado del todo. Por unos segundos, Stiles considero que el lobo fuera el responsable, tal como los Alfas lo sacaron a la fuerza la vez anterior y por eso decidió ir solo al Loft, con la esperanza de poder calmarlo al igual que la última vez. 

-Hola, ¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntó sin recibir respuesta y simplemente entró al notar que la puerta está abierta- ¿De…rek? 

El adolescente se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el desorden que hay en la habitación, libros por el suelo, loza rota, ropa y algunos cubiertos. Con lentitud caminó hacia el gran ventanal, con la esperanza de encontrar al lobo en la cama pero no fue así, solo hay más desorden y los restos de una hoja destrozada sobre la almohada. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una voz sobresaltándolo y se giró rápidamente, observando como el moreno desciende por las escaleras de caracol llevando solo un pantalón de buzo, el cual tiene manchas de tierra y hay otras que parece barro en algunas partes de su torso, además de ir descalzo, lo cual le hizo suponer que salió a correr al estilo lobuno por el bosque.   
-Hola… yo… me enteré de lo que pasó en la mañana… y estoy preocupado por ti… no has sido tú mismo las últimas semanas… ¿Ocurre algo?- el mayor lo miró unos segundos antes de apretar la mandíbula.   
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora lárgate de mi casa- ordenó con sus ojos destallando en rojo.   
-Derek… no, no me iré de aquí hasta que me respondas- dijo intentando no demostrar su temor por la forma en que está comportándose, ya que en ese momento, el lobo parece muy capaz de cumplir la amenaza de arrancarle el cuello con los dientes.  
-Te di una orden- en cuanto llegó a su lado, lo tomó por el brazo sin ninguna sutileza- ¿Te vas por las buenas o te saco yo?   
-Derek… me estás asustando… ¿Qué te sucede? Así no eres tú, jamás lastimarías a un miembro de tu manada.   
-¡No hables como si me conocieras!- gritó apretando más fuerte el agarre en la extremidad del adolescente, quien gruñó por el dolor y comenzó a forcejear por liberarse- Tú no me conoces. ¡No me conoces! 

Stiles ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando le dieron un puñetazo en el abdomen que lo hizo caer de rodillas al mismo tiempo que tose. Definitivamente algo le ocurre al moreno, él jamás lo golpearía, por más que lo saque de quicio, nunca lo haría, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos suele usar toda su fuerza y siempre procura lastimarlo lo menos posible. Apenas sueltan su brazo, se apresura en ir gateando en dirección a la cama, en donde bajo de ella consigue distinguir un objeto extraño y se apresura en tomarlo, descubriendo que se trata de unas planta marchita con pequeñas flores lilas.

-¿Qué demoni— no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando lo toman por el tobillo derecho, aventándolo contra uno de los duros pilares- Derek… basta… por favor…- suplica arrastrándose por el suelo en dirección a la puerta, su mejor opción es salir y crear una barrera con el Mountain Ash para atrapar al lobo y llamar a los demás pero no consigue avanzar un metro cuando lo levantan por el brazo antes de que la otra mano se dirija a su cuello, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo- De… rek… por favor… Derek… éste no… no eres tú… Derek… eres más fuerte… más fuerte que esto… lo que sea que esté haciéndote esa planta… tú eres más fuerte… por favor… resiste… Sourwolf…- esas últimas palabras hicieron reaccionar al lobo, quien lo soltó antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza.   
-Stiles… corre… tienes que correr… no puedo controlarlo…- susurró al mismo tiempo que cae de rodillas entre gruñidos- Stiles… corre… ¡Corre! 

Cada fibra de su cuerpo se está preparando para acatar la orden del descontrolado hombre lobo y huir muy lejos pero no lo hace, jamás podría sentirse bien consigo mismo si lo abandona ahí cuando más lo necesita. Así que en vez de escapar, como lo haría cualquier persona racional en su situación, se deja llevar por su instinto y se acerca al lobo, abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello. Durante unos segundos siente como el mayor se tensa en sus brazos antes de que se relaje un poco, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello y aspirando profundamente. Con cuidado, Stiles le envía un mensaje a Deaton pidiéndole que venga cuanto antes y luego se dedica a acariciar la espalda contraria con suaves movimientos. 

-Eso es, Derek, sé que puedes controlarlo, todo estará bien, lo prometo- dijo dándole un beso en un costado de la cabeza al lobo- Vas a estar bien, yo sabía que no podías ser tan gruñón, mucho menos lastimar a tus amigos, ni siquiera a Peter, eres un buen hombre, Derek, alguno de esos Alfas debió entrar aquí y colocar esa planta extraña bajo tu cama.   
-Stiles…- susurró estrechándolo más fuerte contra su cuerpo- No puede ser… cuando no estoy aquí, se queda Peter… o cuando ambos no estamos… dejo la línea de Mountain Ash en la puerta… Jennifer la quita cuando regresamos- explicó jadeando un poco.  
-Tal vez… uno de esos lobos pueda atravesar la barrera, ¿Eso es posible?- consultó genuinamente preocupado.   
-Es… es algo muy extraño… he oído… que solo un lobo muy fuerte puede atravesar una barrera o romperla… si uno de ellos es capaz de esto… estamos en serios problemas…- respondió apretando los dedos contra las caderas del menor- Stiles… tienes que dejarme… no puedo controlarme más tiempo… no quiero herirte… enciérrame aquí…hazlo.  
-No, no lo haré- afirmó con determinación en la voz- No voy a huir, Derek, no cuando mi Alfa está en problemas- esas palabras provocaron que el moreno alzara la cabeza para mirarlo sin ocultar su sorpresa- Yo jamás abandono a mis amigos, Derek, nunca y sé muy bien que tú jamás me herirías, por más irritante que soy en ocasiones, nunca me lastimarías, tú mismo se lo dejaste claro a Jackson hace unos meses, tú siempre cuidas de tu manada.   
-Stiles…- una pequeña sonrisa adornó los labios del mayor- Sé que te hago callar muy seguido… pero no dejes de hablar ahora… 

Derek volvió a hundir la nariz en el cuello del humano, quien se acomodó para darle un mejor acceso y comenzó a contarle una de sus tantas historias de travesuras con Scott, la cual solía terminar con sus padres regañándolos y luego planificaban su siguiente aventura juntos. Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos hasta que el veterinario llegó en compañía de Scott, quien entrecerró los ojos al verlos en esa posición tan comprometedora. 

-Esa es la planta- dijo Stiles señalando un lugar del suelo junto a la cama- Estoy seguro que esa es la razón de que Derek esté comportándose de esta forma…  
-Y no te equivocas- apoyó su teoría Deaton mientras la inspecciona de cerca- Es un pariente del acónito, una exposición prolongada al sensible olfato de un lobo, nubla sus sentidos, lo vuelve más agresivo, más furioso e incontrolable, a juzgar por su estado, debe llevar aquí al menos una semana, suelen marchitarse con suma rapidez cuando están cerca de lobos, es un indicador de que hace efecto- explicó antes de sacar un frasco con un líquido transparente de su bolsillo y volteó un poco del contenido sobre un pañuelo- Mantén esto contra tu nariz unos segundos, Derek, adormilará a tu lobo y hará más fácil que tu sistema se libre de los efectos de esa planta.   
-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó una voz femenina y Stiles se giró todo lo que pudo, descubriendo que es la novia del moreno- ¿Por qué estás abrazando a Stilinski, Derek?   
-Es mejor que no se acerque- intervino Scott interponiéndose en su camino con cierto nerviosismo- Los Alfas estuvieron aquí, uno de ellos provocó que el lobo de Derek se descontrolara, puede lastimarla.   
-Soy su pareja, no me herirá- replicó apartándolo de un empujón y jaló al castaño por el brazo, quien hizo un gesto de dolor- Muévete. 

Stiles contempló en silencio como la profesora presiona el pañuelo contra la nariz del moreno, quien luego de unos segundos la aparta respirando profundamente, mucho más tranquilo que hace unos minutos. Durante un momento, el castaño corresponde la mirada fija del Alfa hasta que Jennifer se interpone, besando a su pareja.

-Ya estás mejor… y todo ha quedado claro… así que me voy…Chris me está esperando-apenas mencionó el nombre del cazador, el moreno frunció el ceño- Mmm… supongo que nos reuniremos más tarde… así que nos vemos en un par de horas.  
-¿Van a entrenar tan temprano?- preguntó Scott con curiosidad.   
-Mmm, no, iremos a ver una película, no tenemos entrenamiento hoy- explicó colocándose algo nervioso con la mirada hostil que recibió del lobo- Ya me voy. 

Se apresuró en salir del Loft para regresar a jeep, conduciendo en dirección al centro comercial y permitiéndose respirar de alivio cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la guarida lobuna. Realmente no entiende que le está pasando a Derek, sabe que no le agrada Argent, ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por aceptar a Allison en la manada pero ese no es motivo para actuar de esa forma cada vez que lo menciona o se une a ellos en las reuniones. 

Cuando llegó al centro comercial, saludó al cazador con la mano y ambos se dirigieron hasta las escaleras mecánicas que los llevarían a pisos superiores. Stiles se muere por besarlo pero ambos acordaron que mantendrían su nueva “relación” en secreto, ya que ni siquiera ellos le han dado un nombre aún a lo que tienen. El castaño tomó el brazo del mayor y se arrimó a su cuerpo cuando se dirigían a la sala donde se proyectaría la película. 

-No tienes que comprar todo tú, no soy una chica, lo sabes ¿Verdad? No tienes que ser tan caballeroso conmigo- canturreó observándolo con una sonrisa.   
-Yo te invité a ver una película, Stiles, lo único que tú tienes que hacer es darme tu increíble compañía- afirmó haciendo sonrojar al adolescente, quien asintió con timidez- Mmm, realmente quiero besarte ahora.   
-Chris… eso se puede arreglar- dijo tomándolo por la nuca y se besaron, en medio del oscuro pasillo que da hasta la sala cuatro. Unas risitas los hicieron separarse y el castaño se sonrojó al notar el grupo de chicas que pasa a su lado, lanzándoles tiernas miradas- Creo que ya hemos llamado bastante la atención, vamos. 

Ambos encontraron sus asientos y el hijo del sheriff aprovechó la oscuridad del lugar para tomar la mano de Argent, quien entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Stiles debe admitir, que en varias partes de la película, se distrajo contemplando a su acompañante, quien parecía estar en las mismas condiciones, así que lentamente se fue arrimando contra su cuerpo hasta que le pasaron un brazo por los hombros y la nueva posición le resulta increíblemente cómoda. 

Al salir de la sala después de la proyección, el castaño comienza a comentar todo como si hubiera estado solo en el cine y le encanta la forma en que el mayor lo escucha como si estuviera hablando de algo sumamente importante e interesante. 

-¿Vamos a comer?- preguntó el adolescente recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta y se dirigiendo a la escalera mecánica para ir al piso de abajo- Por cierto, no te he contado lo que pasó con Derek hoy. 

Trayecto al patio de comidas, le comentó como los Alfas consiguieron entrar al Loft a pesar de la protección del Mountain Ash, para colocar una planta extraña bajo la cama del moreno, la cual con el prolongado tiempo de exposición terminó descontrolando a su lobo y esa mañana atacó a Peter, Scott e Isaac, siendo el primero quien recibió la peor parte. Luego le explicó cómo fue él a verlo al Loft y consiguió calmarlo mientras esperaban la llegada de Deaton, quien le dio algo con lo cual adormeció a su lobo un momento, consiguiendo calmarlo de los efectos de esa cosa. 

-No me extraña que consiguieras hacerlo, el vínculo de compañeros no es algo que se romperá, los lobos escogen una pareja de por vida-comentó distraídamente el cazador, aunque Stiles notó la fugaz mueca de tristeza en su rostro.   
-Y también el humano suele estar de acuerdo con la elección de su parte animal, cosa que no es acertada en este caso, así que deja de pensar en eso, Derek está con alguien a quien ama y lo ama, sé que su lobo también la querrá, solo necesita tiempo- afirmó dedicándole una sonrisa antes de detenerlo en pleno pasillo, junto al barandal del borde y sin mediar palabras, le dio un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera.  
-Stiles…  
-No me mires así, yo nunca dije que estoy de acuerdo con ese trato que tenemos, si usted, señor Argent, dejara de pensar tanto con esa linda cabecita que tiene, ya me habrías echo la gran pregunta porque yo tengo muy clara mi respuesta- se inclinó hasta el oído contrario mientras esboza una sonrisa- Mi respuesta sería sí.  
-Stiles… tú… ¿Hablas en serio? No quiero presionarte- aseguró el cazador tomando una de sus manos hasta que sintió al menor colocarse tenso- ¿Stiles?   
-Estamos en problemas- dijo apresurándose en sacar su teléfono y envió un mensaje por el grupo de la manada- Mira- con un movimiento de cabeza señaló hacia el pasillo del piso inferior- Es uno de los gemelos, su hermano debe estar cerca, tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora. 

Rápidamente llevó al mayor hasta las escaleras de emergencia, descendiendo con prisas hasta el primer piso pero en cuando abrieron la puerta, uno de los gemelos ya está ahí, dedicándoles una aterradora sonrisa. En ese momento, Stiles se maldijo por dejar todo el acónito en su jeep, aparcado en el exterior cerca de la entrada y lo que trae en sus bolsillos es insuficiente para crear un círculo en donde ocultarse con Chris hasta que lleguen los demás, a menos que… en ese preciso instante recuerda lo ocurrido afuera del club, cuando creó la primera barrera de Mountain Ash para atrapar al kanima barra Jackson. 

-¡Corre!- grito el menor sin soltar la mano de Argent y se apresuró en descender hasta el estacionamiento pero apenas atravesó la puerta, alguien le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen, lanzándolo un par de metros por el suelo y observó como la mujer sostiene al cazador por el cuello- ¡Chris! 

Kali le dedica una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que azota la cabeza del mayor contra la pared de concreto, dejando una mancha de sangre en ella antes de arrojarlo frente al adolescente, quien se apresuró en sacar la bolsita de Mountain Ash que tiene en el pantalón y después de vaciar todo el contenido, cierra los ojos dibujando e imaginando el círculo alrededor de ellos, descubriendo con asombro que nuevamente ha conseguido hacerlo. 

-Oh, bien hecho, mascota- dijo uno de los gemelos entrando en compañía de su hermano- ¿Y ahora qué? No podrás estar ahí por siempre y vamos a matar a todo aquel que intente ayudarte, lo cual incluye a tu padre, ya sabemos que él es el sheriff.   
-¡Si te atreves a tocarlo te mato!- amenazó el castaño con la intención de salir de la barrera pero fue detenido por la muñeca y bajó la vista, encontrándose con los orbes verdes del mayor fijos en él- Chris…   
-No caigas… en sus… provocaciones…-el adolescente se arrodilló junto a él, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar un poco la sangre- Stiles… tienes que huir…  
-No voy a dejarte- replicó con seriedad antes de inclinarse a abrazarlo mientras toma ambas armas que porta- Vas a estar bien, los demás llegarán pronto…  
-Stiles no… no lo hagas- pidió el cazador apretando su muñeca más fuerte pero el castaño se liberó.   
-Solo necesitamos algo de tiempo… tú me has enseñado mucho, ahora es momento para colocarlo en práctica- afirmó dedicándole una sonrisa y le dio un suave beso- Ahora es mi turno de protegerte.   
-Aaaawwwww, que linda escena, parece que la mascotita de Derek, ahora se ha convertido en la puta de la manada- se burló uno de los gemelos con diversión. 

El hijo del sheriff salió del círculo de Mountain Ash apuntando en dirección a los tres Alfas y retrocedió lentamente, por ningún motivo quiere que Argent quede en medio del fuego cruzado, pudiendo recibir un disparo por accidente. Kali iba a hacer el primer movimiento pero un gemelo la detuvo con una sonrisa y colocó su mano sobre el brazo de su hermano, quien imitó su acción. 

-Nosotros tenemos una cuenta pendiente con la mascota, nos encargaremos de él, mientras no lo asesinemos, el jefe estará conforme- dijo al mismo tiempo que se fusionan un gran y fornido Alfa. 

Stiles sabe que está en serios problemas, la fuerza de ese súper lobo debe ser igual a la de Derek cuando lucha en serio pero eso no suele hacerlo en los entrenamientos con él y la única vez que llegó a usar más de su fuerza, lo arrojó dolorosamente contra un árbol de una simple patada. Todo su instinto de supervivencia le ordena huir en esa situación, sin embargo no lo hará, porque no va abandonar a Chris, sin importar lo que pase, lo mantendrá seguro hasta que lleguen los demás. 

-Jajajajaja, ¿Asustado, mascota? Vamos a divertirnos. 

El castaño consiguió esquivar el primer golpe, apuntando directamente a la rodilla derecha del gran Alfa pero éste ni siquiera hizo una mueca de dolor, sino que lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrojó contra uno de los pilares de concreto. El castaño se incorporó con algo de dificultad y alcanzó a esquivar la patada del lobo, aprovechando de darle dos certeros disparos en el abdomen que no hicieron retroceder al enemigo. Probablemente, al estar unidos, su capacidades de curación, resistencia y fuerza, debe ser un poco mayor que en los Alfas comunes, así que tendrá que pensar en un buen plan para deshacerse de él, aunque sea temporalmente. 

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntaron los gemelos con burla antes de rugir- Vamos a acabar con esto ahora. 

El adolescente esquivó los ataques, aprovechando su agilidad al ser más pequeño y delgado que esa mole de musculo. Apenas consiguió moverse tras su atacante, vació uno de los cargadores en la parte posterior de su rodilla derecha, consiguiendo ralentizarlo unos segundos, los suficientes para que sus ojos se fijen en el ascensor que hay al otro extremo del estacionamiento y se apresura en correr hacia él, siendo seguido de cerca por el molesto lobo. 

-¡Ven aquí, mascota! ¡Voy a destrozarte las piernas, maldito!- advirtió bajando sus palmas al suelo para correr más rápido- ¡Voy a destrozarte, mascota! 

El castaño alcanzó a entrar al ascensor y presionó el botón del último piso, esperando pacientemente a que el Alfa se arroje frente a él para saltar afuera al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cierran por completo. Conteniendo la respiración, escucha los golpes alejarse y un fuerte rugido antes de que se permita suspirar en alivio al comprobar que el ascensor sube. Cojeando un poco, va directo hacia donde está el cazador pero a mitad de camino, Kali salta frente a él con una gran sonrisa. 

-Que inteligente, mascota, aunque no me sorprende considerando que eres el compañero de Derek Hale, espero que me diviertas de la misma forma, ten en cuenta que los gemelos no son precisamente los más listos de nuestra manada. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek se mantiene recostado sobre la cama con las manos tras la cabeza, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado hace unas horas. Su lobo se había descontrolado, atacó a tres de sus betas y estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con Stiles pero éste lo hizo reaccionar al demostrarle su lealtad de no abandonarlo, aún cuando corrió riesgo de ser seriamente herido, no huyó, sino que se quedó con él hasta que Deaton llegó en compañía de Scott a revisarlo y segundos después Jennifer, la cual emana desagrado contra Stilinski por cada poro de su cuerpo. 

El moreno ha perdido la cuenta del número de peleas que ha tenido con su pareja las últimas semanas y todas involucran al adolescente hiperactivo, así que después de escuchar los gritos furiosos de la mujer que lo increpa para que le cuente la verdad, porque parece tener un sexto sentido para saber cuándo le oculta algo, no tuvo más opción que confesarle que su parte animal se ha encaprichado con Stiles, escogiéndolo como compañero pero él no está de acuerdo y se lo ha dejado más que claro. Jennifer solo se limitó a mirarlo en silencio durante largos segundos antes de marcharse del Loft de la misma forma. 

En ningún momento mintió, cuando se enteró de lo que ha estado haciendo su lobo a escondidas, le dejó muy claro al castaño que nada ocurrirá entre ellos, sin embargo, si volvieran a preguntarle sobre aquello ahora, no está seguro de su respuesta y todo por culpa de los recuerdos de su parte animal que lo acechan muy seguido, corrección, es él quien los evoca muy seguido.

-Hey, sobrinito, ¿Cómo te sientes? Ya me enteré que Deaton estuvo por aquí, ya sé que varias veces has soñado con matarme, incluso lo has intentado y una vez lo hiciste pero ahora que estamos en bueno términos- el Alfa arqueó una ceja al oír esa osada afirmación- Bien, ahora que nos toleramos, no intentarás matarme de nuevo, mucho menos herirías a tus queridos betas, especialmente a Isaac, sé que es tu favorito y tranquilo, será nuestro secreto.   
-¿Qué quieres, Peter? Nos reuniremos en unas dos horas más, así que ahí hablaremos sobre lo que pasó- señaló dándole la espalda y sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón pero simplemente lo ignoró.   
-Supongo que has discutido con tu chica, estás de un humor de perros- canturreó con diversión antes de guardar silencio abruptamente, lo cual llamó la atención del moreno- Derek- éste incorporó rápidamente y lo observó arqueando una ceja- Stiles está en problemas, los Alfas están en el centro comercial, quie—

Ni siquiera le permitió terminar la oración a su familiar, tomó las llaves del camaro que están tiradas en el sillón y salió corriendo hacia su auto.   
No debió permitir que Stiles se marchara solo después de descubrir que su descontrol fue producto de una planta, que sin duda, alguno de los enemigos colocó en Loft y para ser capaz de atravesar una barrera de Mountain Ash, es mucho más poderoso de lo que creyó en un comienzo. Argent no será rival para ellos y está muy seguro que van tras el castaño. 

Apenas aparca afuera del centro comercial, percibe el aroma a sangre, sangre de su beta humano y sus ojos brillan rojos durante unos segundos. A toda prisa, se dirige hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, sorprendiéndose con la escena que encuentra: el cazador está dentro de una barrera de ceniza inconsciente, a unos metros de él, Stiles está muy lastimado, defendiéndose como puede de los ataques de Kali, quien con una certera patada lo lanza contra uno de los pilares de concreto pero el moreno va en su ayuda, deteniéndolo con su cuerpo y lo sienta en el suelo, inspeccionando sus heridas. 

-Oh, Derek, por fin estás aquí, tu mascotita es bastante buena para ser un simple humano- señaló con una risa de diversión.   
-¿Estás bien, Stiles?- preguntó tomándolo por las mejillas.   
-Sí… Derek… los gemelos también están aquí… los envié hasta el último piso, por el ascensor… Chris está herido, hay que llevarlo a un hospital- respondió muy angustiado y el moreno asintió.   
-Lo has hecho muy bien, ahora yo me encargaré de lo demás, quédate con Argent en la barrera, los demás vendrán pronto, ve. 

Apenas el humano obedeció la orden, adoptó su forma de beta y atacó furioso a la mujer, iba a devolverle cada golpe y rasguño que le dio a SU Stiles. Cuando sus garras se hundieron en el costado del vientre del enemigo, su lobo se retorció de gusto y le dio una fuerte patada, arrojándola sobre uno de los autos. Rápidamente se preparó para darle el golpe final pero alguien detuvo su brazo, aventándolo contra un pilar de concreto. 

-Vaya, vaya y yo que te hacia muy lejos de Beacon Hills, Derek, no tienes idea de la sorpresa que me llevé cuando me enteré que eres el nuevo Alfa local- dijo una voz que el moreno reconoció de inmediato y se incorporó observando fijamente al recién llegado.   
-Ennis…   
-Que malos modales, ¿No te han enseñado como tratar a una chica?- pronunció una tercera voz al mismo tiempo que algo largo y con la punta afilada atraviesa su hombro derecho.   
-¡DEREEEEKKKK CUIDAAAADOOOOO!- gritó un aterrado Stiles. 

Lo siguiente sucedió mucho más rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar el moreno, los gemelos que forman al fornido y gran Alfa lo embistieron por atrás, tirándolo de rodillas al suelo al mismo tiempo que Kali corre hacia él sosteniendo una barra de metal larga que arrancó de debajo del capot del auto donde la arrojó y lo atravesó por el vientre. Hale vomitó una gran cantidad de sangre antes de fijar su vista en el castaño, quien está a punto de salir de la barrera para correr hacia él. 

-¡Quieto!- ordenó apuntándolo con un dedo mientras sus rasgos lobunos desaparecen, quedando solo los ojos rojos.  
-Al fin nos conocemos, Derek, estaba muy ansioso por platicar contigo frente a frente- dijo el Alfa entre Alfas, sacando de un solo movimiento el bastón, lo limpió con un pañuelo que luego arrojó al suelo y lo rodeó lentamente hasta quedar al frente.  
-Deucalión- dijo Hale respirando agitado e incapaz de moverse en ese momento o solo se haría más daño.   
-Tu madre me habló mucho sobre ti, te has convertido en un hombre fuerte pero podrías serlo aún más, solo tienes que deshacerte del peso muerto- afirmó observando en dirección al hijo del sheriff, quien tragó saliva con dificultad- Un Alfa se vuelve más fuerte con una manada, sin embargo, si esa manada es débil, nunca podrás sacar a relucir todo tu potencial, yo puedo darte eso, Derek.   
-Claro y solo tengo que asesinar a toda mi manada y seguirte como un obediente perro- siseó con molestia antes de gruñir cuando Kali giró la barra de metal lentamente.   
-Todos debemos estar dispuestos a hacer ciertos sacrificios, no puedes obtener algo grande sin pagar por ello, Derek- explicó Deucalión con una sonrisa de diversión antes de caminar en dirección al humano- Lo supe la primera vez que nos encontramos, Stiles, tú te convertirás en el único obstáculo que impedirá mis planes, a diferencia de lo que piensan, vine a esta aburrida ciudad por dos motivos y para conseguir ambos, tú estás en medio, lo único que impide que Derek se una a mi manada, son tus constantes intromisiones y tu poder sobre su lobo, así que ahora serás un buen chico y vendrás conmigo.   
-¡Eso no pasará!- rugió Derek intentando levantarse pero la mujer volvió a girar el tubo, aunque ahora con más fuerza.   
-Te lo pondré sencillo- dijo Deucalión llegando frente al castaño, quien apretó los puños con fuerza debido a la impotencia que siente al no poder hacer algo- Vienes conmigo o tu querido compañero conocerá el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor, ¿Has oído alguna vez el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose? Porque Derek tiene muchos y estoy seguro que los gemelos podrán divertirse con él. 

El moreno se siente muy frustrado en ese momento. No solo por estar a merced de ese grupo de Alfas, le daría igual si solo lo tuvieran a él pero ahora se trata de Stiles, su beta más confiable, leal y muy fiel. Por eso, apenas sus miradas se encuentran, sabe muy bien la decisión que acaba de tomar y niega despacio. 

-Lo siento…- susurra el hijo del sheriff al mismo tiempo que sale del círculo de Mountain Ash y Deucalión lo toma por el cuello con fuerza.   
-¡Déjalo ir!- rugió Derek haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos.   
-No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de matarlo aún, estoy bastante intrigado, para ser un humano en una manada de lobos, es bastante útil e interesante- hizo una pausa antes de arrojar al castaño hacia Ennis, quien le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, cortándole la respiración hasta que se desmayó.   
-¡STILEEESSSS!- volvió a rugir el moreno, ignorando por completo el dolor de su herida y lanzó un ataque hacia Kali, quien retrocedió lo suficiente para liberarlo de su agarre. 

Derek quita la barra de metal que atraviesa su abdomen antes de correr hacia donde está su beta humano con la intención de recuperarlo pero el gran Alfa combinado se interpone. Probablemente, sus fuerzas estarían a un nivel similar, sin embargo, no tiene ni un segundo que perder en distracciones y con gran habilidad esquina el ataque del enemigo, clavándole las garras en el pecho y lo arrojó hacia un pilar de concreto para luego arremeter contra Ennis pero Deucalión detuvo su puño con una mano antes de que una onda de aire lo arroje varios metros hacia atrás, siendo detenido por Peter y Boyd, quienes evitaron que se golpee contra la pared. 

-Toda la manada Hale reunida, o casi toda- dijo el hombre del bastón sin dejar de sonreír y los Alfas restantes se acercaron a él.   
-¡Stiles!- gritó Scott con la intención de ir hacia él pero Isaac lo detuvo con seriedad.  
-Ya hemos conseguido lo que buscamos, así que nos vamos y no te preocupes por tu mascota, cuidaremos bien de él, a menos que se porte mal, porque en ese caso tendrá que recibir un escarmiento, la disciplina es muy importante para mí- señaló Deucalión con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta que da a la escaleras junto a su manada, los cuales salieron de ahí- Te daré unos días para que pienses en mi propuesta, Derek, ¿Qué es más importante para ti? ¿Tu manada o tu compañero? Estaré ansioso por conocer tu respuesta, hasta luego. 

El moreno fue corriendo hacia ellos y no alcanzó a detenerse al notar como el Alfa dibuja una línea de Mountain Ash en la puerta, haciendo uso de su bastón y no consigue atravesarla, siendo lanzando al suelo. 

-Tu querido humano no es el único con algunos trucos. 

Derek se apresuró en correr hacia la salida del estacionamiento subterráneo que hay al otro extremo pero cuando el fresco aire del exterior golpeó su rostro con suavidad, no puede captar un aroma, ni el de los lobos, ni el de Stiles. El enemigo lo ha capturado, se lo han llevado frente a sus propios ojos y ni siquiera pudo impedirlo.


	15. Cautiverio

Stiles parpadeó varias veces desorientado. Un intenso olor a humedad inundó su nariz y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado mientras frota su cuello despacio. En ese preciso instante, recordó lo ocurrido, como la manada de Alfas los emboscó en el centro comercial, Kali golpeó a Chris contra una de las paredes y luego fueron por él, de algún modo consiguió librarse de los gemelos enviándolos por el ascensor al último piso superior pero no consiguió hacerlo con Kali, la mujer le estaba dando una buena paliza hasta que Derek llegó en su rescate y hubiera sido capaz de vencerla de no ser por la intervención de los demás Alfas. La horrible imagen del moreno siendo atravesado por la barra de metal llegó a su cabeza y se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando controlar su angustia. No tiene idea de que sucedió al final, ya que Deucalión lo arrojó contra uno de sus compañeros y éste lo asfixió hasta dejarlo inconsciente. 

-Por favor… que Derek y Chris estén bien- susurró muy preocupado antes de incorporarse despacio, percatándose que está en una habitación con una pequeña ventana en la esquina superior derecha, el suelo es de madera y en uno de los rincones, hay una charca de agua que se ha formado por un constante goteo de una tubería- Maldición, ¡Esta no es forma de tratar a un invitado!- gritó soltando un bufido y revisó sus bolsillos con la esperanza de encontrar su teléfono o algo que fuera útil pero están vacíos- No te desanimes, Stiles, no ahora. 

Lo segundo que hizo fue ir hasta la ventana, consiguiendo notar un frondoso bosque y como poco a poco desaparece la luz, dejándolo cada vez más a oscuras, así que debe hacer un reconocimiento rápido del lugar. Al no ser capaz de escapar por la abertura que cuenta con dos barrotes, se acercó a las paredes, notando que son de concreto. Aprovechando la iluminación que se hace escasa, busca algo en el suelo que le sea de utilidad, notando que hay un alambre delgado cerca de donde está el charco de agua y se apresura en tomarlo, corriendo hacia la puerta de madera pero cayó en cuenta que no tiene cerradura. 

-¡Maldición!- gruñó arrojando el alambre a un lado y comenzó a embestir lo que único que se interpone en su huida sin éxito- Mierda… 

En esos instantes le gustaría ser un lobo, con un golpe conseguiría derribar esa puerta y podría huir de ahí. Con un suspiro desganado, volvió a acercarse a la pequeña ventana e inspeccionó sus heridas, al menos las que están a su alcance, aliviándose de que solo sean rasguños superficiales. Sin más opciones, se sienta en el mismo rincón donde despertó, esperando pacientemente a que alguno de sus captores venga, porque está muy claro que el plan no es deshacerse de él, al menos no aún. 

En algún momento de su larga espera, se quedó profundamente dormido sobre el incómodo suelo, siendo despertado abruptamente por una mano en su cabello que lo levantó sin delicadezas, haciéndolo gruñir por el dolor y se apresuró en enfocar la vista, consiguiendo distinguir (gracias a la luz del pasillo, tras la puerta) la silueta de uno de los gemelos, quien lo sacó de ese húmedo cuarto hasta llevarlo a otro al final del corredor, mucho más amplio, con una mesa de madera larga junto a la pared y una cadena que cuelga del techo, con la cual lo inmovilizan por las muñecas, dejando sus brazos dolorosamente alzados en vertical sobre su cabeza. 

-Hola, Stiles, ¿Descansaste? Espero que sí porque nos espera una larga noche por delante- señaló Ennis dedicándole una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se dirige hasta la mesa junto a la pared- Tendrás que disculpar a Deucalión, tuvo que salir junto a Kali y Aiden pero no te preocupes, Ethan y yo somos buenos anfitriones.   
-Jamás había escuchado de un Alfa con un compañero humano, puedo entenderlo en omegas y betas pero un Alfa, ¿De qué nos serviría un compañero así de débil?- señaló el gemelo con una mueca de disgusto.   
-De nada pero no me sorprende de Derek, tiene una predisposiciones por los humanos, conocí a su primera novia, una linda chica, ¿Sabes que a ella intentó convertirla en un lobo?- el castaño abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa- Oh, así que no te lo ha contado- dijo regresando con algo tras la espalda y sin dejar de sonreír- Claro que no, ni siquiera te ha reclamado como compañero, al menos aprendió la lección y no quiere un débil compañero humano.   
-¿Con que comenzaremos?- preguntó Ethan con una desagradable sonrisa.   
-Con un regalo, apuesto a que no sabes esto sobre nuestra especie, Stiles- afirmó al mismo tiempo que saca lo que oculta en su mano derecha, un bastón electrifico que usan los cazadores- Los compañeros pueden sentirse mutuamente, por ejemplo, un lobo nacido como Derek, puede sentir claramente cuando su compañero sufre, entre más fuerte sea el vínculo, más clara es la sensación y por lo que vi en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, estoy seguro que lo sentirá.

Antes de que el humano pudiera replicar algo, Ennis colocó la punta del bastón en su vientre y segundos después, una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió de arriba abajo, haciéndolo gruñir mientras su cuerpo se tensa hasta que retiran el arma y cae laxo, quejándose cuando sus brazos soportan su peso. 

-No te preocupes, Stiles, he colocado la potencia más baja, la idea no es matarte, al menos no aún- canturreó el Alfa con diversión.   
-Recuerda que Derek no lo ha reclamado como su compañero, tendrás que hacer algo mucho mejor que eso, algo como esto- dijo Ethan acercándose al humano y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen, haciéndolo gritar por el dolor- Jajajaja, una costilla rota, eso sí que lo sentirá.   
-Sabes que soy muy competitivo, no voy a perder- respondió el lobo subiendo un nivel del bastón y esta vez lo llevó al cuello del hijo del sheriff.   
-No… no lo hagas…- pidió el castaño negando despacio. 

Una nueva corriente eléctrica, mucho más potente que la anterior, recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, haciéndolo gritar mientras sus músculos se contraen dolorosamente. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa de esa tortura, aunque para los Alfas, solo es una competencia por comprobar quien consigue hacerle gritar más fuerte. Cuando finalmente se aburren, apenas es capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos y el dolor que recorre su cuerpo amenaza con dejarlo inconsciente en cualquier momento pero antes de que eso ocurra, el gemelo le arroja agua al rostro. 

-No puedes dormir aún, Stiles, la diversión no ha terminado, ¿Sabes? Tengo curiosidad por algo, hemos estado vigilando a tu pequeña manada por varios meses, hay lobos, un humano y una chica que huele extraño, ¿Qué es la pelirroja? La que siempre está con el lobo rubio arrogante.   
-Una pelirroja… de muy mal carácter…- susurró el hijo del sheriff con una pequeña sonrisa- Aunque… es bastante linda… eso lo compensa un poco… 

Ennis asintió despacio antes de subir un nivel más el voltaje y lo aplicó en su abdomen, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. El lobo continuó repitiendo la pregunta sobre Lydia pero ni siquiera él sabe con precisión que es, así que aunque quisiera, no podría responder. Con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, queda inconsciente, escuchando las risas del par de hombres. 

Cuando vuelve a despertar, está de regreso en la habitación del comienzo, aunque ahora la luz del exterior la ilumina por completo pero apenas se levanta con la intención de hacer una segunda revisión en busca de algo que le ayude a huir de ahí, su cuerpo se resiente por el dolor, forzándolo a quedarse en su posición y suspiró cansado. Ahora sí que envidia a los lobos, de serlo, ya estaría completamente recuperado. 

-Tengo que salir de aquí… pero primero debo descansar…- susurró cerrando los ojos y se quedó dormido. 

La siguiente vez que despierta, el cuarto se encuentra en penumbras y tiene mucha hambre, reafirmando su pensamiento con los rugidos fuertes de su estómago que reclama algo de comida. Lleva un día capturado en manos de los Alfas, quienes no han dejado entrever sus propósitos, aunque está seguro que lo matarán, ya que Deucalión dejó muy claro que él es lo único que se interpone en sus planes pero antes de hacerlo, se divertirán torturándolo y de paso, comprobando que tan fuerte es su vínculo de compañero con Derek. Derek… ¿Realmente puede sentir su dolor en ese momento? Espera que no, porque lo último que desea es lastimarlo, ni a él, ni al lobo.

-Tengo sed…- susurra con la voz rasposa. Sabe muy bien que podrá aguantar varios días sin comer pero sin agua, será mucho más complicado y no le dará tiempo a su manada de venir a salvarlo- No… no voy a morir…no así…- se promete cerrando los ojos, volviendo a dormir. 

Al cumplirse el segundo día de cautiverio, comprende que los Alfas no tienen interés en mantenerlo vivo, ya que ni siquiera han venido a verlo y parecen no recordar que es humano, uno que necesita comida y agua, especialmente agua. Con fuerzas que no sabe de dónde saca, se arrastra hasta llegar al charco que hay en un rincón, llevando su mano derecha para tomar algo de agua y beber el tan preciado líquido con ansias, rezando internamente por no coger alguna infección estomacal por eso pero debe arriesgarse si quiere continuar con vida. Cuando consiguió saciar su sed, se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

-Espero que los demás… lleguen pronto… me muero por unas papas rizadas…- murmuró casi salivando con la imagen que llegó a su cabeza- No… mejor no pienso en eso… Mmm… números primos… ¿Hasta cuanto puedo llegar? 

En voz baja inició su propio auto reto, consiguiendo llegar hasta el grupo de los cuatro dígitos antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.   
Cuando volvió a despertar, una sensación extraña en su espalda y la parte posterior de la cabeza fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Tardó varios segundos en enfocar la vista, notando que el techo se mueve y entonces reparó en que está siendo arrastrado por los tobillos, reconociendo la silueta adelante como uno de los gemelos. 

-Al fin estás despierto, mascota, Deucalión quiere hablar contigo, más vale que te comportes- advirtió deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que abre una puerta empujándola con el pie- Aquí está las mascota.

Stiles gruñó cuando lo arrojaron dentro y cerró los ojos al sentir un fuerte agarre en su cabello al mismo tiempo que lo levantan sin ninguna delicadeza para empujarlo hasta una mesa, en donde hay dos platos con deliciosa comida servida y Deucalión está sentado en uno de los puestos, dedicándole una sonrisa. 

-Adelante, es una muestra de mi hospitalidad, no quiero que mueras de hambre- dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que pruebe la comida- Vamos, come. 

Por unos instantes, el castaño considera la posibilidad de que aquellos alimentos estén envenenados pero el olor del puré y la carne, provoca que su estómago ruja con fuerza, así que olvida cualquier preocupación para comenzar a tragar con ansias, ignorando las risas del par de gemelos que se mantienen junto a la puerta. No fue hasta que pasó el dedo tomando los últimos restos del puré, que se permitió dejar de actuar por impulso y analizó su situación. Está a solas en un cuarto, completamente vacío a excepción de esa mesa con dos sillas, con tres hombres lobos, dos de los cuales se combinan para formar un gran y robusto Alfa mientras que el otro, es el líder de la manada, así que debe ser extremadamente fuerte para dominar tan fácilmente a los demás. 

-¿Quieres más?- preguntó el hombre frente a él antes de tomar un bocado de su carne, ya que a diferencia del humano, está comiendo con calma.   
-Ya que ha quedado claro que no intentan envenenarme y quien sabe hasta cuándo mantendrás este juego del policía bueno, entonces sí, quiero más, tragaré todo lo que pueda- respondió ignorando la sonrisa de su “anfitrión”, quien hizo un gesto con la mano y uno de los gemelos se acercó a tomar su plato para luego salir de la habitación- Entonces, ¿Hasta cuándo estaré aquí? Es obvio que no me matarás aún y también es obvio que te da igual si muero en esa húmeda habitación, si tu objetivo es que Derek mate a su manada para salvarme, entonces pierdes tu tiempo, él no lo hará, de hecho, estoy seguro que buscará la manera de rescatarme sin perder a alguien en el intento, ese tipo de persona es mi Alfa.  
-Por supuesto, tengo muy claro que Derek no cederá, eso ya lo sé- respondió el mayor con una sonrisa que no augura algo bueno- Pero no te traje aquí para hablar de eso, Kali me comentó sobre tu audaz invento, la bomba de humo con acónito.   
-Oh eso, a ella le encantó, ¿Quieres probarla también?- propuso observando de reojo como el hombre lobo junto a la puerta hace un amago de acercarse pero Deucalión lo detiene con un gesto de mano.   
-Que chico tan divertido, apuesto a que tú eres el alma de esa manada-afirmó el Alfa entre Alfas con una sonrisa de diversión. 

Unos segundos después, el gemelo regresó con una bandeja, sobre la cual trae otro plato con comida y dos copas una con vino y la otra con un líquido naranjo, el cual supuso que es jugo, entregándole la primera a su líder. Stiles olisqueó el contenido de la copa con cierto recelo pero al no detectar algo extraño, además de comprobar que es naranja, sumado al echo que sigue teniendo muchísima sed y no sabe cuándo volverá a beber algo decente (que no sea de la charca en el cuarto) decide tomarlo de un solo trago, saboreándolo hasta la última gota. 

-Que apetito, cualquiera diría que no has comido en dos días- canturreó el hombre frente a él y el castaño se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo.   
-Por supuesto, mis anfitriones no han sido precisamente hospitalarios estos días, aunque qué más puedo esperar de una manada de animales ¿Verdad?- contraatacó con una risita burlona y los dos gemelos dieron un paso hacia él pero Deucalión volvió a detenerlos mientras se ríe.  
-Ahora entiendo por qué el lobo de Derek te escogió, ¿Sabes cómo se elige un compañero?- preguntó observando fijamente al menor, quien negó con cierta curiosidad y comiendo mucho más calmado cuando va en la mitad de su porción- A diferencia de los humanos, nuestra parte animal no toma decisiones basándose en apariencia, el lobo ve mucho más allá que eso, no busca alguien atractivo, sino alguien que lo complemente, alguien que saque lo mejor de él, que se vuelva un apoyo incondicional, que cubra sus defectos y potencie sus virtudes.  
\- Chris me dijo algo así, el lobo no es superficial, escoge un compañero por sus cualidades, no por su apariencia- comentó distraídamente antes de ladear un poco la cabeza, ¿Por qué acaba de mencionar al cazador como si nada?   
-Así es, el lobo de Derek vio muchas cualidades en ti que lo llevaron a escogerte como su compañero, serías un muy buen beta para cualquier manada y sí, he considerado la opción de convertirte- el aludido se colocó muy tenso al oír esas palabras, lo cual hizo reír al Alfa frente a él- Tranquilo, no lo haré, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú, Stiles, eres de aquellos que son fieles hasta el último segundo, de aquellos que son capaces de dar su vida con tal de proteger a los suyos, no tendría caso convertirte, tú perteneces a un solo Alfa, a Derek, perteneces a una sola manada, Hale, sería una pérdida de tiempo siquiera intentarlo- explicó encogiéndose de hombros y el adolecente se sorprendió un poco con lo que escucha- Es una pena pero es la verdad, tu lealtad con ese hombre es tan fuerte, que solo hay una manera en la que hablarás.   
-Eso nunca pasará, no importa si me torturas, nunca te diré algo que dañe a Derek.  
-Lo sé, por eso Ethan colocó una droga en tu jugo, yo mismo la fabrique, así que no te preocupes, no tiene efectos secundarios. 

En ese preciso instante, Stiles se sintió ligeramente somnoliento antes de observar fijamente al Alfa frente a él y se rio. En ese momento supo que efectivamente está drogado pero ni siquiera le importó porque un extraño bienestar se apodero de su cuerpo, así que se estiró sobre la mesa, alcanzando la copa de vino del mayor para tomarla de una sola vez. 

-Lo sabía, sabía que el acto del policía bueno tiene algo escondido, eres un bastardo, Deucalión, un maldito hijo de puta muy inteligente- señaló con una sonrisa.   
-Ponte cómodo, tendremos una agradable plática- dijo el Alfa haciendo un gesto de mano hacia los gemelos, quienes asintieron antes de marcharse del cuarto- Nunca terminaste de contarme tu historia con Derek, ¿Qué pasó después de que reconoció que no eres inútil?   
-Mmm, las cosas estuvieron bien un tiempo hasta que el idiota de Jackson arruinó todo, él fue el primer beta que convirtió, aunque al comienzo se convirtió en un Kanima, esa es una historia bastante divertida, recuerdo muy bien cuando paralizó a Derek y después a mí, yo caí sobre él y desde esa noche tuve interesantes sueños que ya te contaré luego, como iba diciendo, ese idiota abrió mi taquilla de los vestuarios y robó mi lista, una con las cosas que debo cambiar si quiero enamorar a Derek, ¿Sabes qué fue lo peor de todo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido y el mayor negó despacio- Derek estaba de acuerdo con ella… cada maldita cosa que esa lista menciona de mí, él estuvo de acuerdo en que necesitaba cambiarlas… fue uno de los días más horribles de mi vida…  
-Puedo imaginarlo, el lobo te ama pero el humano no estaría contigo ni en la peor de sus pesadillas.   
-Eso lo describe muy bien...me hubiera deprimido un montón de no ser por Chris, él me apoyó mucho en ese momento y dejé la estúpida lista de lado… cuando enviaste a los gemelos del mal a perseguirme, en la estación de trenes abandonada… ahí fue la primera vez en que Derek me defendió del idiota de Jackson y le dejó muy claro que no siguiera metiéndose conmigo, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estaba, sin duda uno de los mejores días de mi vida-afirmó con una sonrisa para luego tomar un bocado de su comida- Nos llevamos mejor después de eso y un día me armé de valor, confesándole mis sentimientos pero me rechazó, de una forma muy gentil.   
-¿Y qué hiciste? Debió doler bastante escucharlo.   
-No tienes idea de cuánto dolió pero fue lo mejor, lloré por un par de días, me sentí como la mierda unas semanas pero lo estoy superando, lo estoy haciendo gracias a Chris- señaló terminando su comida.  
-Te refieres a Argent ¿verdad? Vaya, primero un lobo y ahora un cazador, te gustan las relaciones complicaciones, Stiles, cuéntame sobre tu manada, ¿Quiénes y qué son? 

El castaño le habló sobre cada beta lobuno que hay, Isaac, Jackson, Scott, Boyd, Erika, como fueron convertidos, sus fortalezas y debilidades, luego mencionó a los restantes betas humanos, Allison y Lydia, aunque esta última no sabe con precisión que es, porque sobrevivir a la mordida de un Alfa sin convertirse es un hecho digno de mencionar, incluso Deucalión se mostró interesado en ello. 

-Los cazadores colaboran con nosotros de vez en cuando pero no les agradamos, nadie que sea parte de la manada de Derek es de su agrado, excepto Chris y su hija, Allison, por obvias razones- terminó de explicar mientras su mano derecha juguetea con el tenedor sobre la mesa.   
-Entiendo, imagino que están trabajando juntos para cazarnos- el menor asintió- Eso no estaba dentro de nuestros planes, es bueno saberlo.   
-¿A qué has venido a Beacon Hills? No es solo por Derek ¿Verdad?  
-No, estoy aquí por dos Alfas, uno de ellos es Derek y el otro muy pronto aparecerá- respondió el mayor dedicándole una sonrisa.   
-Supongo que yo lo conozco, ya que dijiste que soy lo único que se interpone entre ambos, si lo conozco debe ser alguien de mi manada también, alguien más se convertirá en un Alfa pero no asesinando al actual Alfa, hay otra manera de obtener ese poder ¿Cierto? Una forma diferente que es más valioso para ti… tú no necesitas Alfas comunes en tu manada, los gemelos combinados son un ejemplo, Kali que parece más animal que humana y estoy seguro que Ennis debe ser muy fuerte también pero el mejor de todos eres tú, el Alfa de la manada debe ser el más fuerte, capaz de controlar a los suyos y con Alfas tan particulares, tú debes ser una rara especie- afirmó escudriñándolo con la mirada unos segundos.   
-Así es, ¿Sabes que cada manada necesita un emisario para fortalecerse? La madre de Derek contaba con Deaton, tu pequeña manada no tiene una pero tú tienes potencial y la mía, la mía me tiene a mí, es una interesante combinación ¿Verdad?- el castaño asintió sin ocultar su sorpresa con esa inesperada revelación- Tienes razón en tus suposiciones, en mi manada, no entra cualquier lobo, el Alfa que pronto aparecerá es uno que realmente deseo y en cuanto a Derek, él es igual a su madre, tiene un gran potencial pero no podrá usarlo a plenitud si sigue rechazando a su lobo.  
-Oh, así que por eso estoy aquí, Derek y su lobo están separados por mí, uno me escogió como su compañero mientras el otro me rechaza, ellos dejaron de estar en sincronía por mí… tú no quieres matarme, solo estás forzando a Derek a tomar una decisión, escogerme o dejarme morir, sin importar cual elija, tú ganas- señaló bostezando sonoramente y afirmó la cabeza sobre la mesa- ¿Sabes? Creo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo, Derek jamás me aceptará como su compañero, así que la mejor solución es que me mates.  
-¿Sabías que los lobos escogen compañeros de vida? Matarte no es una buena opción, es algo que reservo como último recurso pero no te preocupes, después de lo que vi en el estacionamiento, mis planes marchan tal como espero, así que ahora duerme un poco, yo haré el resto. 

Stiles quiere preguntar a qué se refiere con esas últimas palabras pero la somnolencia que siente en ese momento es tan grande, que sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, alcanzando a observar como Deucalión se levanta de su lugar con una sonrisa antes de que unos pasos se aproximen a él y luego todo se fue a negro.


	16. Aroma a compañero

Derek clavó sus garras a través del metal de uno de los compartimientos de un tren abandonado y repitió el movimiento cinco veces antes de retroceder hasta uno de los pilares de concreto, el cual golpea con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo arrancar un pedazo y afirmó la frente contra él, jadeando despacio mientras escucha los murmullos preocupados del resto de la manada. 

Hace casi una semana, seis y medio días para ser completamente exactos, la manada de Alfas secuestró a Stiles en el estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial, por más que han intentado captar el aroma del adolescente, es como si se hubiera esfumado. Ni siquiera los cazadores han conseguido hallar algún rastro en la ciudad o el bosque y el sheriff ya ha emitido una orden de búsqueda por las ciudades cercanas también. 

Para todos había sido una gran sorpresa, cuando la primera noche, Derek cayó de rodillas a mitad del Loft, con una mano en el pecho mientras un dolor fantasma lo invade y su lobo se retuerce ferozmente. Por unos segundos creyó que habría más de esa planta extraña que descontroló a su animal pero Deaton le explicó el vínculo que existe entre los compañeros lobunos, los cuales pueden percibir el dolor del otro y ser consciente de lo que está sufriendo su beta humano, lo hace enfadar mucho. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Scott acercándose despacio hasta que colocó una mano en su hombro- Stiles… él…  
-Tenemos que encontrarlo pronto- fue toda la respuesta del Alfa y apretó los dedos contra el borde del pilar, conteniendo un gruñido. 

Si esa situación hubiera ocurrido hace unos meses atrás, habría estado muy enfadado de sentir un dolor ajeno, especialmente por alguien que le era indiferente pero ahora es distinto, ni siquiera tiene claro que significa el adolescente para él, todo lo que sabe es que necesita rescatarlo de las garras de esos bastardos y les hará pagar cada golpe que le han dado. 

Cuando el dolor por fin deja de recorrer su cuerpo, se afirma contra la pared de concreto y se permite deslizarse hasta quedar sentado, regularizando su respiración. Todavía no puede creer que esos sujetos se llevaran tan fácilmente al hijo del sheriff y no ha pasado un solo día en que no se culpe por ser tan débil y no impedirlo. 

-Vamos a encontrar al cachorro- dijo Peter caminando hacia él sin quitarle la vista de encima- Si hay alguien que puede sobrevivir en una manada de lobos es Stiles, es muy listo, ni siquiera me sorprendería que consiguiera escapar por sus propios medios, lo cual nos haría quedar en ridículo- el moreno sonrió un poco con esas palabras. Por supuesto que cree a su beta humano muy capaz de eso y más- Stiles se mantendrá a salvo, sabe muy bien cómo hacerlo, ha mejorado un montón en los entrenamientos pero su mayor fortaleza es su inteligencia.   
-Es cierto, Stiles va a estar bien hasta que lo encontremos- lo apoyó Erika acercándose también- Él es el listo de la manada, siempre tiene un plan y estoy segura que su inquieta cabecita ya está tramando algo.  
-Así es, si Stiles consiguió que lo reconozcas como uno más de la manada, mantenerse a salvo hasta que lo rescatemos, será muy sencillo para él- afirmó Isaac uniéndose a sus compañeros- Stiles no es de los que se rinden tan fácilmente, así que nosotros tampoco lo haremos, Derek. 

Los demás miembros de la manada no tardaron en unirse a animarlo e incluso Jackson lo hizo y el Alfa sonrió un poco al notar la sinceridad en sus palabras de reconocimiento con el humano. En ese preciso instante, se dio cuenta de lo realmente valioso que es el castaño para su paquete y aún cuando no es un lobo, es un pilar muy importante para ellos, los alienta, los conforta, los apoya, los escucha, los hace sonreír cuando están tristes, los cuida aún cuando sus heridas sanan rápido, los mantiene unidos y los hace más fuertes. De buena gana, aceptó la mano de Peter para colocarse de pie. 

-Gracias, vamos a encontrar a Stiles, quiero que vuelvan a recorrer los alrededores buscando un aroma, yo iré con Deaton, si el vínculo de compañeros me permite percibir su dolor, tal vez también me permita encontrarlo, avísenme si encuentran algo- pidió haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y los demás asintieron- Vamos. 

A toda prisa, condujo hasta la veterinaria de Deaton, durante algunos lapsus de segundos en el trayecto, volvió a sentir el dolor de su beta humano pero a diferencia de los días anteriores, consiguió manejarlo mucho mejor hasta que notó en el espejo retrovisor que sus ojos han vuelto a cambiar de color. 

-Lo sé, nuestro compañero está sufriendo pero vamos a encontrarlo y esos Alfas se arrepentirán de haberle colocado un solo dedo encima- prometió notando como su lobo se remueve muy de acuerdo con esas palabras. 

Apenas da un paso dentro del lugar, el veterinario lo está esperando tras el mostrador y le hace un gesto con la mano para que lo siga hasta el cuarto de atrás, en donde le pasa un libro de lobo azul oscuro con varias páginas marcadas y la abre en una de la mitad derecha, señalándole un párrafo cuya primera letra está subrayada con un marcador amarillo. 

-Ya te has convencido que es tu compañero ¿Verdad? Por fin entiendes que el lobo tiene razón en su elección.   
-No vine por eso, Deaton, no sé qué tan cierto es todo lo que me explicaste hace unas semanas, solo sé que queremos recuperar a Stiles y estoy seguro que este vínculo que compartimos me ayudará- señaló arqueando una ceja, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Dime lo que sepas, por favor.   
-Por supuesto, Derek, lo que te marqué en el libro habla sobre eso, un compañero es muy especial para un lobo, no solo porque es un complemento y le entrega estabilidad, control, calma, sino también por su olor, ¿Has notado algún cambio en el olor de Stiles los días previos a que lo secuestraran? Es muy importante que lo recuerdes, Derek, ese olor es algo que solo su compañero puede percibir.   
-No, Stiles usaba ese polvo que le diste, hace mucho que no percibo su olor porque usa eso como protección, al igual que Lydia y Allison- dijo con un gruñido de molestia antes de pasear su mirada por el párrafo marcado, comprobando las afirmaciones del emisario de su madre.   
-Ese olor no puede ser cubierto, Derek, es algo que solo su compañero puede percibir, ningún otro lobo lo hará, por eso no puede ocultarse, estoy muy seguro que tu lobo debe saber a qué me refiero, necesitas conectarte con él si quieres encontrar a Stiles- afirmó Deaton con seriedad- Deben conectarse como uno solo, todos estos años, siempre has creado una división en lo que eres, al igual que tus betas, ustedes piensan en el lobo como la transformación, esa es solo una expresión de su presencia, la unión debe ser mucho más profunda, eres un hombre lobo, no hay una parte humana, ni una parte de lobo en ti, ambos son uno solo, si consigues eso, podrás hacer cualquier cosa.   
-Si eso es lo que necesito para encontrar Stiles, entonces lo haré pero no sé cómo, siempre he pensado en mí lobo como una fuerza dentro de mí, una fuerza que se puede descontrolar si no lo mantengo a raya pero también me ayuda cuando lo necesito- explicó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.   
-Tal vez lo que necesitas es dejar que esa fuerza fluya en ti, los deseos y necesidades del lobo son tuyas y tus deseos y necesidades son del lobo.   
-Últimamente… antes de que Stiles fuera secuestrado… hay imágenes, momentos que vienen a mi cabeza de Stiles, es como si por un momento pudiera ver sus recuerdos, los recuerdos de mi lobo- guardó silencio durante varios segundos- No hay momento para que me cuentes como funciona esto, ¿Hay alguna forma rápida de conectarme de esa forma con mi lobo? Si pudiera buscar en sus recuerdos, descubriría cual es el aroma que mencionas y podría encontrar a Stiles.   
-Hay una manera pero no es agradable, tampoco es segura.   
-Lo haré. 

Deaton le pidió una hora para preparar todo lo necesario y que cuando volviera, lo hiciera en compañía del resto de la manada, ya que apenas consiguiera el olor que necesita, será suficiente para encontrar a su compañero, sin importar la distancia que exista entre ellos en ese momento. Derek se marchó al Loft y les envió un mensaje al resto para que se reúnan dentro de una hora en la veterinaria. Aprovechando el tiempo previo a la cita, revisó el libro que le entregó el emisario de su madre, encontrando cosas bastante interesantes sobre compañeros, además de dejar en claro lo especial y difíciles de encontrar que son. 

-He sido un idiota- susurra al darse cuenta de lo superficial de su pensamiento, porque si se hubiera tomado la molestia de ver más allá de la fachada de irritante adolescente, habría notado antes el montón de cualidades que tiene el castaño, las cuales lo hacen extremadamente valioso para su manada y entiende perfectamente por qué su lobo lo escogió- Stiles…

El moreno dejó el libro de lado y fue por una hoja con un lápiz, sentándose en el sillón mientras escribe en la primera línea “Cosas que el estúpido humano (y su inteligente lobo) aman de Stiles”. En ningún momento, se ha planteado estar enamorado del hijo del sheriff pero no puede negar que hay sentimientos extraños en él, los cuales cobran fuerza cuando está junto a ese chico, como la inexplicable molestia cuando menciona o está junto a Argent, los roces innecesarios durante los entrenamientos y la posesividad con su beta humano, ¿Y si todo eso son indicadores de algo más? Tal vez por fin, su lado humano está sintiendo lo mismo que el lado animal. 

-“Cosas que el estúpido humano (Y su inteligente lobo) aman de Stiles”- leyó en voz alta antes de cerrar los ojos durante un momento- Lealtad- no le cabe la menor duda que si está percibiendo tan seguido el sufrimiento de su compañero, es muy probable que se deba a que los Alfas no han conseguido lo que quieren y no lo harán, porque el menor es completamente fiel a él- Su gran lealtad hacia mí y la manada. 

Reflexionando cuidadosamente y casi sin darse cuenta, llena la hoja con cualidades positivas del castaño, tres columnas, un total de cuarenta y tres cosas que antes no fue capaz de notar pero ahora son muy claras. 

-Tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras aprieta el lápiz en su mano- Por favor, lobo, tenemos que encontrarlo, tenemos que recuperar a Stiles.

Cerca de la hora acordada, el moreno guarda la lista que hizo bajo su colchón y va por su camaro, conduciendo lo más rápido hacia la veterinaria, en donde ya se encuentran todos los demás en la recepción. Cuando pasan al cuarto trasero, nota una tina con agua hasta la mitad y varias bolsas con hielo adentro de una caja abierta. Deaton les da la indicación a Scott e Isaac que vacíen los hielos en la tina. 

-¿Esto es seguro?- preguntó Erika bastante nerviosa por el bienestar de su Alfa.  
-No, no lo es pero es la única forma que conozco para que puedas acceder a los recuerdos más profundos en tu mente, Derek, porque todo está ahí, tanto tus experiencias como las del lobo cuando te controla- explicó el ex emisario con parsimonia- Tu temperatura corporal descenderá por debajo de los cero grados, tu pulso disminuirá hasta hacerse casi imperceptible pero esto ayudará a que puedas acceder a esos recuerdos en tu inconsciente, escoge a alguien para que te ayude a entrar en ese estado, ten en cuenta que la persona que te sumerja, será la misma que te sacará de ahí.   
-Yo lo haré- se apresuró en ofrecerse Isaac.  
-Gracias pero ya le avisé a alguien que lo hará- dijo al mismo tiempo que escucha unos pasos acercarse del pasillo y una silueta familiar aparece en el umbral de la puerta.   
-¡¿Él?!- gritaron los lobos sorprendidos con su elección.   
-Si esto funciona, no perderemos un segundo en ir a buscar a Stiles y Argent es su amigo, al igual que nosotros- explicó superficialmente, porque no va a compartir la profundidad de la relación entre esos dos, especialmente cuando se supone que él no debería saberlo.   
-Realmente espero que esto funcione, Derek.

Deaton le dio las indicaciones a Chris de que debe hacer mientras el Alfa se quita los zapatos, calcetines y la camiseta, quedando solo con sus pantalones para luego entrar a la tina, estremeciéndose con la frialdad que ha alcanzado. Con lentitud se sumergió hasta el cuello e intercambió una mirada con el cazador asintiendo, quien colocó las manos en sus hombros y lo empujó hacia abajo, sumergiéndolo por completo. Los primeros segundos, Derek contuvo la respiración hasta que le fue imposible seguir así e intentó salir pero Argent no se lo permitió. A medida que pasa el tiempo, comienza a luchar con más ahínco. 

“¡Derek!”

El Alfa se queda quieto cuando escucha claramente la voz del adolescente y cierra los ojos, sintiendo como el agarre en su hombro se hace más débil pero deja de prestar atención a su cuerpo. En un principio, todo es oscuro, puede escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Chris pero apenas entiende lo que dice hasta que una luz brilla, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y lo cubre todo. 

“¡Derek!” 

El moreno abre los ojos abruptamente, encontrándose en medio del bosque en plena noche mientras la luna llena se alza en lo alto. Unas risas lo guían a través de los arboles hasta que llega a un claro y segundos después, alguien se pega a su espalda, cubriéndole los ojos con las manos pero su olor tan característico lo delata de inmediato. 

“¿Adivina quién soy, lobito feroz?”   
“Stiles”   
“Jajajaja, no es justo, estás usando tus poderes lobunos, ven y atrápame lobito, ¡Soy más rápido que tú!”

En cuanto el Alfa volvió a ver, se encuentra completamente solo en el claro, envuelto por un sepulcral silencio y aún cuando intenta agudizar el oído, no consigue descifrar en donde se ha metido el adolescente, ¿Cómo se supone que lo encuentre? Por más que lo llama a gritos, no consigue una respuesta y está comenzando a entrar en pánico hasta que una voz lejana lo hace reaccionar. 

“¿Qué ves, Derek? ¿Puedes ver a Stiles? Estás ahí por él, concéntrate en él”  
“Argent… Stiles… no sé dónde está… hay un bosque, es de noche y hay luna llena… estoy con Stiles pero él corrió… quiere que lo atrape pero no puedo escucharlo, ni verlo”   
“Su aroma, Derek, encuéntralo por su olor, así es como tu lobo siempre lo encuentra, hazlo como el lobo, es su recuerdo” 

El moreno cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la suave brisa acaricie su piel y captó los diferentes olores, los árboles, las plantas, pequeños insectos caminando por el suelo, la madera podrida de uno de un tronco caído, el ligero aroma a descomposición de un animal muerto, probablemente una liebre, a lo lejos un ciervo, unas latas de cerveza que alguien no recogió después de beber. 

“Hay demasiados aromas… no puedo encontrar a Stiles… no puedo encontrarlo”   
“Sí, puedes, Derek, está ahí, bajo todos sus olores característicos, ¿A que huele a Stiles?”  
“A nervios… agitación… su medicación… papas rizadas… el perfume cítrico que usa… su shampoo frutal…”  
“Busca más profundo, Derek, esos aromas son superficiales, algunos son externos, otros estados anímicos, Stiles tiene más aromas, concéntrate, ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza cuando piensas en Stiles?”  
“Irritante… lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es irritante… no…eso… eso es superficial también… Stiles, lo primero que se me viene ahora a la mente es… es…”  
“¿Es? ¿Qué es, Derek?”

Una sensación extraña apareció en el vientre del Alfa, esparciéndose lentamente por todo su cuerpo y es muy consciente que sus ojos han cambiado de color, sus garras están creciendo al igual que sus caninos pero es diferente a las veces anteriores cuando ha tomado su forma de beta, no se siente como un cambio propiamente tal para luchar o huir, sino como una parte más de él, al igual que cuando se coloca su chaqueta de cuero favorita o decide dejar su barba un poco más larga. Lentamente abre los ojos, olfateando el aire mientras gira despacio hasta detenerse en una posición diferente. 

“¿Qué es, Derek? ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente cuando piensas en Stiles ahora?”  
“Familia… Stiles me hace pensar en mi familia… estar con Stiles… es como estar con mi familia… se preocupa por mí sin importar como lo trate… está dispuesto a ayudarme aún cuando no lo merezco o soy grosero con él… me apoya aunque sea un completo idiota… siempre tiene una sonrisa para mí… sin importar cuanto le gruña, amenace o empotre contra alguna pared… Stiles es la familia que nunca pensé que tendría… estar con él… es volver a tener una familia…”  
“¿Puedes percibir su aroma ahora?”  
“Hay un olor… un olor que me llama… es… es dulce… pero no puedo describirlo… es… me trae recuerdos… como un abrazo de mi mamá… una caricia de mi padre… un beso de mis hermanas…es… es un olor que grita mío, es mío” 

Se apresuró en correr entre los árboles, persiguiendo aquel cautivante aroma y a medida que se acerca, consigue detectar mejor la tonalidad en ella. La esencia de una persona se compone de experiencias y aunque Stiles ha vivido pocas situaciones tristes, han sido muy significativas e intensas, tal como la muerte de su madre pero no hay tristeza en su olor, sino todo lo contrario, es reconfortante, lo hace sentir como en familia, tranquilo, seguro y querido. 

“Te encontré, Stiles, ¡Stiles!” 

Apenas divisa la silueta del castaño, lo tumba en el suelo, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello del humano, aspirando ese embriagante aroma mientras escucha la risa divertida del contrario. En ese momento se da cuenta que su lobo es muy sabio, que escogió a la única persona que sería capaz de darle calma y un poco de luz a su sombría vida después de la tragedia que golpeó a su familia. 

“Sabía que me encontrarías, lobito, siempre lo haces, te amo”   
“Yo también te amo” 

En ese preciso instante, Derek escucha unos pasos rápidos a su espalda, así que se voltea, encontrándose con un par de ojos rojos que lo observan fijamente antes de que el animal camine hacia él con lentitud, aunque a diferencia de su encuentro anterior, ahora no está gruñéndole, ni disgustado o alistándose para atacar.

“Tienes razón, desde un comienzo la has tenido, Stiles es mi compañero… es nuestro compañero-afirmó al mismo tiempo que se dirige hacia su versión de cuatro piernas y se arrodilla frente a él- Tu estúpida parte humana al fin lo entendió”  
“Entonces ya no eres tan estúpido como pensé- respondió el animal afirmando el costado de su cabeza en el cuello del moreno, quien lo rodeó con sus brazos-Vamos a buscar a Stiles”   
“Traeremos a nuestro compañero de regreso, te lo prometo y no volveré a cometer el mismo error”

Derek se incorpora dentro de la tina dando una profunda respiración mientras Isaac y Scott lo sostienen por los brazos para darle apoyo. De inmediato su cuerpo comienza a temblar, intentando entrar en calor mientras sus dos betas lo sacan de la fría agua y Boyd lo cubre con una manta, frotando sus hombros despacio. 

-¿Lo tienes?- preguntó Chris frunciendo el ceño.   
-Sí… lo tengo, tengo su olor, hay que ir a buscarlo- responde quitándose la manta para luego colocarse el resto de su ropa, importándole bien poco que este mojado y temblando aún.  
-Necesitamos un plan, son Alfas, mucho más fuerte que nosotros y seguramente nos esperan- intervino Jackson con cierta molestia antes de girar hacia su novia, quien mantiene la mirada fija en el agua- ¿Lydia? ¿Lydia?   
-¿Lo escuchan…? La voz- dice la pelirroja acercándose lentamente hasta arrodillarse junto a la tina, acercando su oído derecha al agua- Está susurrando…   
-¿Qué susurra?- preguntó Deaton haciendo callar a los demás con un gesto de mano.   
-Mmm, alguien está en peligro, alguien sufre, alguien va a morir…  
-¿Quién? ¿Sobre quién está susurrando la voz?  
-Es… es…- se giró observando a Alfa, quien correspondió su gesto con seriedad-No entiendo muy bien un nombre… son dos personas, uno es Stiles, está en peligro- se llevó una mano al pecho mientras parpadea algo desconcertada y se levantó despacio- Tenemos que darnos prisa, tenemos que llegar con él pronto o será muy tarde.   
-No tengo ningún plan, cueste lo que cueste traeré a Stiles de regreso y no voy a perder a uno de ustedes, si alguno prefiere quedarse, lo entenderé- afirmó Derek dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.   
-Por supuesto que iremos contigo, ninguno de nosotros abandonará a un amigo, los planes no son lo nuestro pero vamos a rescatar a Stiles, eso es suficiente para luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas- dijo Isaac en representación de los demás y el Alfa asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.   
-Aunque por si acaso debemos pensar en algo por el camino, Stilinski es el de los planes pero no nos vendría mal algún respaldo ahora- comentó Jackson con seriedad.   
-Tal vez esto les sea de utilidad- intervino Deaton yendo hasta uno de los estantes y le entregó con sumo cuidado una caja a Derek, quien la abrió ante la mirada atenta de los demás para extraer una esfera de cristal del diámetro de una pelota de ping pon con un líquido trasparente dentro- Hay seis dentro, Stiles me pidió ayuda para fabricarlas, son muy frágiles, así que tengan cuidado, un golpe fuerte las romperá y no les gustará quedar paralizados por el veneno de kanima que contiene.   
-¿Stiles hizo esto? Son geniales- afirmó Scott muy orgulloso de su precavido e inteligente mejor amigo.   
-También esto- el veterinario le entregó una caja al cazador, quien observó las cuatro balas que hay dentro- Un conocido las fabricó con las indicaciones de Stiles, la bala se fragmenta al interior del objetivo, no es letal, si doloroso y por supuesto tiene veneno de kanima en su interior, fue complicado hacerla pero es una suerte que con poco veneno se provoque la parálisis en un cuerpo. 

Definitivamente, el Alfa nunca más volverá a subestimar a su miembro humano, es la prueba viviente de que no se necesitan garras y colmillos para ser letal. Dándole las gracias a Deaton por su ayuda, deja la caja con las esferas en posesión de Erika y adopta su forma de beta, soltando un poderoso rugido que fue seguido por los de su manada, quienes también se transformaron para seguirlo corriendo en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad (a excepción de Lydia que va en la espalda de Jackson, Allison es llevada por Scott y Boyd se encarga de Argent). Ahora que puede percibir tan claramente el aroma de su compañero, será muy sencillo encontrarlo y en cuanto lo haga, la manada de Deucalión va a arrepentirse del día en que decidieron colocar un pie en Beacon Hills.


	17. Lobo completo

Stiles parpadeó cansado, con un extraño hormigueo en la parte posterior de su cuerpo y tardó varios segundos en notar que está siendo arrastrado por un largo pasillo por las muñecas. No tiene certeza de los días que lleva cautivo por los Alfas, los primeros fue torturado y después de su comida con Deucalión, los siguiente hasta el de hoy, los ha pasado semiconsciente, probablemente drogado y eso no puede ser algo bueno porque tiene muchos espacios en blanco. 

-Al fin despiertas, bello durmiente- canturreó el lobo que sigue arrastrándolo por el pasillo, reconociendo la voz de Ennis- Ha sido muy divertido tenerte con nosotros pero es una lástima que pronto llegarán tus amigos, debo admitir que me sorprende un poco que Derek tardara tanto, considerando que son compañeros, oh espera, él no te quiere como compañero ¿Verdad?  
-Hijo de… puta…- susurró parpadeando con cansancio.   
-Jajajaja, que divertido chico has resultado ser, es una pena que Deucalión no me permitiera divertirme contigo- dijo deteniéndose antes de levantarlo, sosteniéndolo por el cuello contra la pared-Todo esto es una divertida repetición del pasado, ¿Sabías que Derek pidió mi ayuda para convertir en un lobo a su primera pareja? Mmm, Paige era su nombre, una chica bastante bonita y Derek la amaba mucho- el castaño desvió la vista al escuchar esas palabras- No coloques esa carita, muchacho, no tiene algo de malo no ser el primero, no es como si Derek lo fuera para ti- el adolescente tragó saliva con algo de dificultad y el Alfa abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa- No, no, no, ¿De verdad? ¿Derek es tu primero? Puedo entender que fueras virgen hasta antes de que el lobito decidiera colarse bajo tus sabanas pero no puedo creer que nunca has salido con alguien, ¿Y un beso? Eso sí debiste hacerlo con alguien antes que Derek- el menor no pudo controlar el sonrojo avergonzado que cubrió su rostro por esas burlas- Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo, así que el lobo de Derek fue tu primero en todo, debió dolerte mucho cuando te rechazó.   
-Cállate…- murmuró apretando los puños.   
-Derek debe ser realmente especial para ti, tu primer beso, tu primera vez probando el sexo, tu primer te amo, es una pena que no seas igual de especial para él, Paige te ganó, ella ha sido la única chica que Derek ha amado, ni siquiera la profesorcita con quien se acuesta ahora es rival, es una verdadera lástima que el mordisco no funcionara y el pobrecito Derek no tuvo más opción que matarla, aunque claro, yo ya lo sabía pero como me negaría a su petición tan desesperada e ilusionada, hay lecciones que solo se aprenden viviéndolas. 

Stiles observó fijamente al Alfa, quien mantiene una desagradable sonrisa de diversión en sus labios. Si ese sujeto no le dio una buena impresión cuando se conocieron, ahora lo detesta y lo único que quiere es destrozarle la cara a golpes por herir de esa forma al moreno, por arrebatarle de una manera tan cruel a la mujer que amaba. Sacando fuerzas que no sabe que tiene, consigue darle un puñetazo en el rostro al lobo pero éste solo se ríe. 

-Así que el cachorrito muerde cuando hablan mal de su amo, que fiel, tal vez deba probar que tanto te quiere Derek- dijo al mismo tiempo que se inclinó hasta su cuello y lo mordió hasta hacerlo sangrar.   
-¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Sueltameeee!- gritó forcejeando por apartarlo varios segundos.   
-Tranquilo- canturreó Ennis limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano libre- Solo le daremos un susto a Derek, te mordí con mis dientes humanos, tal vez ni siquiera se acuerde de lo que pasó con su primera noviecita.   
-Deja de jugar y llévalo afuera- ordenó Kali caminando hacia ellos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Deucalión te dio una orden. 

El lobo lo llevó casi arrastrando por el pasillo, sin aminorar el agarre en su cuello hasta que llegaron a una puerta, la cual da al exterior y comprendió que lo tenían cautivo en un refugio subterráneo. Un par de metros adelante, hay un gran claro y Ennis lo arroja a los pies de su Alfa, quien le dedica una sonrisa antes de colocar la punta afilada del bastón en su barbilla. 

-Si tienes algún asunto pendiente con Derek, no te desquites con su mascota, ya hemos tenido diversión suficiente estos días- dijo alejándose un par de pasos al mismo tiempo que comienza a rodearlo lentamente, trazando un círculo con la punta de su bastón- Tu manada ya viene, unos días antes de lo previsto, los gemelos fueron a darles la bienvenida, espero que no sean tan débiles como para no llegar aquí, sería un desperdicio que mis planes acaben antes de comenzar y de seguro te mueres de ganas de ver a tu querido Sourwolf. 

Stiles no respondió, sino que utilizó sus fuerzas en intentar levantarse, una tarea que resultó muy difícil por lo débil que está (tanto por las palizas, como por la falta de alimentos y escasos líquidos) apenas consiguió colocarse de rodillas, notó como a su alrededor hay un círculo de Mountain Ash y tan fácilmente como lo creó, Deucalión lo atravesó. 

-¿Qué…?- susurró sorprendido con la revelación.   
-Me encanta tu expresión en este momento, Stiles, estoy seguro que el resto de tu manada reaccionará igual pero todo esto tiene un propósito, ya te he dicho que vine a buscar dos Alfas y si todo resulta según el plan, aparecerá hoy, debes estar cansado aún, el efecto de la droga no desaparece del todo de tu sistema, es mejor que descanses un poco, muchacho pero no te preocupes, no te perderás la acción. 

El adolescente quería decir algo pero una fuerte patada en el rostro lo hizo caer sobre el pasto y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Lo último que escuchó, fue un poderoso rugido que reconoció de inmediato como el de Derek y luego todo se fue a negro. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

El moreno apresura el paso internándose en el afuera a las afueras de Beacon Hills, en dirección al oeste. Ahora que conoce el olor de su compañero, es muy fácil seguir el rastro hasta que una punzada de dolor hace que disminuya por unos instantes la velocidad pero rápidamente redobló el paso, furioso por saber que esos malditos están lastimando a su beta humano de nuevo. Durante unos breves segundos percibe un aroma extraño y apenas lo reconoce, suelta un fuerte rugido que advierte a su manada del peligro, además de permitirle liberar algo de frustración y apenas distingue a su primer atacante, se abalanza sobre él, consiguiendo tumbarlo en el suelo al mismo tiempo que le entierra las garras en un costado del abdomen. 

-Cometieron un grave error al llevarse a Stiles, no tendré piedad con ustedes- afirmó enterrando más profundo sus garras e ignorando el dolor de su costado derecho en el vientre cuando el Alfa combinado lo golpeó, en un inútil intento por liberarse.   
-Y no tienes idea de cuánto nos divertimos con tu mascota, Hale, la mejor parte fueron sus gritos. 

Derek rugió molesto al oír esas burlas y continuó clavando sus garras en el Alfa hasta que éste lo tomó por el cuello con una mano antes de aventarlo contra unos árboles pero Peter evitó que se golpeara. El moreno iba a volver al ataque pero Boyd, Erika y Jackson se interpusieron. 

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de él, Stiles es lo más importante en este momento, ve por él, Derek- pidió la rubia observándolo fijamente y el Alfa asintió.   
-Tengan cuidado. 

Peter llevó en su espalda a la pelirroja y Derek lo hizo con Argent para avanzar más rápido. No quiere dejar a parte de su manada atrás pero desde un comienzo, fue una posibilidad que los separaran y por eso lo platicaron en el trayecto hasta ahí, elaborando un rápido plan, así que va a confiar en cada uno de sus betas para cumplir con su parte y conseguir rescatar al adolescente. A casi un kilómetro, llegan a un amplio claro, en donde están los tres Alfas restantes pero su atención va de inmediato hasta Stiles, quien está dentro de un círculo de Mountain Ash inconsciente y el olor a sangre es fuerte, así que después de bajar al cazado, se acerca rápidamente, deteniéndose a un par de pasos cuando nota el mordisco que tiene en el cuello. 

-No…- susurra antes de correr hacia él y comienza a golpear la barrera con desesperación. La sola idea de que el castaño ha sido convertido por alguno de esos sujetos, es inconcebible. Él es el Alfa de Stiles, solo él.   
-Jajajajaja, eso fue mucho más divertido de lo que pensé- afirma Ennis adoptando su forma de beta- ¿Asustado, Derek? ¿Asustado de que tu mascota ahora sea mía?- el aludido rugió enseñándole los colmillos en señal de advertencia- Jajajajaja, valió la pena engañarte, Derek, mírate, ¿Tienes miedo de que le ocurra lo mismo que a Paige? ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Tu noviecita que querías convertir en lobo pero murió, me pregunto si Stiles podría soportar la mordida, creo que voy a probarlo y esta vez, utilizaré mis colmillos.   
-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!- gritó el moreno yendo en su dirección para iniciar un combate. 

Jamás va a perdonar a esos malditos por atreverse a lastimar a SU Stiles. Con fiereza consigue encajar sus garras en el vientre de Ennis, quien ruge muy enfadado y con un barrido de pierna, lo tumba en el suelo. Derek se apresura en esquivar el siguiente ataque rodando por uno de sus costados y se incorpora para embestir al mayor. 

-¿Tanto te importa tu mascota humana? Si realmente lo quieres, debiste reclamarlo pero claro, tú no lo quieres, por eso la mascotita ha estado follando con el cazador, ¿Lo sabias? Tu compañero está follando con un cazador, el mismo que tienes ahí- señaló con un gesto de cabeza a Argent, quien junto a Allison está apoyando a Peter e Isaac, los cuales luchan contra Kali mientras que Scott y Lydia intentan sacar del circulo de Mountain Ash a Stiles pero Deucalión se los impide- Parece que has perdido tu oportunidad, Derek, ¿Aún lo quieres de vuelta? Ahora que es la puta de la manada. 

El moreno rugió al oír esa afirmación, una parte de él enfadada por la afirmación que ahora SU castaño está acostándose con Argent mientras que la otra, está enfurecida porque acaba de llamar puta a su beta y eso no se lo permitirá. Con fuerzas renovadas vuelve al ataque, consiguiendo tumbar al mayor al mismo tiempo que le entierra las garras en el pecho repetidas veces e iba a rebanarle el cuello cuando alguien arrojó un cuchillo que atravesó su palma derecha y observó a su atacante, el Alfa entre Alfas que ha conseguido derrotar fácilmente a sus dos adversarios. 

-No te muevas de aquí, vendré a arrancarte el cuello en cuanto acabe con Deucalión- afirmó con una sonrisa y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Ennis, quien quedó inconsciente en el suelo.   
-Sabía que lo derrotarías, no es por menospreciarlo pero tú eres mucho mejor y tienes una motivación muy alta para ganar- dijo el hombre manteniendo ambas manos sobre su bastón y escucharon un fuerte aullido- Oh, parece que uno de tus lobitos está herido. 

Derek tuvo que luchar muy duro contra el impulso de ir corriendo a la llamada, no puede abandonar a los demás ahí, ni mucho menos a Stiles, quien sigue inconsciente en el suelo y el aroma a sangre lo está enfermando. Rápidamente emprende el ataque con el Alfa, quien deja de lado su bastón, se quita las gafas oscuras que usa y sus ojos brillan rojos al mismo tiempo que asume una posición de ataque. 

-Eso es, muéstrame lo que tienes, Derek Hale. 

Por más que el moreno ataca en los puntos débiles del mayor, éste los bloquea como si nada y le asesta un golpe en cada ocasión que puede, como si estuviera prediciendo sus movimientos con demasiada exactitud. Un nuevo aullido capta su atención, reconociendo al dueño como Boyd y se distrae durante unos segundos, los mismos que ocupa el Alfa para enterrarle las garras de la mano derecha en el pecho antes de darle un patada, arrojándolo contra un árbol. 

-Concéntrate, ¿Peleas conmigo o vas por tus betas? No puedes hacer ambas y si te vas, me encargaré de tu mascota, ¿Sabes? Por unos segundos consideré convertirlo, sería divertido tenerlo en mi manada pero él es tan fiel a ti que sería una pérdida de tiempo, así que simplemente lo mataré.   
-¡Derek!- lo llamó Scott con preocupación antes de señalar hacia el otro extremo del claro, en donde ve a la pelirroja corriendo hacia donde está los demás luchando contra los gemelos a cas un kilómetro de ahí.   
-¡Saca a Stiles de aquí! ¡Ahora!- ordenó con sus ojos brillando en rojo y se incorporó rápidamente, yendo de nuevo contra Deucalión- ¡Hazlo! 

Sabe muy bien que es imposible que alguno de ellos consiga romper la barrera de Mountain Ash, solo Allison o Argent podrían romperla pero Kali se está encargando de mantenerlos ocupados. Su desesperación por intentar salvar a su beta humano, provoca que no esté cien por ciento concentrado en la pelea y no alcanza a reaccionar cuando el enemigo le arroja algo que reconoce de inmediato: Una bomba de humo con acónito, de las mismas que creó Stiles. El humo rápidamente se esparce pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, el olor estás más concentrado y cae de rodillas tosiendo, gateando para escapar de la nube que se ha formado hasta caer al suelo, jadeando adolorido. 

-¿Te gusta, Derek? Tu mascotita me dijo como hacerlo, yo la modifiqué un poco, es mucho más potente- el aludido le dedicó una sonrisa antes de voltearse a donde está McCall, luchando por romper la barrera sin éxito- No tiene caso prolongar esto más tiempo, voy a acabar con tu humano, deberías darme las gracias, por lo que tengo entendido, siempre has pensado que es un inútil, te estoy haciendo un favor al matarlo. 

El moreno intentó levantarse pero se siente débil por culpa del acónito. Scott no será capaz de enfrentar a Deucalión solo, ¿Qué va a hacer? Para su sorpresa, Argent consigue darle un disparo en el hombro al Alfa, aunque para su desgracia, no son las balas con el veneno de kanima que le dio Deaton hace un momento pero al menos consigue atraer la atención del lobo. 

-¡Saca a Stiles de aquí, Scott!- ordenó esquivando el primer golpe del enemigo- ¡Sácalo o lo matarán! 

Derek se levantó con las piernas algo temblorosas y cubrió su nariz con una mano, moviéndose a paso torpe, cuando está a tan solo unos metros, alguien lo jala por la muñeca hacia atrás y es atravesado por el abdomen con el bastón de Deucalión, provocando que caiga de rodillas. De reojo, reconoce a Ennis, quien tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de darle una fuerte patada en la espalda, dejándolo recostado sobre el suelo mientras gruñe adolorido y sacaron el bastón de su cuerpo. 

-Descansa un poco, Hale, yo me encargaré de tu mascota, no puedo entrar al círculo pero no lo necesito para matarlo. 

El moreno observó asustado como camina hacia donde está su beta humano inconsciente y se detiene a dos metros, preparándose para lanzar el bastón. Chris continúa entreteniendo al Alfa entre Alfas mientras los demás intentan defenderse de los ataques de Kali, aunque alcanza a olfatear que Isaac está herido, seguramente por proteger a Allison. 

-Stiles… Stiles…- susurra sintiéndose muy impotente por no ser capaz de protegerlo.   
-Despídete de tu mascota, Derek- dice Ennis al mismo tiempo que lanza el bastón, procurando apuntar la parte filoso hacia su cabeza.   
-¡No te acerques a mi amigo!- grita Scott al mismo tiempo que sus ojos cambian a rojo y rompe la barrera con sus manos, apresurándose en proteger al castaño con su cuerpo. 

Durante unos breves segundos, los diferentes focos de pelea a su alrededor se detienen, todos contemplando al nuevo Alfa que acaba de aparecer, quien se quitó el bastón de un costado del vientre antes de girarse hacia Ennis, gruñéndole muy enfadado y con sus ojos brillando rojo, como prueba de su nuevo estatus. 

-Vas a pagar todo lo que le has hecho. 

Derek se permite respirar con alivio al notar lo que acaba de pasar pero cuando ve la sonrisa que tiene Deucalión en su rostro, comprende que todo es parte de su plan, desde un comienzo, quería despertar al Alfa que hay dentro de McCall, él es el segundo lobo que ha venido a reclutar para su manada. Un nuevo aullido lo hace estremecerse, reconociendo a Erika en una clara petición de ayuda pero antes de que pueda incorporarse, el grito de Allison lo detiene y comprueba sorprendido que el cazador tiene un profundo zarpazo en el abdomen, el cual sangra profusamente antes de que caiga al suelo sin moverse. 

-Eso fue muy sencillo- dijo el mayor con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y sacó un pañuelo para limpiar sus dedos, ni siquiera ha necesitado cambiar a su forma de beta para luchar- Ahora que he reunido a los dos Alfas que he venido a buscar, no necesitamos al resto, deja de jugar y acaba con ellos, Kali, yo me ocuparé de Stiles. 

Derek observó fijamente como Deucalión se dirige hacia el hijo del sheriff, quien comienza a moverse despacio antes de incorporarse muy aturdido, sin ninguna oportunidad de defenderse del ataque fatal. Scott está luchando contra Ennis, Kali se encarga de mantener lejos a Isaac, Allison y Peter, mientras que Argent ni siquiera se mueve, lo cual le indica que su herida es grave. 

“Stiles” 

El moreno puede sentir como su lobo se remueve muy inquieto, rugiendo y arañando por poder tomar el control para proteger a su compañero. 

“Stiles” 

No, el lobo no podrá hacer algo por su cuenta, él tampoco puede hacer algo por su cuenta. No importa quien tenga el control, lobo o humano no tienen oportunidad contra Deucalión. Por separado no pueden ganar, no puede… “Tal vez lo que necesitas es dejar que esa fuerza fluya en ti, los deseos y necesidades del lobo son tuyas y tus deseos y necesidades son del lobo”, las palabras de Deaton resonaron en su cabeza. Su deseo en ese momento es proteger a Stiles y ese también es el deseo de su lobo, no puede seguir pensando en él como un parte diferente, no es el lobo, es su lobo, es él. 

“¡Stiles!”

Derek se afirma en sus palmas y rodillas al mismo tiempo que suelta un fuerte rugido que no solo paraliza a sus betas, sino también a los Alfas presentes. Una sensación extraña comienza a recorrer su cuerpo, una fuerza que desconoce lo invade y puede percibir con total claridad a su lobo, permitiendo que fluya, sin restricciones. El sonido de los huesos rompiéndose llega a sus oídos pero no hay dolor, un espeso pelaje negro cubre su cuerpo completo, su mandíbula comienza a hacerse más prominente y los colmillos crecen. Cuando es plenamente consciente de lo que está pasando, se da cuenta que ha cambiado de forma, una muy diferente a todo lo que ha visto: Un gran lobo negro de brillantes ojos rojos que fácilmente supera el metro de altura. 

-¡Aléjate de Stiles!- grita al mismo tiempo que corre hacia Deucalión, sintiéndose mucho más ligero que antes y sus sentidos parecen haberse exacerbado un doscientos por ciento. 

A diferencia de hace unos minutos, consigue mantener al mayor lejos de su beta humano e incluso consigue tumbarlo al suelo mientras lo muerde con fiereza en el hombro derecho. Kali es la primera en ir a ayudar a su Alfa, consiguiendo que retroceda pero el moreno no tiene intenciones de matarlos, al menos no todavía. Con un rápido giro de sus patas, corre hacia donde está Ennis, abalanzándose sobre él y mordiéndole el cuello al mismo tiempo que entierra las garras en sus hombros. El grito de agonía del lobo solo dura unos segundos, ya que le arranca la garganta con fiereza antes de girarse hacia los dos enemigos aún con vida. Con gusto destrozaría a ambos pero no pondrá en peligro a su manada y tanto Stiles como Argent deben ir a un hospital cuanto antes. 

-Solo les daré una oportunidad, lárguense o voy a destrozarlos.   
-Lo sabía, sabía que te convertirías en un lobo completo presionando los lugares correctos, parece que tanto tú como el lobo han tomado una decisión pero no olvides que yo siempre estoy un paso por delante de ustedes, esto no ha terminado aún, Scott y tú estarán en mi manada, muy pronto- dijo al mismo tiempo que arroja cuatro bomba de humano con acónito para escapar junto a Kali. 

Derek iba a ir hacia donde están los gemelos pero un agudo grito hace que baje un poco la cabeza mientras los demás se cubren los oídos. Está muy seguro que esa es la voz de Lydia, sin embargo, para alcanzar esa frecuencia… definitivamente no es una simple humana. Con un fuerte aullido, espera varios segundos hasta obtener una respuesta de Jackson, respirando más tranquilo al comprobar que están bien y va caminando hasta donde está Stiles, quien lo observa sorprendido. 

-No tengas miedo, soy yo- dice acercando la nariz al cuello del castaño para lamer la herida que tiene, notando durante breves segundos algo extraño en su aroma, atribuyéndolo a las heridas y su evidente estado de desnutrición- Tengo que llevarte a un hospital, estas muy herido.   
-Wow…- fue todo lo que respondió el humano antes de estirar la mano, acariciándole la cabeza despacio- Que suavecito, Derek.  
-¡Papá! ¡Papá despierta! ¡Papá!- gritó Allison atrayendo la atención de todos. 

El hijo del sheriff fue el primero en colocarse de pie con algo de dificultad, así que el gran lobo negro le ayudó a llegar hasta él, permitiendo usarlo como apoyo y observó fijamente a Argent, dándose cuenta que la herida en su abdomen es mucho más grave de lo que creyó en un comienzo y no alcanzaran a llevarlo al hospital, ni siquiera sería conveniente moverlo de ahí. 

-No… Chris… ¡Chris!- grita el castaño moviéndolo por los hombros mientras las lágrimas se acumulan en sus parpados- ¡Chris despierta! ¡Chris!   
-Necesita un doctor ahora- dijo Isaac arrodillándose al mismo tiempo que se quita la chaqueta para improvisar una venda.  
-Ninguno de nosotros podría llegar tan rápido, ni siquiera Derek en su forma completa- señaló Peter pensativo.   
-¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!- gritó Stiles entre sollozos.  
-Nosotros no pero tal vez Derek sí- respondió el mayor de los Hale cruzándose de brazos y observó al lobo- Talia, tu madre también podía cambiar a su forma completa, si has heredado eso de ella, tal vez, también tengas otra de sus habilidades, ella no solo quitaba el dolor como nosotros, podía curar usando su propia capacidad de curación.   
-¿Y cómo lo hago?- preguntó el lobo, observando de reojo a su compañero, quien sostiene una mano del cazador sin dejar de llorar.   
-Primero tienes que volver a cambiar, imagina la transformación en tu cabeza, como cuando vuelves de beta a humano- explicó su tío. 

Derek cerró los ojos y cumplió las indicaciones, sintiendo como su cuerpo comienza a contorsionarse en poses extrañas hasta que consigue regresar a su forma humana, percatándose de la forma en que lo miran sus betas lobunos y repara en el detalle que está completamente desnudo pero no le da mucha importancia, tampoco es como si tuviera algo que ocultar, está muy conforme con su físico. 

-¿Ahora qué?- consultó arrodillándose junto a Argent, cuya respiración va cada vez más lento, al igual que los latidos de su corazón.   
-Coloca tus manos sobre su herida e imagina la curación, cuando se lo pregunté a Talia una vez, ella dijo que imaginaba la herida cicatrizando hasta desaparecer por completo, dependiendo de la gravedad, es la energía que invertirás de tu propia curación- advirtió Peter con un deje de preocupación en sus palabras.   
-Está bien, lo haré. 

El moreno le abrió la camisa antes de colocar sus manos sobre la herida del cazador y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Aún cuando ambos no se llevan bien, técnicamente ya no son enemigos, ni tienen razones que mantengan esa molestia recíproca entre sus familias pero la razón más importante por la cual quiere curarlo, es porque la angustia que percibe de Stiles lo hace sentir mal y si puede aliviar su sufrimiento, entonces lo hará.

Stiles. Unirse en su forma completa con el lobo, ser solo uno, le había permitido tener acceso a todos los recuerdos de su parte animal y entiende perfectamente porque ha escogido al castaño como compañero, ¿Por qué él no fue capaz de verlo de esa manera? Claro que sabe esa respuesta, porque antes solo pensaba en ese adolescente como alguien molesto y que debe aguantar con tal de tener a Scott en su manada pero ahora es capaz de entender lo realmente valioso que es para él, por eso si puede evitar que sufra, lo hará, sin importar las consecuencias. “Escogiste muy bien a nuestro compañero”, pensó en ese momento y sintió a su lobo removiéndose con alegría de que por fin lo acepte. 

-¡Funciona! ¡Está funcionando!- gritó el hijo del sheriff notablemente feliz. 

Derek abrió los ojos despacio, comprobando que la herida está cerrando lentamente hasta que sana por completo y Argent abre los ojos despacio mientras Allison lo abraza con fuerza. El Alfa se permite quedar sentado, llevándose una mano a la cabeza hasta que siente algo siendo deslizado por su espalda, descubriendo que su beta humano le ha colocado la chaqueta de Isaac para cubrirlo. 

-Hace frío… gracias por curar a Chris… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ruborizado y manteniendo la vista hacia arriba.   
-Sí… tengo que curarte también, ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Estoy bien… aguantaré hasta el hospital y… estás cansado… por Dios… ¿Puedes cubrirte? ¡Estás completamente desnudo!- señaló haciendo reír a los lobos presentes- Ya sé que a ustedes les encanta quitarse la ropa en cuanto tienen ocasión pero hay damas presentes, por favor… ¿Puedes colocarte un pantalón o lo que sea? Está no es mi ropa, al menos no la traía puesta cuando me secuestraron, así que…   
-Yo iré a buscarle algo, aunque podría quedarse así, cubrir ese cuerpecito tan sexy es un pecado- canturreó Erika con una risita de diversión.   
-¡Los lobos son unos pervertidos!- se quejó Stiles evitando voltear hacia el menor de los Hale- ¿Estás bien, Chris?   
-Sí… gracias, Derek- éste solo se limitó a asentir.

El moreno jaló por el brazo al castaño, quien soltó un gritito poco masculino y afirmó las manos en su abdomen desnudo en busca de apoyo. El lobo completo se permitió disfrutar de la sensación durante unos segundos antes de quitarle la camiseta al menor, quien se removió incómodo. Apenas apreció la cantidad de moretones que hay en su torso, una intensa ira lo invadió, ya se ha encargado de Ennis, solo le quedan cuatro más a quienes destrozará dolorosamente. Apartando los pensamientos homicidas de su cabeza, se concentró en curar al humano, sintiéndose mucho mejor cuando las heridas y moretones comenzaron a desaparecer. Con cuidado llevó una mano hasta el cuello, borrando la mordida que dejó el enemigo, porque él es el único que puede marcar ese cuerpo, solo él. 

-Ya está- dijo apartando las manos y afirmó la cabeza en el hombro del castaño, quien le rodeó la cintura en un abrazo.   
-Gracias… tienes que descansar, Derek.   
-No todavía… tienes que ir a un hospital, estás deshidratado, necesitas comer y huelo algo extraño en ti- susurró lo último.   
-Me tuvieron drogado los últimos días… no recuerdo mucho. 

El Alfa siente su cuerpo muy pesado y unas enormes ganas de tirarse en su cama para dormir un día completo pero no va a hacerlo hasta asegurarse que Stiles está siendo atendido en un hospital como corresponde. Cuando Erika regresa con un pantalón que le queda algo ajustado, toma al castaño por la cintura para colocárselo al hombro. 

-¡Bájame, Derek! ¡No soy un costal de papas!- se quejó el humano golpeando su espalda sin mucha fuerza.   
-Nos vamos, Peter, Isaac, encárguense de enterrar el cadáver, los demás vamos, ha sido una larga noche. 

El moreno emprendió el camino de regreso corriendo en su forma de beta, siendo seguido por el resto de la manada muy de cerca. El hijo del sheriff no dejó de quejarse sobre su poco tacto para llevarlo, considerando que aún está lastimado, así que lo toma en brazos y el menor le rodea el cuello con las manos, afirmando el mentón sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó rodando los ojos e ignorando las risas de sus betas.  
-Mucho mejor, Sourwolf, tratarme bien de vez en cuando no te matará- respondió fijándose en su mejor amigo, quien lleva en su espalda a Allison y correspondió su gesto- Eres un Alfa, Scotty, ¡Un Alfa con ojos rojos y todo! Eso es genial- el moreno gruñó cuando escuchó esas palabras- No te coloques celoso, Sourwolf, sigues siendo el jefe por antigüedad, oh mi todopoderoso Alfa, mi majestad lobuna.   
-Cierra la boca- ordenó intentando disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción al ser llamado de esa forma.   
-Eres un aburrido- dijo pegándose más al cuerpo del mayor y con una mano comenzó a juguetear con el cuello de la chaqueta- Mataría por unas papas rizadas pero no creo que pueda comer algo sin vomitarlo, vamos a tener una fiesta de papas y pizza cuando éste mejor, en tu Loft, Sourwolf.   
-Aceptaré si te callas de una vez- prometió apresurando el paso antes de notar el cambio en la respiración del castaño y su cuerpo cada vez más laxo entre sus brazos- ¿Stiles?   
-Tengo sueño… estás calentito para dormir, Derek… serías una estupenda almohada… estupenda…- susurró lo último. 

Derek sujetó más fuerte el frágil cuerpo humano entre sus brazos y continuó el trayecto en silencio hasta que llegaron al hospital, en donde Melissa los recibió junto al sheriff, ya que Erika los llamó apenas tuvo señal en su teléfono para avisarles que encontraron al castaño y que están bien. El moreno no se movió de su lugar hasta que la mamá de Scott les afirmó que Stilinski hijo estará bien, solo debe descansar y dependiendo de cómo amanezca mañana, le darán el alta. 

-Tú también debes dormir un poco- dijo Scott dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su Alfa- Mañana nos reuniremos en tu Loft, ahora todos necesitamos descansar. 

El moreno no quiere marcharse aún, así que se queda dando vueltas por los alrededores y apenas se asegura que el resto de manada se fue a sus respectivas casas, vuelve al hospital, colándose en el cuarto donde está profundamente dormido Stiles y se sienta al borde de la cama, inclinándose hasta afirmar la cabeza sobre el pecho del menor, escuchando esos rítmicos latidos que lo relajan lentamente y se queda dormido en esa posición.


	18. Es lo mejor

El castaño se despertó sintiendo una extraña calidez a su lado y cuando abre los ojos, descubre que se trata del Alfa, quien está profundamente dormido, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo mientras mantiene los labios entreabiertos, respirando a través de ellos. Recuerda muy claramente lo que pasó ayer, como Derek cambió a un lobo completo para salvarlo de Deucalión y después lo curó utilizando su nueva habilidad pero lo más extraño, fue todo lo que percibió del mayor, la preocupación genuina en su rostro y algo más que no supo descifrar. 

-Derek…- lo movió con suavidad por el hombro, intentando apartar ese sentimiento cálido que lo invade- Derek…  
-Mmm, ¿Stiles?-susurra abriendo los ojos despacio al mismo tiempo que lo estrechó más contra su cuerpo y el adolescente se sonrojó- Hey, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó incorporándose para observarlo.   
-Mejor… tengo hambre… solo eso- respondió notando que tiene sangre seca en una parte del cuello-¿Te has quedado aquí toda la noche?  
-Sí, no podía estar tranquilo sin saber que estás bien- dijo el lobo inspeccionándolo de cerca e iba a acercarse a olfatearle el cuello pero el castaño se lo impidió, apartándolo por los hombros.  
-Estoy bien… creo… creo que deberías ir al Loft… mi papá estará conmigo… y creo que me darán el alta pronto, no te preocupes…

El moreno asintió algo dudoso y se marchó con un “hasta luego”. Stiles volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama mientras estira una mano al espacio vacío a su lado, extrañando de inmediato la calidez del mayor y se reprende mentalmente por pensar eso, Derek ya ha dejado muy claro que no puede corresponder sus sentimientos, solo se ha quedado porque es su deber como Alfa cuidar de sus betas, especialmente cuando están heridos, así que no fue algo especial, ni con un doble sentido. 

Sin darse cuenta, se queda dormido en medio de sus cavilaciones y cuando vuelve a despertar, se encuentra con la mirada fija del cazador, quien le dedica una sonrisa antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama y se inclina a besarlo. Stiles le rodea el cuello para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, asegurándose que realmente está ahí. 

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien- dijo volviendo a besar al mayor antes de sonreír ampliamente-Me diste un buen susto.  
-Tú me tenías muy preocupado, has estado desaparecido casi una semana, de no ser por Derek, aún seguiríamos buscándote- confesó tomando una de sus manos con fuerza.   
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo me encontraron?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con curiosidad. Había pasado varios días en manos de esos sujetos, así que no fue por su aroma, al menos no de la forma común.   
-Deaton sugirió que se hiciera a través de tu olor, que los compañeros de los lobos tienen un olor particular que no se puede ocultar, ni siquiera esos polvos que usas lo consiguen, es algo que solo puede percibir el compañero, en este caso fue el lobo de Derek, así que Deaton le ayudó a recordar con una forma poco usual- señaló lo último con seriedad y el menor entrecerró los ojos- No entendí muy bien pero para acceder a los recuerdos del lobo y encontrar tu aroma, lo sumergimos en una tina de agua fría, con hielo.   
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó sorprendido con esa revelación.   
-Deaton me dijo como ir guiándolo para que recordara y en cuanto encontró tu aroma, fuimos a buscarte, fue gracias a él que dimos contigo- terminó de explicar observándolo fijamente, esperando alguna reacción del adolescente.   
-Entiendo, luego le daré las gracias por eso, le llevaré un obsequio también, gracias a él tú estás bien- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al mayor, quien correspondió su gesto- No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba sin saber que pasó contigo después de lo del centro comercial…   
-Estoy bien, Stiles, mucho mejor ahora que estás conmigo.

Ambos volvieron a besarse hasta que escucharon el ruido de la puerta y se apresuraron en separarse, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice. El castaño rodó los ojos cuando lo primero que hizo su padre, fue regañarlo por estar involucrado en algo tan peligroso antes de darle un fuerte abrazo y el menor lo estrechó más, jamás le ha gustado preocuparlo. 

-Lo siento mucho, sheriff, yo estuve con él y no pude protegerlo- dijo Chris colocándose de pie para darles más espacio.   
-Ya basta de disculpas, Argent, sé que intentaste proteger a mi hijo y lo importante es que ya está aquí- sentenció antes de apartarse un poco del adolescente- Me alegra mucho que estés bien, desde ahora habrá un toque de queda en casa, te encerrarás con Mountain Ash a las seis hasta el día siguiente, ¿Quedó claro? Y no es discutible.   
-¡No es justo! No quiero ausentarme de las reuniones de la manada, ni dejar de pasar tiempo con mis amigos, por favor, papá, estoy rodeado de hombres lobos y cazadores excelentes, estaré bien, por favor, por favor, por favor- comenzó a suplicar pero eso no convenció al sheriff, quien mantiene un gesto serio en su rostro.   
-No es discutible, pueden hacer las reuniones en casa y punto, no quiero que esos dementes vuelvan a lastimarte.   
-Sí, señor- aceptó a regañadientes mientras escucha la risita de Argent- ¡No te burles de mí, traidor! Deberías estar de mi lado. 

Stiles se alegró un montón cuando Melissa le informó que está evolucionando muy bien y ya que sabe que no le gustan los hospitales, le darán el alta pasado el mediodía pero con la condición que debe descansar tranquilamente en casa.   
Una hora antes de que le dieran el alta, Chris recibió una llamada de los cazadores, así que tuvo que marcharse pero prometió que irá a verlo por la tarde a su casa, lo cual el castaño agradeció con una sonrisa y lo observó salir de la habitación antes de fijarse en su padre, quien tiene una mueca rara en el rostro. 

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con curiosidad, aunque ya tiene una idea de lo que está pasando por la cabeza del mayor, una idea que incluye a Argent y a él.  
-Nada, te traeré algo de comer, ten- dijo entregándole un teléfono nuevo que inspeccionó con curiosidad - El tuyo está estropeado, Scott se encargó de colocar los números de todos ahí y los demás ya lo tienen, no ha dejado de sonar en toda la mañana, regreso pronto. 

Stiles asintió para luego revisarlo, leyendo con una sonrisa todos los mensajes que le han dejado por el grupo de WhatsApp de la manada, así que se apresura en escribirles para asegurarles que está bien y que al mediodía le darán el alta, además de quejarse porque ahora tendrá toque de queda a las seis, por lo cual el Alfa/Derek tendrá que hablar con su padre para llegar a un acuerdo más favorable y no quiere que por culpa del paquete que está tras ellos, tenga que limitar su vida. 

Apenas llegan a casa, su padre lo envía directo a su habitación a descansar, subiendo al cabo de unos segundos mientras sostiene un vaso de agua en la mano derecha y una bolsa pequeña con las vitaminas que le recetaron. 

-Intenta descansar un poco- pidió el sheriff arropando bien a su único hijo- Sé que quieres salir con tus amigos pero entiéndeme, fue una semana horrible y no quiero que algo te suceda, Stiles, eres todo lo que tengo.   
-Papá… lo sé, sé quieres cuidarme y te lo agradezco mucho…- susurró sintiendo muy mal por preocuparlo de esa forma. Ni siquiera puede imaginar lo angustiado que estuvo esos días debido a su desaparición.  
-Pero no vas a obedecerme- completó el sheriff cruzándose de brazos antes de observar hacia la ventana- Unos barrotes bastarán.   
-¡Papá! No exageres, sabes que no voy a abandonar a mi manada, son mi familia, papá, así como tú quieres protegerme, yo quiero hacerlo con ellos, al menos piénsalo ¿Lo harás?- el mayor suspiró resignado para luego asentir derrotado. No tiene caso iniciar una discusión que no ganará- ¡Genial! Piénsalo muy bien y te prometo que seguiré las indicaciones de Melissa sin quejarme.  
-Bien, tenemos un acuerdo, ahora descansa, Stiles.  
-¡A la orden, jefe!- respondió con una sonrisa que su padre correspondió y salió del cuarto dejando la puerta cerrada. 

El castaño se acomodó sobre la cama para intentar dormir. Entiende perfectamente la preocupación de su padre, él se siente de la misma forma cuando hay una criatura acechando Beacon Hills y teme que le suceda algo pero no puede abandonar a su manada, jamás podría dejarlos sabiendo el gran peligro al que están expuestos, porque no solo son sus amigos, también se han convertido en su familia. 

En algún momento se quedó dormido y cuando volvió a despertar, se encontró con el cazador, quien está sentado a su lado en la silla del escritorio mientras hojea un libro que tomó de su “biblioteca personal”. Sigilosamente estira la mano, con la intención de tocarlo en la rodilla para asustarlo pero una voz lo detiene a mitad de camino. 

-Aún necesitas más práctica si quieres sorprenderme, Stiles- dice apartando la vista del libro y le dedica una sonrisa- El sheriff me dejó entrar hace una hora, me alegra que estés descansando como te lo indicaron.   
-Debiste despertarme, apuesto a que te has aburrido- replicó haciendo morritos y el mayor dejó el libro sobre el velador antes de inclinarse a besarlo con suavidad.  
-Jamás podría aburrirme de mirarte, haces unos soniditos graciosos con la boca, como un ronroneo- señaló riéndose y el adolescente le dio una palmadita en la frente.   
-No me molestes, idiota, me muero de hambre.   
-Te traeré algo de comer, Derek está abajo hablando con tu padre- comentó el cazador colocándose de pie.   
-Oh, ¿En serio? No pensé que vendría tan pronto, genial-afirmó con una sonrisa antes de notar el rostro confundido de su acompañante- Papá me colocó un toque de queda, por eso le pedí que lo convenza de cambiar su decisión, no quiero apartarme de la manada, quiero estar en los entrenamientos, las reuniones del Loft, salir con mis amigos y contigo… así que su deber como Alfa es ayudar a su beta en problemas.   
-¿Otra vez usando tu persuasión, jovencito? Eres muy bueno en eso- el menor sonrió con coquetería- Ya regreso. 

Stiles aprovechó de ir al baño, se lavó los dientes y se arregló un poco antes de regresar a la cama, colocando un cojín tras su espalda para estar más cómodo. Cuando el cazador regresó sosteniendo un gran plato de tallarines con albóndigas, su estómago rugió con fuerza y no tardó en devorar todo en breves minutos. 

-Mmm, gracias por prepararme esta delicia- dijo lamiéndose los labios satisfecho- Tu comida es la mejor.   
-De nada, supuse que despertarías con hambre.  
-Gracias, eres un encanto- dejó el plato sobre el velador y se incorporó a besar al mayor de nuevo, quien correspondió su gesto con el mismo cariño antes de permanecer abrazados- ¿Cómo te fue con los cazadores? ¿Rastrearon a la manada de Alfas?- preguntó apartándose un poco para mirarlo, manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura.   
-Encontraron unas huellas internándose en el bosque, desaparecieron a unos tres kilómetros de la ciudad, por el este, no pueden estar muy lejos, así que continuaremos buscando- respondió acariciando la nariz del menor con la suya.   
-¿Te irás? Quiero que te quedes conmigo hoy- pidió haciendo un infantil berrinche.   
-Me encantaría, Stiles pero tengo que acompañarlos, te prometo que mañana estaré contigo, no iras al instituto y yo estoy libre hasta la noche, así que vendré a cuidarte.   
-¿Promesa?- estiró el meñique y el cazador imito su gesto sonriendo.   
-Promesa. 

Argent se quedó con él hasta que su padre entró seguido de Derek, informándole que podría continuar con la manada y llegar más tarde a casa pero con la condición que fuera el Alfa quien siempre estará a su lado, además de ser quien lo traiga de regreso. El castaño se sintió un poco mal por esa imposición, tampoco es su intención causarle molestias al lobo, sin embargo, éste no se mostró enfadado o algo por el estilo, sino que muy de acuerdo con las palabras del sheriff. 

-Gracias, Derek, eres el mejor Alfa del mundo- lo felicitó con una gran sonrisa de diversión- ¿Te sientes mejor?   
-Sí, solo necesitaba descansar, no te preocupes.  
-¡Lo hubieras visto, papá! Estuvo increíble, se transformó en un lobo negro gigante con ojos rojos y acabó de un mordisco con uno de esos lobos, ¡Fue asombroso! Pero esa no fue la mejor parte, luego que volvió a ser humano, Deucalión hirió a Chris y Derek lo curo, fue algo increíble, la herida se cerró hasta desaparecer y después hizo lo mismo conmigo, ¡Eres genial, Sourwolf!- el aludido sonrió un poco con esas palabras- Y Scotty se convirtió en un Alfa, aunque no tengo idea de cómo eso pasó, ¿Qué me perdí, Derek? ¿Se reunieron en el Loft? 

Prestó toda su atención a lo que dice el moreno, alegrándose bastante cuando se enteró que su mejor amigo activó ese poder para salvarlo de un ataque mortal por parte de Ennis, ya se encargará después de darle las gracias, además Deaton les explicó que es un tipo muy especial del lobo, un Alfa verdadero, quien ha conseguido su poder sin dañar a otros y eso lo vuelve un objetivo de Deucalión para reclutarlo en su manada. Lo siguiente importante que notó, fue que Hale, en ningún momento hizo referencia al método peligroso que utilizó para recordar su aroma y así encontrarlo. 

-Todavía no sabemos qué es exactamente Lydia, aunque Peter tiene algunas ideas que habrá que descartar- terminó de explicar haciendo una pausa antes de continuar- Todos querían venir a verte hoy pero les pedí que no lo hicieran, necesitas descansar, así que mañana estarán por aquí después del instituto- señaló el moreno manteniendo una expresión neutra en su rostro- Ya es tarde y debes dormir, no te quiero por el Loft los siguientes dos días, le prometiste a tu padre seguir las indicaciones de Melissa.   
-Bien, como ordenes, mi Majestad lobuna- respondió rodando los ojos mientras ignora la risa de su padre.   
-Yo también me iré, Derek tiene razón y debes descansar, Stiles- dijo el cazador revolviéndole el cabello despacio- Nos vemos.   
-Nos vemos, Chris y ten cuidado, prométeme que me llamarás en cuanto regreses del bosque, esos sujetos son peligrosos.   
-Estaré bien, Stiles y no te voy a llamar porque regresaré por la madrugada y se supone que tu estarás dormido a esa hora- corrigió Argent con una sonrisa mientras mantiene una mano casual en la mejilla contraria.   
-Mmm, ¿Y un mensaje? Así lo leeré cuando me despierte y no me preocuparé- insistió hasta que consiguió un asentimiento como respuesta y estiró el meñique entrelazándolo con el de su pareja para cerrar la promesa, - Gracias, Mmm, Derek, ¿Te puedes quedar un momento? Solo serán unos minutos… quiero hablar contigo… en privado- aclaró cuando el sheriff entrecerró los ojos con cierto recelo- Por favor. 

Esperó pacientemente a que los dos mayores se marcharan y aguardó unos segundos, porque sabe que su padre se quedara a escuchar tras la puerta, así que confía en que Argent lo sacará de ahí, dándoles algo de privacidad. Con un gesto de mano, le señala al moreno que se siente al borde de la cama, quien lo hace con curiosidad. 

-¿Qué sucede, Stiles?- preguntó escudriñándolo con la vista.   
-Mmm… es que yo… yo sé lo que hiciste para encontrarme… el riesgo que corriste por mí… y quiero darte las gracias, no solo me salvaste al convertirte en ese gran lobo negro, que por lo demás es muy bonito, sino que también, fue gracias a ti que pudieron dar conmigo, tú… me encontraste por mi aroma... el aroma de un compañero… sé que fue incómodo para ti… especialmente si viste los recuerdos del lobo sobre nosotros… siento mucho eso…- se disculpó bajando la cabeza pero el moreno lo tomó por la barbilla- Derek.   
-No tienes que disculparte, eso ya es pasado y no me molesta, fue muy útil para encontrarte, Stiles, eso es lo único importante- afirmó con tal seriedad que el menor se sonrojó al instante, sintiendo como su corazón late con prisas- Descansa ahora, nos vemos.   
-Sí… nos vemos, Derek… 

El castaño no se movió de su lugar, aún después de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y se llevó una mano al pecho. Es un idiota, un completo. Sabe muy bien que ese hombre no está enamorado de él, ¡Incluso tiene novia! Jamás va a pasar algo entre ellos que no sea más que una buena amistad, eso es todo lo a lo que puede aspirar y es lo único que va a desear del moreno ahora. Con un par de respiraciones profundas, consigue mantener a raya todos esos sentimientos en su interior que pensó haber enterrado en lo más hondo de su corazón desde que acabó todo con el lobo. Ya es hora de continuar adelante, ahora tiene una oportunidad de estar con alguien que realmente lo ama y eso es lo que hará. Es momento de dar el siguiente paso en la relación que mantiene con Cris y darle un nombre. Es hora de avanzar. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles enterró los dedos en la espalda del cazador, al mismo tiempo que éste lo penetra de una sola vez, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza. La boca contraria reparte mordiscos en sus hombros mientras lo embiste cada vez más rápido y profundo, alcanzando su próstata con precisión. 

-¡Chriiiiiiisssssss Sssssiiiiiii!- lloriquea de placer, arqueando un poco la espalda.   
-Stiiileeeessss, eres tan erótico, tan caliente, tan sexy- dice el mayor subiendo hasta su oído, el cual lame lascivamente- Me encantas.   
-Chrrrriiiiisssss, tú también me encantaaassss… Aaaahhhhh, Aaaaahhhh, Mmm, eres increiiiiiibleeeee, Aaaahhhhh, la metes tan biieennnn, ¡Oh Dioooosss!- grita cerrando los ojos cuando vuelven a golpear ese punto placentero en su interior- Chriiisssss Aaaahhhh. 

Desde la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, lo suelen hacer bastante seguido, en su casa, en la del cazador, en el bosque cuando se supone que están entrenando, en los asientos traseros de su auto o el del mayor y su favorito personal, fue en uno de los baños del centro comercial, después de ver una película. En cada una de esas ocasiones, tal como ahora, Argent sabe perfectamente donde tocarlo, pellizcarlo, lamerlo y morderlo para hacerlo gemir y lloriquear de placer. 

-Sostente con fuerza- ordena el mayor a su oído.   
-Chriiiisssss Siiiiii. 

Apenas cumple las palabras del mayor, éste lo alza sosteniéndolo por los muslos al mismo tiempo que el castaño aprieta las piernas en las caderas contrarias. Rápidamente lo estampan contra la pared junto a la puerta, arremetiéndolo con fuerza y profundo. No sabe con precisión que tiene la nueva posición pero siempre le ha gustado hacerlo de esa manera, lo excita mucho. Le encanta a forma en que Argent le demuestra su fuerza. 

-¡Aaaahhhh Chriiiissss Maaaassss! Maaasss Duuurooo, Maaaasss Chriiissss, follameeee duuuroooo- suplica exponiendo más el cuello cuando siente la lengua contraria lamiendo su piel- Chriiisssss.   
-Siii, Stileeesss, grita mas fuerteee, no tienes idea de cuánto me encanta tu voz, de cuanto me encantas tú- afirmó recrudeciendo las embestidas, golpeando implacable la próstata del adolescente. 

A los pocos minutos, el castaño no pudo soportar tanto placer recorriendo su cuerpo, arquea la espalda, aprieta las piernas contra la cintura contraria, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se corre entre ambos abdómenes con un grito de placer que lleva el nombre del cazador, quien gime al sentirlo, aumentando el rimo de las acometidas y lo llena con su esencia al mismo tiempo que gruñe excitado. Stiles se permite quedar laxo sobre el mayor, el cual lo cargó hasta la cama y salió con cuidado de él antes de recostarse a su lado, uniendo sus manos mientras recuperan el aliento. 

-Eso fue fantástico- dijo el menor con suaves jadeos y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Argent, afirmando la cabeza en ese bien trabajado pecho- ¿Recuerdas nuestra plática el día del centro comercial en que nos interrumpieron los gemelos?   
-Claro que lo recuerdo- respondió rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre le acaricia la sudada espalda con suavidad.  
-¿Entonces qué esperas para hacer la gran pregunta, Chris?- se incorporó a observarlo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción- Vamos, dilo.   
-Stiles…- el adolescente se inclinó a acariciarle la nariz con la suya.   
-No te obligaré a decirlo, Chris, cuando te sientas listo puedes hacer la pregunta, ya sabes mi respuesta- iba a volver a su cómodo lugar sobre el pecho del mayor cuando lo tomaron por la mejilla.  
-Me siento listo para dar el siguiente paso, Stiles pero no quiero limitar tus opciones, eres joven, tienes mucho por vivir aún, tengo el doble de tu edad… sé que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor, que comparta tus gustos, que sea de tu edad, sin embargo, cada momento contigo, me hace desearte más y quiero que seas solo mío, Stiles, aún con todo eso, ¿Aceptarías ser mi pareja?-preguntó expectante por su respuesta.   
-¡Claro que sí! No quiero que te sientas inseguro de esto, Chris, me da igual la edad que tengas, eso no quita el hecho que eres condenadamente atractivo, inteligente, interesante, te aseguro que es imposible que me aburra contigo y es cierto, no tenemos muchos gustos en común pero eso lo hace precisamente especial, como la fiesta en el Loft de Derek a la que aceptaste ir por mí y nos divertimos mucho, o cuando nos quedamos abrazados en el sillón escuchando tus discos favoritos que me has enseñado a adorar, varias son canciones que doy en mi concierto privado en la ducha- canturreó haciendo reír al cazador- Una relación no se trata de tener gustos comunes, Chris, sino de complementarse con el otro y creo que tú y yo, hacemos un excelente equipo.  
-Eso es muy cierto- lo apoyó jalándolo por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces, Stiles.  
-Y tú a mí, Chris- le dedicó una gran sonrisa- Ahora que somos pareja oficialmente, no tenemos que seguir con este acuerdo de mantenernos ocultos, no hay motivos para hacerlo cuando ambos tenemos claro nuestros sentimientos, si estás de acuerdo, quiero hacerlo oficial, contárselo a la manada hoy y mañana puedes venir a cenar para hablar con mi papá, sé que una de tus preocupaciones es como tomará esto Ally, así que podrías hablar con ella hoy, ¿Te parece bien?- preguntó algo nervioso. Había estado dándole muchas vueltas al asunto hasta decidir que se daría una oportunidad con ese hombre tan especial y por quien siente un gran afecto.   
-Sí, me parece bien, aunque creo que el sheriff me matará, llevaré un buen vino mañana.   
-Jajajajaja, estarás bien, mi sexy cazador, papá te amenazará pero lo haría con cualquiera, ya sabes, el padre amenazando al novio de su hijo si llega a lastimarlo, lo típico. 

El castaño se rio cuando le pellizcaron un costado del vientre y lo que comenzó como un juego inocente, rápidamente pasó a caricias más osadas hasta que el menor bajó a la altura de la entrepierna de Argent para tragar su hombría con gula, dándose una palmadita mental por conseguir excitarlo tan fácilmente, comenzando la siguiente ronda. 

Cuando Chris lo dejó afuera del Loft de Derek, se despidió dándole un suave beso y respiró profundo antes de entrar. A pesar de que se bañó con el cazador después de las horas que estuvieron teniendo sexo en su cuarto, sabe que sigue oliendo a lo que hicieron y precisamente por eso decidió no usar los polvos que le entregó Deaton. Si va a hacer oficial su nueva relación, ya no hay necesidad de ocultar su aroma.   
Apenas desliza la puerta metálica del Loft, toda la manada lo está mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, a excepción de Lydia que es la única que no tiene súper sentidos para darse cuenta de lo que pasa. Ahora es el momento, está muy decidido a cerrar el capítulo de su amor no correspondido con Derek y continuar adelante. Es lo mejor. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

El lobo completo se cruzó de brazos mientras escucha lo que está diciendo Deaton, quienes les explica lo que ha ocurrido con Scott en el enfrentamiento con los Alfas y cómo se ha convertido en una especie muy rara de ellos, uno que consigue su poder sin asesinar a otro igual, además de dejar en claro que la situación es muy extraña y solo ocurre cada cien años. 

-Vaya, eso es genial- afirmó Isaac bastante impresionado con lo que acaba de escuchar.  
-Es natural que Decauliòn quiera a alguien como tú en su manada, debes ser muy cuidadoso- pidió el veterinario observando a McCall, quien asintió despacio- Tú también Derek, no es algo común tu forma completa, ni tampoco que puedas curar, esa es una habilidad muy valiosa para cualquier manada.   
-¿Y que es Lydia?- preguntó el moreno ignorando la advertencia, lo que pase con esos sujetos, es la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento. Lo único que llena su cabeza es Stiles y quiere estar a su lado, mucho más ahora que se ha dado cuenta de algo tan importante- No solo fue ese grito en el bosque… ella sabía que Stiles estaba en peligro y también que alguien más lo estaría, Argent estuvo a punto de morir, ¿Cómo podía saber eso?   
-Yo creo que tengo una idea de lo que puede ser pero no estoy del todo seguro- intervino Peter cruzándose de brazos antes de reírse.   
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- soltó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño con molestia.   
-Un Alfa verdadero y una chica que es inmune a la mordida y ahora escucha voces que advierten del peligro, mis colmillos tienen algo especial- señaló llevando los dedos a sus caninos sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Qué podría crear en una tercera mordida?   
-No es momento para esto- señaló Erika con un bufido antes de rodar los ojos. 

Derek fue junto al ventanal y sacó su teléfono cuando lo sintió vibrar, dándose cuenta que es un mensaje de Stiles, avisándoles que le darán el alta ese mismo día y que es su deber, como Alfa de la manada, hablar con el sheriff para convencerlo del toque de queda que planea imponerle. El moreno esboza una pequeña sonrisa, por supuesto se presentará en la casa Stilinski por la tarde a arreglar ese asunto. 

Cerca de las cuatro, fue a visitar a su beta humano, siendo recibido por el padre de éste, quien lo observó de arriba abajo antes de indicarle que entre. El moreno sabe que no le agrada a ese hombre y no solo por lo que está ocurriendo ahora, sino desde que lo arrestaron como el supuesto asesino de su hermana.. 

-Siéntate, Derek-señaló el mayor haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia uno de los sillones.   
-Gracias- dijo acatando la indicación y juntó las manos sobre sus piernas- Seré directo, estoy aquí por Stiles, él me contó sobre su decisión de acortar las horas en que esté fuera de casa y realmente lo entiendo, han pasado muchas cosas… siento mucho no haber sido capaz de cuidarlo en el centro comercial, sé que una disculpa no es suficiente y—  
-Exacto no lo es, no tengo idea que está pasando entre mi hijo, Argent y tú, no sé por qué se han puesto de acuerdo en que eres una buena persona e intentan convencerme de eso, no lo sé, lo único que tengo claro es que ya es la segunda vez que él resulta herido por estar cerca de ti- el lobo arqueó una ceja con confusión, ¿Qué tiene que ver el cazador en todo eso?- Aunque también ha sido lastimado por estar cerca de Scott, sé que tú tío loco lo secuestro hace un tiempo, como sea, ten esto muy claro, si permito que Stiles siga estando con ustedes, no es porque yo quiera, sino porque no soy capaz de quitarle algo que lo hace feliz- señaló con el ceño fruncido antes de cruzarse de brazos- De ahora en adelante habrá condiciones, si quieres que mi hijo esté en tu manada, tengo entendido que tú eres el hombre lobo más fuerte, así que tú vas a estar con Stiles en todo momento, o sea, te encargarás de acompañarlo cuando tengan sus reuniones y lo traerás de regreso, a salvo- el mayor asintió, muy de acuerdo con esa imposición. Él ya lo consideró e iba a hacerlo de todas formas-Stiles es lo único que me queda, tú sabes cómo se siente el perder a alguien que amas pero si vuelve a resultar herido… te voy a enviar con el resto de tu familia. 

Derek se colocó muy tenso cuando escuchó esas palabras y apretó la mandíbula por varios segundos, la amenaza no podía ser más clara. Durante varios segundos estuvieron en silencio hasta que escuchó unas voces arriba y frunció el ceño, controlando a su lobo que quiere sacar al cazador a patadas de ahí por atreverse a tocar a su compañero. 

-Argent está aquí- dijo el mayor como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos antes de que unos pasos bajaron por las escaleras y Argent se asomó, mirándolo silenciosamente.   
-Hola, Derek- saludó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Stiles acaba de despertar, le llevaré algo de comer, sheriff- el aludido asintió y Chris se marchó por el pasillo.   
-Te diré una cosa más, Hale, no estoy ciego, sé que algo está pasando entre ese parcito y también sé que algo está pasando contigo, la enfermera me contó que cuando fue a revisar a mi hijo por la mañana, te encontró ahí- reveló el sheriff haciendo una pausa al escuchar los pasos subir de nuevo las escaleras y continuó- Ten esto muy claro, no estoy seguro aún si mis sospechas son ciertas pero Argent es mucho mejor hombre de lo que tú podrás llegar a ser, así que si quieres a mi hijo, como algo más que un amigo, entonces solo limítate a hacer lo que te estoy diciendo y nada más. 

El lobo completo apretó más fuerte la mandíbula antes de seguir al mayor al segundo piso. Sabe muy bien que ha lastimado mucho en el pasado a Stiles y por eso quiere intentar corregir sus malas decisiones pero tampoco puede prometer algo que no será capaz de cumplir, no podría alejarse del menor cuando es tan consciente de todo lo que siente por él. 

+++ +++ +++

El moreno ha estado pensando mucho sobre lo que ocurrió hace cinco días en el bosque. Fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que es capaz de cambiar a un lobo completo y además tiene la habilidad de curar pero lo más increíble, fue darse cuenta que comparte los mismos sentimientos que su parte animal por aquel irritante humano. Desde que lo conoció, se hizo una impresión equivocada de él y por eso no pudo notar el sin fin de cualidades positivas que tiene, las mismas que plasma en su lista, la cual oculta bajo el colchón al ser personal. 

Fueron largos días de meditación, introspección y reflexión, llegando a la conclusión que esos sentimientos raros en su interior es amor, uno que jamás pensó llegar a sentir por su beta humano pero su lobo tiene mucho razón, no podría encontrar un compañero más adecuado que él, lo entendió en cuando accedió a los recuerdos de lo más profundo de su inconsciente y desde que captó el aroma tan particular de Stiles, no ha dejado de sentirlo, deleitándose con él cada segundo que puede. Por eso decidió que cuando acabe esa reunión de manada, le pedirá que se quede un momento para platicar sobre el tema. 

Uno a uno fueron llegaron los integrantes de su manada, a excepción de Allison, quien supo por Scott que se ausentará ese día, ya que tiene un asunto que atender con su padre. Al cabo de unos segundos capta el aroma del adolescente y abre mucho los ojos al notar el cambio en él, al percibir aquello que confirma todos sus pensamientos nefastos. 

-¿Derek? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Peter arqueando una ceja con incredulidad hasta que también captó el aroma, girando hacia la puerta muy sorprendido. Unos instantes después, todos los lobos presentes han notado el cambio en el olor de Stiles y cuando el menor entra, el Alfa sabe que sus planes darán un giro inesperado.   
-Hola…- saludó el hijo del sheriff colocándose muy rojo al mismo tiempo que junta sus manos con nerviosismo y camina hacia ellos- Tengo algo que contarles… bueno… ya lo han olido.   
-¿Qué me perdí?- intervino la pelirroja con curiosidad.   
-Mmm… bueno… si fueras una loba podrías olfatearlo, Lydia… apesto a Chris- respondió el castaño rodeándose el vientre con un brazo mientras se frota la nuca con la mano libre- En todo sentido… especialmente sexual… yo… Chris y yo somos pareja- afirmó ruborizándose y un profundo silencio se hizo entre los presentes- Sé que es algo sorpresivo… o tal vez no tanto… las cosas se fueron dando entre nosotros hasta que nos dimos cuenta que nos gustamos…así que vamos a darnos una oportunidad… sé lo que están pensando… todos aquí saben de mi amor no correspondido con Derek pero eso ya es pasado, ahora estoy con Chris y las cosas son serias, él está hablando ahora con Ally y mañana cenaremos con mi papá para contárselo… ustedes son mis amigos… mi familia, por eso quise compartir esto con ustedes… ¿Nadie me felicitará?- preguntó sintiéndose algo incómodo con las miradas que recibe. 

El moreno no puede creer lo que está escuchando, ni mucho menos comprobar con sus súper sentidos que todo lo que el adolescente dice es verdad. Por unos segundos aprieta la mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que su lobo se retuerce muy molesto y con deseos asesinos hacia el cazador que le está quitando a su compañero. No, no tiene ningún derecho a enfadarse por esto, no cuando fue él quien lo rechazó en un comienzo , así que lo único que puede hacer ahora es tragarse todo lo que está sintiendo y pensar en que es lo mejor para Stiles. 

-Felicitaciones, aunque era algo evidente- dijo Derek con su mejor cara de póker, intentando no demostrar lo que pasa por su cabeza en ese momento.   
-Oh… de acuerdo… tendré que mejorar mis habilidades para disimular… ¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿Scotty?- el aludido tragó saliva con algo de dificultad.   
-Mmm, es… es muy sorpresivo… jamás fui serio cuando te molestaba con el tema… ¿De verdad te gusta? ¿Te hace feliz?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento enfático como respuesta- Mmm, de acuerdo… entonces me parece muy bien, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Stiles, no negaré que es algo extraño… tú saliendo con el papá de mi novia… sin mencionar que tiene el doble de tu edad… pero si realmente lo quieres y él a ti, entonces está bien, cuentas con todo mi apoyo, amigo.   
-Scotty, gracias- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.   
-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Argent? ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho por intentar conquistar a Derek, así de fácil te rindes?- soltó Jackson con incredulidad, la misma que se refleja en los demás betas.  
-Extrañamente, estoy de acuerdo con la ex lagartija- lo apoyó Erika dando un paso hacia el adolescente hiperactivo- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Stiles? Derek es tu compañero, una unión así—  
-No soy masoquista, chicos… ahora no, ya he pasado muchos meses enamorado de Derek, más de un año para ser exactos pero hablamos sobre el tema y él no corresponde mis sentimientos, ahora está con la señorita Blake, así que yo haré algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, cerrar este capítulo en mi vida y continuar, quiero a Chris, es un hombre increíble, me hace sentir especial, amado, es muy dulce y detallista, ya no voy a continuar aferrándome a algo que jamás pasará… voy a seguir y le daré una oportunidad a esto, estoy muy seguro-afirmó sin un ápice de duda que los demás percibieron claramente. 

El moreno intentó mantenerse impasible pero cuando notó la forma en que lo mira Peter, sabe perfectamente que no lo ha conseguido y tendrá que soportar una incómoda plática familiar. ¿Cómo no fue capaz de ver antes todo lo que tiene para ofrecer su beta humano? Si se hubiera tomado la molestia de conocerlo más allá de su impresión de adolescente irritante, todo sería muy diferente en ese momento. Habría notado al mismo tiempo que su lobo, que Stiles es su compañero, el mejor que podría tener. 

-Me parece bien, aunque está demás dejar en claro que como tu Alfa, le arrancaré la garganta a ese cazador si te lastima- dijo el moreno ignorando las miradas de los demás.   
-Jajajaja, eres un encanto, Sourwolf- lo alagó el castaño yendo a su lado para pellizcarle una mejilla con fuerza y obteniendo un gruñido- Jajajaja, te daremos el premio al Alfa del mes, tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres conseguirlo Scotty. 

Derek apartó la mano del humano, quien permaneció a su lado mientras se enfrasca en una infantil discusión con McCall hasta que Peter interviene, recordándoles que aún tienen una manada muy poderosa tras de ellos y ya tendrán tiempo después de celebrar todo lo que quieran cuando los derroten. El moreno fue a tomar su lugar junto al gran ventanal y de reojo observó a Stiles, quien está platicando animadamente con Isaac. 

Ese tarde sus planes si cambiaron. Ya no tiene caso confesarle sus pensamientos y sentimientos a su compañero. Ya lo había lastimado en el pasado al rechazarlo y no puede ser tan egoísta de quitarle la oportunidad de ser feliz, aún cuando significa estar con otro hombre. Eso es lo mejor, es lo mejor y se lo repetirá todas las veces que haga falta hasta que logre convencerse de ello.


	19. De compañero a enemigo

El castaño apretó las sabanas con fuerza al mismo tiempo que llega al orgasmo mientras Argent continua embistiéndolo implacable y en pocos segundos, lo llena con su esencia gruñendo. El adolescente se deja caer sobre la cama, esbozando una sonrisa cuando repartieron besitos cariñosos por su espalda antes de sentir la calidez del cuerpo del mayor cubriendo el suyo. 

-¿Te estoy aplastando?- preguntó el cazador rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y la mano libre la afirmó sobre su hombro derecho.   
-No, estoy bien, me gusta tenerte encima- canturreó con una claro doble intención antes de colocarse serio-¿Qué sucede, Chris? Te conozco y sé que hay algo que está molestándote.   
-No sé cómo contarle esto a Allison, hace un año y medio perdió a su madre… no quiero que piense que estoy insultando su memoria…- respondió afirmando la cabeza sobre la nuca del menor y suspiró bajito.   
-Ally nunca se enfadaría contigo, Chris, probablemente encuentre extraño que su padre y uno de sus amigos estén saliendo pero nunca te lo reprochará, eres un excelente padre- afirmó bajando una mano hasta acariciar una de las piernas del cazador-¿Quieres que hable con ella?  
-No, Stiles, soy yo quien debe hacerlo, es suficiente con que me des tu apoyo- dice acariciándole el hombro al adolescente- Lo siento, tú ya se lo has dicho a la manada y también tu padre lo sabe… no quiero que pienses que no estoy seguro de que seas mi pareja.   
-Jamás pensaría eso, Chris, sé lo serio que eres con esto y no quiero que te presiones, si yo se lo pude contar a mi papá fue porque te tenía al lado, apoyándome y fuiste bastante bueno en evadir sus amenazas- el menor sonrió al escuchar la risita contraria. Comprende perfectamente el temor del mayor para decirle a su hija que está rehaciendo su vida sentimental, por eso quiere facilitarle las cosas y por sobre todo no apresurarlo- No lo pienses tanto, Chris, sé que cuando encuentres la ocasión adecuada, se lo contarás y te darás cuenta que tus miedos eran infundados.  
-Gracias Stiles, no sé cómo lo haces pero cada día te quiero más.   
-Eso es porque soy increíblemente guapo y te encanta hacerme gemir- canturreó al mismo tiempo que mueve las caderas, obteniendo un jadeo del cazador, quien continua enterrado en su interior.   
-No me provoques, jovencito, tenemos que ducharnos y tú debes ir al entrenamiento de la manada- afirmó dándole un suave mordisco en el cuello antes de levantarse y tomó la mano del menor- Vamos.  
-Es un aburrido, señor Argent- replicó haciendo morritos y se dejó guiar hasta el baño. 

Después de que ambos se asearon, Stiles esbozó una sonrisa cuando su pareja se tomó varios minutos en secarle bien el cabello, argumentando que puede enfermarse si sale de esa forma y le prestó algo de ropa, ya que su bóxer junto a la camisa, sufrieron un percance en medio de su apasionada sesión de sexo y necesitan ir a la lavadora con urgencia. 

-¿Sabes? Ya tengo un conjunto completo de tu ropa- señaló con una sonrisa de diversión mientras mantiene abrazado al mayor por la cintura- Adivina lo que descubrimos, bueno, fue Peter quien nos contó, este fin semana es el cumpleaños de Derek, así que estamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa en el Loft y tu vendrás conmigo, guapo.  
-No estoy seguro que sea buena idea, Stiles, ni siquiera somos amigos- respondió el cazador acariciándole el cabello con una mano.   
-Pero eres mi pareja y colaboras muy seguido con la manada, eso te hace parte de ella por asociación, algo así, como sea, será divertido, al menos prométeme que lo pensarás, aún faltan cuatro días- pidió haciendo un puchero y correspondió el beso que le dieron.   
-De acuerdo, lo pensaré, aunque si no mal recuerdo, este sábado es luna llena, ¿No es peligroso tantos lobos juntos?- preguntó haciendo reír al menor. Hace mucho que ha perdido el miedo cuando llega esa fecha del mes.  
-Será muy seguro, Chris, la mayoría son lobos pero en el fondo, son adorables cachorritos, todo estará bien, no te preocupes, piénsalo y me avisas- respondió dándole un mordisco en la barbilla y esbozó una coqueta sonrisa- Además, tu eres mucho más peligroso que un montón de lobos, tus manos son asesinas, pueden matarme de placer.   
-Jajajaja, no te subestimes, Stiles, tú me desarmas con solo una mirada, una sonrisa, un contoneo de tus caderas, con tu trasero perfecto, tu muy hábil boca- susurró al oído del adolescente, quien jadeó estrechando más fuerte el cuerpo contrario- Es mejor que te lleve al Loft o no te dejaré salir de mi habitación el resto de la tarde.   
-Eso suena genial pero Derek me matará si me salto el entrenamiento, aunque ni creas que no me cobraré esta provocación, ¿Quieres venir a cenar mañana? Se lo prometiste a mi papá y cómo tiene el turno nocturno, podrías quedarte después, ya se nos ocurrirá algo interesante que hacer.   
-Suena perfecto, pequeño provocador- dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz- Vamos. 

Apenas el adolescente atravesó la puerta corrediza, todos los lobos giraron en su dirección. Aún cuando ya han pasado unos días desde que les contó la verdad a la manada (a excepción de Allison), ninguno se ha acostumbrado del todo a que su olor esté tan mezclado al del cazador, ni mucho menos que ahora sean pareja pero ya lo terminarán de aceptar con el tiempo. Carraspeando un poco incómodo, fue directo hasta el espacio libre en el sillón, entre Peter e Isaac, deseando hundirse en los cojines para no seguir llamando la atención.

-Ahora que estamos todo, vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento- dijo Derek cruzándose de brazos y apretando un poco la mandíbula cuando su mirada se encontró con la del hijo del sheriff- Les recuerdo que aún no tenemos pistas sobre la manada de Alfas, así que sean todos muy cuidadosos, gracias a Stiles contamos con algunas armas extras para evitar un enfrentamiento directo pero la única solución para acabar con esto, es matarlos.  
-Tú eres el único que tiene una oportunidad real de enfrentarlos- intervino Erika dedicándole una sonrisa- Jamás había visto algo similar, tu forma de lobo completo es increíble, con eso de nuestra parte, podemos ganar.   
-Sobre eso, no lo consideraría como algo a favor aún, no puedo controlar la transformación, lo he intentado estos días pero no puedo cambiar- afirmó ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa en su manada.   
-¿Hablaste con Deaton? Él debe saber algo, podemos ir a—  
-No, ya lo hice y no es de mucha ayuda lo que sabe, ahora vamos a entrenar- gruñó el moreno dando por zanjado el tema e ignorando el intercambio de miradas de sus betas.

Stiles no creyó lo más mínimo en las palabras de Derek, está muy seguro que algo oculta, ya que tiene entendido que el veterinario fue el emisario de Talia Hale, quien también podía convertirse en un lobo completo, así que la información que maneje es muy útil. Mentalmente anotó que luego investigará más sobre el tema y se concentró en el entrenamiento. 

Cuando se marcharon del Loft del moreno, el castaño se reunió con Scott, Allison y Lydia, con quienes había quedado de ir al centro comercial para buscar juntos sus regalos de cumpleaños pero tanto su mejor amigo como la pelirroja, se excusaron con otras cosas pendientes que deben hacer, así que la salida grupal, terminó siendo algo entre la cazadora y él, sospechando rápidamente que hay algo más, aunque ya supone sobre que se trata. 

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero, Ally? ¿Ya pensaste en un obsequio? Yo sí-dijo mientras entran al lugar, recorriendo lentamente el gran pasillo del primer piso mientras miran las vitrinas- Yo tengo algo en mente, muy al estilo mío, así que no te sorprendas si escuchas gritos de agonía, es Derek arrancándome el cuello.   
-Jajajajaja, no sería capaz de hacerlo, Stiles, ya superó la fase donde quiere matarte y aunque lo intentara, eres muy capaz de defenderte, mi papá y Peter te han enseñado mucho- señaló dedicándole una sonrisa al chico antes de detenerse frente a una cafetería poco concurrida-Vamos a comer algo, los entrenamientos me dan hambre.  
-A la orden, jefa, ahora que Scotty es el segundo Alfa de la manada, eso te convierte en algo así como la primera dama.   
-La señorita Blake tendría que ser la primera, es la novia de Derek- afirmó la chica escogiendo una de las mesas junto a la ventana- Aunque no la he visto mucho por el Loft, Peter nos contó que discutieron y están distanciados desde lo ocurrió con los Alfas.  
-Oh, no sabía eso, como sea, tú me agradas más que ella, Ally, para mí eres la primera dama de la manada.

Cuando una de las meseras se acercó a ellos a tomar su pedido, Stiles escogió un pastel de frambuesa como acompañamiento a su café cargado. Ambos mantuvieron una amena conversación pero en varios ocasiones, le pareció que la cazadora quería decir o más bien, preguntar algo sin atreverse, así que decidió facilitarle las cosas porque ahora tiene muy claro que es lo pasa y es algo que vio venir hace varios días. 

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te está inquietando, Ally?- consultó sorprendiendo a la chica, quien bajó la vista unos segundos- Está bien, colocas la misma expresión que Chris cuando está pensando en algo y no puede decirlo.  
-Stiles… tú sabes de lo que quiero hablar ¿Verdad?- el castaño asintió con una sonrisa- Yo… no estaba muy segura al comienzo pero…Lydia hizo algunas insinuaciones al respecto y cuando presté más atención… me di cuenta que tiene razón, Scott me lo confirmó hace poco, no te enfades con él.   
-Nunca me enfadaría con Scotty, lo quiero mucho pero no se lo digas o creerá que puede meterse conmigo sin enfrentar las consecuencias- pidió guiñándole un ojo a Allison y ésta sonrió- Por favor dilo, no quiero cometer un error, Chris se enfadaría conmigo.   
-Papá y tú están saliendo, como pareja…- susurró lo último con un deje de duda en la voz.  
-Sí, así es, por favor no te enfades con los demás, la manada lo sabe y también mi papá pero ellos no han dicho algo porque yo se los pedí, Chris quiere ser quien te lo cuente pero no ha encontrado el momento adecuado, él no quiere mentirte, Ally, es solo que no sabe cómo decírtelo- explicó juntando las manos algo nervioso- Tú… ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?- preguntó observándola fijamente y muy expectante por la respuesta. Lo que menos desea es causar problemas entre padre e hija- Chris tiene miedo de que pienses que al estar conmigo, de alguna forma está insultando la memoria de tu madre… yo no creo que eso sea cierto, no lo es, probablemente te sorprenda más el hecho de que uno de tus amigos esté saliendo con tu padre…  
-¿Lo quieres, Stiles? Sé muy honesto conmigo- pidió la cazadora con un comprensivo gesto en el rostro.   
-Por supuesto que lo quiero, Ally, Chris es un hombre maravilloso en todos los sentidos posibles, cada día con él me hace muy feliz, es atento, cariñoso, dulce, muy detallista, divertido, me hace sentir muy bien y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por él, quiero creer que lo estoy haciendo.   
-Sí lo haces, Stiles, ¿Sabes cómo me doy cuenta cuando papá ha estado contigo?- preguntó recibiendo una negativa como respuesta- Porque mantiene una gran sonrisa en sus labios y a veces tararea, tal como solía hacerlo con mi mamá… a mí no me molesta que estés con él, de hecho me gusta, me hace muy feliz que mi papá esté con alguien que lo haga feliz y me quedo más tranquila de saber que eres tú porque te conozco y eres un buen chico, sé que nunca lastimarás a mi papá, aunque por si acaso, no olvides que tengo un arco y sé cómo usarlo.   
-Jajajajaja, eres igual que mi padre, por favor no le digas a Chris que tuvimos esta conversación, ni tampoco lo que te dije sobre lo que piensa, él quiere ser quien te cuente la verdad, solo necesita un poco más de tiempo, incluso un cazador tan valiente y fuerte como él, tiene miedo a veces.   
-Claro que está asustado, porque tú eres muy importante para él, Stiles, aunque tal vez lo asuste un poco, él hizo lo mismo con Scott al comienzo- se quejó en un puchero que hizo reír al castaño.   
-¿Serías tan malvada, Ally? Entonces me colaré por su ventana todas las noches pero si me rompo algo en el intento será tu culpa. 

Ambos estuvieron toda la tarde en el centro comercial y cerca de las siete, fue a dejar a Allison a su casa, saludando a Argent con una sonrisa y su expresión cambió a una mueca de sorpresa al descubrir que lo acompaña Derek, quien mencionó algo sobre la manada de Alfas para luego indicarle que se fueran o el sheriff se preocupará si llega a casa sin encontrarlo ahí. 

-¿Viniste a buscarme?- preguntó cuándo los dos subieron al jeep y condujo calle abajo.   
-Sí, supuse que estarías aquí, te recuerdo que tu padre levantó el toque de queda con la condición de que sea yo quien te lleve de regreso a casa después de los entrenamientos, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme?   
-Salí con Ally, no puedes estar vigilándome cuando salgo con mis amigos, Derek- replicó con cierta diversión hasta notar la seriedad en el rostro contrario.  
-Al menos debiste llamarme, no quiero que vuelvan a secuestrarte, ni mucho menos lastimarte- respondió el mayor apretando la mandíbula ante los recuerdos que cruzaron por su cabeza en ese momento.   
-Mmm, gracias, Derek…te prometo que no volveré a marcharme sin avisarte. 

El resto del viaje permanecieron en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa Stilinski. En cuanto el moreno hizo un amago de descender del auto, el adolescente se lo impidió sosteniéndolo por el antebrazo derecho. Lo que mencionó sobre no poder cambiar a su forma de lobo completo, aún sigue dando vueltas por su cabeza y sabe que mintió respecto a lo poco útil que fue la información que le dio Deaton pero en cuanto abre la boca, son otras las palabras que salen de ella. 

-¿Es cierto que estás tomándote un tiempo con la señorita Blake?- preguntó manteniendo la vista fija en el centro del volante-No me malentiendas… no quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos…es solo que… me enteré que discutiste con ella cuando pasó lo de los Alfas… y… Mmm, ella me mira algo enfadada en clases… por eso quería saber si… están distanciados por lo que ocurrió cuando me secuestraron… fui muy descuidado en esa ocasión, incluso coloqué a Chris en peligro.  
-Stiles, no tienes que culparte por algo, esos sujetos podrían haberse llevado a cualquiera y ni siquiera que hubieras tenido todo el acónito posible a tu disposición, los habrías detenido, ni siquiera uno de mis betas podría- explicó el moreno tomándolo por la barbilla para que gire hacia él- Y en cuanto a Jennifer, no es por ti que nos distanciamos, o sea, por lo que pasó cuando te secuestraron, ya hemos tenido algunos roces antes, aunque si te mira mal, eso si es por mi culpa, cuando Kali nos atacó en mi Loft, le conté toda la verdad, incluyendo lo de mi lobo contigo, que te escogió como compañero.   
-Oh… eso debió molestarla mucho… pero tú ya me dejaste claro que no correspondes mis sentimientos, que la quieres a ella…- señaló el adolescente con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz y apartó la mano del mayor de su barbilla- Yo estoy con Chris ahora.  
-A veces tomamos decisiones muy apresuradas o basándonos en primeras impresiones… por ejemplo tú, pasé mucho tiempo creyendo que eras un inútil y un debilucho para estar en mi manada, solo te aguantaba para tener Scott de mi lado- el hijo del sheriff asintió bajando la cabeza con tristeza y el moreno colocó una mano sobre la de él que descansa en el volante, consiguiendo atraer su atención de nuevo- Pero me equivoqué, me equivoqué mucho contigo, Stiles, mi lobo siempre tuvo la razón…   
-¿A… a que te refieres?- preguntó sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras y el Alfa rápidamente se apartó de él.   
-A que mi lobo vio muchas cosas buenas en ti y que ahora yo también las veo, las cuales te hacen importante en mi manada, por eso no debí subestimarte, Stiles- el adolescente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa- Como sea, este tiempo separados ha sido para mejor, así que terminaré con Jennifer definitivamente, estar con ella fue otra de las decisiones equivocadas que he tomado.   
-Oh… lamento oír eso, hacían una bonita pareja… estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien especial, Derek, alguien tan especial como tú, eres mucho más que la fachada de chico malo que aparentas, el lobo y tú son geniales. 

Durante unos segundos, notó una sonrisa adornando los labios del moreno, quien le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de marcharse con un “hasta luego”. Stiles lo vio alejarse calle abajo hasta que desapareció de su campo visual y estacionó bien el jeep para luego entrar a casa.   
Esa noche, estuvo casi dos horas mirando todas las fotografías que tomó en el centro comercial de las tentativas de regalo para Sourwolf y está seguro que después de gruñirle por su broma, le va a gustar su elección. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles llegó al Loft de la mano de su pareja y en la otra, sostiene una bolsa de regalo negra. Hace tres días, Argent había sido capaz de contarle toda la verdad a su hija y tuvieron una charla bastante intima que dejó todo claro entre ellos, así que desde ese momento dejaron de mantener oculta su relación.

-¡Hola gente! Llegó el alma de la fiesta- saludó el adolescente con una gran sonrisa. Las fiestas siempre lo han animado, especialmente cuando es de un amigo que estima.   
-Yo solo veo al chico que devorará todas las papas rizadas, así que mantente lejos de los bocadillos- canturreó Isaac haciendo reír a los demás mientras coloca tres globos de diferentes colores en uno de los pilares del Loft.   
-Romperé tu bufanda cuando te descuides- amenazó antes de sacarle la lengua infantilmente-¿Cuándo llegará Derek?   
-Peter se está encargando de distraerlo, apenas terminemos de ordenar todo aquí lo traerá- explicó Erika terminando de colocar unos globos a mitad de otro de los pilares de concreto y saltó al suelo sonriendo.   
-Entonces llegamos justo a ordenar, te dije que debíamos tardar más, Chris, los lobitos pueden con la decoración y antes de que me contradigas, Jackson, yo fui quien hizo la torta, así que ya cubrí mi cuota- afirmó dando por zanjado el tema y se rio cuando el cazador le pellizco un costado del abdomen.  
-Te recuerdo que fue tu idea la decoración, debes colaborar- señaló su pareja antes de tomar el obsequio que trajo y lo colocó junto al suyo en una mesita que han acomodado los demás a unos metros del ventanal.  
-Deberías apoyarme, Chris, recuerda que soy el indefenso humano y ellos los lobos feroces- se quejó haciendo morritos mientras abraza por la cintura a Argent.  
-Tú eres muchas cosas pero nunca indefenso- lo contradijo el mayor dándole un beso en la frente- Vamos, te ayudaré.   
-Mmm, está bien pero tendrás que recompensarme después.   
-Jajajajaja, son todo azúcar hoy, chicos, no me molesta si comienzan a besarse, dos chicos guapos son un buen espectáculo- canturreó Erika recibiendo una mirada molesta de Boyd- Jajajaja, nadie es tan sexy como tú, cariño.   
-Yo prefiero que se ahorren sus escenas románticas- dijo Jackson rodando los ojos con cansancio- Scott regresará pronto con las chicas, así que nada de besuqueos.   
-Bien pero eso aplica para todas las parejas, lobos puritanos.

Con simple resignación, Stiles aceptó ayudar con lo que falta de la decoración del Loft. Cuando la rubia le pidió que coloque las serpentinas por el ventanal, el adolescente hiperactivo comenzó a saltar para intentar alcanzar los cristales de más arriba pero no es mucha la altura que alcanza y eso provoca la risa de los demás, quienes simplemente disfrutan del espectáculo que está dando.

-¡Dejen de burlarse de mí y ayúdenme! No tengo sus poderes lobunos, ni soy Spiderman- se quejó con un gruñido de molesto hasta que su pareja se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le acarició la nuca con una mano.   
-Pero eres mucho mejor que ellos- afirmó observando de arriba abajo al castaño, quien se rio por la doble interpretación que pueden tener esas palabras.   
-Es mi héroe, señor Argent- canturreó rodeando la cintura contraria con sus brazos y comienza a acortar la distancia para besarlo pero una inoportuna intervención lo hace detenerse a mitad de camino.   
-Ya basta- gruñó Jackson arrojándole uno de los paquetes de serpentinas sin abrir antes de rodar los ojos- Por favor no comiencen, dan vergüenza ajena.   
-Jajajajaja, solo estás celoso de nosotros, ex lagartija- se burló Stiles con diversión y le dio un beso rápido a su compañero antes de apartarse. 

El castaño subió a los hombros del cazador y fue colocando la serpentina por los lugares que falta, aprovechando de hacer lo mismo con los globos que le entregó Isaac. Fue así como los encontraron los tres adolescentes restantes cuando regresaron con las bebidas que fueron a comprar y el hijo del sheriff los saludó con una mano mientras que con la otra sostiene una de las Chris para mantener el equilibrio. 

-¡Hola, chicos! Todo se ve genial desde aquí arriba, ¿Ahora como bajo?- preguntó entrando en pánico cuando soltaron su mano y el mayor comenzó a caminar hacia un extremo del Loft- Con cuidado, si me rompo algo será tu responsabilidad cuidarme como mi enfermero personal.   
-Sí intentas que suene como algo malo, no lo estás consiguiendo- respondió el cazador sentándose al borde de la cama para que el adolescente baje con cuidado, quien apenas lo hizo, lo abrazó por el cuello.  
-Entonces puedes venir a cuidarme cuando quieras, te robaré a tu papá por unos días, Ally- canturreó haciendo sonreír a la chica y besó la mejilla derecha su pareja.   
-A Derek no le hará gracia que llenen la cama con su olor- señaló la pelirroja con una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios y se dirigió a la barra que delimita el espacio de la cocina para asegurarse que todos los bocadillos siguen en su lugar.   
-Eso es cierto y es mejor que nos ahorremos una discusión, es su cumpleaños- dijo Argent sosteniendo los muslos del castaño para cargarlo en su espalda.   
-Oh, ¿El gran cazador tiene miedo del lobito feroz? ¡Lo sabía! Sourwolf intimida a cualquiera- canturreó riéndose cuando escuchó un bufido y pegó un costado de su rostro al contrario- Solo estoy bromeando, un gran cazador como tú, nunca tendría miedo de Sourwolf y todos sabemos que tras ese ceño fruncido es un cachorrito adorable.   
-Te aseguro que no será adorable si se lo dices- aseguró Scott negando con la cabeza mientras sonríe- No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo, así que no se lo digas. 

En cuanto terminaron todos los preparativos, Lydia le envió un mensaje a Peter para avisarle que trajera de regreso al moreno. Apenas uno de los lobos captó el aroma del dueño del Loft, se apresuraron en tomar sus posiciones y cuando se abrió la puerta corrediza, lanzaron el confeti al rostro del Alfa, quien hizo una mueca de sorpresa cuando reparo en la decoración interna. 

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron todos al unísono.   
-Miren a Sourwolf, está tan impresionado con la genial manada que tiene, que ni siquiera puede gruñir- festejó el hijo del sheriff antes de caminar hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo- Feliz cumpleaños, Derek y no tienes ningún poder para pedirnos que nos larguemos, somos tu familia ahora y vamos a celebrar que hoy cumples otro año con nosotros- dijo apartándose un poco antes de darle una palmadita en el hombro.   
-Mmm, gracias- fue la primera palabra del moreno cuando consigue salir de su sorpresa- No tenían que molestarse en hacer esto.   
-Claro que sí, ¿Acaso no sabes que lo mejor de un cumpleaños es la comida deliciosa que te preparan? Y ni hablar de los regalos pero eso después del pastel- señaló el castaño guiñándole un ojo antes de reírse- Sí que has cambiado, Derek, antes me hubieras arrancado el cuello por tocarte, estamos progresando.   
-Aún puedo cambiar de idea y arrancártelo- advirtió el lobo sin un ápice de seriedad.   
-No, no, no, ya has dejado claro que te agrado y no puedes herir al humano de la manada, además, por si lo olvidas, mi novio es el mejor cazador de la ciudad, no, del mundo y te pateará el trasero si me tocas, así que ahora tengo inmunidad para molestarte- festejó bastante satisfecho de sí mismo mientras los demás se ríen. 

Después de que todos felicitaron al moreno por su cumpleaños, lo llevaron a sentarse para colocar música y comenzar la celebración. Stiles tomó la mano de Argent, yendo a la improvisada pista de baile, en donde está Isaac con Erika. Está muy seguro que esa fiesta será divertida y algo total nuevo para el moreno, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no celebra un cumpleaños? Probablemente desde lo ocurrido con su familia y el pensamiento lo hace sentir triste, así que se promete que se asegurará de que sea muy divertido para el Alfa. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Habían pasado muchos años desde que Derek celebró su cumpleaños, todavía puede recordar los alborotos que se formaban en la casa familiar, los gritos, risas y ahora que está compartiendo ese momento con su nueva manada, una diferente pero que quiere mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir, se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha extrañado hacer ese tipo de cosas. Simplemente pasar tiempo con las personas que aprecia. 

Rápidamente el ambiente en el Loft se volvió muy animado, algunos están bailando en la improvisada pista mientras él está con los demás en el sillón, acomodándose como pueden para caber. Realmente el moreno se está divirtiendo pero eso cambia cuando su molesto tío decide que es hora de contar viejas historias festivas, aunque solo parece una mala excusa para avergonzarlo y divertirse a costa de él. 

-Cierra la boca o te largas- amenazó enseñándole los colmillos al beta pero no obtuvo el efecto deseado.   
-No seas amargadito, sobrino, no tiene algo de malo compartir estas cosas con los cachorros.   
-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Stiles acercándose con Argent mientras sostiene un puñado de papas fritas en una de sus manos.   
-Como solíamos festejar las fiestas en la mansión- respondió Peter dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-¡Yo quiero saber!- gritó el humano entusiasta y se apresuró en hacerse un hueco entre los dos Hale, prestándole toda su atención al mayor de ellos- Cuenta, cuenta, quiero todos los detalles, apuesto a que Sourwolf era adorable y gruñía menos.   
-Jajajajaja, eso es muy cierto.   
-Tengo que ir al baño y espero que cuando regrese, terminen con esta idiotez o se irán todos- advirtió Derek haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos pero a diferencia de hace unas semanas, no consiguió intimidar a alguien. 

Después de ir al baño, el moreno entró al único cuarto libre que queda en el Loft, en el cual apiló los libros y otra cosas que consiguió rescatar de los restos quemados de la mansión. SI se concentra lo suficiente, aún puede percibir un tenue aroma de algunos miembros de su familia pero también las cenizas y humo del incendio, lo que siempre le trae recuerdos dolorosos pero no es capaz de deshacerse de esas cosas. ¿Qué pensaría su madre al verlo ahora? De seguro se reiría por lo gruñón que se ha vuelto, sin embargo, estaría orgullosa que ha formado una buena manada, aún cuando tienen sus roces o a veces lo sacan de quicio, no cambiará a ninguno de ellos. 

-Derek- el mayor se sobresaltó cuando escuchó esa voz y se volteó hacia la puerta, en donde está el humano- Permiso, no quería asustarte- dijo entrando mientras observa todo a su alrededor con curiosidad- No conocía este cuarto.   
-Solo hay cosas que no caben en otro lugar, nada importante.  
-Claro que lo son, muchas de estas cosas las trajiste de la mansión ¿Verdad?- preguntó el hijo del sheriff acercándose a él con lentitud, como si temiera sobresaltar con algún movimiento brusco.  
-Sí… la mayoría- respondió bajando la vista durante unos segundos.   
-Entonces no digas que no tienen importancia, Derek, son tesoros muy valiosos- señaló el castaño dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Tienes suerte al poder conservar estas cosas… yo no tengo algo así de mi mamá, solo algunas fotografías… papá regaló todo lo demás, le dolía demasiado tenerlo en casa… por eso entiendo lo importante que es esto para ti y es extraño, porque aún cuando nos trae malos recuerdos, no puedes deshacerte de ellos ¿verdad?- el lobo asintió antes de afirmar la espalda en la pared junto a la ventana- Está bien si necesitas un tiempo a solas, yo también lo necesito de vez en cuando, me gusta tomar mis tesoros y recordar esos momentos juntos… pero es triste, siempre termino sintiéndome muy triste cuando lo hago, ¿Sabes que es lo que me sube el ánimo? Estar con mis amigos, al principio solo éramos Scotty y yo contra el mundo, es increíble pensar que ahora tengo tantos amigos, una manada completa- afirmó lo último con una gran sonrisa que el moreno correspondió con una más pequeña- Yo estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, Derek, aún cuando eso significó amenazas de muerte, empotrarme contra alguna superficie plana, gruñidos y miradas hostiles de tu parte, es sorprendente que seamos amigos tomando en cuenta nuestra relación al comienzo.   
-Eso es cierto, por meses, más de años deseé arrancarte la garganta con los dientes por lo molesto que me resultabas.   
-Pero ya no ¿verdad? Ahora puedo decirte Sourwolf y no me gruñes, eso es un gran avance- canturreó dándole otra palmadita en el brazo- Bien, te daré un momento a solas, solo quería asegurarme que estás bien y no has escapado por la ventana. 

El Alfa observó fijamente a su beta durante unos segundos antes de detenerlo por la mano cuando hizo un amago de marcharse y lo jaló a su lado sin demasiada fuerza, aunque la suficiente para que el chico comprenda su silenciosa petición de quedarse y así lo hace, afirmándose en la pared a su lado sin soltar su mano. 

¿Por qué fue tan superficial? Su lobo tiene la razón al llamarlo estúpido, ya que despreció a su compañero y ahora más que nunca, es consciente que todos esos sentimientos raros que despierta el castaño en él, es amor pero no puede hacer algo al respecto, no ahora que se ha emparejado con Argent, porque no sería justo que rompiera su relación después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos. Lo más doloroso de todo, es que día tras día, su lista de cosas que ama de Stiles, crece más y más, abarcando actualmente tres hojas escritas por ambos lados. 

-He terminado con Jennifer-dijo el moreno casi sin darse cuenta de su comentario.   
-Oh… siento oír eso, Derek… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de reconciliación? Hacían una buena pareja- comentó con un ligero titubeo en la voz que llamó la atención del mayor.   
-No, ninguna, hemos terminado definitivamente, me di cuenta que no la quiero, no estoy enamorado de ella.   
-Imagino que se enfadó mucho, ella te ama, Derek…   
-Sí pero no puedo estar con ella para no dañarla, no la amo y a la larga, sería un desastre total- explicó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.   
-Entiendo, tienes razón, no puedes estar con alguien que no amas, ya encontrarás a alguien, eres tan guapo que no te faltarán pretendientes, a menos que te comportes como un Sourwolf- canturreó picándole las costillas al mayor con la mano libre mientras esboza una sonrisa llena de diversión.   
-Deja de llamarme así, idiota- gruñó el moreno sin un ápice seriedad.

Stiles no alcanzó a huir cuando le pellizcaron un costado del abdomen, el cual es uno de sus puntos débiles y comenzó a reírse estruendosamente. El lobo terminó apiadándose del adolescente cuando éste le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos que se detuviera, que se rinde y no volverá a llamarlo Sourwolf, al menos por el resto del día. 

-Eres malvado, Derek- se quejó haciendo un puchero antes de escapar de la prisión de los brazos del moreno y lo jaló de la mano- ¿Vamos? Tienes que abrir los obsequios, estoy seguro que el mío te encantará.   
-Eso espero o te arrancaré la garganta.  
-Jajajajaja, no puedes, pulgoso, me extrañarías demasiado, admítelo, hago tus días más divertidos- canturreó dándole codazos cómplices y lo instó a caminar. 

En cuanto volvieron al primer piso, el moreno soltó la mano del adolescente al reparar en la mirada que le dirige el cazador y fue hasta el lugar libre en el sillón junto a Isaac mientras Stiles fue casi corriendo a la mesa, tomando un regalo de la mesa para entregárselo con una radiante sonrisa, lo cual le dio a entender que es el suyo. 

-Espera, espera- pidió al mismo tiempo que va a buscar refugio en Argent, escondiéndose tras su espalda y manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura- Adelante, Sourwolf, ahora sí. 

El Alfa entrecerró los ojos con el compartimiento del chico antes de abrir el obsequio, estando muy seguro que va a querer arrancarle el cuello por lo encuentre dentro. Para su sorpresa, el contenido es un peluche de un lobo negro de casi cuarenta centímetros de alto, está sentado sobre sus patas traseras y tiene la lengua afuera, por el costado derecho mientras parece estar sonriendo. Lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue que tiene los ojos rojos. 

-Son hechos a pedido, no podía regalarte un beta cuando eres un Alfa- canturreó el adolescente hiperactivo y los demás se rieron por el obsequio- Ya lo bauticé, su nombre es Sourwolf Jr., aunque a diferencia de ti, él no gruñe, ni intentará arrancarme el cuello, ten en cuenta eso, debes darle un buen ejemplo.   
-Jajajajaja, podría ser tu hijo ilegitimo, Derek- se burló Peter con diversión y el aludido lo fulminó con la mirada- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no estás de humor.   
-Sabes que no tengo cinco años ¿verdad? Ni tampoco soy una chica- soltó el moreno con el ceño fruncido antes de suspirar bajito, observando fijamente el peluche. Aún cuando le parece algo infantil y claramente una mala broma por parte de su beta, no puede negar que le gusta, precisamente porque es un regalo de Stiles.   
-¿Me vas a matar?- preguntó el hijo del sheriff acercándose con cautela a él y esbozó una sonrisa al recibir una negativa como respuesta- ¡Genial! Solo estaba jugando, Sourwolf, tu verdadero regalo está dentro, hay un cierre en la parte del estómago, ábrelo. 

Derek siguió las indicaciones con curiosidad y efectivamente encontró una cremallera, así que la bajó para luego introducir la mano, sacando con cuidado una cajita azul rectangular y la abrió mientras el castaño sostiene al peluche, acariciándole la cabeza peluda como si fuera un lobo real. El moreno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando descubrió su verdadero obsequio: un bonito reloj negro con hebillas de cuero y en la parte posterior, está grabado su nombre. 

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el menor expectante, abrazando contra su pecho a Sourwolf Jr.  
-Sí, Stiles, me gusta, muchas gracias- dijo haciendo una pausa durante unos segundos antes de tomar al pecho con un suspiro- Y esto también, gracias.   
-Oh, definitivamente has cambiado, cuida muy bien de tu hijo ilegitimo- canturreó antes de ir hacia la mesa con los obsequios y tomó otro al azar- Es hora del siguiente, Derek, ten. 

El lobo tomó la pequeña caja roja con curiosidad y la giró buscando a quien pertenece pero no lo encontró, así que simplemente la abrió, sacando una pelota negra del interior para escudriñarla con detención y sin ocultar su desconcierto, ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Otra broma de Stiles y quiere que juegue a traer la pelota como lo haría un perro? Porque si es así, ahora le arrancará la garganta sin dudar. 

-¿Qué es esto?- el moreno observando a los demás, quienes lucen igual de desconcertados que él.   
-Mmm, además de lo obvio, no lo sé- respondió el beta rubio de cabello rizado encogiéndose de hombros y se giró a los demás- ¿Quién le dio eso a Derek?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y todos los presentes negaron despacio- ¿Nadie? Pero no pudo llegar solo ahí. 

El Hale menor iba a lanzarla a un lado cuando percibió un aroma extraño y acercó la pelota a su nariz al mismo tiempo que la aprieta, provocando que suelte un polvo rojizo. Rápidamente deja caer el objeto y se lleva la mano al rostro mientras una sensación extraña invade su cuerpo. Puede escuchar los pasos de sus betas acercarse y siente unas manos en sus hombros antes de que todo a su alrededor pareciera desvanecerse hasta que escucha un grito horrorizado. 

-¡Derek basta!- grita la voz que difícilmente consigue reconocer como la de Erika. 

Durante unos breves segundos, el moreno es consciente que se ha transformado en un lobo completo pero lo que realmente lo sorprende, es que tiene a Stiles tumbado en el suelo mientras le muerde el hombro derecho con fiereza porque todo en ese chico grita peligro, porque el aroma de su compañero ha desaparecido por completo y ahora solo percibe un olor a enemigo, uno que va a destrozar.


	20. Aroma perdido

Stiles se levantó de su lugar de inmediato al notar la expresión en el rostro del moreno cuando aquel polvo rojizo dio en su rostro y cayó de rodillas gruñendo. Con prisa llegó junto al mayor, al mismo tiempo que se está convirtiendo en su forma de lobo completo y antes de que pueda reaccionar (o cualquiera de la manada) el gran animal lo tumba en el suelo, mordiendo su hombro con fiereza. 

-¡Derek basta!- gritó Erika aterrada con la escena y por unos segundos, el castaño creyó ver algo de humanidad en sus ojos, la cual se extinguió con rapidez. 

Rápidamente los demás intervienen, consiguiendo quitarle al gran animal de encima y Chris se apresuró en revisar la herida, suspirando de alivio al comprobar que no es seria. El adolescente quiere calmar un poco los ánimos pero un fuerte rugido hace que contenga la respiración y observa pasmado como su Alfa salta hacia él, apartando al cazador con un fuerte cabezazo antes de hundir los colmillos en su pantorrilla izquierda y lo arrastra en dirección al ventanal. 

-¡Derek detente!- pidió el castaño intentando sujetarse al piso pero solo consiguió dejar marcas de sus uñas en él- ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame!- ordenó al mismo tiempo que le da una patada en el hocico, consiguiendo apartarlo y rápidamente gateó en dirección a la puerta corrediza, con la intención de crear la barrera pero el animal volvió a abalanzarse sobre él- ¡Aaaaahhhh! 

Stiles se colocó muy pálido y no movió un solo musculo cuando fue tumbado de espalda contra el suelo mientras el lobo abre sus fauces, atrapando su cuello y amenazando con arrancárselo de un mordisco. Ninguno de los hombres lobo parece ser capaz de moverse, a excepción de Chris pero cuando dio un paso, el Alfa gruñó en señal de advertencia e hizo más firme el agarre, clavándole un poco los colmillos a los lados del cuello. 

-Derek… por favor… no lo hagas…- suplicó el hijo del sheriff sintiendo cada vez más cerca un ataque de pánico, lo cual sería una sentencia de muerte en ese momento- Soy yo… Stiles… el irritante chico que siempre te llama Sourwolf… soy yo… tienes que calmarte… por favor… Derek… 

Lentamente, dirigió una mano temblorosa hasta la frente del gran animal negro, quien volvió a gruñir pero eso no lo hizo desistir. Con suavidad, lo acarició hasta que sintió que las fauces en su cuello aflojan un poco el agarre. En ese momento recordó la vez anterior en que desataron al lobo de Derek contra su voluntad e intentó atacarlo también. Con cuidado, dirigió la nariz del mayor a un costado pero éste volvió a gruñir y le enseñó los colmillos. 

-Está bien… sabes quién soy… hay algo en mi olor ¿Verdad? Mi olor está haciendo que me ataques- el lobo entreabrió un poco el hocico, sin cambiar su posición de amenaza- Está bien… no tienes que olerme para saber quién soy… apuesto a que si reconoces esto- llevó una mano hasta un costado de la cabeza del Alfa, guiándolo con lentitud a su pecho-¿Lo… escuchas…? Una vez… una vez cuando estaba contigo… tu parte animal…él me dijo… me dijo que le gustaba escuchar como mi corazón… como pasaba de sonar como un taladro… cuando me agito… a latir con calma… Derek… tengo mucho miedo… tengo miedo de que me hieras…

El lobo cerró los ojos unos segundos, posicionándose mejor para escuchar sus latidos antes de subir a olisquearle el cuello, gruñendo de inmediato en desaprobación y volvió a colocar un oído en su pecho. De reojo observó al resto de la manada, quienes siguen muy atentamente cada movimiento del animal. 

-¿Me reconoces…?- preguntó colocando una mano en la cabeza de su compañero, quien se tumbó sobre él y lo acarició despacio- Dios, cómo pesas, Sourwolf, tendrás que colocarte a dieta, nada de conejos ni ciervos para ti.  
-Cierra la boca, Stiles-respondió con un gruñido- No te muevas- ordenó cuando sintió que el adolescente intenta incorporarse- La única razón por la que no te arranco el cuello, es porque reconozco tu pulso acelerado.   
-Si te atreves a hacerlo voy a volarte la cabeza de un disparo- dijo Argent acercándose a ellos con una pistola en la mano antes de arrodillarse junto a su pareja- ¿Estás bien?   
-Sí, guapo, no me mires así, estoy bien- respondió estirando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su pareja y le guiñó un ojo- Todo en orden, ¿Al menos puedes cambiar de forma, Derek? Apenas puedo respirar, vas a matarme, ten pi— en ese momento recordó algo muy importante y negó rápidamente- ¡Mejor no! Estás completamente desnudo, lobo pervertido- acusó dándole una palmada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, obteniendo un gruñido del gran animal- Vale, vale, ¿Alguien tiene algún plan para que no me arranque el cuello? Voy a morir aquí abajo.   
-Ya llamé a Deaton, viene en camino- respondió Scott con preocupación.   
-Es mejor que cambies, Derek, esto ayudará un poco- intervino Peter, arrojando una manta sobre ellos- Lo siento, cachorro pero no tienes muchas opciones ahora. 

Stiles se sintió muy incómodo con la situación cuando el Alfa volvió a su forma humana, quedando tumbado sobre él mientras afirma la cabeza en su pecho y la manta cubre lo necesario. Para ninguno de los lobos presentes, pasa inadvertido el nerviosismo del humano pero no hacen comentario alguno. De reojo, se percata en la expresión de su pareja y se siente mal por él, realmente no quiere tener a Derek encima pero tal como dijo, la única razón por la cual no le arranca el cuello es porque reconoce su pulso acelerado. Extendiendo una mano, toma una de las de Argent, quien lo observa unos segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

Después de veinte minutos llega el veterinario, quien moja parte de un pañuelo con el líquido de un frasco antes de pasárselo al castaño para que lo coloque en la nariz del lobo, quien da profundas respiraciones. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Deaton con curiosidad y Peter le explicó todo el alboroto desde que abrió ese regalo que nadie tiene idea cómo llegó ahí hasta que el humano consiguió calmarlo por medio de sus frenéticos latidos- ¿Qué hueles en Stiles, Derek?- el aludido apretó la mandíbula unos segundos antes de levantarse, cubriéndose con la manta.  
-No me gusta su olor… no es el mismo de siempre, huele muy mal y apenas lo percibí, quisimos destrozarlo porque huele a enemigo- respondió observando fijamente a su beta humano.   
-Scott, dime a que huele Stiles- pidió el ex emisario y el Alfa obedeció, acercándose a olisquear el cuello de su mejor amigo.   
-Mmm, a lo de siempre, no noto algo extraño en él.   
-Esto lo confirma, lo que está afectado es el aroma que te identifica como compañero de Derek y no- señaló en cuanto Stilinski iba a replicar algo- Ese vínculo no se romperá fácilmente, aún cuando no están juntos, tu olor no cambiará por eso, Stiles, es probable que la respuesta a esto, esté en los días que te mantuvo cautivo la manada de Alfas, los mismos que no recuerdas.   
-¿Es posible que pudieran cambiar el aroma de Stiles?- preguntó Isaac con incredulidad en el rostro.   
-Tengo entendido que Deucalión no solo es el Alfa, también el emisario de su propia manada, es capaz de eso y mucho más- respondió el veterinario con seriedad e hizo una breve pausa- Tal vez pueda revertirlo pero necesito saber que fue exactamente lo que te hizo, Stiles.   
-¿Y cómo podemos hacer que recuerde? Olvida de inmediato utilizar el mismo método que conmigo- advirtió el menor de los Hale con seriedad antes de cruzarse de brazos- Tiene que haber otra manera.   
-Y la hay- intervino esta vez Peter con una pequeña sonrisa que no consigue disimular del todo sus malas intenciones- Será sencillo y sin efectos secundarios, vas a entrar en sus recuerdos.   
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el adolescente negando rápidamente y retrocedió unos pasos hasta pegarse al cazador, quien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo- ¡De ninguna manera! No, no, no.   
-No hay más opciones, Stiles- replicó Erika disimulando una sonrisa de diversión al comprender lo que está tramando el tío espeluznante de su Alfa- Derek sabe cómo hacerlo, Scott apenas lleva unas semanas y no sabe usar sus nuevas habilidades, ¿Quieres que vuelvan a intentar arrancarte el cuello?  
-No pero… no quiero que Derek esté husmeando en mi cabeza- admitió observando con timidez al moreno, quien apretó la mandíbula.   
-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hay algo que no quieres que sepa? ¿Ocultas algo?- contraatacó sin poder ocultar el malestar que siente.   
-¡Claro que no! Pero hay cosas personales… personales como mi tiempo con Chris, o charlas con mis amigos… o con mi padre… o… qué sé yo, cosas personales, muy personales- afirmó cruzándose de brazos.   
-¿Esto es por qué no quieres que vea como follas con Argent? Créeme, Stiles, eso es lo último que me interesa- gruñó enseñándole los colmillos y el hijo del sheriff le dio la espalda muy ruborizado.   
-Ya basta, cachorros- intervino Peter muy divertido con el subtexto de la escena- Esto es necesario, les guste o no y punto. 

El castaño bufó molesto e iba a dar un paso pero su pantorrilla herida se resintió y usó como apoyo el cuerpo de su pareja. Estaba por pedirle a Deaton que lo revise, ya que prefiere ahorrarse el hospital y de paso preocupar a su padre pero alguien lo toma en brazos y descubre con molestia que se trata de Derek.

-Bájame ahora mismo, idiota- ordenó golpeándole el pecho, aunque es completamente inútil, no hay forma en que pueda hacerle daño a ese sujeto, al menos no sin usar un arma.  
-No, curaré tus heridas primero y luego te iré a dejar a casa- hizo una pausa antes de observar a los demás- Déjennos a solas, tengo que hablar algo con Stiles.  
-Ni lo sueñes- replicó Chris acercándose mientras observa con molestia a Hale- ¿Por qué habría de dejarte solo con Stiles cuando es tu culpa que esté herido? Me quedaré.   
-El lobo ya está controlado, no habrá problemas- intervino Peter intercambiando una mirada con su sobrino.   
-No, no puedes asegurar eso, me quedo- sentenció el cazador con seriedad antes de tomar en brazos al adolescente, quien se remueve algo incómodo con lo tenso que se ha vuelto el ambiente- Me quedo con mi pareja.   
-Es una conversación privada, no tienes por qué escucharla- replicó el Alfa apretando la mandíbula con fuerza e hizo brillar sus ojos rojos.   
-Claro que puedo, Stiles y yo no tenemos secretos, ¿Qué es tan privado que no puedo oírlo, Hale?  
-Ya basta, por favor basta de este enfrentamiento de machos… me están colocando nervioso- pidió el hijo del sheriff antes de acariciar las mejillas del mayor y lo beso cariñosamente- Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa, lo prometo, no te preocupes, estaré bien.   
-No quiero dejarte solo con Derek- aseguró llevándolo hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo las manos del menor- No quiero que te hiera otra vez.  
-Eres la persona más increíble del mundo ¿Lo sabes?- canturreó sentándose en las piernas del cazador y afirmó frente con frente mientras esboza una sonrisa- Voy a estar bien, lo prometo, te llamaré apenas salga de aquí y podemos ir a comer algo- afirmó dándole un cariñoso beso antes de inclinarse a su oído para susurrar- O tú puedes comerme, estoy bien con ambos.   
-De acuerdo pero no me iré, te esperaré abajo en mi auto- sentenció sin dejar lugar a replica y sacó la pistola de su bolsillo, tendiéndosela con seriedad-Guarda esto por si acaso, si Hale intenta algo, dispárale. 

El castaño se rio con la recomendación de su pareja y volvió a besarlo antes de bajar de su regazo para quedar sentado en la cama. Sabe que es complicado para el cazador marcharse después de lo que acaba de pasar, él tampoco quiere que se vaya pero si Derek tiene algo privado de que hablarle, debe ser muy serio y por supuesto que le dará unos minutos.   
Con curiosidad, observa como Chris se detiene frente al menor de los Hale muy serio y saca la segunda pistola que siempre lleva consigo, apuntando directamente al pecho del Alfa, quien gruñó con la amenaza. 

-Si vuelves a herirlo, si te atreves a tocarlo, voy a enviarte con el resto de tu familia.   
-De acuerdo, tiempo fuera, es suficiente por hoy- intervino Peter afirmando las manos en los hombros de Argent- Vamos, vamos, te escoltaré hasta tu auto, así no correremos el riesgo de que esa arma se dispare por accidente, ni mucho menos contra mi sobrino, no quiero ser el último Hale en la ciudad, vamos. 

En cuanto todos se marcharon del Loft, el moreno lo toma en brazos para llevarlo hasta el baño del segundo piso, en donde lo baja con cuidado y le pide que se desvista. Stiles obedeció intentado disimular el rubor que cubre sus mejillas, dejó el arma en el lavabo y se quitó la camiseta junto con el pantalón, quedando solo en bóxer e instintivamente se cubre la entrepierna con vergüenza, lo cual hace sonreír al mayor con cierta arrogancia. 

-Entra a la tina, te prestaré algo de mi ropa después- indicó el mayor recorriéndolo con la mirada, lo cual colocó aún más nervioso al adolescente.   
-Como ordene… su majestad lobuna- intentó bromear antes de obedecer, sentándose dentro.

El primero contacto de las manos de Derek en su hombro lo hacen estremecerse y aparta la vista al sentir la intensidad de esos orbes grisáceos fijos en él. En varias ocasiones traga saliva con fuerza y se alegra un montón cuando por fin cura su herida pero en cuanto aquellas manos se deslizan hasta su pantorrilla, se muerde el labio inferior con insistencia. No debería estar reaccionando de esa manera, su cuerpo no puede estar traicionándolo de esa forma, ¡No es justo! No es justo que Derek continúe provocándole todas esas sensaciones raras mientras él se mantiene tan estoico, completamente ajeno a que crea un caos en su interior con cada roce, mirada, gesto y/o palabra. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el lobo al mismo tiempo que cura la última herida.   
-Sí… gracias…- responde apartando la pierna en cuanto termina y observa en silencio como Hale toma la ducha de mano, probando el agua hasta que alcance la temperatura adecuada para comenzar a limpiar la sangre seca de su cuerpo, pasando su mano libre suavemente- Derek… yo puedo hacerlo- dijo muy incómodo con la situación.   
-No, yo lo haré, quédate quieto. 

Stiles obedece sintiendo como sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo por la vergüenza. Cuando el moreno termina con su torso, baja hasta su pierna, quitando la sangre con suaves movimientos que hacen estremecer al adolescente, ¿Por qué reacciona de esa forma? Él ahora está con Chris y lo quiere mucho. 

-Derek…- lo llama bajito mientras aprieta los dedos en el borde de la tina con nerviosismo- ¿Cómo… cómo es mi olor a compañero…?- preguntó observando fijamente la mano contraria que se desliza por su pantorrilla despacio.   
-¿De verdad lo quieres saber?- el menor se apresuró en asentir- Es un olor dulce, eso es lo único que puedo describir como algo concreto, tu olor… el olor a compañero me evoca sensaciones, recuerdos… de mi familia, de mi madre, de mis hermanas… de mis tíos… momentos felices antes del incendio… es una sensación como cuando corro por el bosque en mi forma de beta… me siento bien, libre, tranquilo… hueles a hogar, Stiles, a familia, a cosas que nunca pensé que volvería a tener después de lo que pasó- confesó cerrando la llave del agua y apretó un poco la mandíbula.   
-Entonces te hago sentir triste…- susurró el hijo del sheriff con decepción.   
-No, Stiles, es todo lo contrario, es un olor agradable que me hace sentir tranquilo y seguro… es muy difícil de explicar con palabras y antes de que lo preguntes no, no me molesta que me hagas sentir de esta forma- aclaró observando fijamente al castaño, quien correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa antes de colocar una mano sobre la que todavía descansa en su pantorrilla.  
-Gracias, Derek, ¿Qué es eso tan privado que quieres decirme?- preguntó con curiosidad, ya que se supone que por eso todos los demás se marcharon, incluido su pareja.  
-Nada, siento haberte lastimado… últimamente es todo lo que hago contigo- afirmó lo último sin darse cuenta.  
-No digas eso, Derek, es cierto que hemos tenido nuestros roces, muchos pero eso no cambia el hecho que somos amigos y los amigos de vez en cuando discuten, no te preocupes por esto, me has curado, así que estamos bien… Mmm… eso no es muy personal como para que le ordenaras a Chris marcharse… ¿No te agrada? Las cosas ya están claras entre ustedes.   
-No es tan sencillo, Stiles, simplemente no nos llevamos bien y con lo que pasó ahora, no lo quiero cerca, no me gusta lo que percibo de él, rabia, molestia, celos-señaló lo último al mismo tiempo que frunce ligeramente el ceño.   
-¿Celos? No, estás equivocado, Chris sabe perfectamente que lo quiero y que nosotros solo somos amigos, nada más, ¡Ni siquiera te gustan los hombres! Eres cien por ciento hetero, así que no hay posibilidad de que algo pudiera pasar, aunque por supuesto, jamás pasará algo, nunca, nunca.   
-Argent también era hetero antes de enamorarse de ti- replicó con cierto reproche que llamó la atención del menor.   
-Espera un poco… ¿Estás insinuando que te gustan los hombres también?   
-Yo jamás he dicho que no pueda estar con uno, te lo dejé claro cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos, cosas como el género o la edad es irrelevante para mí. 

El castaño abrió la boca formando una perfecta “O” al escuchar esas palabras e iba a decir algo pero Derek apuntó la ducha portátil hacia su rostro y dio el agua, mojándolo de improviso. Stiles comenzó a forcejear por quitarle ese condenado aparato pero no es mucho lo que puede hacer contra la fuerza sobrenatural del hombre lobo y reunió un poco de agua en sus manos, lanzándola al moreno, quien gruñó molesto. 

-Jajajajaja, ¡Tú comenzaste, Sourwolf! Ahora no te— no pudo terminar cuando le apuntaron a su boca de improviso y tosió un poco antes de apartar el rostro- ¡No hagas eso, idiota!   
-Entonces cierra la boca- gruñó dejando la ducha de mano al lado para luego tomar una toalla de un mueble- Levántate. 

El humano obedeció a regañadientes y se dejó envolver con la toalla, soltando un gritito poco masculino cuando el moreno lo levantó por la cintura para colocárselo sobre el hombro derecho. Stiles comenzó a quejarse hasta que lo llevaron a otra habitación, en donde hay un par de cajas, un armario junto a la ventana y un sillón grande negro, sobre el cual lo dejaron sentado. 

-Eres un pésimo anfitrión, Sourwolf- se quejó sacándole la lengua antes de secarse con rapidez. No quiere estar más tiempo del necesario casi desnudo.   
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el moreno sentándose a su lado y le quitó la toalla, ayudándole con la espalda.   
-Sí, estoy bien, tú curaste mis heridas, no te preocupes- respondió estremeciéndose un poco cuando sintió la mano del lobo en su abdomen.   
-Siento haberte lastimado-dijo dejando la toalla cuando terminó de secarlo y afirmó la mano libre en la rodilla derecha del castaño- Si mi lobo vuelve a descontrolarse, no quiero que intentes calmarme, voy a lastimarte, Stiles.   
-Somos manada, Derek… haré lo que pueda para ayudarte… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó incómodo cuando la extremidad del mayor se movió por su muslo e intentó alejarlo- Derek… es mejor que me—

No alcanzó a completar la oración cuando tiene la boca del lobo devorando la suya en un lujurioso beso. Es tan sorpresivo todo lo que está pasando que tarda varios segundos en reaccionar y en cuanto lo hace, forcejea por apartarlo en vano, siendo tumbado sobre el sillón. ¡¿Por qué lo está besando?! En el pasado le dejó muy claro que no ocurrirá algo entre ellos y que no puede corresponder sus sentimientos, así que simplemente lo dejó ir, cerrando ese capítulo en su vida e iniciando uno nuevo con Chris. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, consigue quitarse de encima al moreno y se levanta rápidamente, manteniendo una más que prudente distancia entre ellos. 

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- grita pasándose una mano por la boca mientras frunce el ceño- ¡No puedes besarme cuando se te dé la gana! ¡Tengo pareja! ¡Pareja! No sé qué te está pasando, si esto es por qué terminaste con la señorita Blake y quieres desahogarte conmigo, lo cual sería bastante cruel de tu parte, como sea, yo no estoy enamorado de ti, Derek, quiero a Chris y estoy con él, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo.  
-¿No estás enamorado de mí?- preguntó colocándose de pie y caminó hacia el castaño, arrinconándolo contra la pared- Creeré eso cuando puedas decirlo sin que tu pulso se dispare, sin que tu olor cambie, admítelo, Stiles, puede que esto no sea correcto pero si lo quieres, lo quieres mucho- afirmó al mismo tiempo que se inclina hasta rozar sus narices- Si esto no te gusta, ¿Por qué te estás excitando? Estoy seguro que a Argent también le encantaría conocer esa respuesta.   
-¡Cállate!- ordenó dándole una bofetada que le dolió mucho más a él- No me vuelvas a tocar, Derek, yo no estoy enamorado de ti, si este es uno de tus intentos por burlarte de mí, eres un idiota- siseó frunciendo el ceño y huyó al extremo contrario de la habitación- Sal de aquí, ahora.   
-¿Por qué? Este Loft es mío, puedo estar donde me apetezca- aseguró dedicándole una sonrisa arrogante y se cruzó de brazos.   
-Maldito, Hale.

Rápidamente, buscó algo de ropa en el armario y se vistió con prisas para luego salir de ahí, yendo hasta el baño a recoger sus cosas y bajó las escaleras. No podía creer que el lobo lo hubiera besado, ¿En qué demonios está pensando? Terminar con la señorita Blake debió afectarlo más de lo que está dispuesto a reconocer, es la única explicación que se le ocurre en ese momento.   
Estaba por salir del Loft cuando lo jalaron por la muñeca hacia atrás y se encontró de frente con el rostro del moreno, quien volvió a besarlo. 

-Tú no has dejado de quererme, Stiles, aún estás enamorado de mí- señaló empujándolo contra uno de los pilares de concreto y lo tomó por la mandíbula con la mano libre- Aún lo estás.   
-No… no es cierto, yo quiero a Chris, no a ti- replicó forcejeando por liberarse del mayor.  
-No negaré eso, lo quieres, quieres a Argent pero no lo amas-afirmó provocando que el castaño se quede inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa- No lo amas, Stiles.   
-Sí… sí lo quiero…  
-Entonces dilo, di que lo amas, dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

El hijo del sheriff abrió la boca, sin embargo, ninguna palabra salió de ella, así que intenta huir de nuevo, comenzando un forcejeo hasta que la puerta se abre de improviso y Peter intercala la vista entre ambos con curiosidad, momento que aprovecha el castaño para liberarse del agarre del Alfa y sale corriendo del Loft, corriendo a toda prisa en la dirección contraria de donde está el auto de pareja esperándolo. Realmente quería pasar tiempo juntos pero ahora su cabeza es un caos y las lágrimas que comienzan a caer de sus parpados, no lo ayudan a calmarse. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek permanece junto al gran ventanal observando el paisaje del exterior con un suspiro. Hace tres días que actuó impulsivamente y besó a Stiles para luego cuestionarlo por estar con el cazador sin realmente amarlo. Fue un completo error hacerlo porque apenas sus labios se tocaron, comprendió que todas las fantasías que ha tenido y los recuerdos de su lobo que ha recuperado, apuntan hacia una sola verdad: Ama al hiperactivo adolescente y lo desea mucho como compañero. 

-Los demás deben estar por llegar, ¿Estás listo para entrar a la inquieta cabecita de tu chico?- preguntó Peter con un tono de diversión en su voz- Debo admitir que no esperaba tanta valentía de tu parte, sobrino, besar a un chico que ya tiene pareja, wow.   
-Cierra la boca- ordenó con un gruñido antes de reparar en las palabras dichas por su tío- ¿Cómo sabes que lo besé?   
-El cachorro me lo contó, no olvides que soy su amigo, alguien con quien puede hablar sobre estas cosas.  
-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó apretando la mandíbula.   
-Es un secreto, prometí que mantendré mi linda boquita cerrada, lo siento, aunque si realmente quieres saberlo, hoy entrarás en sus recuerdos, bastará con que lo busques y ya- señaló yendo a tomar una cerveza de la bolsa que está en un extremo del sillón- Solo te daré un consejo, reconquistar a tu compañero o dejarlo ir, la decisión que tomes que sea la definitiva, ya has estado dudando mucho tiempo y eso no es bueno para Stiles, ni para ti. 

Al cabo de veinte minutos, llegó el resto de la manada y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño al notar que Stiles toma la mano del cazador mientras le cuenta algo sobre el instituto entre risas. Su lobo se retuerce con hostilidad hacia ese sujeto que está tocando con tanta confianza a su compañero pero se fuerza a controlarse, por la sencilla razón que no hay algo entre ellos, así que no tiene derecho para exigir fidelidad a su beta humano cuando no son pareja, ni lo ha reclamado como compañero. 

-Vamos a hacerlo de una vez- dijo Derek apretando la mandíbula en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la del hijo del sheriff- Ven a sentarte- ordenó colocando una silla frente al gran ventanal y en cuanto fue acatado, colocó la punta de sus garras en la nuca del menor mientras sus ojos brillan rojos.   
-Espera…- lo detuvo el castaño girándose hacia él- Prométeme que solo verás los días en que los Alfas me tuvieron secuestrado, solo eso… promételo.   
-Lo único que te prometeré es encontrar la información que necesitamos, ahora quédate quieto.   
-¡No!- replicó colocándose de pie y encaró al lobo rodeando la silla, ignorando las miradas atentas del resto de la manada- Prométemelo, hay cosas muy privadas en mi cabeza que no quiero compartir contigo.   
-¿Cómo qué? ¿Algo como lo de hace tres días?- contraatacó conteniendo un gruñido de molestia y notó el momento exacto en que el color abandonó el rostro del adolescente, confirmándole que no le ha contado lo que pasó a Argent o a algún otro fuera de Peter- Siéntate- ordenó con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿A qué se refiere, Stiles? Hace tres días te atacó el lobo en el cumpleaños de Derek, ¿Pasó algo más?- preguntó el cazador escudriñando con la mirada a su pareja.   
-Que gran confianza- se burló el Alfa y se quedó muy quieto cuando Stilinski lo abofeteó, lastimándose a sí mismo.   
-¿Nos perdimos algo?- intervino Scott sin entender que está ocurriendo entre el parcito.   
-¡Nada!- gritó Stiles apretando los puños para luego sentarse con molestia- Hazlo de una puta vez, Hale. 

El moreno afirmó una mano en el hombro del humano al mismo tiempo que con la otra, clava las garras en su nuca y sus ojos brillan rojos. Sabe perfectamente que es lo que el castaño no quiere que vea en sus recuerdos pero de todas formas lo hará porque necesita saber si aún está a tiempo de reclamar lo que le pertenece: Su compañero. 

Durante unos segundos, todo se volvió negro hasta que una luz guió al bosque, en donde un Stiles más joven camina entre los arboles junto a Scott, buscando la mitad de un cadáver. El recuerdo le produce nostalgia, a la vez enfado al pensar en la posibilidad de que su tío demente (en ese tiempo) hubiera podido convertir al hijo del sheriff en vez de a McCall. Por unos segundos está tentado a observar más de la escena pero niega despacio y continua su camino a través del bosque hasta llegar frente a una puerta, la cual no duda en atravesar y llega al cuarto del castaño, en donde lo encuentra completamente desnudo, gimiendo descontroladamente mientras su yo gobernado por el lobo lo embiste con ansias y al cabo de unos segundos ambos llegan al orgasmo. 

“Dios… eso fue increíble, Derek… no tienes idea de cuánto he fantaseado con esto pero has superado con creces mis expectativas… ¿Ahora me explicarás por qué te cuelas por mi ventana en plena madrugada para follarme?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y manteniendo una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.   
“Porque no podía aguantar un segundo más sin tenerte, sin poseer a mi compañero- explicó repartiendo besitos por el rostro del castaño.   
“¿Compañero…? ¡¿Somos compañeros?! ¡¿Compañeros lobunos?!- gritó muy sorprendido con la revelación, lo cual ocasionó la risa del moreno.   
“Sí, Stiles, eres mi compañero lobuno, con quien compartiré el resto de mi vida, a la única persona a quien amaré, al fin pude notarlo, tu aroma me llama y estoy muy seguro que Derek pronto lo sentirá también- afirmó con determinación.   
“¿Derek…? Espera… solo tú, o sea, solo el lobo me ha reconocido como compañero ¿Eso es?- el mayor asintió al mismo tiempo que hunde la nariz en el cuello contrario, aspirando profundamente y gruñendo con satisfacción- Dios… entonces Derek no sabe sobre esto… Derek humano no sabe que somos compañeros… Oh Dios, me va a matar… me va a matar“  
“Jamás te heriríamos, Stiles, eres nuestro compañero, siempre te cuidaremos- aseguró apoderándose de los labios ajenos en un suave beso- Sé que es difícil de entender, Stiles pero es lo que es, eres mi compañero y no podría tener uno mejor que tú”  
“Derek…- susurró sonrojándose por la seriedad con que el moreno pronuncia esas últimas palabras- Dios… estoy muy confundido ahora”  
“No te preocupes, te lo explicaré muy claramente después de la segunda ronda, no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo por empotrarte contra la pared y follarte salvajemente”   
“Oh Dios, entonces no perdamos el tiempo, lobito” 

El Alfa observó la escena fijamente antes de salir al pasillo, encontrando un montón de puertas más y tras cada una de ellas, presencia un momento diferente que su lobo compartió con el humano. Su corazón late con más fuerza cuando llega a la noche en que el menor le confesó sus sentimientos en un “te amo” y desea más que nada volver a oírlo porque sabe que ese sentir sigue intacto, por más que el castaño quiera engañarse al forzarse a amar a Argent. 

Los siguientes momentos son algo difíciles de presenciar, ya que involucran todos los rechazos que sufrió el menor y su sangre hirvió cuando vio el momento en que Stiles está en los vestuarios con Jackson, pidiéndole ayuda para elaborar la lista de cosas que debe cambiar. Su lobo tiene mucha razón, no hay una sola cosa que ese chico debe cambiar de sí mismo para gustarle y fue un completo idiota al no notarlo antes. 

Una nueva puerta al final del pasillo, lo lleva de regreso al bosque, en donde distingue a lo lejos la entrada del lugar en el cual retuvieron a Stiles por casi una semana pero sus pasos se desvían cuando reconoce el claro que hay a unos metros de las ruinas de la mansión, en el cual logra reconocer las siluetas del menor y de su tío, así que se acerca a ellos agudizando el oído. 

“Cuéntamelo, cachorro, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, has estado muy raro los últimos dos días y no creas que no he notado como cambias cuando estás junto a Derek, ¿Discutieron?”   
“No… es… es más complicado que eso… está bien, te lo diré pero prométeme que guardarás el secreto, por favor, Peter, nadie puede saberlo”   
“Promesa, Stiles, ahora cuéntame”  
“Cuando me quedé a solas con Derek después de lo que pasó… él… comenzó a actuar raro… estoy muy seguro que me manoseó a propósito en la ducha y después me besó… dos veces…”   
“Vaya, así que vuelves a las andadas con mi sobrino, ¿Y qué piensa Chris al respecto?”   
“¡No lo sabe! ¡Derek me besó de improviso, yo no quería!- se defendió el castaño moviendo las manos con nerviosismos y el Alfa se detuvo a un par de pasos de ellos, escuchando atentamente la conversación- Ese idiota, no sé qué demonios le pasa, simplemente me besó”  
“Es cierto que es raro que Derek actúe así, no es precisamente del tipo impulsivo, se controla bastante, mucho pero si te ha besado es por algo ¿Verdad? ¿Te gustó?”  
“¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?! Yo estoy con Chris, con Chris, es a él a quien quiero, ya dejé atrás cualquier sentimiento por Sourwolf y para colmo, ese idiota dice que no amo a Chris, que lo quiero pero no lo amo, es un completo idiota”  
“¿Estás seguro, Stiles? No me mires así, si estás tan agitado por algo que pasó hace dos días y supuestamente no tiene importancia para ti, entonces ni tú mismo sabes que te pasó con ese beso- hizo una pausa durante varios segundos antes de colocar una mano en el hombro del adolescente- Piénsalo con calma y responde con total honestidad, ¿Te gustó el beso?”   
-Mmm… yo… sí… me gustó, Peter… me gustó mucho” 

Derek no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al escuchar esa afirmación. Sí aún tiene una oportunidad de recuperar a su compañero, entonces va a aprovecharla. Durante unos segundos, ve una mueca fugaz en el rostro de su familiar y de inmediato entiende que va a intervenir, sorpresivamente, a su favor. 

“Tal vez él tiene razón, Stiles, tú quieres a Chris, realmente lo quieres, eso es evidente pero no lo amas y antes de que me contradigas, piénsalo con detención, cuando estuviste con Derek y cuando estás con Chris, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?”  
“Peter… yo… Chris, Chris me hace sentir muy bien con solo estar a mi lado… es divertido, me hace reír, me hace sentir protegido, querido y seguro… me gusta estar con él, me gusta mucho- el beta asintió antes de esbozar una sonrisa coqueta que hizo sonrojar al menor- Bien… el sexo también es genial, ¿Conforme? Eres un pervertido.   
“Te puedo dar algunas ideas para colocar en práctica, el sexo es mi tema favorito, regresando a mi pregunta, ¿Y Derek? ¿Te hace sentir igual?”  
“Derek… es un egoísta, un idiota, un maldito Sourwolf que solo me gruñe y amenaza… sé que a la larga es mejor que estemos separados… no vale la pena- el moreno se colocó muy triste al oír esas palabras pero reconoce la verdad en ellas e iba a largarse hasta que escucha aquello- Eso habría contestado… hace un par de meses… él ha cambiado mucho, Peter… es más amable conmigo… me trata bien, me cuida… me dio un lugar en su manada y eso significó mucho para mí… durante la fiesta… cuando fui a buscarlo arriba… tuvimos una conversación… no fue muy larga pero el silencio que compartimos después… tomados de las manos… se sintió muy correcto… como si hubiera una conexión especial entre nosotros… realmente puedo sentirlo ahora… Derek… Derek es un mundo entero por descubrir pero cada parte que me muestra… es un gran triunfo para mí… el lobo me encanta… lo amo y Derek… Peter, tengo un gran problema… estaba tan seguro que ya había dejado atrás todo lo que provoca en mí… yo… él…”  
“Él tiene razón, quieres a Chris pero a quien amas es a tu malhumorado Sourwolf- afirmó el mayor con una sonrisa de diversión- ¿O me equivoco?”   
“Yo… yo…- antes de que pudiera responder, un ruido llamó la atención de ambos y el castaño se sobresaltó- Es Chris… nadie puede saber esto, por favor mantenlo en secreto, Peter”   
“Te doy mi palabra, cachorro”

El moreno no puede ni quiere evitar la gran sonrisa de genuina felicidad que se apodera de sus labios en ese momento. Aún no es tarde para recuperar a su compañero, aún no es tarde para estar junto a la persona tan especial que ha resultado ser su compañero y no va a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Con una última mirada hacia la escena frente a él, dirige sus pasos hacia la puerta que reconoce como el lugar donde los Alfas retuvieron a Stiles. En cada habitación, encuentra un momento diferente de esa casi semana cautivo y su sangre hierve cuando ve lo que el maldito de Ennis junto a uno de los gemelos le hace al adolescente para comprobar la teoría de que un lobo puede sentir el dolor de su compañero. Sin duda, la próxima vez le arrancará el cuello a ese bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a SU Stiles. Cuando llega hasta la última puerta, tras ella encuentra a Decauliòn, quien está mezclando algo en un cuenco antes de hacer un corte en su palma, permitiendo que varias gotas de sangre caigan en él. Con cuidado se acerca a mirar, notando cuatro diferentes tipos de planta sobre una mesita antes de que un murmullo lo haga voltear. 

“Por fin estás despertando, muchacho, todo ha estado demasiado silencioso sin tus audaces comentarios- se burló el Alfa acercándose a la camilla sobre la cual esta recostado el chico pero ya no sostiene el cuenco en sus manos, sino una jeringa con un líquido oscuro dentro- Derek vendrá por ti, él es igual a su madre, así que no perderá a su manada, ni tampoco a su compañero, los escogerá ambos, por eso le daremos una pequeña sorpresa, necesitaré unos días para acabar esto pero no te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo- afirma al mismo tiempo que usando la mano libre, tumba al castaño de lado y coloca la punta de la aguja en su nuca”  
“No… ¿Qué… qué… haces…?- susurró incapaz de moverse por el cansancio que siente.   
“Tranquilo, no te dolerá, aunque no puedo prometerte lo mismo a medida que avancemos, no solo tú tienes buenas ideas para colocar en práctica, Stiles, yo también soy muy creativo y cuando acabe con esto, no tendrás que preocuparte por mí u otro de nosotros intentando matarte, ese es un privilegio que le concederemos a Derek y cuando se deshaga de ti, estará listo para unirse a mí- aseguró enterrando la aguja hasta la mitad en la nuca del menor, quien se movió un poco mientras una furtiva lágrima se desliza por su mejilla y le inyectaron el contenido- Buen chico, descansa un poco, volveré más tarde” 

Escenas similares se repitieron un total de nueve veces, con largos intervalos de tiempo entre cada una y siendo más dolorosas, hasta el punto que las últimas tres, hicieron retorcerse al humano sobre la camilla mientras grita desesperado. El lobo apretó los puños con fuerza al mismo tiempo que suelta un fuerte rugido. 

-¡Derek!- grita una voz que lo hace reaccionar y parpadea varias veces hasta que da un paso atrás, quitando sus garras de la nuca del castaño, quien se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo respirando agitado- Tranquilo, somos nosotros- intenta calmarlo Peter con preocupación en su mirada- Respira profundo.   
-¿Qué te…?- antes de acabar la oración, se da cuenta que ha cambiado a su forma de beta, lo cual debió alertar a la manada y por eso su tío intervino. Durante unos segundos cierra los ojos, desapareciendo sus rasgos lobunos para luego fijarse en su compañero- Stiles- adelantándose a los movimientos de los demás, se arrodilla junto al adolescente para abrazarlo por la cintura, quien no duda en rodearle el cuello con los brazos al mismo tiempo que esconde el rostro en su hombro derecho, llorando silenciosamente- Lo siento, siento no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabas, te prometo que ellos no volverán a herirte, no voy a permitir que se acerquen a ti de nuevo, lo prometo. 

Ninguno de los dos rompe el abrazo durante largos minutos de completo mutismo. Como compañero, solo Derek es capaz de entender lo doloroso que fue para el castaño su estadía con los Alfas, lo vulnerable que se sintió y por supuesto que aquello dejaría secuelas, unas que creyó poder ocultar bajo una sonrisa y sus respuestas irónicas pero él sabe la verdad, él es el único que conoce la fragilidad junto al miedo que se esconde tras esos brillantes ojos marrones y no va a permitir que alguien vuelva a hacerlo sentir de esa forma. Nunca más.


	21. Punto de quiebre

Stiles se mueve inquieto sobre la cama cuando el mayor reparte besitos por su cuello al mismo tiempo que cuela las manos bajo su camiseta. Cinco días han pasado desde que Derek lo besó en el Loft y cuestionó el tipo de cariño que tiene hacia su pareja. Todavía no es capaz de comprender las razones de su actuar pero su posterior plática con Peter en el bosque, le hizo entender que quizás son ciertas sus palabras, quiere al cazador, sin embargo no lo ama, no de la forma en que aún lo hace con el Alfa. 

-No… basta…- pidió apartando al mayor por los hombros.   
-¿Qué sucede? Has estado actuando muy raro estos días, no solo me rechazas para tener sexo, también me estás evitando y no aceptas mis invitaciones a salir- señaló permaneciendo sobre el castaño, acariciándole la mejilla con una mano- Dímelo, Stiles, quiero ayudarte.   
-Chris… 

¿Cómo fue capaz de engañar a ese magnífico hombre? Estar con Argent, es satisfactorio en todos los sentidos posibles y lo quiere mucho, demasiado pero tal vez… no, está seguro que su corazón sigue anhelando estar con Derek, lo cual no es justo después de la forma en que lo ha tratado. No quiere dejar a un hombre fantástico por uno que le gruñe, le grita, le da órdenes y últimamente lo ha tratado con hostilidad, lanzando varias indirectas a lo que pasó en el Loft. 

-¿Qué te está molestando, Stiles? ¿Hice algo que te disgustó?-preguntó el mayor dándole un casto beso en la frente, el cual terminó por romper las barreras del adolescente y comenzó a llorar- ¿Stiles? ¿Qué sucede?  
-No… no te merezco- respondió hipando por el llanto antes de escapar de debajo del cazador y fue junto a la ventana, abrazándose a sí mismo.   
-¿Por qué dices eso? Puedes contarme lo que sea, Stiles, estoy seguro que podemos solu—  
-Besé a Derek…- lo interrumpió al mismo tiempo que entierra los dedos en sus brazos- O sea… Derek me besó.   
-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Argent cambiando su tono de voz a uno muy serio y el menor le dio la espalda, incapaz de enfrentarlo por la culpa que siente.  
-No… no tiene importancia, lo siento mucho… yo no—  
-¡Claro que tiene importancia!- gritó el mayor girándolo con brusquedad y mantuvo un fuerte agarre en su muñeca derecha- ¿Cuándo?   
-En… en el Loft… cuando celebramos el cumpleaños de Derek… él les pidió que nos dejaran a solas… y después de curarme… me besó…- explicó evitando la mirada molesta de su pareja.   
-Claro, debí imaginarlo, por eso insistió tanto en que me fuera, por eso tú querías que me fuera, ¿Desde cuando estás engañándome con él?   
-No, Chris, solo fue esa ocasión y Derek fue quien me—  
-¡¿Desde cuándo me estas engañando?!- siseó empujándolo contra la pared y el castaño gruñó al sentir más fuerte el agarre en su muñeca.  
-Solo fue esa vez… solo fue un beso... yo lo aparté de inm—  
-Debí suponerlo, tú nunca has dejado de amarlo y ahora que él terminó con su novia, es tu gran oportunidad de reconquistarlo- Stilinski negó rápidamente e iba a protestar pero fue silenciado por una mirada furiosa-¡Solo has estado conmigo porque no puedes tenerlo a él! Solo fui el reemplazo hasta que tu amado lobo quiera volver a acostarse contigo mientras busca a la siguiente chica y lo tiene bastante fácil, tú siempre te abrirás de piernas para él sin—

El castaño no le permitió terminar la oración y le dio una fuerte bofetada mientras siente las lágrimas acumularse en sus parpados de nuevo. Es cierto que cometió un error al ocultarle a su pareja lo que pasó pero eso no justifica que lo trate de esa forma, ni mucho menos que haga alusión a que es la puta del Alfa, que siempre está dispuesto a una follada rápida cuando se le antoje porque no es así. 

-No me hables de esa forma- ordenó al mismo tiempo que libera su muñeca del agarre contrario con un brusco movimiento, notando por unos segundos que se ha puesto roja- No te he engañado, he sido muy honesto contigo, Chris, solo he estado contigo y si te conté esto ahora, es porque nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros pero no tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera.   
-Claro, ahora eres la víctima en toda esta situación, ¿Crees que soy idiota, Stiles? ¿Crees que no he notado la forma en que miras a Derek cada vez que estás a su lado? Los roces casuales en los entrenamientos, tu invasión hacia su espacio personal, la sonrisa que tienes cada vez que hablas con él, no soy idiota, Stiles, tú nunca has dejado de mirar a Derek como lo hacías en el pasado y fue un error de mi parte suponer que eso cambiaría estando juntos, ¿Alguna vez realmente me quisiste o todo fue parte de tu fracaso de plan por alejarte de él? Te amo, Stiles y eso no te da el derecho a usarme para intentar olvidarlo, no tenías derecho a jugar con mis sentimientos de esta forma, yo siempre pensé que eras un buen chico, algo torpe pero eso es parte de tu encanto… que equivocado estuve todo este tiempo… eres de lo peor. 

El castaño sintió un nudo en la garganta después de oír todas esas cosas y las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas silenciosamente. Entiende el enfado de Chris, realmente lo entiende pero él no lo engañó, jamás lo ha usado como un reemplazo, siempre ha sido muy serio con su relación y por eso le duele que piense esas cosas horribles de él. Cuando está a punto de responder, el ruido de su teléfono lo hace callar y después de limpiar sus lágrimas con las manos, contesta con su mejor tono neutro. 

-¿Qué sucede, Peter?- preguntó observando de reojo al cazador, en quien es más notorio la hostilidad y el rechazo que siente hacia él-Sí… ¿Están bien? Menos mal… sí, claro, iremos de inmediato hacia allá, nos vemos…- cortó la llamada antes de centrarse en el cazador- Lydia y Allison fueron atacadas por los gemelos, ambas están bien, debemos ir al Loft de Derek ahora, la manada nos espera allá…   
-Claro, vamos a la casa de tu amante, recogeré a mi hija y podrás quedarte con él, tal como lo deseas- siseó muy enfadado antes de marcharse de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo que sobresaltó al adolescente. 

El viaje en el auto de Argent fue en silencio y muy tenso, completamente diferente a las animadas conversaciones que mantenían. Su nerviosismo era tan evidente, que apenas atravesó la puerta del Loft, todos los lobos giraron en su dirección, primero escudriñando al mayor antes de hacerlo con él e Isaac fue el primero en acercarse. 

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó dando un paso al costado cuando el cazador caminó a su lado- ¿Stiles?   
-¿Qué pasó?- intervino el cazador sentándose junto a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza- ¿Estás bien, cariño?   
-Sí, papá, esos sujetos nos atacaron en la biblioteca del instituto, hubiéramos estado en serios problemas de no ser por Lydia, ella gritó muy fuerte y arrojó al Alfa contra la pared.   
-Fue lo mismo que ocurrió en el bosque, el día en que fuimos a rescatar a Stiles- señaló Jackson sin soltar la mano de su novia.   
-Los gemelos no deben estar muy lejos, vamos a rastrearlos- dijo el menor de los Hale manteniendo la vista fija en el adolescente hiperactivo- Nos dividiremos en pareja y buscaremos por los alrededores, Jackson tú te quedas con Allison y Lydia, coloquen una barrera hasta que regresemos, Erika con Boyd, Scott con Isaac, Stiles con Argent y—  
-No- replicó el cazador colocándose de pie- Stilinski irá contigo, Derek, estoy seguro que sabrán cómo aprovechar ese tiempo a solas.   
-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el Alfa apretando la mandíbula.   
-¿De qué hablo?- repitió antes de caminar muy molesto hacia el lobo y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder un paso-¡Sabes muy bien de que hablo! ¿Creíste no iba a enterarme, Hale?  
-¡Basta!- pidió Stiles alejando al cazador para evitar que vuelva a golpear al moreno.   
-No me toques- ordenó Argent apartando sus manos con brusquedad- No me toques.   
-¿Qué está pasando?- intervino Scott llegando junto a su mejor amigo, quien observa con tristeza a su pareja.  
-Lo esperable, Stilinski abriéndose de piernas para su amado lobo. 

Un profundo silencio se instaló en el Loft durante varios segundos. El castaño no podía creer lo que está pasando, es cierto que cometió un error al no contarle sobre el beso en cuanto ocurrió pero ese no es motivo para que le hable de esa forma y lo acuse de algo que no ha hecho. Con el ceño fruncido, caminó hasta el cazador, apuntándolo con un dedo en el pecho. 

-Eso no es verdad, solo fue un beso y fue Derek quien me besó, yo no lo busqué, ni lo correspondí- replicó antes de voltearse al causante de toda esa situación- ¡Di algo! Todo esto es tú culpa.   
-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué aún estás enamorado de mí? Sí, aún lo estás, Argent tiene razón, no hemos follado pero si me deseas- afirmó con tal convicción que causó varias exclamaciones en la manada.   
-¡No es cierto!- gritó dándole un empujón al Alfa- Tú no me interesas, no me gustas, por favor, Chris, hablemos de esto, no debí ocultártelo pero—  
-No me interesa, Stilinski- replicó el cazador frunciendo notablemente el ceño- Lo nuestro se acabó, haz lo que quieras con tu amado lobo y no me vuelvas a molestar.   
-Chris, por favor- pidió tomándolo por el brazo, sin embargo, lo apartaron con brusquedad.   
-No me toques. 

El castaño sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus parpados y optó por marcharse del Loft. Lo único que desea en ese momento es alejarse de todos. En cuanto sube al jeep, iba a cerrar la puerta pero una mano se lo impidió, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Peter y se pasó al asiento del copiloto para darle el lado. 

-¿Qué está pasando, cachorro?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que conduce calle abajo.   
-Le conté lo que pasó con Derek…está muy enfadado conmigo… me trató muy mal… y dijo cosas muy hirientes… yo no lo engañé, no engañé a Chris, fue Derek quien me besó y lo rechacé, lo aparté de inmediato… ¿Por qué no me cree?- despacio limpió la lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla derecha.   
-No es que no confíe en ti, Stiles, está asustado porque cree que te perderá, Chris sabe lo mucho que amaste a Derek, te ha visto llorar por él y ahora que te besó…Stiles, creo que Derek se ha dado cuenta que su lobo tiene razón y le gustas, por eso te besó, si él corresponde tus sentimientos, es natural que Chris se asuste ante la idea de perderte- explicó el mayor deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo- Stiles, Argent te ama, realmente te ama, por eso actúa de esta forma, dale un poco de tiempo para procesar todo.   
-Sí… no quiero que esté enfadado conmigo…  
-Creo que ahora tienes algo mucho más importante en qué pensar, cachorro, Derek corresponde tus sentimientos, ¿Qué harás?- preguntó pisando el acelerador de nuevo y dobló en la siguiente calle.   
-No… no lo sé…yo… no se supone que siga sintiendo esto, estoy con Chris… lo quiero, Peter, lo quiero… jamás quise lastimarlo… soy horrible- susurró apretando sus dedos contra las rodillas- Chris ha sido muy bueno conmigo…   
-No puedes mandar tu corazón, cachorro.   
-No es justo, Peter… no es justo que pasé meses enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera notó mi existencia, que le molestaba que respirara su mismo aire y que ahora se ha enamorado de mí… no ahora que estoy con alguien tan increíble como Chris… no es justo…- replicó cerrando los ojos por varios segundos.  
-No, cachorro, no lo es pero así es el amor, es algo muy complicado. 

El castaño agradeció bastante que el beta lo acompañara en casa, ya que no quiere estar solo y su padre está trabajando a esa hora. Con lo que no contaba, es que Derek llegó a los pocos minutos, auto invitándose a pasar y sin mediar palabra alguna, acortó la distancia para darle un apasionado beso que lo volvió débil hasta que Peter apartó a su sobrino. 

-¿Qué… Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el humano cubriéndose la boca con una mano.   
-Tenemos que hablar, Stiles, por favor- pidió liberándose del agarre de su tío y se acercó al menor, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal- Escúchame.  
-De acuerdo… habla…- cedió procurando mantener una distancia de varios pasos con el hombre lobo.  
-Déjanos a solas, Peter, esto es algo privado- dijo intercambiando una mirada con su familiar, quien le dedicó una sonrisa llena de diversión.   
-¿Quieres que me vaya, Stiles?  
-Quiero hablar a solas con Derek… pero no quiero que te vayas, Peter- respondió sentándose con un suspiro.   
-Bien, iré a dar una vuelta por el vecindario, volveré en quince minutos, aprovecha tu tiempo, Derek, este es el momento en donde debes ser honesto. 

El hijo del sheriff juntó las manos con nerviosismo cuando se quedó a solas con el Alfa, quien se sentó a su lado y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante largos segundos. Stiles solo quiere salir de ahí lo antes posible pero cuando hizo un amago de ello, una mano lo detuvo por la muñeca con firmeza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. 

-Lo siento… te he causado mucho daño y sigo haciéndolo… jamás fue mi intención herirte y me siento como un tonto por no darme cuenta antes que mi lobo tiene razón.  
-¿Razón en que?- preguntó sin atreverse a girar hacia el mayor.   
-En que tengo un compañero muy especial… hace unas semanas, encontré una lista que hizo mi lobo…sobre cosas que ama de ti y que pronto su estúpido lado humano también- dijo usando su mano libre para tomar al menor por la barbilla con suavidad- Leí las cosas de la lista, mi lobo estaba haciendo esa lista porque no le gustó la que hiciste con Jackson y a mí tampoco… no te voy a pedir que estés conmigo, Stiles, no te merezco después de todo el daño que te hice pero tampoco quiero ocultar lo que siento por ti… me gustas, Stiles, solo quiero que lo sepas- aseguró antes de apartarse un poco- Quiero darte algo, algo que—  
-¿Derek?- preguntó cuándo el moreno se quedó en silencio abruptamente.   
-Argent está aquí- dijo al mismo tiempo que se coloca de pie- Es mejor que me vaya, si tú realmente lo amas y quieres estar con él, yo lo entenderé, Stiles pero debes decírmelo.

El castaño fue hacia la puerta, en donde el cazador entró cuando el lobo completo abrió y por unos segundos, temió que comenzaran a discutir, pelear o algo peor. En cuanto hizo un amago de acercarse a ellos, distinguió algo brillante dirigirse a toda velocidad en su dirección antes de impactar en el abdomen del Alfa, quien soltó un gruñido y se afirmó de la puerta al mismo tiempo que Argent lo sostiene por los brazos para evitar que caiga al suelo. 

-¡Derek!- gritó el cazador sacando su pistola pero otro cuchillo impactó en su hombro derecho.   
-¡Chris!- El hijo del sheriff no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando los gemelos combinados embistieron a ambos hombres en la entrada, arrojándolos al suelo e inmovilizándolos por el cuello.   
-Hola, Stiles, ¿Nos extrañaste?- preguntó Kali caminando hacia él con una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla despacio- Deucalión está ansioso por verte, más bien, el grandioso espectáculo que será cuando Derek te arranque las entrañas, aunque primero destrozará a tu querido cazador cuando intente salvarte, descansa un poco, tienes que estar listo cuando comience la diversión- canturreó antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo arrojó al suelo. Durante unos segundos escuchó los gritos de Argent pero luego todo se fue a negro. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles se incorporó lentamente, llevándose una mano a la mejilla y recuerda el puñetazo que le propinó Kali. Lo primero que nota, es que está sobre una cama bastante confortable considerando su situación y lo segundo, es que hay barrotes a unos metros de él, como si estuviera en una celda y por los pequeños cables que los rodean, apostaría lo que fuera a que están electrificados. 

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó una voz que reconoció de inmediato y volteó hacia un costado.   
-Chris… he estado mejor… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y Derek? ¡Te atacaron! Tu hombro- se apresuró en levantarse para ir hacia él pero un repentino mareo lo detuvo a mitad de camino- ¿Qué…?- una punzada en la nuca lo hizo gruñir bajito y se tocó con la mano derecha.   
-Esos sujetos te llevaron a otro cuarto… estuviste con ellos como media hora antes de que te trajeran aquí y luego se llevaron a Derek- señaló dando dos pasos en su dirección pero se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos- Es mejor que te acuestes… tienes una marca de una aguja en la nuca.   
-Chris, yo—  
-No, Stiles, no quiero hablar y que estemos encerrados aquí, no va a cambiar lo enfadado que estoy contigo por lo que me hiciste- afirmó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño antes de volver a su lugar junto a la pared.

El castaño volvió a la cama y se tendió sobre ella respirando profundo. Debe concentrarse en la situación actual y pensar en algún plan que los saque de ahí antes de que la manada de Alfas los mate o haga algo peor pero no puede concentrarse, le duele mucho que el cazador lo esté tratando de esa forma, mucho más ahora que deben estar unidos para escapar de ahí. No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que escucha el ruido de la puerta y se incorpora despacio. 

-Al fin despiertas, bello durmiente- canturrea uno de los gemelos cargando al Alfa en su hombro derecho mientras el otro se acerca a la celda sosteniendo uno de los bastones eléctricos que usan los cazadores- No se acerquen o su estadía aquí acabará antes de lo planeado. 

Apenas lanzan al lobo inconsciente a la celda y con una herida sangrante en el abdomen, el hijo del sheriff se apresura en arrodillarse a su lado, dándole golpecitos en las mejillas para que reaccione pero no lo consigue. Cuando los gemelos abandonan la habitación riéndose, intenta llevar al moreno hasta la cama, sin lograr levantarlo. 

-Chris, ayúdame, su herida no está cicatrizando, hay que detener el sangrado- pidió luchando por hacer que el moreno se incorpore sin éxito- ¿Chris?   
-¿Por qué debería ayudarlo después de que destrozó nuestra relación? No va a morir por esa herida- señaló sin prestarles atención mientras permanece sentado en el suelo, afirmando la espalda contra la pared.   
-No puedes estar hablando en serio… ¡Está herido! Por favor, Chris, no peleemos, no ahora cuando estamos aquí… por favor, ayúdame a llevarlo hasta la cama… por favor…- al darse cuenta que su petición no tendrá una respuesta positiva, niega con molestia- Bien, yo puedo solo, cuando decidas volver a comportarte como un adulto, pensaremos en un plan para salir de aquí, Argent. 

Con varias caídas en el camino, consiguió cargar, más bien arrastrar al lobo hasta la cama, en donde revisó la herida con preocupación y se apresuró en quitarse la sudadera que usa, improvisando un vendaje para detener el sangrado. La palidez de Hale lo preocupa, así como también que siga dormido, ya que no sabe que le hicieron esos sujetos desde que se lo llevaron. De reojo observó al cazador, quien finge indiferencia pero de vez en cuando sus ojos lo traicionan, correspondiendo al adolescente.

Los minutos se hicieron horas y la oscuridad es casi completa en la celda electrificada. La temperatura comenzó a bajar mucho más rápido de lo que desea, así que se acurrucó en el ángulo del rincón que forma la cama con la pared mientras se frota los brazos intentando generar calor. Hace bastante tiempo que el cazador se quedó dormido y le duele que sea tan distante con él, más aún cuando están en una situación donde necesitan mantenerse unidos si quieren sobrevivir.   
En algún momento logró conciliar el sueño pero un dolor punzando en la pantorrilla hizo que abriera los ojos abruptamente. 

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Gracias a la luz que se filtra por la ventana al ser de día, descubre con horror que Derek se ha transformado en un lobo completo y está mordiéndolo con fuerza mientras gruñe. Cuando pensó que le arrancaría un pedazo, el cazador se abalanzó sobre el animal, forzándolo a abrir las fauces y con una fuerza bastante sorprendente, lo arrojó contra los barrotes, en donde la descarga eléctrica aturdió a Derek unos segundos. 

-¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó el mayor apresurándose en levantarlo en brazos para llevarlo hasta la cama- Stiles.   
-Sí… sí, solo duele… ¡Chris cuidado!- gritó cuando divisó algo rápido saltando hacia el mayor- ¡Chris! 

El Alfa encajó sus dientes en el hombro derecho de Argent, tumbándolo al suelo mientras gruñe con fiereza. El adolescente iba a levantarse cuando los ojos rojos de Hale se fijan en él antes de que corra en su dirección, saltando a la cama y le clava las garras en los hombros. Stiles contiene la respiración cuando las fauces del gran animal aprisionan su cuello, listo para arrancárselo ante el menor movimiento. 

-No… Derek… por favor… detente…- suplicó con lágrimas acumulándose en sus parpados por el miedo que siente- Derek… soy yo… Stiles… Derek…   
-Que maravillosa escena- dijo una voz desde la puerta y de reojo captó a Decauliòn, el cual mantiene una sonrisa en sus labios- No importa cuánto le hables, Stiles, ahora es puro instinto y su instinto le ordena matar al enemigo, o sea a ti.   
-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- gritó con la intención de levantarse pero el agarre en su cuello se hizo más fuerte y las garras en sus hombros se clavaron más profundo- Grrrrr…   
-¿Sabes qué? Vamos a hacer esto más interesante, he estado pensando en esto y creo que puedo conservarte como mascota, Stiles, si asesinas a tu Alfa, será fácil doblegarte después de convertirte, así que, ¡Que comience el show!- soltó al mismo que arroja una pistola dentro de la jaula, la cual tomó el cazador y le apuntó- Solo tiene una bala de acónito, piensa muy bien que harás, cazador, si me matas, Derek le arrancará el cuello a Stiles y luego hará lo mismo contigo, solo una bala, ¿A quién matarás? 

Stiles observó a Argent con temor hasta que dirigió la pistola hacia el lobo, quien soltó su cuello al mismo tiempo que gira la cabeza hacia la nueva amenaza que detecta. No, no quiere que uno de ellos dos muera, no quiere perderlos por culpa de ese psicótico Alfa que desea la manada perfecta. 

-Aléjate de Stiles o voy a matarte- ordenó Chris quitando el seguro y apunta directo a la cabeza del gran animal negro- Tienes tres segundos, uno, dos, tres.   
-¡Nooooo!- gritó el castaño con desesperación mientras el disparo retumba en la celda.


	22. Eclipse Lunar (parte I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto el subir el siguiente, tenía algunos problemas con el internet, el siguiente lo subiré el martes.  
> Que disfruten el capítulo! :D

El olor a sangre golpeó con fuerza la nariz del lobo y se incorporó con rapidez sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo que ve caer al suelo a su compañero con un disparo en un costado del abdomen. No, no, el castaño acaba de resultar herido por protegerlo. Rápidamente salta a su lado, dándole toquecitos con la nariz en la mejilla hasta que esos ojos whisky se fijan en él con cansancio. 

-Derek… volviste… yo sabía… que podías hacerlo… Derek… susurró antes de toser sangre.   
-Stiles, no, ¡Stiles!- el cazador dejó caer el arma antes de arrodillarse junto al menor- Stiles… lo siento tanto… no quería… no…   
-Me gustaría decir que fue inesperado pero no, aunque estoy seguro que esto no lo esperaban- afirmó al mismo tiempo que lanza un pequeño cuchillo que escurre un líquido blanquecido hacia el Alfa, enterrándose en un costado de su cuerpo.   
-¡Bastardo!- rugió Hale corriendo a toda velocidad para embestir la puerta de la celda pero antes de llegar, soltó un quejido lastimero y la transformación se deshizo al mismo tiempo que recibe una fuerte descarga- ¡Aaaaahhhh!  
-Ni te molestes en intentar cambiar otra vez, Derek, tus poderes se han ido temporalmente, será interesante descubrir si Stiles vive lo suficiente hasta que los recuperes, tienes hasta hoy a la medianoche para aceptar mi proposición o de lo contrario te mataré antes de hacer lo mismo con esos humanos. 

En cuanto Deucalión salió de la habitación, se levantó con algo de dificultad y fue hasta la cama, en donde el cazador recostó al menor e improvisa una venda con su chaqueta para intentar detener el sangrado mientras le pide que no deje de hablar. Derek se apresura en colocar sus manos cerca de la herida, con la intención de curarlo pero sus poderes no funcionan.

-No… ¡No!- grita con desesperación antes de girar a Argent, tomándolo por la camiseta- ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Le disparaste! ¡Le disparaste!   
-¡Era a ti a quien quería volarle la cabeza, no Stiles!- replicó molesto el cazador mientras intenta apartar las manos del lobo- ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú maldita culpa, Hale!

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, intentando propinarle un golpe en el rostro al contrario o lanzarlo contra los barrotes electrificados hasta que alguien se interpuso entre ambos y el lobo observó con preocupación lo pálido que está el adolescente, apresurándose en sostenerlo por la cintura para darle un punto de apoyo en su cuerpo. 

-Basta… por favor no peleen…- pidió el menor colocando una mano sobre el hombro del cazador y con la otra se sostuvo del Alfa- Por favor…tenemos que salir de aquí…   
-Es su culpa que estés herido- gruñó Derek atrayéndolo a su lado y apartándolo del mayor.   
-¡Tú intentaste matarnos, bastardo! Todo esto es tú culpa, esos sujetos te quieren a ti, ¡Hirieron a Stiles la primera vez por tu culpa!   
-¡Ya basta!- ordenó el castaño liberándose del agarre del moreno y los miró a ambos con reproche- Ya basta de esta mierda, entiendo tu enfado, Chris, realmente lo entiendo, no debí mentirte con lo que pasó y tú, Derek, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que ahora abandone a Chris porque estas mágicamente te has interesado en mí? no, no va a ser así y quiero que los dos terminen esta ridícula pelea de machos… ellos van a matarnos… van a matarnos y ustedes están más preocupados por discutir que por salir de aquí- soltó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se humedecen por las lágrimas.   
-Entonces sé honesto conmigo, Stiles, si quieres que realmente termine esta discusión, sé honesto, ¿Vas a dejarme por Derek? Todo lo que has deseado es que corresponda tus sentimientos y ahora lo hace… esto es lo que siempre has querido ¡Y no es justo! No es justo que me dejes por él, no es justo que sigas amándolo después de todo lo que te ha hecho- soltó el mayor apretando los puños molestos.   
-Cometí un error pero estoy dispuesto a arreglarlo, te quiero Stiles, quiero que seas mi compañero, mi lobo tiene razón, desde un comienzo has sido tú y fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta antes- confesó el lobo con pesar.   
-Chicos… lo siento, Chris… jamás he querido lastimarte… te quiero, realmente te quiero.   
-Pero no me amas, Stiles, no de la forma en que me amas a Derek y no necesito súper sentidos lobunos para saberlo, sé honesto conmigo, por favor sé honesto- pidió el cazador acercándose hasta él- Dímelo.   
-Yo… yo… no, Chris, no te lo diré, no aquí cuando estamos a punto de morir, te prometo que conversaremos sobre esto y seré honesto contigo pero ahora debemos salir de aquí, por favor- el mayor lo observó unos segundos antes de suspirar bajito.   
-De acuerdo pero cuando esto acabe, tendremos una conversación, los tres, ¿Tienes algún plan para salir? Sin la transformación de Derek, no tenemos posibilidades contra ellos.   
-Claro que sí, Chris, tenemos una gran ventaja, solo debemos esperar el momento oportuno… Ya escucharon a Deucalión, tienes hasta la medianoche para tomar una decisión, Derek… ¿Sabes que ocurre hoy a esa hora?- el aludido lo observó fijamente, por supuesto que lo sabe, es un tema que ha tocado con la manada hace varias semanas.   
-El eclipse lunar… perderemos nuestros poderes hasta que acabe- respondió ladeando un poco la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, Stiles?   
-Hay un problema con los lobos, Derek… especialmente aquellos que han nacido así… ellos… no saben qué hacer cuando pierden aquello que han tenido toda su vida… cuando comience el eclipse, solo serán cuatro humanos que nos mantienen cautivos, en cambio nosotros, tenemos al mejor cazador de Beacon Hills… al mejor Alfa con o sin poderes lobunos y al humano hiperactivo que puede luchar con lobos… no hay forma en que perdamos… solo hay que esperar el momento preciso…- explicó dejándose llevar por Argent a sentarse al borde de la cama y el moreno ocupó el lado libre a su lado- Podemos hacerlo, chicos… solo hay que trabajar en equipo… confío en ustedes… 

Stiles comenzó a sentirse somnoliento y lentamente fue bajando la cabeza hasta afirmarla en el hombro de Chris, quien tomó su mano con fuerza. Sabe que no es buena idea dormir en esa situación, mucho más cuando deben trazar un plan aprovechando el cercano eclipse lunar pero necesita cerrar los ojos un poco e intentar descansar. Cada vez escucha más lejanas las voces de los dos hombres hasta que todo se quedó en silencio y envuelto por la oscuridad. 

-Spier… rta… espiert… ¡DESPIERTA!- un fuerte grito sacó su letargo al adolescente, quien abrió los ojos con pesadez y en medio de la penumbra consiguió distinguir el rostro del lobo- Al fin despiertas… he estado llamándote por varios minutos, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó acariciándole el cabello despacio.   
-Mmm… cansado…- respondió incorporándose hasta quedar sentado con la ayuda del mayor- Mmm… ¿Y Chris? ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está?!  
-Lo siento… los gemelos se lo llevaron… intenté detenerlos pero no pude…- dijo bajando la vista y en ese momento el menor repara en la sangre que hay en el costado de su cuerpo.  
-Derek… hiciste lo que pudiste… ¿Hace cuánto se lo llevaron?- preguntó llevando una mano hasta la herida del lobo.   
-Como quince minutos…   
-No te has curado… aún no recuperas tus poderes… ¿Estarás bien, Derek? Si algo te pasa…- el Alfa lo tomó por las mejillas con suavidad.   
-Me curaré pronto, tampoco es serio, tú eres quien me preocupa, Stiles, has perdido mucha sangre… tengo que llevarte a un hospital pronto… lo siento mucho, esto es mi culpa, si no te hubiera besado ese día… no habríamos discutido y nada de esto hubiera ocurrido… es mi culpa que estés herido… aunque no me sorprende, es todo lo que hago contigo, desde que nos conocimos solo te lastimo… jamás debí besarte, tú debes estar con alguien como Argent, él es mucho mejor hombre de lo que yo podré llegar a ser alguna vez… él sí te cuida, te ama, te puede dar todo lo que tú mereces… lo siento mucho.   
-No, Derek, no digas esas cosas, tú eres una buena persona, solo estás muy lastimado por todo lo que has pasado… le abriste tu corazón a una mujer que creíste querer y toda tu familia pagó las consecuencias… la primera mujer que amaste, murió en tus brazos por una mala decisión…- el lobo lo observó fijamente cuando pronunció esas últimas palabras- Sé… sé lo que pasó con Paige, Ennis me lo contó… has sufrido mucho, Derek y por eso crees que no puedes tener algo bueno, porque no te crees merecedor de ello… apartas a todos porque tienes miedo de que te lastimen otra vez pero yo sé quién eres realmente, Derek, lo sé porque siempre te observo… tú no eres el lobo feroz del cuento, eres el mejor hombre que conozco, con todos tus defectos y virtudes, ten un poquito más de confianza en ti, Sourwolf, tienes mucho por ofrecer. 

El adolescente se dejó abrazar y se pegó al cuerpo del mayor, quien le acarició la espalda en suaves círculos. No fue hasta después de varios minutos, que uno de los gemelos trajo de regreso a la celda al cazador, arrojándolo al suelo antes de marcharse del cuarto. Stiles se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado, pasando un dedo por el corte en el labio que tiene y observó la sangre que mancha su camiseta a la altura del vientre. 

-Chris… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó muy preocupado e iba a revisar la herida de su torso pero una mano se lo impidió.   
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿Cómo te sientes? Has dormido mucho tiempo- respondió el mayor acariciándole el cabello despacio.  
-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital- intervino el lobo ayudándoles a ambos a levantarse- Dentro de poco vendrán a buscarnos…   
-Entonces conseguí esto justo a tiempo- dijo el cazador sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño escarpelo- Es nuestra única arma, ¿Cómo nos acercaremos lo suficiente para usarla con alguno de ellos? Si nos encargamos de uno de los gemelos, eliminaríamos la amenaza del Alfa combinado pero ninguno baja la guardia fácilmente.   
-Creo que yo tengo una idea…- afirmó el adolecente tomando el escarpelo y lo inspeccionó durante unos segundos- Los gemelos son quienes vienen a buscarnos a la celda, esa es otra ventajas que ocuparemos, si todo resulta bien, nos encargaremos de ambos y espero que al menos de uno de ellos de forma definitiva, presten atención, esto es lo que haremos. 

+++ +++ +++

-¡Stiles! ¿Stiles? Stiles despierta, ¡STILES!- gritó el lobo sacudiendo con fuerza el cuerpo del chico sobre la cama. 

No, eso no puede estar pasando. No, tiene que ser una pesadilla. Su compañero no puede estar muerto, no cuando están tan cerca de encontrar una salida. En algún momento de la larga espera en la celda a que fuera medianoche, se quedó dormido junto al castaño y al volver a abrir los ojos, no distinguió el movimiento rítmico de su pecho como indicador que respira. 

-No… ha perdido mucha sangre… su pulso, Derek, ¡Comprueba su pulso!- ordenó el cazador apresurándose en incorporarse- ¡Ahora! 

El moreno se apresuró en hacer lo que gritó Argent, descubriendo con temor que su respiración es tan suave y lenta, que en cualquier momento puede detenerse. Permitiendo que el mayor se haga cargo de aplicarle los primeros auxilios, solo se dedica a sostener la mano del humano con fuerza. No sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abre y los gemelos entran sosteniendo cada uno un bastón electrificado. 

-¿Por qué tantos gritos?- pregunta uno de los Alfas con una sonrisa- Oh, ¿Le ocurre algo a la mascota? Apenas escucho su corazón, parece que no se unirá a la fiesta que estamos preparando para ustedes.   
-¡Malditos!- gritó Hale embistiendo la puerta pero la fuerza de la descarga hizo que cayera aturdido.   
-Jajajajaja, mala suerte, Derek, no alcanzarás a reclamarlo, deberías darnos las gracias, te hicimos un favor al quitarte de encima a ese lastre, ¿verdad, Ethan? Es un debilucho y torpe humano, algo así no merece ser compañero de un lobo.   
-Cállate, ¡Cállate!- gritó el moreno levantándose y volvió a embestir la puerta, cayendo otra vez.  
-Jajajajaja, Deucalión te está esperando, es hora de tomar una decisión, Derek, aunque tu mascota ya no estará incluida ahí, toma a Hale, Ethan, yo me encargo del cazador.   
-Espera un poco, hermano, hay algo que quiero hacer primero. 

Ethan presionó un botón junto a la puerta antes de abrir la celda, dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen a Derek, quien gruñó estirando una mano hasta los barrotes y comprobando que ya no están electrificados. De reojo, observó como el Alfa toma a Chris por el cuello, apartándolo del humano para luego golpear su cabeza contra la pared de concreto y lo arroja al suelo. Es evidente que su objetivo es Stiles pero apenas hace un amago de incorporarse, Aiden lo detiene, levantándolo por el cabello y empujándolo a los barrotes mientras usa el antebrazo derecho para presionar su cuello, manteniéndolo quieto. 

-Disfruta el espectáculo, Derek, nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente con tu mascota, aún no le devolvemos el favor por encerrarnos la primera vez- señaló el Alfa con una gran sonrisa antes de voltear a su hermano.   
-Pero tranquilos, no somos rencorosos, de hecho, soy tan bueno, que le daré una muerte rápida, no seguiré prolongando su agonía- canturreó Ethan llevando una mano hasta el cuello del menor- ¿Tus últimas palabras, Derek?- el aludido lo miró fijamente y con el ceño fruncido.   
-Solo dos, ¡Ahora Stiles! 

El gemelo no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el castaño abrió los ojos abruptamente al mismo tiempo que mueve su mano derecha, en la cual sostiene el escarpelo, directo hacia la garganta del Alfa y en cuanto el filo atraviesa la piel, lo mueve en horizontal con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos cuando la sangre saltó a borbotones. Hale esbozó una sonrisa y aprovechó el momento de distracción de su atacante para aventarlo a un lado mientras le da un puñetazo en el rostro y Argent sale corriendo de la celda. 

-¡Ethan! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡VOY A DESTROZARTE MASCOTA!- siseó el gemelo haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y se preparó para correr hacia Stiles pero el moreno lo detuvo por el brazo, empujándolo contra los barrotes e hizo presión con su cuerpo para mantenerlo quieto.   
-¡Ahora Argent!- gritó apartándose del lobo escasos segundos antes de que los barrotes de la celda vuelvan a electrificarse, dándole una descarga a Aiden que lo hizo gruñir y cayó de rodillas al suelo.   
-¡Derek!- el aludido se giró atajando en el aire el escarpelo que le arrojó el humano y se abalanzó sobre el Alfa aturdido, clavándoselo en el cuello para girarlo. 

El moreno se incorporó limpiando las gotas de sangre que cayeron en su rostro antes de ir hasta la cama, apartando el cuerpo inerte del gemelo de encima de su compañero y le ayudó a levantarse, revisándolo exhaustivamente hasta cerciorarse que no tiene alguna herida. Si es honesto, no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea el plan de Stiles, no porque no confíe en él, sino porque muchas cosas podrían haber salido mal y la sola idea de que el castaño resulto herido, lo asusta en exceso. 

-Estoy bien, Derek, no te preocupes, aunque una ducha me vendría estupendo- intentó bromear pero en cuanto quiso dar un paso, sus piernas no lo sostuvieron correctamente y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por la ayuda del lobo completo.   
-Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora- dijo tomándolo en brazos antes de caminar hacia el cazador, entregándole el escarpelo- Démonos prisa, debe ir a un hospital pronto.   
-Sí, resiste, Stiles, vamos a salir de aquí- prometió Chris acariciándole la mejilla derecha con suavidad- Aguanta.

El lobo siguió a Chris por los pasillos, vigilando de vez en cuando que su compañero se mantenga consciente y su estado no empeore. Revisando tras algunas puertas que encontraron en su camino, en una de ellas encontraron unas viejas vendas que serán útiles para tratar de mejor forma la herida del menor, así que Chris se hizo cargo de eso mientras Derek revisa a su alrededor en busca de algún tipo de arma pero solo encuentra parte de su ropa, así que se apresura en colocarse el pantalón junto a la camiseta. 

-¿Está listo?- preguntó el moreno acercándose al par de humanos y toda su atención se centra en el adolescente, quien luce cada vez más pálido.   
-Sí, aguantará mejor hasta que salgamos de aquí- respondió el cazador con un notable tono de preocupación que no pasó inadvertido para el moreno, ya que es evidente que si no lo llevan a un hospital pronto, todo acabará muy mal. 

Ambos intercambian una breve mirada antes de que Derek tome en brazos al castaño y continúen su camino. Al poco andar, llegan hasta un gran espacio similar a un cuarto de calderas, con algunos tubos oxidados y con pequeños agujeros que emanan un humo espeso. No tiene idea de donde están pero seguramente es muy lejos de Beacon Hills, probablemente en la ciudad cercana.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- soltó el cazador observando a su alrededor mientras continua caminando.   
-No lo sé y no me interesa descubrirlo, tenemos que encontrar una salida- respondió el Alfa sin bajar la guardia- ¿Cómo vas, Stiles?   
-He estado mejor… mucho mejor- dijo sin humor en sus palabras.  
-Mantente despierto, no te duermas- ordenó el moreno sacudiéndolo un poco cuando notó que eso es precisamente lo que está haciendo el chico- No escojas este momento para callarte, Stiles.   
-Oh Sourwolf… sé cuánto adoras escucharme… lo siento… no se me ocurre de qué hablar…- murmuró pestañando con cansancio, siendo incapaz de mantener por más tiempo los ojos abiertos.  
-Argent, espera- pidió deteniéndose junto a un contenedor de metal y se tomó unos segundos para pensar hasta que recordó algo muy importante- En mi bolsillo… en mi bolsillo derecho hay unos papeles, sácalos y entrégaselos a Stiles, quiero que los lea. 

El cazador obedeció su indicación, pasándole varias hojas dobladas al adolescente, quien las tomó con curiosidad y las extendió, contando un total de seis con algo escrito por ambos lados a mano. El lobo sabe que no es el mejor momento para darle eso a Stiles pero no se le ocurre otra forma de mantenerlo despierto y no está dispuesto a perderlo. 

-Derek… esto…- los ojos color whisky del menor se encontraron en una larga mirada con los grisáceos de Hale.   
-Léelo, por favor léelo- pidió dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de retomar reanudar sus pasos siguiendo a Argent.  
-“Cosas que Derek (y su inteligente lobo) aman de Stiles”- durante unos segundos, el cazador se voltea a ellos, con un gesto extraño en el rostro pero luego vuelve a darles la espalda y continua avanzando- Son seis páginas a ambos lados… Derek, esto…   
-Solo léelo, por favor, luego hablaremos.   
-Sí… “Lealtad, su lealtad incondicional con la manada y hacia su Alfa”, “Inteligencia, es el beta más inteligente de la manada” “Siempre se preocupa por todos a su alrededor” “Siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a todos, aún cuando no se lo merecen” “Es el mejor trazando planes” “Siempre encuentra la forma de resolver los problemas” “Pecas, tiene muchas pecas” “Sus bonitos ojos marrones” “Su cabello alborotado, siempre parece que pelea con la peineta por las mañanas”-el castaño se rio después de leer esa última oración antes de continuar sintiendo que un nudo se forma en su garganta, ya que jamás pensó que el moreno hiciera algo así- “La forma en que lame sus labios cuando está nervioso” “Su sentido del humor” “Su hiperactividad” “Su boca parlanchina que nos provoca a callarlo con un beso”.  
-Cuando se supera la fase de querer arrancarte la garganta con los dientes, eres agradable, Stiles… eres increíble- corrigió bajando la vista hacia el chico que carga en sus brazos y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- Sé que no es el momento pero Stiles, yo te— antes de que pudiera terminar, escucharon un ruido metálico que hizo que se detuvieran al instante- Shhhh, silencio- susurró el lobo ocultándose entre dos grandes contenedores junto a Argent y unos pasos resonaron en dirección a ellos - Solo es uno, debe ser Kali.  
-Puedo encargarme de ella pero necesitamos una distracción, estoy seguro que sin poderes sigue siendo fuerte- respondió bajito el cazador antes de apretar con fuerza el escarpelo.   
-Tengo un plan- murmuró el Alfa bajando con cuidado a su compañero hasta que dejarlo sentado y volvió a incorporarse- Córtame, lo suficiente para que sangre, date prisa, hazlo, cuando se acabe el eclipse se curarán, hazlo y luego ocúltate, te daré la oportunidad que necesitas. 

Derek no demostró signo alguno de dolor cuando el mayor cumplió con su petición. No porque no lo sintiera, sino porque no quiere preocupar a su Stiles. En cuanto considera que es suficiente, le indica a Chris que se marche silenciosamente y él lo hace por el lado opuesto, cargando con cuidado al humano hasta que pisa un tubo de metal en el suelo, el cual choca contra la pared. Rápidamente se esconde tras una repisa metálica, manteniendo abrazado contra su cuerpo al adolescente.

-Tengo miedo…  
-Shhhh, estaremos bien- responde dándole un casto beso en la frente.   
-Esa es una promesa que no podrás cumplir, cariño- afirma una voz al mismo tiempo que lo toman por el cuello y lo jalan hacia atrás, provocando que suelte al castaño y éste cae sentando contra la pared- Debo suponer que los gemelos ya no están aquí ¿Verdad? Deucalión tenía razón, aprovecharían el eclipse lunar para escapar, ¿Y el cazador?   
-Ese cobarde huyó, ya me encargaré de él- responde intentando apartar la extremidad de la mujer pero los días sin comer, ni tomar agua lo tienen más débil de lo que pensó.   
-No es cobarde, es inteligente, abandona el peso muerto para tener una oportunidad- corrió la mujer con una gran sonrisa de diversión y se centra uno segundos en el humano- Es una pena que te pierdas el show principal, Stiles, aunque ya no eres un obstáculo para que obtengamos lo que queremos, ¿Sabes algo, Derek? Debiste asesinarlo cuando te transformarte en un lobo completo, al menos habría sido rápido, casi sin dolor porque en cambio yo, yo voy a disfrutar destrozarlo frente a ti, romperé hueso por hueso hasta que suplique morir. 

Hale gruñó molesto hasta que captó un movimiento tras la mujer y lanzó un patada a su costado, provocando que retroceda dos pasos para esquivarlo, al mismo tiempo que el cazador la ataca por la espalda, golpeándola en la cabeza con un tubo de metal pero tal como supusieron, aún sin sus poderes lobunos Kali es fuerte y tomó a su atacante por la muñeca derecha antes de darle un fuerte codazo en un costado del vientre con el brazo libre. Argent intentó darle una patada, sin embargo, con un rápido movimiento, la mujer lo tumba al suelo. 

-¿Sabes algo? Debiste huir cuando tuviste tu oportunidad. 

Derek rápidamente se abalanzó sobre la loba y los dos rodaron un par de metros por el suelo, en una lucha por dominar al contrario. Sin su súper fuerza, ni tampoco estando en condiciones de luchar, el moreno sabe que si se prolonga ese encuentro va a terminar muy mal para él, así que rápidamente intenta pensar en algo hasta que repara en algo que sobresale en la pared de enfrente y gira la cabeza hacia el cazador, quien se está incorporando adolorido. No tardó ni tres segundos en que el mayor comprenda su plan, quitándole a Kali de encima mientras le rodea el cuello con un brazo antes de empujarla a un lado y Derek se levanta con rapidez, embistiendo a la mujer contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas. 

-¡Aaaaahhhh!- grita el enemigo cuando el pedazo de metal que sobresale en punta, la atraviesa por el abdomen.   
-¿Sabes cuál fue tu error? Creer que Argent y yo no podemos trabajar en equipo, todo este tiempo han intentado separarnos, usando a Stiles pero ese fue su error, no importan nuestras diferencias cuando ambos queremos lo mismo: protegerlo- gruñó el Alfa llevando una mano hasta el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para sacar el escarpelo y colocó la afilada punta en el cuello de la loba.   
-Tal vez los gemelos y yo fuimos engañados pero no podrás hacer lo mismo con Deucalión… no hay forma en que tú, ni ese intento de príncipe azul que está por allá puedan matarlo… no hay forma- aseguró antes tosa un poco de sangre y esboza una sonrisa.   
-Sé que Deucalión no caerá tan fácilmente pero es mejor así, porque disfrutaré cada segundos que me tomaré para destrozarlo- prometió el moreno al mismo tiempo que entierra el escarpelo en un costado del cuello contrario- Aún no te he devuelto el favor por lo del centro comercial, te advertí que pagarías cada golpe que le diste a Stiles- afirmó tomándola por la chaqueta para jalarla hacia él hasta que el metal se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo y volvió a arrojarla con todas fuerzas hacia la pared, haciéndole otra herida a escasos centímetros de la primera- Chris, es mejor que te lleves a Stiles de aquí, no podré usar mis garras, así que esto va a tardar un poco más- dijo intercambiando una mirada con el adolescente, quien susurra su nombre preocupado. Ve, Stiles, los alcanzaré pronto.

El moreno esperó hasta que ambos desaparecen de su campo visual y centró toda su atención en la mujer herida frente a él. La sangre escurre incesantemente de la herida de su cuello y abdomen pero no le permitirá morir sin experimentar el verdadero dolor y recibir un castigo por todo el daño que le causó a su compañero.


	23. Eclipse Lunar (parte II)

Stiles se pegó más al cuerpo del cazador cuando salieron al exterior, en busca de calor para aplacar el frío de la noche. El lugar donde estuvieron retenidos, es algo similar a una fabricada abandonada y los rodea un frondoso bosque. El mayor lo lleva hasta uno de los árboles cercanos, cubriéndose en caso de un posible ataque. 

-Deucalión debe estar cerca- susurró estrechándolo más contra él antes de observarlo con una casi palpable preocupación- Vas a estar bien, esperaremos a Derek y nos iremos de aquí, si encontramos la carretera, saldremos de aquí.   
-Chris… lo siento… es mi culpa que estés aquí… es mi culpa que te hirieran… lo siento mucho- se disculpó afirmando las manos en el pecho contrario.   
-No, Stiles, no es tu culpa y no me arrepiento de estar aquí si ahora puedo mantenerte a salvo- aseguró apoyando la espalda contra el tronco al mismo tiempo que suspira bajito- Perdóname, por la discusión que tuvimos, por las cosas crueles que dije… no es una justificación pero estaba molesto… sé lidiar con estas cosas… controlar mis emociones pero… es difícil cuando se trata de alguien importante para mí, la rabia me encegueció y te traté muy mal, lo siento, sé que jamás me has engañado, Stiles, eres un chico increíble…- durante unos segundos hizo una pausa, aceptando la caricia en su mejilla derecha- Derek es muy afortunado de tenerte… tiene demasiada suerte de que aún lo ames- señaló tomando por sorpresa al menor, quien rápidamente bajó la cabeza, evitando cualquier contacto visual- Lo entiendo, Stiles, lo entendí cuando te vi leyendo la lista de Derek… tus ojos brillaban, tu sonrisa… tú aún lo amas, lo sé, así como también sé que siempre fuiste serio conmigo, que realmente me quieres, me quieres mucho pero jamás vas a amarme como lo haces con él.  
-Perdóname, Chris… no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, no puedo amarte de la forma en que tú quieres… lo siento mucho… sé que es egoísta de mi parte, tú eres un hombre increíble, fantástico… eres la mejor persona con quien podría estar… lo siento mucho… no quiero lastimarte… eres muy importante para mí… lo siento- se disculpó nuevamente mientras sus ojos se colocan acuosos por las lágrimas.   
-Tú no necesitas al hombre perfecto a tu lado, Stiles, solo necesitas a alguien que te ame, que te haga sentir especial cada día… ambos sabemos quién es esa persona aunque es algo idiota, bastante idiota- el castaño asintió con una sonrisa y abrazó por el cuello al cazador, quien le dio un beso en un costado de la cabeza- Luego hablaremos, primero te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré a un hospital.  
-Sí, Chris. 

Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que escucharon un crujido y el cazador se preparó para disparar pero se relajó al notar que se trata del moreno, quien les hace una seña con la mano hacia la derecha y comienzan a caminar. A cada minuto que pasa de la caminata por el bosque, el castaño se siente más débil, sus ojos amenazan con cerrarse pero cada vez que eso está por ocurrir, el mayor aprovecha que es quien lo lleva en brazos para sacudirlo, consiguiendo así que se mantenga despierto. 

-Resiste, falta poco- susurró Argent prestando atención al lobo, quien los guía entre los árboles. 

A Stiles le gustaría estar cerca del moreno en ese momento, que vuelva a sostenerlo en sus fuertes brazos pero tiene la impresión que está molesto por algo, tal vez Kali le dijo algo antes de que la asesinara. Está por llamar al Alfa para averiguarlo cuando algo a toda velocidad se entierra en el hombro del cazador, quien gruñe del dolor al mismo tiempo que se oculta tras un árbol, al igual que Derek. 

-¿Tan pronto se van? Se perderán el espectáculo principal, uno que comenzará justo ahora- afirmó la voz de Deucalión desde una dirección que el humano no consigue identificar- Por cierto, buen trabajo engañando a los gemelos, no me importa que los mataran, eran débiles pero lo que le hicieron a mi hermosa Kali, esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer, Derek y ahora que me has quitado a mi manada, no tienes más opción que unirte a mí, aunque claro, primero mataré a tus dos impertinentes acompañantes.   
-Argent- susurró el lobo yendo frente a ellos y acarició la mejilla del adolescente con suavidad- Distraeré a Deucalión, llévate a Stiles de aquí, no importa donde, solo aléjense lo más que puedan y protégelo.   
-No, Derek… es peligroso, aún sin sus poderes lobunos, Deucalión es fuerte, sigue siendo un druida- dijo el menor muy preocupado por el bienestar de su compañero- Por favor no lo hagas…  
-Lo único que me importa ahora es protegerte, Stiles y tienes que ir a un hospital, yo estaré bien, váyanse en cuanto comience a seguirme… por favor cuídalo muy bien, Chris… asegúrate que llegue a un hospital- pidió observando fijamente al cazador, quien asintió con seriedad- Gracias…   
-Derek no… Derek… 

El menor estiró la mano para evitar que el moreno hiciera una locura pero sus dedos solo rozaron el brazo contrario y en escasos segundos lo vio desaparecer entre los árboles. En cuanto escucharon un rugido, fue la señal para que el mayor continúe su trayecto, apresurándose en alejarse del lugar donde se libraría el combate entre ambos Alfas. 

-Derek…

No. No podían abandonarlo ahí, mucho menos ahora que no puede usar sus poderes por el eclipse lunar. ¿Por qué tiene que jugar al lobo valiente y sacrificarse de esa forma? No… él ya conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta, el moreno está protegiéndolo, por eso fue a ganar tiempo para que ellos pudieran huir. Las lágrimas comienzan a surcar sus mejillas con esos pensamientos y aprieta las manos contra los hombros de Argent, llorando en silencio hasta que se detienen abruptamente. 

-¿Chris…?- lo llama en un susurro, sin entender por qué están inmóviles.  
-Le prometí a Derek que te mantendré a salvo… que te llevaré a un hospital… si lo hago… solo conseguiré que estés triste… tú no quieres dejarlo aquí…no podemos abandonarlo, tenemos que escapar los tres-afirmó al mismo tiempo que baja la vista hacia el adolescente, quien corresponde su gesto esperanzado- Deucalión no tiene todos sus poderes, no es un lobo, aún podemos derrotarlo si trabajamos en equipo, vamos a ayudarlo.  
-Gracias, Chris, gracias- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con suavidad mientras esboza una amplia sonrisa- Vamos por Sourwolf, yo estaré bien, lo prometo, puedo aguantar más… tenemos que aprovechar el eclipse para acabar con él.   
-Conozco esa carita, ¿Cuál es tu plan, chico listo? 

Stiles le explicó al mayor lo que tiene en mente y en cuanto llegaron a un acuerdo, se apresuraron en regresar sobre sus pasos, guiándose por varios ruidos que se hacen paulatinamente más fuerte a medida que se acercan. El castaño se afirmó de un tronco cuando lo bajaron y observó como el cazador se pierde entre los árboles. Con varios pasos temblorosos por la falta de fuerzas que le ocasiona la pérdida de sangre, consigue llegar hasta un claro, en donde ve con horror como Deucalión tiene al moreno en el suelo, manteniendo una mano en su cuello mientras usa la otra para darle puñetazos en el rostro. 

-Que decepcionada estaría Talia de ti, has escogido morir para proteger a un humano, es simplemente patético, creo que te subestimé, Derek, no necesitó a alguien tan débil como tú en mi manada, ya lo he decidido, te mataré, iré por esos dos para arrancarles el cuello, destrozaré a tu manada y me llevaré a Scott.

El castaño entró en pánico al escuchar esas palabras y recogió una piedra del tamaño de su mano del suelo para luego acercarse lentamente hasta donde están ambos Alfas. Sabe que su intervención en ese punto no es parte del plan que acordó con Argent pero no va a permitir que ese sujeto lastime al hombre que ama. 

-¿Sabes que es lo más divertido, Derek? Que todo va de acuerdo a mis planes porque tal como supuse, tu mascota es muy fiel y no te abandonará- dijo al mismo tiempo que esquiva el ataque del castaño para colocarse de pie, yendo lentamente hacia él- Eres tan predecible, Stiles, me alegra que estés aquí para el show principal, sería una pena que no pudiera arrancarte el cuello frente a Derek. 

El humano quería correr pero sus piernas no son capaces de seguir soportando su peso y cae de rodillas, afirmando las palmas en el suelo mientras su vista se nubla durante unos segundos, los mismos que tardó el Alfa en llegar frente a él y le dio una fuerte patada en el costado del abdomen, a la altura donde está la herida de bala, la cual comienza a sangrar de nuevo. 

-¡Aaaaahhhh!- gritó cayendo de lado y no alcanza a reaccionar cuando colocan un pie en su cuello.  
-No tomes esto como algo personal, Stiles, solo te fijaste en la persona equivocada, sigo pensando que serías un buen beta, la lealtad es una cualidad muy valiosa para cualquier Alfa, solo por eso te daré una muerte rápida.

Cuando creyó que iba a morir ahí, Chris apareció por un costado, abalanzándose sobre Deucalión y ambos cayeron al suelo, rodando un par de metros e intentando dominar al contrario. El castaño se arrastró como pudo hasta llegar con su compañero, dándole suaves golpecitos en las mejillas y consiguió hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Stiles…?- susurró el moreno aún aturdido por los golpes.   
-Derek… estás herido…- dijo limpiando como pudo la sangre del rostro contrario antes de girarse hacia la derecha, en donde a unos metros están luchando los dos mayores- Tenemos… tenemos que ayudar a Chris, no puedes rendirte ahora, lobito… no voy a permitir que mueras, eres un lobo tonto… sacrificarte de esa forma por mí… yo haría lo mismo por ti, Derek… lo mismo- aseguró abrazando con fuerza al Alfa, quien lo estrechó contra su cuerpo- Vamos a salir los tres de aquí… los tres…  
-Los tres- repitió el lobo completo incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y observó como el cazador está luchando contra el enemigo, manteniéndolo lejos de ellos pero sin conseguir cubrirse del todo de los ataques- Tengo que ayudarlo, quédate aquí, Stiles, ya has hecho suficiente.   
-Sí, Derek- dijo permitiendo que el lobo lo lleve hasta un árbol y bajó una mano al costado de su vientre.  
-Estás sangrando… la herida—  
-Estoy bien- aseguró cubriéndole la boca con una mano y sonrió un poco- Ayuda a Chris…acaben con ese bastardo y regresemos a casa…  
-Stiles…sí… regresaremos a casa, lo prometo, quédate aquí y no te duermas, lee la lista, Stiles, quiero que la leas hasta que terminemos esto- pidió buscando en los bolsillos del adolecente para entregarle las seis hojas- Léelas todas. 

El castaño observó cómo Derek se une a Argent para derrotar al Alfa, quien a pesar de no tener sus poderes lobunos por el eclipse, es muy capaz de luchar en igualdad de condiciones contra ambos. Stiles se deja caer sentado por el tronco y acerca con lentitud las hojas a su rostro, leyendo mentalmente el título con una sonrisa, ya que apenas puede creer que el moreno escribiera tantas cosas buenas de él y eso lo hace muy feliz. 

Cuando va en la tercera plana, su vista se fija en la batalla mientras una intensa sensación de somnolencia lo invade. Tal parece que ese sujeto conseguirá lo que quiere, al menos una de ellas y él morirá ahí. No hay muchas cosas de las que se arrepienta en ese momento, solo de dos, la primera es que su padre quedará devastado cuando sepa lo que pasó y la segunda, es que no podrá estar con el hombre que ama.

-¡Stiles!- gritó una voz que reconoció de inmediato y observó hacia la izquierda, en donde el sheriff, Scott, Lydia y Jackson vienen corriendo hacia él.  
-Papá…- susurra levantándose con algo de dificultad antes de ir hacia ellos con los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas. 

Tal vez si lo consigan, tal vez podrán ganar de forma definitiva esa batalla. Los demás apoyarán a Chris y Derek para acabar con Deucalión. Por fin todo ha terminado. Cuando está a mitad de camino de llegar hacia donde está la seguridad de su manada, un dolor punzante en su espalda se esparce hasta su pecho y baja la vista despacio, descubriendo que se trata del bastón que usa el Alfa ciego. 

-¡Stiles!- gritó su padre al mismo tiempo que un grueso hilo de sangre escapa de los labios del adolescente hiperactivo.

Lo siguiente pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta, el menor deja caer deja caer las hojas con la lista que hizo el moreno antes de girarse hacia su dirección, percatándose de la expresión de horror que hay en su rostro mientras corresponde su mirada y rápidamente su mueca cambia a una de enfado que nunca antes ha mostrado, ni siquiera cuando suele sacarlo de quicio muy seguido. Extrañamente, las piernas de Stiles ya no son capaces de mantenerlo en pie y cae de rodillas para luego quitar el bastón de su pecho, soltando un quejido adolorido e iba a derrumbarse al suelo pero unos brazos lo detienen y descubre que se trata del sheriff.

-Papá…- susurra tosiendo más sangre e instintivamente lleva una mano para cubrir la herida de su pecho- ¿Cómo… como llegaron aquí…?- preguntó sintiéndose cada vez más débil.   
-Yo… yo lo escuché…- responde la pelirroja arrodillándose a su lado y le tomó una mano con los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas- Una voz… tu voz llamándome… sentí que estabas en peligro… que…que si no llegábamos pronto… ibas a morir…lo siento…  
-Vaya… nunca pensé… que llegaría el día en que… llorarías por mí…- dijo acariciando con un dedo el dorso de la mano de la chica, quien sonrió con tristeza- Tu novio lagartija… se pondrá muy celoso… 

Stiles dirigió su mirada hacia donde está el enemigo, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando descubre que ambos hombres han tumbado en el suelo a Deucalión y están atacándolo con una agresividad que no es propia de ellos, Chris haciendo uso del pequeño escarpelo mientras que Derek usa una piedra. Todo va a estar bien ahora, la manada de Alfas ya no es amenaza para Beacon Hills, nadie más morirá por culpa de esos sujetos… al final resultó todo bien, no del todo, nunca contempló la posibilidad de morir ahí.

-Stiles no…- susurró Scott arrodillándose a su lado y cubrió la herida de su pecho con una mano mientras llora- Stiles... ¡Derek! ¡Derek! 

Tan solo pasan unos segundos hasta que el Alfa llega ensangrentado a su lado, colocando ambos manos sobre su herida pero nada ocurre y es evidente que no se curará, no cuando aún dura el eclipse lunar. El menor escucha unas voces, gritos y muchos pasos corriendo hasta él hasta que descubre que se trata del resto de la manada, quienes lo rodean rápidamente. 

-Cúralo, Derek, ¡Cúralo de una vez!- ordena Scott haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos sin darse cuenta- ¡Cúralo!   
-No puedo… no puedo… no puedo…- susurra el moreno observando con lágrimas en sus ojos al humano que cada vez está más pálido- No puedo curarlo, no funciona.  
-Aún faltan tres minutos para que acabe el eclipse…no pueden usar sus poderes…- señaló la pelirroja negando despacio antes de observar a los demás- No pueden… Va a morir… Stiles va—  
-¡No! ¡No va a morir!- gritó Derek volviendo a intentar usar sus poderes curativos sin obtener algún resultado-No vas a morir…   
-Está bien…- murmuró el castaño moviendo una mano hasta colocarla sobre una de las de su compañero- Deucalión está… muerto… eso es… es todo lo… que importa… papá… lo siento… siento… dejarte así…- a duras penas contuvo sus lágrimas cuando el sheriff se inclinó a besar su frente mientras llora, incapaz de hablar en ese momento- Te amo, papá…   
-No… resiste un poco más… por favor…- pidió el lobo completo con desesperación e intentó curarlo otra vez- Por favor… no me dejes… no te mueras, Stiles…  
-Lo siento… Sourwolf… creo que eso es algo que no te puedo prometer… Derek… Derek…- el aludido lo observó con pequeños sollozos que hacen cada vez más fuertes- Te amo…  
-Yo también te amo… te amo mucho…- aseguró el Alfa con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas y se inclinó a darle un suave beso en los labios- Te amo… fui un idiota al no darme cuenta antes de lo mucho que te amo… lo siento… prometí… prometí que te cuidaría y volví a fallar… lo siento tanto…  
-Derek… ¿Harías…algo más…por mí…?- preguntó en un susurro y el moreno asintió mientras lucha por controlarse- Podrías… podrías leer la lista… quedé en la cuarta plana… léela para mí…por favor… primero… primero el titulo…  
-Sí…- Peter recogió las hojas para entregárselas a su sobrino, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no demostrar la tristeza que siente en ese momento- Cosas…Cosas que Derek… y su inteligente lobo aman de Stiles… amo la forma en que sus dedos se mueven inquietos cuando está nervioso… me gusta cuando me coloca ridículos apodos, especialmente Sourwolf… me gusta la forma en que cuida de la manada… me encantan sus pecas… me gusta que no sabe ser discreto…me gusta su honestidad… me gusta la expresión seria de su rostro cuando está leyendo… me gusta cómo se acelera su corazón cuando estamos cerca… me gusta el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando se avergüenza… 

Poco a poco sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Por más que desea permanecer despierto hasta que su compañero termine de leer la lista, ya no puede con el sueño que siente y las fuerzas lo abandonan. Con lentitud, mueve su mano hasta la mejilla del Alfa, quien detiene la lectura de inmediato y lo observa llorando mientras niega despacio.

-Derek… te amo…- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.   
-Yo también… también te amo…-respondió el moreno con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas- ¿Stiles? ¡Stiles! 

Varias voces comenzaron a llamarlo con desesperación y por más que quiere responder, no puede hacerlo, su cuerpo no colabora con sus deseos. Lentamente la oscuridad lo rodea y lo último que escucha es un grito desgarrador del Alfa que lleva nombre, luego todo es silencio. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

-No… no… Stiles…- susurró el moreno ocultando su rostro contra el pecho del humano, escuchando como el latir de su corazón se hace cada vez más lento- Por favor… no me dejes…  
-Tienes que haber algo… tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer…- dijo Scott con desesperación mientras observa a su mejor amigo que está muy pálido y su pecho se mueve casi imperceptiblemente- ¡Tiene que haber algo! Derek… Stiles no puede morir… no puede… 

Él tampoco desea perder a su compañero pero el eclipse de luna no le permite utilizar sus poderes, no le permite conectarse con su lobo. No es justo, es él quien debería estar agonizando, no Stiles. Las lágrimas caen con mayor fuerza de sus ojos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloró de esa forma? Hace muchos años, el mismo día en que perdió a toda su familia producto del incendio, recuerda perfectamente como luchó por no demostrar su dolor pero en cuanto estuvo a solas con Laura y ella lo abrazó, fue suficiente para hacer caer sus muros. Ese mismo día se prometió que no volvería a mostrarse débil, ni vulnerable frente a otra persona, nunca más volvería a llorar, ni tampoco abrir su corazón a otra persona. 

Al menos así fue hasta que Stiles llegó a su vida. 

Desde un comienzo le desagradó ese chico, no podía estar a su lado por más de cinco minutos sin querer arrancarle el cuello por lo molesto que puede llegar a ser pero eso solo es una fachada, al igual que la suya de hombre frío y distante. Ambos están muy heridos, utilizando diferentes estrategias que les ayudan a afrontar el dolor y en el fondo se parecen, son más iguales de lo que Derek llegó a pensar en un comienzo.

El moreno reaccionó cuando escuchó varios llantos a su alrededor y se sorprendió bastante cuando descubrió que Jackson también está muy afectado con lo ocurrido, no necesita de sus súper sentidos para saber que su tristeza es muy real y vuelve a centrar su vista en Stiles, ese chico que al principio no aguanta, es el mismo que ha mantenido unido a la manada, es quien los hace una familia, quien los conforta, quien los apoya, quien los aconseja, quien los escucha, quien los acompaña, quien siempre está ahí, sin importar el momento y lugar. Stiles le ha dado una nueva familia, Stiles es su familia y ya no quiere volver a pasar el mismo dolor de hace unos años. No quiere ser completamente inútil a la hora de proteger a quienes ama.

“Stiles… Stiles” 

Ya no es un beta ingenuo que cualquiera puede engañar y aprovecharse de él. Ya no es el lobo indefenso que no pudo proteger a su familia. Ya no es esa persona. Ha crecido mucho ese último tiempo, tiene una manada que se ha vuelto su familia y a pesar de sus diferencias, quiere mucho a cada uno de ellos, daría la vida por cualquiera de ellos. 

“No quiero perderlo… no quiero” 

Jackson, Isaac, Erika, Boyd, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Peter y Stiles, esa es su manada, no puede concebirla sin alguno de ellos, sobretodo sin su hiperactivo compañero. No quiere perderlo, no quiere, no va a perderlo. 

“¡No podemos perderlo!” 

Derek sintió algo extraño recorriendo su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por ello, colocando su mano sobre la herida en el pecho del castaño al mismo tiempo que ve como unas venas blancas comienzan aparecer en su extremidad. No va a perder a Stiles, ninguno de los dos, humano y lobo, están dispuestos a perder a su compañero. Cuando escucha unas exclamaciones de sorpresa, abre los ojos fijándolos en el humano, cuya respiración se hace más notoria y el color está volviendo a su rostro. Una inmensa alegría lo invade al comprender que aún con el eclipse lunar, de alguna forma consiguió llegar hasta su lobo y está curándolo. Con la mano libre, sube la camiseta del menor, descubriendo que la herida de bala del costado de su abdomen, se hace cada vez más pequeña hasta desaparecer por completo. 

-Stiles…-susurra afirmando la cabeza contra el abdomen del chico mientras jadea agitado al mismo tiempo que las venas blancas desparecen de su brazo y mano derecha. Apenas es capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por el cansancio pero no quiere desmayarse aún hasta asegurarse que su compañero está bien- Stiles…- con pesadez intenta incorporarse sobre sus rodillas, estando a punto de caer, sin embargo, unas manos lo sostuvieron por los hombros y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Argent, quien le ayuda a arrodillarse antes de subir más la camiseta del adolescente, dejando al descubierto que ya no está la herida de su pecho.   
-Lo salvaste, Derek… salvaste a Stiles- dijo el cazador dándole un inesperado abrazo que el lobo correspondió con un brazo debido al cansancio- Lo hiciste… Stiles estará bien. 

El moreno no tiene idea de que ha ocurrido pero escuchar las palabras de Chris sobre el estado de su compañero, es suficiente para que se relaje por completo y vuelve a acercarse al adolescente, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho contrario para escuchar los rítmicos latidos que se hacen cada vez más fuertes, dándole la tranquilidad suficiente de permitir desmayarse con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. Su compañero está a salvo, tanto su lobo como él lo protegieron.


	24. Lo que el humano y el lobo quieren

Derek abrió los ojos lentamente, cerrándolos casi de inmediato cuando la luz del exterior dio de lleno en su rostro. Le tomó varios parpadeos ser capaz de mantenerlos abiertos y reconoció que está en el Loft, específicamente su cama. Lo segundo que llamó su atención, fue que siente un peso extraño en su torso y cuando baja la vista, se encuentra con una mata de cabello castaño alborotado que reconoce de inmediato.

-Stiles…-susurra llevando sus manos hasta el cuerpo contrario, estrechándolo en un suave abrazo, ya que no quiere despertarlo aún.   
-Ha estado cuidándote toda la noche- dijo una voz antes de que unos pasos se acerquen hasta que reconoció a Peter- ¿Cómo te sientes? Llevas más de un día dormido- señaló el beta escudriñándolo por unos segundos- Nos tenías muy preocupados, Derek, la manada se quedó hasta tarde ayer acompañante, ninguno quería marcharse pero los convencí de hacerlo, tienen instituto hoy- explicó para luego esbozar una sonrisa de diversión y acarició despacio el cabello del adolescente- Por supuesto que Stiles no hizo caso, estaba muy determinado hasta que el sheriff aceptó que pase la noche aquí y falte a clases, él está muy agradecido contigo, por haber salvado a su hijo, te has ganado a tu futuro suegro por completo, bien hecho, Derek, por cierto, Deaton vendrá por la tarde a revisarte.   
-Estoy bien- respondió el moreno acariciando con suavidad la espalda de su compañero, quien se movió un poco sobre él y continuó durmiendo- No entiendo que pasó… el eclipse no había terminado aún cuando pude curarlo.   
-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Derek pero me alegra mucho que pudieras hacerlo, Stiles nos convierte en una familia y…no sabría qué hacer si vuelvo a perder a mi familia…- susurró lo último con un deje de angustia en la voz.  
-Eso no ocurrirá, no voy a perder a mi familia, a mi manada… y tú eres parte de ella- dijo lo último desviando la vista algo avergonzado, lo cual ocasionó la risa de su tío- Cierra la boca, idiota.  
-Ese es el Derek que conozco, les prepararé algo de comer, despierta a tu cachorro y almuercen, les daré algo de privacidad- dijo guiñándole un ojo con complicidad antes de marcharse hacia la puerta- Aprovecha tu tiempo a solas, sobrinito, sin los Alfas molestando, con la aprobación de tu suegro y la de Chris, tienes que hacerlo oficial con tu compañero, nos vemos después. 

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos en el Loft, el lobo subió una mano al rostro del castaño, acariciándolo con suavidad antes de moverlo despacio. Le tomó largos segundos conseguir despertarlo hasta que el adolescente se incorporó somnoliento, parpadeando descoordinadamente, con un ojo primero y luego el otro. 

-¿Derek?- lo llamó con la voz pastosa por el sueño.   
-Hola, Stiles.  
-¡Derek!- gritó al mismo tiempo que le da un fuerte abrazo y afirmó frente contra frente sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- ¿Cómo está mi lobito feroz?  
-Bien, recuperado por completo- respondió llevando una mano a la nuca del adolescente- Me alegra mucho que estés bien, Stiles, no quiero perderte, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, sé que una disculpa no es suficiente para borrar todo el dolor que te he causado pero no va a pasar un solo día en que no intente compensarlo, te daré una sonrisa por cada lágrima que te he hecho derramar- afirmó sellando su promesa con un cariñoso beso que el menor correspondió- Eres mi compañero, Stiles y te amaré el resto de mi vida, así que no tienes permitido dejarme, ¿Quedó claro?- ordenó intentando disimular una sonrisa e hizo brillar sus rojos para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.   
-Jajajaja, muy claro, majestad lobuna- respondió haciendo un saludo militar antes de observar fijamente al moreno- Te amo, Derek, yo también te amaré el resto de mi vida.

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y juntaron sus bocas en un apasionado beso. El lobo completo disfrutó del contacto, prolongándolo todo lo posible hasta que se apartaron con una sonrisa y volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza, permaneciendo durante varios minutos en un cómodo silencio. En ese momento Derek recuerda todo lo ocurrido durante el eclipse, como por fin ambos fueron capaces de confesar sus sentimientos y ser correspondidos de la misma forma. 

-Stiles, quiero que seas mi pareja, quiero hacerte mi compañero- dijo acariciando la mejilla derecha del adolescente, quien aceptó la caricia con una sonrisa.   
-Eso me encantaría, Derek, me gustaría mucho- respondió dándole un casto beso en la frente- No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he deseado esto… tengo que hablar con Chris primero… no lo he visto desde ayer en la tarde, vino a saber cómo estabas, Derek.  
-Entiendo… me he equivocado mucho con él…tenías razón, tienes razón, Stiles, Argent es un buen hombre… mantener nuestra enemistad es ridículo… fue Kate quien creó todo esto con sus mentiras y engaños… él intentó arreglarlo- señaló observando fijamente los bonitos ojos del menor.   
-Es cierto, entonces habla con él y discúlpate, no has sido muy agradable- señaló acomodando la cabeza en el pecho del mayor- Me parece irreal todo esto, necesitamos una situación de vida o muerte para darnos cuenta de lo mucho que nos amamos… esto se está haciendo una costumbre entre nosotros ¿Verdad? Acabar en situaciones así pero mi Sourwolf siempre viene al rescate.  
-O eres tú quien viene a rescatarme, Stiles, creo que en esta ocasión has sido tú- afirmó el moreno abrazándolo por la cintura- Fui un completo idiota, mi lobo es muy listo, no podría haber escogido a un mejor compañero para nosotros. 

Ambos permanecieron acostados por unos minutos antes de levantarse a almorzar lo que les preparó Peter: Pasta con carne mientras mantienen una amena conversación.   
Pasadas las cuatro, llega su manada al Loft, quienes se colocan muy contentos al descubrir que ya está despierto y completamente recuperado. Cuando Deaton lo revisa, confirma que todo está orden. 

-¿Cómo pudo curarlo?- preguntó Isaac lo que todos quieren saber en ese momento- Aún faltaban dos minutos para que terminara el eclipse, ninguno de nosotros podía usar sus poderes.   
-No estoy muy seguro pero tengo una teoría- respondió el veterinario observando a la pareja unos segundos- Durante el eclipse lunar, no es del todo cierto que pierdan sus poderes, es más correcto decir que su lobo se adormece y no responde cuando lo necesitan, sus poderes siguen ahí, es solo que no pueden acceder a ellos, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el lobo, Derek?   
-Que el lobo no es una parte de mí, soy yo, que las necesidades y deseos del lobo son las mías y viceversa- respondió tomando la mano del castaño con suavidad.  
-Así es, cuando aceptaste tus sentimientos por Stiles, eso te unió aún más con tu lobo, tu deseo y necesidad por salvar a tu compañero fue tan fuerte y sincera, que conseguiste despertar una parte del poder del lobo- explicó el druida con serenidad de la forma más sencilla posible para que todos lo comprendieran.   
-Por eso uno de sus ojos brillaba rojo mientras curaba a Stiles- señaló la pelirroja pensativa y el veterinario asintió.   
-Al despertar solo una parte del lobo, éste ocupó tu propia energía, Derek, por eso quedaste muy fatigado luego de curarlo, por supuesto que lo que has hecho, no hubiera sido posible de no haber un fuerte vínculo entre ambos-esas palabras hicieron sonreír un poco al moreno. En ese momento, cuando creyó que perdería a Stiles, pudo sentir perfectamente a su lobo y la última vez que estuvieron tan sincronizados, fue cuando pudo adoptar su forma completa- Hay algo más que debemos solucionar para cerrar por completo el tema de la manada de Alfas- dijo Deaton antes de hacer una pausa y se centró en Stilinski, quien correspondió su gesto con curiosidad- Ya he averiguado que es lo que te hizo Deucalión para modificar tu aroma de compañero y encontré una forma de revertirlo- comentó al mismo tiempo que saca de su bolso un frasco con un líquido transparente- Será solo una inyección pero los efectos durarán aproximadamente tres o cuatro horas y el dolor aumentará paulatinamente.   
-Debe haber otra forma- intervino Scott observando a su mejor amigo con preocupación.   
-Lo siento, no hay otra manera, ya agoté todas las opciones, este es el único método completamente fiable que encontré para deshacer lo que hizo Deucalión.   
-Está bien, hazlo- afirmó Derek sorprendiendo al resto de la manada, quienes se prepararon para protestar pero los silenció con un gesto de mano- No quiero herir a Stiles y estará bien, me encargaré de tomar su dolor, no lo sentirás- prometió el moreno acariciando la mejilla de su pareja, quien asintió despacio-Estarás bien.   
-Es una locura, no aguantarás tanto tiempo haciéndolo- replicó Peter moviendo las manos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras- Así que vamos a turnarnos, de esa forma será menos agotador y antes de que te niegues, Derek, no olvides que todos aquí apreciamos al cachorro, incluso Jackson- el aludido rodó los ojos bufando pero no negó aquellas palabras- Así que es lo que haremos y punto, la manada se apoya en estas cosas, compartimos todo, no solo lo bueno, ¿Quedó claro?- el Alfa apretó la mandíbula, observó a su compañero y luego asintió.   
-Sí, muy claro, gracias.   
-Entonces comencemos- dijo Deaton colocando el líquido en una jeringa para luego rodear al castaño y pasar un algodón húmedo por su nuca antes de inyectarlo- Comenzará a hacer efecto muy pronto, Stiles. 

El moreno tomó con suavidad las manos de su pareja y apenas detectó un gesto de dolor en el rostro del adolescente, comenzó a tomarlo usando sus poderes. Cuando no fue capaz de continuar, casi después de cuarenta minutos en que el dolor aumentó paulatinamente Peter lo relevó y los demás betas se turnaron para ayudar a su amigo, incluso Jackson se ofreció voluntariamente a hacerlo. 

Durante la última hora, se turnaron en tiempo menor, ya que el dolor que extraen del castaño es muy grande para soportarlo más de cinco minutos continuos. Derek se aseguró de tomar el último relevo, manteniendo abrazado por la cintura a su compañero, quien le da besitos en el cuello mientras permanecen con las manos tomadas. El resto de la manada luce cansados pero a la vez satisfechos con ser capaz de ayudar a su amigo. Cuando se asegura que su chico no está sintiendo dolor, lo toma por el cabello con firmeza para inclinarlo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que hunde su nariz en el cuello contrario, aspirando profundamente.

-¿A qué huelo?- preguntó el adolescente hiperactivo acariciándole el muslo derecho con una mano, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna.   
-A compañero, a mío- respondió presionando sus dientes contra la suave piel del castaño hasta dejar una notoria marca.   
-Derek… Mmm… no seas un pervertido, no estamos solos- pidió apartando al moreno por el pecho con la mano libre antes de girarse a los demás- Gracias, chicos, son increíbles- dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa antes de mirar su teléfono- Que raro, Chris debería estar aquí.   
-Mi papá no vendrá- señaló Allison buscando algo en sus bolsillos para luego sacar una carta, acercándose a entregársela- Se marchó hoy por la mañana, no regresará en un tiempo, me pidió que te diera esto.   
-¿Marcharse a dónde? ¿Una cacería?- Preguntó tomando la carta con curiosidad-Ayer no me lo dijo, ¿Fue algo repentino?   
-Stiles… mi papá se fue a Francia, necesitaba un tiempo a solas… me quedaré con una de mis tías por parte de mamá hasta que regrese- explicó bajando la vista durante unos segundos- Papá dejó su teléfono aquí, así que no tiene caso que lo llames.   
-¿Por qué no se despidió de mí…? Se fue por mí ¿Verdad? Lo siento, Ally… te prometí que no lo lastimaría y es lo que hice-susurró lo último sintiendo los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas.   
-No, Stiles, no es cierto- replicó la chica dándole un abrazo e intentando confortarlo- Papá fue muy feliz el tiempo que estuvo contigo y él quiere que tú seas feliz junto a la persona que amas, se colocará triste si te culpas por esto, él solo necesita un tiempo para pensar las cosas, va a regresar pronto, no te preocupes- aseguró apartándose un poco y le acarició el cabello con una mano- Tranquilo, esto es lo que quiere mi papá y está demás dejar en claro que te pateará el trasero Derek si te atreves a lastimarlo.   
-Gracias, Ally- dijo el hiperactivo adolescente dándole otro abrazo y guardó la carta en su bolsillo para leerla a solas. 

Stiles se encargó de preparar bocadillos para toda la manada y en cuanto los repartió, se sentó en las piernas de su compañero, quien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, afirmando la mano en su muslo izquierdo y dándole suaves caricias. El moreno no participó mucho de la conversación pero se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba. Cerca de las nueve, acompañó al menor hasta su casa en el jeep. 

-Me encantaría quedarme contigo, lobito- susurró sobre los labios contrarios con una sonrisa.   
-El sheriff ha sido bastante permisivo al dejarte quedar en mi Loft ayer, no quiero que lo preocupes, no puedo imaginar lo angustiado que ha estado por ti desde que esos Alfas nos secuestraron-señaló el mayor acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad- Nos veremos mañana, Stiles, te quiero a tiempo en el entrenamiento de la manada o tendré que castigarte.  
-Jajajajaja, eso te encantaría, lobito- canturreó dándole un cariñoso beso y ambos descendieron del jeep- Nos vemos mañana, mi gran Alfa, ten cuidado en el camino- se despidió para ir hasta la puerta pero se detuvo antes de abrirla y se giró a su compañero- Derek, ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo hoy? Han pasado tantas cosas este último tiempo… han… yo solo…   
-Lo entiendo- el moreno le dio un suave beso en la frente- Yo también quiere tenerte cerca, Stiles, quiero asegurarme que esto es real y te tengo a mi lado, deja tu ventana abierta, subiré pronto. 

El lobo le dio un último beso antes de marcharse para no levantar sospechas innecesarias en los entrometidos vecinos del menor. Estuvo rondando por el lugar una media hora hasta que detectó a su compañero en su habitación y trepó a la ventana, entrando sigilosamente o el sheriff lo descubriría, lo cual no sería algo bueno cuando aún no es aceptado oficialmente como la pareja de su hijo. 

-Eres todo un Spiderman- canturreó el chico tomándolo de la mano y lo lleva a la cama, en donde ambos se acostaron después de quedar solo en bóxer.   
-Apagaré la luz para que descanses- dijo el mayor estirando la mano hasta la lámpara sobre el velador pero lo detuvieron por la muñeca- ¿Stiles?   
-No todavía… yo… quiero leer la carta de Chris primero… juntos…- susurró lo último enseñándole el sobre que oculta bajo la almohada-¿Qué crees que dirá? Sé que lo lastimé… tuvimos una conversación mientras tú te encargabas de Kali, él… él ya sabe que te amo… sabe que fui honesto con él y que lo quiero mucho pero…pero no lo amo como a ti… y dijo que estaba bien… que debo estar con alguien que me haga feliz, que me haga sentir bien, especial… y esa persona eres tú… él lo sabía y lo aceptó…  
-¿Pero?- preguntó el Alfa estrechando contra su cuerpo al menor, quien afirmó la cabeza en su pecho.  
-Él no es feliz… está triste, Derek porque realmente me ama y yo no correspondí sus sentimientos del mismo modo… Chris es muy importante para mí… y me siento horrible por hacerle daño… se marchó por mi culpa…- murmuró lo último mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas silenciosamente.  
-No, Stiles, no es así, Argent… Chris te ama, te ama lo suficiente para desear que la misma felicidad que él obtuvo a tu lado, tú la encuentres con la persona que amas, si continuas culpándote, solo harás que se coloque triste- explicó el mayor dándole un casto beso en la cabeza.   
-Derek- el hijo del sheriff se incorporó observándolo fijamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa- No sabía que podías ser tan profundo.   
-No comiences, Stiles- gruñó rodando los ojos con un bufido.   
-No estoy burlándome, lo digo muy en serio, Derek, nunca lo pensé de esa forma… es… es lo mismo que yo quise para tu lobo cuando estabas con la señorita Blake… dejándolo… tú podrías estar con quien realmente amabas…   
-Entonces entiendes perfectamente cómo se siente Chris en este momento, él quiere lo mejor para ti y no que estés triste lamentándote por él- señaló limpiando las lágrimas de su compañero con suavidad- No sigas llorando y cuando Chris regrese, recíbelo con un fuerte abrazo y una de tus entusiastas sonrisas, es lo mejor que puedes hacer por él.  
-Sí, gracias, Derek, te amo, mi Sourwolf. 

El moreno esperó a que el humano se acomode sobre él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, pegándolo más contra su cuerpo sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, ya que han quedado cara a cara. El castaño abrió el sobre para sacar la carta del interior y respiró profundo para comenzar a leerla. 

-“Querido Stiles”…- el menor se mordió el labio inferior despacio antes de negar- No, no puedo leerla, Derek… ¿Y si está molesto? No… no quiero que se enfade conmigo… ¿Y si dice que se marchó por mí? ¿Y si realmente está enfadado, Derek? ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
-Dámela, la leeré por ti- dijo quitándole la carta y le dio un casto beso en la frente.  
-Gracias, Derek- señaló afirmando la cabeza en el hombro derecho del lobo mientras lo abraza.   
-“Querido Stiles, si estás leyendo esto, entonces ya sabes que me he marchado de Beacon Hills por un tiempo indefinido, sé que acordamos hablar cuando acabara el asunto con la manada de Alfas pero no podré cumplir esa promesa, te quiero mucho, Stiles, por eso deseo que seas feliz junto a la persona que amas, junto a Derek y yo estoy dispuesto a dar un paso al costado con tal de verte feliz porque de eso se trata amar a alguien. No quiero que te sientas mal por mí, estar contigo es una de las mejores cosas que me ha ocurrido en la vida y quiero que tú te sientas de la misma manera con Derek, has pasado por muchas situaciones dolorosas para llegar hasta este momento, así que no te atrevas a usarme como una excusa para ser infeliz o me harás sentir muy mal y decepcionado. Regresaré pronto, eso ni lo dudes, solo necesito un tiempo a solas, han pasado muchas cosas y no olvides que aún tenemos una plática pendiente. Probablemente estés con Derek mientras lees esto, más le vale que te cuide y te trate bien, de lo contrario, voy a vaciar un cargador de acónito en su trasero. Cuídate mucho y sé feliz, Stiles, nos vemos pronto. Chris Argent.”- terminó de leer el Alfa para luego darle un beso en la cabeza a su compañero, quien se incorporó a mirarlo antes de reír- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?   
-Que si te portas mal conmigo, te acusaré con Chris y te castigarán, lobito- canturreó tomando la carta y la guardó en el cajón del velador.   
-Soy mucho mejor que ese cazador, seré yo quien le patee el trasero- afirmó con un gruñido molesto.   
-Tienes razón… Chris quiere que sea feliz… es un hombre fantástico... vamos a hacer una gran fiesta en tu Loft cuando regrese, ¿De acuerdo?- pidió extendiendo su dedo meñique para cerrar la promesa en un infantil gesto que hizo sonreír un poco al mayor.   
-De acuerdo, Stiles pero tendrás que dejar todo limpio después- advirtió con el ceño fruncido.   
-Palabra de explorador, mi majestad lobuna.   
-Es mejor que te duermas ahora, mañana tienes clases, buenas noches, Stiles.   
-Buenas noches, Derek- dijo dándole un cariñoso beso antes de acomodarse sobre su cuerpo para dormir. 

+++ +++ +++

El moreno se acomodó el cabello por última vez utilizando el espejo retrovisor del camaro y descendió algo nervioso. Esa tarde, su compañero lo invitó a cenar para presentarlo oficialmente como su pareja con el sheriff y si es honesto, está algo temeroso de que se oponga a lo que tienen, especialmente después de lo ocurrido con la manada de Alfas. Armándose de valor, tocó el timbre, siendo recibido con un entusiasta abrazo de su chico. 

-Pasa, Derek, te estamos esperando- cerró la puerta tras ellos y el menor se acercó a su oído para susurrar- No te preocupes, oculté el arma de papá por si acaso.   
-Esa es una buena idea- afirmó dedicándole una sonrisa y aprovechó que ambos están solos para darle un corto beso -Huele muy bien.   
-Preparé tu comida favorita, mi Sourwolf.   
-No me refiero a la comida- respondió al oído contrario con diversión.   
-Lobo pervertido…ahórrate esos comentarios en la mesa o esto resultará muy mal- pidió sonrojándose un poco antes de llevarlo de la mano hasta el comedor- Ya llegó, papá.   
-Buenas tardes, sheriff- saludó estrechando la mano del mayor, quien correspondió su saludo del mismo modo.   
-Hola, Derek, evita las formalidades, hoy no soy sheriff, solo padre- corrigió guardando silencio unos segundos- Entonces, ¿Desde cuando estás saliendo con mi hijo? Y mucho más importante aún, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con él?  
-Papá, por favor, ni siquiera hemos comido, ¿Puedes esperar hasta el postre para comenzar el interrogatorio?- pidió el adolescente haciendo un puchero antes de rodar los ojos con resignación- Bien, somos pareja hace dos semanas, cuando me quedé en el Loft de Derek a cuidarlo, ya nos gustamos de antes pero fue ahí cuando lo hicimos oficial.   
-De acuerdo, ¿Y qué pasó con Chris?- preguntó el mayor sentándose a la cabeza de la mesa.   
-Mmm… terminamos… Chris sabe que me gusta Derek… desde un comienzo lo supo y fue increíble estar juntos… lo quiero mucho pero no lo amo, la única persona que amo es Derek y Chris lo sabe… por eso…   
-Por eso se hizo a un lado para que estés con la persona que amas y seas feliz- completó el sheriff observándolo fijamente antes de suspirar bajito- Debo admitir que al principio me pareció muy raro que salieras con Chris pero ha demostrado con creces que es un excelente hombre, espero que tú estés a su altura, Derek porque si comparo listas, pierdes por paliza.   
-¡Papá!- lo regañó el adolescente dándole una palmada en el hombro- Derek no es Chris, no puedes compararlos, es bastante maleducado de tu parte. 

El lobo se mantuvo en silencio escuchando la pequeña discusión entre ambos Stilinski. Por supuesto que es consciente que Argent es mucho mejor hombre de lo que él es actualmente y probablemente de lo que pueda llegar a ser. No hay punto de comparación entre ambos, mucho menos después del detalle tan noble que tuvo al hacerse a un lado para que la persona que ama sea feliz. El moreno suspiró bajito y cubrió la boca del adolescente, pegándolo a su cuerpo para mantenerlo quieto. 

-Tiene razón, señor, Chris es un hombre incomparable y yo también debo admitir que he estado muy equivocado sobre él todo este tiempo, es cierto que no soy el tipo de persona que algún padre querría como pareja de su hijo- el menor iba a protestar pero mantuvo firme su agarre, evitando que interviniera- Lo tengo muy claro, he cambiado mucho después de lo que pasó con mi familia… me volví egoísta y solo me preocupaba ser más fuerte, porque así nadie volvería a lastimarme, por eso busqué una manada, por eso convertí a Erika, Boyd e Isaac, fue por simple egoísmo, nunca permití que alguien se acercara a mí porque tenía miedo que se volviera importante y perderlo… soy un cobarde y no estoy a la altura de Chris, nunca lo estaré… eso es lo que hubiera respondido hace unos meses, señor pero ya no, todavía tengo miedo de perder a quienes me importan, todavía soy egoísta de vez en cuando, sin embargo, estar con Stiles, estar con él me vuelve alguien mejor, saca lo mejor de mí, preocuparme por los demás, ser leal, tener una familia, disfrutar la compañía de otros, esas son cosas que me ha enseñado su hijo… Stiles es mi compañero, es quien tanto mi lobo como yo escogemos para estar a nuestro lado y no podría tener uno mejor que él- dijo soltando al menor, quien se volteó observándolo con sus brillantes ojos marrones- No puedo darte muchas cosas, Stiles, soy un gruñón, malhumorado, no tengo sentido del humor, estás en peligro constante a mi lado, creo que eres el más maduro de los dos pero lo que sí puedo prometerte, es que no pasará un solo día en que no te diga o demuestre lo mucho que te amo, que sin importar el peligro que enfrentemos, te protegeré con mi vida porque eres la mejor parte de ella y yo creo en lo que me dijiste, Stiles, no soy perfecto.   
-Pero eres perfecto para mí, Derek- completó el castaño abrazándolo por el cuello con una gran sonrisa antes de besarlo- A mí me gusta cada cosa de ti, Sourwolf y tienes muchas cualidades buenas, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. 

El moreno sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y acarició la mejilla de su compañero con cariño hasta que un carraspeo llamó su atención, recordando que el sheriff sigue allí. Durante unos segundos teme que no lo acepte como pareja de vida de su hijo pero sorpresivamente, en cuanto Stiles se aparta, el mayor ocupa su lugar frente a él y le coloca una mano en el hombro. 

-No es algo nuevo para mí todo lo que has dicho, ya lo sabía, me quedó muy claro con lo que pasó en el bosque… sé que amas a Stiles y él a ti, si lo hubieras visto cuando te llevamos al Loft esa noche… estaba tan preocupado por ti… es cierto que no eres mi primer candidato a la hora de escoger una pareja para mi hijo pero si aceptaré, que eres uno de los mejores, Derek- el aludido abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa de esas inesperadas palabras- Sé que has pasado por cosas muy dolorosas, muchacho, que has perdido mucho en poco tiempo y sinceramente me alegra que estés recuperando algunas de esas cosas gracias a mi hijo, sé que es algo irritante a veces, especialmente cuando no toma su medicación y comienza con su verborrea- el aludido se cruzó de brazos indignado por esa afirmación- Sé que es algo torpe a veces, no obedece, ni respeta reglas o normas pero tiene un gran corazón y es muy listo, por eso sé que si te ha escogido como pareja, eres la persona indicada para estar a su lado y como punto extra, tienes la aprobación de Chris, te aseguro que él no se hubiera hecho a un lado de no estar seguro que eres tú quien debe estar con Stiles, solo prométeme que continuarás cuidándolo como hasta ahora.   
-Se lo prometo, señor- respondió con un nudo en la garganta por la honestidad en las palabras del mayor y corresponde el abrazo que le dan.   
-Bien, ahora sí podemos cenar en pa—  
-¡Sí!- festejó el menor abalanzándose sobre el lobo y dándole varios besos hasta que una mano lo apartó por la nuca- ¡Papá! Se supone que lo aceptaste como mi pareja.   
-Eso no significa que quiero ver sus escenitas románticas- replicó el mayor apartándolo del moreno, quien sonrió con la escena- Más les vale comportarse a los dos, pueden hacer lo que quieran cuando yo no esté bajo el mismo techo.   
-¿Lo que queramos?- preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus malas intenciones.   
-Una palabra más y te castigo el resto del año- amenazó el sheriff soltándolo con un suspiro de cansancio- Solo eviten estás cosas frente a mí, tengo que acostumbrarme del todo a la idea de mi hijo saliendo con un ex prófugo de la ley que además es un Alfa lobuno, serviré la cena- dijo marchándose por el pasillo- ¡Y nada de besos cuando regrese!   
-Jajajajaja, dale unos días, mi papá te adorará- aseguró el adolescente abrazando por el cuello a su compañero, quien le rodeó la cintura con los brazos- Te amo, Derek.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles, ambos te amamos- dijo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillan rojizos.   
-Mmm, no vuelvas a hacer eso durante la cena, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me calienta- canturreó con travesura mientras sus dedos juguetean con el cabello contrario.  
-Y tú no tienes idea de cómo me provoca tu olor pero ambos nos aguantaremos o arruinaremos esto- dijo dándole un casto beso en la frente antes de apartarse, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad- Ya verás cuando estemos a solas, te empotraré contra la pared más cercana y te follaré por horas.   
-Oh, Mmm… eso suena excelente, tenemos una pared justo aquí, cuatro para ser exactos, por si quieres darme un adelanto. 

El moreno sonrió con la descarada proposición de su hiperactivo adolescente y se sentó a la derecha de donde lo haría el sheriff. No iba a caer en las provocaciones de ese chico pero ya comenzará a planear cómo será la velada en que lo hará su compañero y la siguiente luna llena parece el momento propicio, ya que nada de eso sería posible sin la intervención de su inteligente lobo, quien no pudo escoger un compañero de vida mejor que Stiles.


	25. Mío, nuestro y tuyo

Stiles entró al Loft cargando varias bolsas, ya que ese sábado por la noche, han planeado una cena de manada, en donde todos ayudarán a preparar la comida y compartir un momento juntos, algo que no pueden hacer fuera de los entrenamientos tan a menudo como quisieran. 

-Ya llegó el rey de la casa, póstrense a mis pies- canturreó antes de reírse cuando Jackson rodó los ojos con un bufido.   
-Reina, eres la reina de la casa- corrigió Peter con una sonrisa malicia mientras los demás se ríen.   
-No me molestes, idiota, ya les dejé muy claro que no soy la mamá, te acusaré con Derek ¡Aaaahhh!- gritó por la sorpresa cuando alguien lo levantó por la cintura y lo cargaron en el hombro- ¡Bájame Sourwolf! Ya hemos aclarado que no soy un costal de papas, ¡Sourwolf!- protestó cuando lo sacudieron abruptamente e iba a dejar caer las bolsas pero Isaac se las quitó.   
-Ahora papá puede jugar con mamá sin comprometer nuestra cena, diviértanse y las manos sobre la ropa. 

El castaño iba a protestar por las palabras de su amigo pero fue tumbado sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que lo besan apasionadamente y correspondió las acciones de su pareja con la misma intensidad antes de apartarse con una sonrisa, acariciando el cabello del mayor con una mano.   
Desde que hicieron su relación oficial con el sheriff, Derek se ha vuelto mucho más cariñoso con él, no cohibiéndose al momento de demostrarle su afecto con acciones, ya que aún no es muy bueno con las palabras pero el castaño aprecia mucho sus esfuerzos y los disfruta. 

-Ser la mamá de la manada te da ciertos privilegios- afirmó el moreno dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa.   
-Oh, ¿De verdad? Espero que uno de ellos sea follar con el sexy Alfa de la manada- canturreó el adolescente descaradamente, haciendo reír a los demás.   
-¿Te refieres a algo como lo de ayer por la noche?- contraatacó sabiendo perfectamente cómo ganar ese intercambio verbal- Tus suplicas por más fueron muy sexys.   
-¡Derek! No cuentes nuestras intimidades, idiota- lo regañó el chico hiperactivo dándole un golpecito en el hombro al mismo tiempo que se sonroja un poco-Y lo de ayer no cuenta… no tuvimos sexo, solo te la chu—  
-¡Ya basta los dos!- intervino Jackson jalando a Derek por el brazo para apartarlo de Stilinski con el ceño fruncido- No vamos a pasar por esto de nuevo, ya nos traumaron de por vida cuando los encontramos a punto de follar en el entrenamiento de la manada, así que ahora se aguantan hasta que acabemos esta reunión y estemos a kilómetros de distancia.   
-¡Si, por favor!- lo apoyaron el resto de los betas con expresiones suplicantes.   
-Yo no tengo problemas si lo hacen ahora, estoy seguro que nos darían un buen espectáculo y me encanta mirar- afirmó Peter con una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones.   
-No me extrañaría que lo grabaras para subirlo a internet- comentó Lydia jugueteando con un mechón de cabello.   
-Culpable, me descubriste, listilla, vamos a preparar la cena y si cambian de idea sobre darme un buen video de porno amateur lobuno, me avisan. 

Stiles ignoró el comentario de su amigo y se incorporó haciendo un puchero antes de saltar a la espalda de su pareja, quien lo sostuvo por los muslos, girando un poco la cabeza para aceptar el beso que le dieron en la mejilla. El castaño se dejó llevar hasta la cocina del Loft mientras divaga sobre los roles dentro de un paquete de lobos y cómo esto le otorga beneficios, dentro de los cuales está que los demás obedezcan sus órdenes sin cuestionar.

-Ni lo sueñes, eso no pasará- canturreó Isaac con diversión y le hizo cosquillas al castaño hasta que liberó al Alfa de su autonombrado “abrazo de koala lobuno” para ayudar a preparar las hamburguesas que cenarán. 

Como el Loft continua con los mínimos muebles necesarios en un hogar, se acomodan como pueden en los dos sillones, quedando el castaño sentado en las piernas de su pareja mientras devora su cena en un record de mordiscos, lo cual ocasiona unas burlas por parte del molesto beta rubio por sus “elegantes modales” pero como siempre, Isaac salió a su defensa junto con Erika. 

-Comienza a hacer méritos, Scotty, te están quitando el puesto al mejor amigo- canturreó el adolescente hiperactivo- Ya no serás mi lobo favorito, ¡Derek!- se quejó cuando le pellizcaron la mejilla derecha.   
-Deja de coquetear con otros- gruñó posando su mano libre sobre la rodilla del menor.   
-Aaaaawwww, mi lobito está celoso porque cree que no es mi favorito, eres adorable, Sourwolf- el aludido rodó los ojos bufando, lo cual hizo reír a Stiles antes de que le rodee el cuello con los brazos- Tú no tienes que competir por un puesto, Derek, eres mi chico favorito, el número uno- afirmó capturando toda la atención del moreno por completo- El mejor de los mejores, mi gran y fuerte Alfa lobuno ¿Conforme, lobito?  
-Satisfecho, complacido- corrigió el aludido con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acaricia el muslo derecha del contrario.  
-Ya paren de una vez- pidió esta vez Scott algo afligido, ya que todavía no se acostumbra a que el parcito esté coqueteando tan abiertamente, especialmente por parte de Derek- Te daré mi hamburguesa pero ya basta.  
-Dame, dame- exigió el adolescente hiperactivo estirando una de sus manos- Rápido o cambiaré de idea, correrle mano a mi lobito es mucho más tentador. 

El resto de la velada fue bastante tranquila y divertida para la manada. A Stiles le encantaría que Chris estuviera ahí con ellos pero se ha enterado por Allison que está bien y tiene planes de regresar muy pronto a Beacon Hills.   
Por la madrugada, los betas se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, dejando solos a la pareja en el Loft. El castaño había arreglado todo para quedarse esa noche ahí y como mañana es domingo (además de que no tiene deberes pendientes) su padre aceptó pero con la condición que ambos lleguen para el almuerzo. 

-Solo quedamos tú y yo, ¿Se te ocurre algo que podemos hacer?- preguntó el menor sentándose en las piernas de su compañero mientras le rodea el cuello con los brazos.   
-Sí, vamos a dormir, ya es tarde- respondió el Alfa sonriendo al obtener un bufido como respuesta.   
-No es justo, ¿No te gusto? Ya llevamos tres semanas como pareja oficial y no hemos pasado más allá de manoseos, masturbarnos juntos y que te la chupe, no es justo- se quejó haciendo un infantil puchero- ¿No quieres tener sexo conmigo?   
-Claro que quiero, Stiles, te amo mucho, por eso estoy esperando el momento adecuado- explicó acariciando el cabello del adolescente, quien arqueó una ceja confundido- Cuando estemos juntos, no solo te haré el amor, Stiles, te convertiré en mi compañero, por eso quiero que sea algo especial y que mi lobo también pueda disfrutarlo, gracias a él podemos estar juntos, por eso estoy esperando a la próxima luna llena.   
-Oh… vaya, eso es muy romántico, Derek y bastante considerado con tu parte animal, me gusta, ahora te amo mucho más- dijo con una sonrisa de diversión y besó la frente del mayor- De acuerdo, entonces esperaremos, ¿Sabes? El lobo me prometió que cuando su ex idiota parte humana me acepte, me tomaría como compañero apasionada y salvajemente, sin permitirme salir de tu cama por muchas horas.   
-No quiero que mi lobo se convierta en un mentiroso, así que prepárate- prometió el Alfa haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y el castaño asintió lamiéndose los labios despacio- En solo cinco días te devoraremos por completo, Stiles.   
-Suena fantástico, Sourwolf. 

El humano inició un apasionado beso que su pareja correspondió del mismo modo antes de que lo levanten por los muslos y lo llevan hasta la cama. Apenas ambos se acuestan, se acurruca contra el cuerpo del fuerte lobo, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho contrario y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa. Sabe que la espera es muy pequeña en comparación a todos los meses que vivió pensando que ese fantástico hombres jamás se fijará en él pero eso no aminora en lo más mínimo su ansiedad, ya que desea más que nada ser el compañero oficial de Derek Hale y se asegurará de prepararse muy bien para cuando llegue ese momento. 

+++ +++ +++ 

Stiles se apresuró en dar vuelta las bolsas de papas fritas en dos bol grande y tomó el plato con los emparedados que preparó para subirlos a su habitación, en donde están sus invitados esperándolo con cierta curiosidad. Dejó las cosas en el círculo que formaron al sentarse en el suelo y repartió la bebida en los vasos que trajo previamente. 

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? Tu mensaje decía que era “MUY URGENTE”- enfatizó lo último Isaac antes de tomar uno de los emparedados de jamón y queso.  
-Esta es una reunión súper secreta solo de hombres, están aquí para ayudarme- explicó encogiéndose de hombros- Ustedes son mis amigos, así que no pueden negarse.   
-¿Y yo? No nos llevamos precisamente bien- señaló Jackson escudriñándolo con la mirada. Es cierto que ya no suelen discutir tanto como antes pero tampoco son amigos.   
-He decidido darte otra oportunidad, lagartija, así que ahora puedes arreglar un poco de toda la mierda que me has tirado encima por años, te aconsejo que no desperdicies tu oportunidad- respondió el castaño haciendo una pausa antes de mirar al resto con seriedad, la situación así lo amerita- Scotty, Peter, Isaac, Boyd y Jackson organicé esta reunión porque necesito que me ayuden… de acuerdo… esto es vergonzoso… mañana… mañana hay luna llena y… Mmm… bueno… Derek y yo… lo haremos oficial mañana… o sea…   
-En simples palabras van a follar como conejos y te reclamará como compañero, ¿Verdad?- soltó el mayor de los Hale con una sonrisa de diversión que hizo sonrojar a Stilinski- Supongo que estamos aquí porque estás nervioso, lo cual es extraño considerando que no es la primera vez que tienen sexo y ya has leído suficiente sobre anudamiento y reclamación lobuna.   
-No es tan simple, Peter… es cierto que hemos tenido sexo pero fue el lobo, esta es la primera vez que Derek, como humano y plenamente consciente de lo que hace, estará conmigo… no sé, no quiero arruinarlo y por más que leo del tema, no consigo calmarme, así que pensé que una noche de chicos me ayudaría… la mayoría de ustedes tiene pareja y tú sabes mucho sobre lobos, Peter… ¿Y si a Derek no le gusto? Por eso quiero estar preparado, incluso tomaré nota, tal vez deba hacer una lista.   
-Ni siquiera lo pienses- replicó su mejor amigo con una sonrisa de diversión y le colocó una mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo- ¿No has aprendido de tus errores, Stiles? Olvídate de la lista, es ridículo e innecesario, por mí está bien si quieres hablar del tema, tú siempre me escuchas cuando yo lo hago.   
-Así que solo son los nervios de un virgen, que aburrido- soltó Jackson bufando despacio antes de tomar un par de papas para comerlas- Bien, haré mi buena acción del año contigo y te ayudaré.   
-Gracias, su Majestad, ilumíneme con sus vastos conocimientos sexuales- soltó el castaño rodando los ojos. 

El humano debe admitir que ese rubio arrogante e idiota si le dio buenos consejos sobre cómo afrontar esa primera vez con Derek, porque aún cuando ya han tenido sexo en varias ocasiones pasadas, por fin estarán juntos sin secretos, ni engaños de por medio, ya no tendrá que ocultar su aroma a la mañana siguiente y la mejor parte de todas: su pareja continuará a su lado, acabándose sus huidas por la ventana. 

-Vaya, por primera vez te escucho decir algo útil- señaló Isaac con una mueca de asombro y se quejó cuando Jackson le dio una palmada en la nuca- Idiota.   
-Jajajajaja, es cierto, parece que alguien está haciendo méritos para quedar bien con mamá- canturreó Peter haciendo reír a los demás lobos- Escucha, cachorro, es natural que estés ansioso por lo que ocurrirá mañana, no solo tendrás sexo con Derek, sino que también te convertirá en su compañero y eso es algo muy importante, es una elección de vida, Stiles, estarán juntos por el resto de su vida, él solo te amará a ti, aún si llegan a separarse, mi sobrinito jamás podrá llegar a amar a alguien como a ti.   
-Yo tampoco llegaré a amar a alguien tanto como a Derek, es imposible que pueda estar con otra persona que no sea él…   
-No parecía así cuando estabas con Argent- indicó Jackson tomando uno de los emparedados.   
-Eso ya es pasado, no tienes que mencionarlo ahora- lo regañó Scott con el fruncido, ya que sabe lo difícil que es el tema para su amigo y que aún tiene una plática pendiente con el cazador para poder cerrar ese capítulo en su vida.   
-Está bien… tiene razón… el tiempo que estuve con Chris me hizo feliz, es un hombre increíble pero… algo faltaba… Scotty, Boyd y Jackson pueden entenderlo, es una sensación especial, puedes estar con tus mejores amigos pero cuando esa persona que amas está a tu lado, aparece esa sonrisa algo boba en tu rostro, te hace sentir tan bien con solo un par de palabras, cuando te sientes mal, lo único que piensas es lo genial que sería tener a esa persona a tu lado confortándote… esa sensación cálida en tu pecho que te invade cuando estás con él… yo quiero mucho a Chris, realmente lo quiero pero Derek… Derek hace temblar mi mundo cada segundo y eso me encanta.   
-Qué envidia, me buscaré una pareja-se quejó Isaac haciendo un puchero.  
-Si es así como te sientes, no creo que tengas que planear tanto lo que pasará mañana, Stiles- comentó Boyd observándolo fijamente- No tienes que hacer algo en particular, ni decirlo, ese momento será especial por el simple hecho que estás con la persona que amas.   
-Es cierto, yo también estaba muy nervioso la primera vez, fui muy torpe e inexperto pero estar con la persona que amas lo hace lo más increíble del mundo- aseguró Scott dándole una palmadita en el hombro derecho.   
-Y no creas que Derek no se siente de la misma forma- agregó Peter con una comprensiva mirada y le dio un sorbo a su bebida para luego continuar- Tú no eres un lobo pero su inquietud ha subido estos últimos días y es evidente la razón de por qué: tú, quiere asegurarse que todo sea perfecto para ti. 

El castaño sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó esas palabras. En esos últimos días, el Alfa no ha dado ninguna señal visible (al menos para un simple humano como él) que esté nervioso por la próxima llegada de la luna llena y que lo tomará como compañero, por eso enterarse que está tan ansioso como él, lo hace feliz porque eso significa que le importa lo suficiente para querer arreglar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su gran noche juntos. 

-Lo que si debes tener por seguro es que será doloroso cuando te anude y te dé la mordida de reclamación pero no debes preocuparte, cachorro, mi sobrino se aseguraré de curarte, no debería contarte esto pero pronto serás oficialmente de la familia, así que da igual, Derek y yo tuvimos una plática sobre esto, él también quiere que todo sea perfecto y no lastimarte cuando te reclame como compañero.   
-¿De verdad? Mi Sourwolf es un encanto- afirmó con una sonrisa aún más grande antes de engullir un puñado de papas- Sabía que era una buena idea organizar esta pijamada solo de chicos, ¡Gracias! ¿Qué les parece si jugamos verdad o reto? Todo lo que digamos o hagamos esta noche será un secreto y no saldrá de aquí ¿Se animan lobitos o tienen miedo? 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek tumbó al castaño sobre la cama sin romper el cariñoso beso que iniciaron en cuanto acabaron de cenar. La luz de la luna llena, es todo lo que ilumina el Loft en ese momento y no puede ser más perfecto para el moreno, quien siente a su parte animal removiéndose con júbilo por reclamar al fin a su compañero. El estremecimiento del menor llamó su atención y se apartó un poco, observándolo con intensidad.

-¿Quieres parar?- preguntó colando sus manos bajo la camiseta del chico.   
-No, claro que no, te dejaré sin mis exquisitas comidas si te detienes- amenazó haciendo un infantil puchero.   
-Entonces no me detendré y tu ropa se tiene que ir- ordenó haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos.   
-Sí, mi Alfa. 

El moreno tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de control para no permitir que el lobo lo gobierne por completo, ya que quiere que ambos disfruten del compañero de vida tan especial que tienen. Durante unos segundos se aparta del castaño, los suficientes para quitarse la ropa hasta quedar desnudo y observa fijamente al adolescente, quien hace lo mismo con timidez, dejándose la ropa interior mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo por la vergüenza. 

-Tienes que quitártelo todo, Stiles- señaló con diversión en la voz y llevó sus manos hasta la cinturilla del bóxer contrario, bajándolo lentamente- ¿Tienes miedo de mostrarme lo que hay aquí? Tal vez esto te haga cambiar de idea. 

Puede sentir como su lobo se retuerce ansioso y esta vez no se molesta en contenerlo del todo, haciendo aparecer sus garras para destrozar la ropa interior del castaño, quien iba a protestar por su falta de tacto pero lo calló con un demandante beso al mismo tiempo que baja una mano para masturbarlo despacio, obteniendo varios gemidos graves.

-Hueles muy bien- afirmó hundiendo la nariz en el cuello del humano, aspirando profundo ese cautivante aroma- Exquisito y mío.   
-¿Huelo a tuyo?- preguntó con coquetería el menor mientras mueve las caderas para aumentar el aliviador roce de la extremidad contraria.   
-Hueles a mío, hueles a nuestro- respondió incorporándose con sus ojos brillando en rojo. 

El aroma a excitación se hizo aún más fuerte en el ambiente y antes de que el lobo pueda hacer su siguiente movimiento, el adolescente intercambió de lugares, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de travesura para luego inclinarse a repartir besitos por su pecho, tomándose unos segundos en lamerle los pezones y continuó el descenso. El moreno gruñó cuando ese cálido aliento golpeó con suavidad su dura erección antes de que esa boca hambrienta lo engulla con gula, iniciando un movimiento de mete-saca que aumenta cada vez en profundidad y ritmo, succionándolo cuando llega a la punta. 

-Stiiilleeesssss- siseó incorporándose sobre sus palmas, observando la caliente escena que le está dando su compañero- Aaaaaaahhhhhh, Stilleeeessss, Stillleesssss, Siiiiii, Siigueee, Aaaaahhh, Stiiiilleeeessss. 

Desde que se volvieron oficialmente pareja, no han pasado más allá de besos, manoseas, masturbarse mutuamente y que ese hiperactivo adolescente se lo chupe, lo cual se ha vuelto un completo vicio, si de él dependiera, cada día tendría a su pareja de rodillas frente a él haciéndole una felación y además es una manera muy interesante de callarlo cuando comienza con su verborrea. 

-Stileeessss Aaaaaahhhh, te has vuelto muy bueno en esto- lo halagó enredando una mano en el cabello ajeno, tomándolo con firmeza- Quieres que me corra en tu boca ¿verdad? Quieres que folle muy duro tu parlanchina boca ¿Cierto? ¿Lo quieres, Stileeess?- preguntó lo último con un gruñido y el menor aumentó el ritmo junto a la profundidad con que traga su hombría- Stiiilllleeeeessss. 

Bastan solo unos segundos para que llegue al orgasmo dentro de esa húmeda cavidad y lentamente deja de embestirlo, deslizándose fuera con un jadeo antes de levantarlo por el cabello, apoderándose de sus labios en un demandante beso al mismo tiempo que vuelve a tumbarlo sobre la cama. Con cuidado, estira una mano al suelo, alcanzando la bolsa que dejó ahí por la noche para sacar el bote de lubricante que compró, especialmente para esa ocasión. Había estado investigando mucho sobre el tema, ya que es la primera vez (sin contar lo que hizo su lobo a escondidas) que está con un hombre y por nada del mundo quiere lastimar a su compañero. Había sido difícil cuando tuvo una seria plática con Peter respecto al anudamiento y la mordida de reclamación, la peor parte fue soportar sus burlas sobre el tema pero no tuvo más opción. 

-Dereeeeekkkk- gimió el menor cuando le separó las piernas y pasó un dedo sobre su erección dolorosamente dura- Aaaaahhhh…   
-Lo sé, Stiles y no te haré esperar. 

Rápidamente se acomodó entre las piernas del castaño, flexionándolas para tener un mejor acceso a esa apretada entrada y esparció lubricante en sus dedos. Con cuidado coló el primer digito dentro del adolescente, quien se estremeció al sentirlo sin dejar de jadear. En cuanto lo sintió más dilatado, agregó un segundo, encontrando algo de resistencias, así que se inclinó hasta la virilidad de su compañero, dándole un lametón en toda su longitud. 

-Aaaaahhhhhh, Dereeeeekkkk- gimió retorciéndose ansioso sobre la cama- Aaaaaahhhh, Maaaassss. 

El Alfa no se tomó la molestia de responder, al menos no con palabras y tragó por completo la erección del menor, quien arqueó la espalda con un lloriqueo excitado antes de suplicar por más. El moreno aprovechó la distracción del contrario para colar un tercer dedo, moviéndolos rítmicamente dentro de ese estrecho canal y la idea de que sea tan apretado, aún cuando no es la primera vez que tiene sexo, le encanta. Es físicamente imposible que pueda volver a correrse cuando lo ha hecho hace solo unos breves minutos pero tal parece que su condición sobrenatural está ganando la partida a las reglas biológicas, ya que una dura erección se alza deseosa entre sus piernas. 

El lobo puede sentir como Stiles está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que se incorpora con rapidez para acomodarse entre sus piernas, alineando su erección con esa apretada entrada y comienza a penetrarlo despacio mientras se inclina hasta alcanzar los labios contrarios en un cariñoso beso. 

-No te correrás hasta que te folle- ordenó quedándose quieto cuando se coló por completo dentro- ¿Te duele?- preguntó algo temeroso de que la preparación y lubricación previa no fuera suficiente.   
-No, Mmm… estoy bien, Derek, había olvidado lo grande que eres- canturreó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos sin dejar de sonreír- Te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles, mucho- aseguró dándole un cariño beso y comenzó a embestirlo con suavidad.   
-Aaaaahhhhh, Dereeeekkk, Mmm, Siiii, Maaaassss, no te contengas, lobitooo, Aaaaahhhh, Follame durooo, me prometiste algo, ¿Lo olvidaste? El lobito y tú me prometieron que Aaaaaaahhhh, me prometieron que me follarian salvaje y apasionadamente cuando estuviéramos aquí Aaahhh, Mmm, Dereeeekkk, estoy bien, no te contegaaassss.   
-No lo haré, Stileesss, no lo haré. 

El moreno aceleró el ritmo de las acometidas, buscando aquel punto que encontró con sus dedos y cuando su compañero arqueó la espalda lloriqueando de placer, supo que había dado con su propósito. Una de sus manos serpenteó hasta alcanzar la goteante erección del adolescente y presionó la punta, impidiéndole que llegue al orgasmo todavía. 

-¡Dereeeeekkkk! Aaaaaahhhh, por favoooorrrr, Aaaaaaaahhhhh, Dereeeeekkkk… Aaaaahhhhh, Aaaaahhhh, necesitoo correrme, Dereeekkkk.   
-Tendrás que suplicar mucho más que eso- ordenó el mayor apretando la mandíbula unos segundos, en un intento por controlar la excitación que recorre su cuerpo y el fuerte aroma que desprende su chico, no ayuda mucho- Stilleessss, Suplicamee, Aaaahhh, Hazlo, ¡Hazlo!   
-Ssssiiiiii, Mi Alfaaaa, Aaaaahhhhh, mi sexy Alfaaaaa, permite corrermeee, Aaaahhhhh, Aaaaahhhh, ¡Dereeeeekkk!- gritó más alto cuando golpearon implacablemente su próstata pero la mano presionando su hombría no le permite acabar- Mi Alfaaaaa, te lo ruegooo, Aaahhhh, Ssssiiiii, haaaaré lo que quieraaaasss, Aaaahhh, Dereeeekkkk, lo que quieraaasss, por favooooorrrr, necesito corrermeee, Dereeeeekkkkk.

El castaño le enterró los dedos en la espalda y el moreno se inclinó a dejar varias sugilaciones por cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Las suplicas de su compañero no cesaron hasta que se convirtieron en lloriqueos agudos y ese atractivo rostro se contrajo de placer, siendo suficiente para que decida darle lo que tanto pide, permitiéndole correrse mientras lo embiste con fuerza. Apenas siente que ese estrecho interior aprisiona su hombría, un gruñido excitado escapa de sus labios y un segundo orgasmo vuelve a azotarlo, llenándolo con su caliente esencia.

-Oh Dios…. Dereeekk… Mmm…- una sonrisita perezosa adornó los labios del menor- Fue genial, Mmm, no puedo creer que has vuelto a correrte.   
-Ventajas de ser un hombre lobo- señaló repartiendo besitos por el rostro ajeno antes de que sus ojos brillen rojos y adopte su forma de beta- Espero que tú también tengas ventajas por ser un adolescente, ambos queremos disfrutarte ahora.   
-Oh Dios- fue todo lo que pudo susurrar antes de que lo besaran lujuriosamente.

El moreno salió con cuidado del interior de su chico y comenzó a repartir mordiscos junto a lametones por cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, tomándose largos segundos en marcar esos provocativos muslos. Los pequeños jadeos que suelta su pareja, contribuyen a provocarlo aún más y puede sentir como su lobo lucha por tomar el control, así que se lo permite, como una forma de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho. 

-Te lo dije- afirmó el moreno subiendo hasta el rostro del adolescente y lo observó con una sonrisa- Te dije que mi idiota parte humana se daría cuenta del error que está cometiendo y que tenemos al mejor compañero posible.   
-Mi Alfa- dijo el menor abrazándolo por el cuello con una cariñosa sonrisa adornando sus labios- Te he extrañado, mi lobito feroz, jamás debí dudar de ti, eres un sexy sabelotodo.   
-Por supuesto y te hice una promesa, vamos a follarte toda la noche, Stiles- aseguró inclinándose a olfatear el cuello contrario al mismo tiempo que suelta gruñidos de satisfacción- Ya no tendremos que escondernos, ahora serás completamente mío cada vez que lo deseemos.   
-Siempre he sido tuyo, mi Alfa y siempre lo seré, follame, lobito, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos, ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo- canturreó provocando al moreno, quien gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta- ¿Eras bueno en la cama? Mmm, creo que no. 

Derek le enseñó los colmillos al insolente adolescente antes de tomarlo por los muslos para levantarlo de la cama, empotrándolo contra el pilar de concreto más cercano mientras le devora la boca en un demandante beso. En ese momento no puede estar más feliz al saber que su parte humana comparte su elección y acepta a ese hiperactivo chico como su compañero. 

-Voy a hacerte gritar, vamos a partirte en dos, cachorro- prometió con sus brillantes ojos rojos y se restregó contra el cuerpo contrario.   
-Oh Dios… es imposible… tienes una erección de nuevo- soltó el menor sin ocultar su sorpresa al notar ese duro miembro frotándose contra su abdomen- Dereeeekkkk Aaahhhh, quiero chupártela y luego me la meterás.   
-Hazlo, ahora- ordenó con un gruñido antes de liberarlo de su agarre. 

El lobo afirmó la espalda contra el pilar y gimió de gusto cuando esa parlanchina boca no perdió el tiempo para engullir su hombría por completo, iniciando rápidos y profundos movimientos de mete-saca que intercala con succiones cuando llega a la punta. Aún cuando su tiempo de recuperación post-orgasmo es más rápido que el de un simple humano, o incluso un caliente adolescente como el que está entre sus piernas, parece que ahora romperá su propio record personal gracias al magnificó trabajo que está realizando esa boca. 

A medida que avanzan los minutos, la resistencia del hombre lobo comienza a ponerse a prueba y cuando esa lengua hace un movimiento inesperado, estuvo a punto de correrse de nuevo, así que se apresuró en apartarlo con un gruñido de advertencia para luego levantarlo con brusquedad, tomándolo por los muslos y lo empotró contra el pilar de concreto. 

-¿Lo hice Mmm bien, mi Alfa?- preguntó el menor con un hilo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista teñida por la excitación.   
-Stiles- volvió a gruñir antes de bajar una mano hasta su erección, alineándola contra la apretada entrada del castaño, quien gime más fuerte al sentirlo- Eres mío, mío, eres nuestro, solo nuestro. 

El lobo embiste al adolescente de una sola vez, manteniendo un fuerte agarre en esos pecosos muslos e impuso un ritmo rápido y profundo desde el inicio, deleitándose con los gemidos de placer que suelta el adolescente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo tuvo entre sus brazos y no fue precisamente amistosa la forma en que terminaron, aún no olvida que llegó a lastimarlo por un descontrol pero ahora todo es diferente, no hay algo o alguien que se interponga entre ellos y debe admitir que el gesto del cazador al hacerse a un lado para que ellos estén juntos, le parece muy noble de su parte, así que no va desperdiciarla, ni tampoco permitirá que su parte humana lo arruine, aunque hasta el momento lo está haciendo muy bien y se encuentran cien por ciento sincronizados. 

-¡Dereeeeekkkk! Aaaaahhh Aaaaahhh Maaaasss durooo, mi Alfaaaaa, follameee Maaasss Fuerteee- pidió el adolescente entre gemidos excitados- Aaaahhhhhh, Aaaaahhhhh.   
-Stileeessss, Stileeeesss, Stileeeessss- gruñe incesantemente el moreno, esbozando una sonrisa cuando consigue dar contra la próstata de su compañero y comienza a arremeter implacable contra ella.   
-¡Dereeeekkkk!- lloriqueó el menor apretando las piernas contra la cintura contraria, en un intento por hacer frente a las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo- Oh Diooossss, Aaaaahhh, Aaaaahhhh, mi Alfaaaaa ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Aaaaahhhh Maaaasss! ¡No te detengaaaaasss! ¡Aaaaahhhhh Aaaaahhhh! Eres increíble, Aaaahhh, eres el mejooooorrrr.   
-¡Stileeeessss!- rugió enterrando sus dedos en esa suave piel y hundió la nariz en el cuello de su compañero. 

Realmente le gustaría que ese momento dure mucho más pero han sido meses de abstinencia de ese provocativo cuerpo y al cabo de unos minutos, no puede seguir controlándose, acabando en ese estrecho interior con un rugido al mismo tiempo que muerde el cuello ajeno, dejando una marca casi perfecta de su dentadura. 

-Dereeeeekkkkk- gimió el adolescente apretando las piernas contra su cintura.   
-Stileeessss- susurró subiendo hasta el oído contrario y lo lamió lascivamente, bajando el ritmo de las acometidas hasta que se detuvo por completo- Mi Stiles, te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, mi Alfa, Mmm… hazme tu compañero, Derek, quiero ser tuyo, quiero ser solo de ustedes.   
-Y lo serás, Stiles, te haremos nuestro- prometió cargándolo de regreso a la cama y salió de su interior con cuidado, haciendo suspirar al castaño- He deseado tanto hacerte mío, ahora podremos hacerlo, nunca más nos esconderemos, mi Stiles.   
-Nunca más, mi lobito. 

El moreno cierra los ojos unos segundos, haciendo desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos a excepción de sus ojos rojos y luego se inclina a besar pausadamente los labios del adolescente. Ahora que su parte animal ha calmado un poco su abstinencia de ese hiperactivo adolescente, ambos pueden disfrutar lo que vendrá y tomarlo como su compañero. Durante varios minutos comparten caricias, besos y miradas cómplices, ya que las palabras están demás en ese momento. 

-Te amo, Derek- dijo el menor arqueando la espalda y gimió con fuerza cuando el lobo lo penetró de una sola vez, quedándose quieto cuando estuvo dentro por completo- Te amo, mi Alfa.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles- respondió antes de levantarlo con cuidado para acomodarlo en su regazo, colocando las piernas en mariposa y abrazándolo por la cintura- No podríamos tener un mejor compañero que tú- aseguró con una sonrisa que el castaño correspondió. 

A diferencia de las dos veces anteriores, ambos hicieron el amor con lentitud, sin dejar de besar los labios contrarios, tomándose su tiempo de acariciar el cuerpo contrario, grabando bajo su tacto la calidez de la piel. Cuando el moreno sintió que su pareja está por llegar al orgasmo, hizo las embestidas mucho más profundas mientras busca el sitio adecuado con sus caninos para marcar la piel. 

-Dereeeeeekkkk, Aaaaahhhhh, Aaaaaahhhh, Dereeeeekkk, Dereeeeekkkk- comenzó a llamarlo insistentemente hasta que un lloriqueo agudo escapó de sus labios- ¡Aaaaahhh!  
-Sssssshhhh, tranquilo, es mi nudo- dijo subiendo hasta el oído derecho del menor para lamerlo despacio, sin dejar de arremeterlo- Te dolerá un poco pero ya pasará- prometió dirigiéndose hasta la boca del adolescente- Te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Dereeeekkkk, Aaaaahhhhh, hazlo, Mmm, Hazme tu compañero- pidió gimiendo con fuerza cuando los golpes de esa dura erección llegan directo a su próstata sin darle tregua- Aaaahhhh, Aaaaahhhh, ¡Aaaaahhh!- grita por la sorpresa cuando siente aquel bulto en el borde de su entrada colándose por completo mientras continúa creciendo- Dereeeeeekkkk, Mmm…   
-Te amo, Stiles, te amo- susurró los labios contrarios y los capturó en un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera. 

Las palabras comenzaron a hacerse difíciles de pronunciar. Su nudo no deja de crecer hasta quedar firmemente sujeto dentro de ese apretado canal y una sus manos serpentea hasta la hombría de su pareja, bastando con que recorra toda esa longitud una vez para que llegue al orgasmo, arqueando la espalda mientras grita su nombre entre estremecimientos de placer. El lobo gruñe al sentir ese intenso aroma invadiendo su nariz y con dos profundas embestidas, se corre caliente dentro del humano al mismo tiempo que encaja sus dientes en la curvatura que une el cuello y el hombro derecho de su chico, mordiendo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo sangrar pero es necesario en la reclamación. Cuando la niebla de la excitación se disipa, se aparta con cuidado del menor, dándole un beso en la mejilla y usa una de sus manos para limpiar la solitaria lágrima que se desliza de su parpado derecho. 

-¿Estás bien, Stiles?- preguntó observándolo fijamente.   
-No… no estoy bien…- respondió preocupando al moreno hasta que una divertida sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del adolescente- Genial, maravilloso, perfecto, asombroso, increíble, son palabras que lo definen mejor- aclaró besando la frente del lobo antes de limpiar un poco la sangre de su boca con las manos.   
-Estaremos unidos un tiempo, cuando mi nudo baje, tomaremos una ducha y curaré tu herida.   
-No, no, claro que no, esta es la marca de que te pertenezco, no puedes hacerla desaparecer con tus poderes- replicó haciendo un adorable puchero que hizo reír bajito al mayor- Casi ni me duele, Derek, bastará con limpiar la sangre y cubrirla con un parche.   
-Me parece muy bien, me gusta la idea de que lleves una marca mía, Stiles, aunque yo no tengo una tuya todavía.   
-Se curaría de inmediato, lobito- dijo suspirando con resignación antes de sonreír cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza- Pero hay otras formas de demostrar que eres mío- el moreno arqueó una ceja sin entender a qué se refiere su compañero- Será una sorpresa, Derek, tú solo sé paciente.   
-Tengo mucha paciencia contigo, Stiles, ahora duerme un poco, apenas recuperes tus energías, continuaremos la segunda ronda- prometió abrazándolo por la cintura para dejarse caer sobre la cama lentamente hasta quedar acostado con el menor encima.   
-Con tu recuperación sobrehumana, no me sorprende que comiences sin mí- canturreó el castaño acomodándose todo lo que pudo y soltó un suave suspiro de alivio- Dame dos horas y continuaremos, mi sexy Alfa. 

Derek esbozó una sonrisa cuando la respiración de su compañero se hizo tranquila y acompasada, un claro indicador que se ha quedado profundamente dormido. Jamás pensó que podría estar de esa forma, tan despreocupadamente y feliz junto a otra persona. La tragedia de su familia hace un par de años le quitó todo, incluyendo cualquier esperanza de volver a sonreír pero ahora, poco a poco, está recuperándolo, su manada, un grupo de adolescente y su tío a quienes quiere mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir y ahora tiene un compañero, uno que jamás pidió, ni deseó que fuera así pero no puede estar más feliz que sea Stiles, el mismo chico que no aguantaba en el pasado y que ahora se ha convertido en la más parte más importante de su presente y futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Solo queda el epílogo y se acaba esta historia, ahí tendremos el esperado regreso de Chris.   
> Gracias por leer!  
> Saludos! :D


	26. Epílogo

Stiles respiró profundo cuando leyó el mensaje que le envió su amiga, en donde le avisa que su padre regresará el sábado por la tarde a Beacon Hills. Una gran alegría se apodera de él con la noticia, ha sido un mes completo desde la última vez que se vieron pero por otra parte, también se siente ansioso, ya que no han tenido oportunidad de hablar y ahora que es oficialmente el compañero de Derek Hale, no quiere lastimarlo al cazador al contárselo, simplemente detesta la idea de que eso ocurra. 

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó su pareja abrazándolo por la cintura y depositó un besito en su cuello- El sheriff llegará pronto a cenar, tenemos que terminar la comida.   
-Esto- respondió enseñándole su teléfono cabizbajo y le dio la espalda al lobo completo- Chris regresará en cuatro días…   
-Oh, entiendo- dijo leyendo el mensaje por encima antes de darle la vuelta al menor- ¿Te preocupa cómo le contarás sobre nosotros?   
-Sí… sé que Chris quiere esto, que sea feliz y soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado, siendo tu compañero, me encanta que estemos juntos, me gusta mi vida en este momento pero… conozco los sentimientos de Chris… él realmente me amaba… ¿Crees que este mes le ayudó? O sea… que ya no le duele…   
-No lo sé, Stiles, sé por experiencia propia que ni siquiera los años pueden borrar las cosas tristes que nos ocurren… eso es algo que te acompaña por siempre, probablemente se coloque triste pero estoy seguro que le reconfortará el saber que tú estás bien, que eres feliz junto a un hombre que amas y te ama- afirmó dedicándole una sonrisa al adolescente, quien correspondió su gesto.   
-Mi Sourwolf, mi querido Sourwolf, te has vuelto muy elocuente, ¿Cómo sabes exactamente que decir para esfumar mis preocupaciones? Solo consigues que te ame mucho más.   
-Y tú no sabes cuánto te amo, mi hiperactivo pecoso. 

El castaño se rio abrazando a su pareja por el cuello cuando lo levantaron por los muslos y lo empotraron contra la pared más cercana del comedor, ya que se supone que colocaría la mesa mientras el Alfa se encarga de terminar de preparar la carne. Su padre debe estar por llegar a casa después de un duro día de trabajo pero los apasionados besos que le dan, aparta cualquier pensamiento coherente de su cabeza, simplemente dejándose llevar por todo lo que provoca en él. 

-Dereeekkk- gimió enterrando los dedos en la espalda contraria cuando lo cargaron hasta la mesa, en donde lo recostaron y el lobo lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo antes de lamerse los labios- Mmm, Dereeeekkk, aquí no… aquí comemos…- explicó sin poder ocultar el morbo que le produce la situación.   
-¿Y qué crees que haré contigo ahora? Voy a devorarte, Stiles- afirmó con una sonrisa predadora y le desabrochó el pantalón- Te comeré por completo, comenzando con esto- dijo colocando una mano sobre la entrepierna del menor, quien gimió más fuerte- ¿Alguna queja, Stiles?   
-Oh Dios… no, ninguna- dijo negando con énfasis, lo cual ocasionó la risa del mayor. 

El adolescente se estremeció cuando la mano contraria se coló bajo su bóxer para tomar su erección, la cual comienza a despertar muy interesada pero cuando está a punto de besar al moreno, su teléfono suena insistentemente y no tiene más opción que contestar, esbozando una sonrisa cuando escucha el bufido de su compañero. 

-Hola, Peter, ¿Qué sucede? Estoy ocupado ahora- dijo palmeando la mano del mayor cuando intentó quitarle el celular.  
-Lo sé, cachorro y más vale que mi sobrino no te quite la ropa, estamos a dos cuadras de ahí, me encontré con el sheriff y me invitó a cenar, nos encontramos con Parrish en el camino y están hablando de algo cerca de la patrulla, así que aproveché de advertirles, ¡Deja de manosear al cachorro, Derek! Hasta acá puedo oler su excitación, par de calenturientos, al menos invítenme.   
-Jajajaja, olvida la idea de que vas a grabar un vídeo porno amateur lobuno con nosotros, pervertido- canturreó el menor incorporándose para quedar sentando al borde de la mesa, con el mayor de pie entre sus piernas y acariciándole la cintura- Gracias por el aviso, estás ganándote el puesto como mi segundo lobito favorito.   
-Entonces no me rendiré hasta conseguir mi vídeo, nos vemos y dejen de juguetear, pervertidos.   
-Nos vemos- se despidió el adolescente cortando la llamada antes de besar a su pareja con una sonrisa- Ya escuchaste, Sourwolf, continuaremos esto en otra ocasión, ayúdame con los platos.   
-No quiero- se negó cruzándose de brazos.   
-Vamos, Sourwolf, no hagas berrinches, te prometo que te compensaré muy bien cuando estemos solitos- el moreno lo observó unos segundos, sopesando sus palabras- Promesa- dijo estirando el meñique infantilmente y su pareja sorpresivamente correspondió su acción.   
-Más te vale que sea algo muy bueno, pecoso.   
-¿Cuándo te he defraudado, mi Sourwolf? Vamos, tenemos que tener todo listo, mi papá y Peter están por llegar. 

Con la ayuda de su gruñón lobito, colocaron la mesa y fueron a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena, consiguiéndolo unos pocos minutos antes de que los dos mayores lleguen. Stiles se ríe bajito cuando el familiar de su compañero arruga la nariz en cuanto atraviesan el umbral de la entrada hacia el comedor. 

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?- preguntó el sheriff arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Nada, papá, cosas de lobos, no hagas caso- respondió el adolescente con una sonrisa de diversión- Vamos a comer, Derek fue un excelente ayudante en la cocina.   
-Entonces se merece un premio- canturreó Hale mayor moviendo las cejas con coquetería.   
-Ya basta o no vuelvo a invitarte a comer, Peter- amenazó el sheriff rodando los ojos, ya que no tiene ningún interés en saber que estaba haciendo el.   
-¿Adivinen quien me envió un mensaje hoy?- señaló el adolescente mientras corta su carne en trozos más pequeños- Chris, regresará el sábado por la tarde, estoy pensando en que podemos hacer una gran fiesta de bienvenida en tu Loft, Sourwolf.   
-¿Por qué siempre hacen sus fiestas en mi Loft?- preguntó el moreno con un gruñido que hizo reír a los dos mayores.  
-Porque es genial y perfecto para fiestas- respondió el menor colocando un dedo en el entrecejo de su compañero- Te quedará una arruga fea ahí si continúas enfadándote, Sourwolf, vamos, di que sí, sé que quieres una fiesta también, ¿Y una cena? Una cena muy tranquila, sin bullicio, ni música fuerte, lo prometo, ¿Podemos? Ya me habías dicho que sí- pidió bajando la mano hasta juguetear con la barbita del mentón que tiene el Alfa- Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí, di que sí.   
-Es mejor que aceptes, puede estar así por horas, te lo digo por experiencia propia- advirtió el sheriff tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.   
-Jajajajaja, si sabes que quieres hacerlo, Derek, aunque te enojes, terminarás consintiendo a tu cachorrito- canturreó Peter sin ocultar lo mucho que le divierte la situación.   
-Está bien, puedes hacer una fiesta o lo que quieras en el Loft pero tendrás que dejar todo limpio, ¿Quedó claro?- colocó como condición el moreno para aceptar.  
-Muy claro, su majestad, dejaré su hermoso palacio brillante cuando terminemos, palabra de explorador- prometió alzando una mano con solemnidad sin dejar de sonreír- Le avisaré a los demás para preparar todo, no puedo creer que ya ha pasado un mes desde que se fue a Francia… 

Stiles bajó la vista unos segundos, aún preocupado por como tomaría la noticia su ex pareja de que ahora es oficialmente el compañero lobuno de Derek. Una mano en el hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se encontró con la mirada fija del moreno, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que correspondió de la misma manera. 

-Aaaaawwww, has convertido a Sourwolf en un cariñoso cachorrito, muy bien hecho- lo felicitó Peter alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.   
-Cierra la boca- ordenó el Alfa con un bufido.  
-Eres adorable, Sourwolf- canturreó el adolescente picándole con un dedo el pecho -¡Auch!- se quejó cuando le pellizcaron una mejilla- Eso es maltrato, Derek, no olvides que mi papá es el sheriff, no puedes maltratarme o te arrestará- amenazó infantilmente antes de sacarle la lengua infantilmente- ¿Verdad, papá?  
-Derek tiene mucha paciencia contigo, Stiles, deberías agradecer eso.   
-¡Papá!- gritó antes de cruzarse de brazos indignado mientras los demás se ríen- No es gracioso, todos están en mi contra. 

Stiles esbozó una sonrisa cuando su compañero acarició su mano despacio. Sin duda puede acostumbrarse a esas cenas familiares y al parecer, su lobito favorito también. 

+++ +++ +++

El castaño se apresuró en apagar la luz y se ocultó junto a los demás en cuanto uno de sus amigos sintió el aroma de los cazadores acercándose al Loft, ya que Allison fue a buscar a su padre y sería la encargada de traerlo a la fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida que prepararon para él. A medida que pasan los segundos, no puede evitar sentirse algo nervioso, ¿Y si las cosas ya no son como antes? ¿Y si el mayor prefiere distanciarse de él por un tiempo? Cuando su ansiedad está a punto de alcanzar niveles peligrosos, el ruido de la puerta lo sobresalta y traga saliva con fuerza, observando como una mano va al interruptor de la luz. 

-¡Sorpresa!- gritó la manada al unísono cuando el Loft se iluminó mientras salen de sus escondites. 

Stiles se queda de pie en su lugar, tras la barra que delimita el espacio de la cocina y observa fijamente a Argent mientras los demás lo reciben con un abrazo. A pesar de que solo ha pasado un mes, luce diferente y no es solo por el hecho de que tiene el cabello un poco más largo junto a una barbita de algunos días que cubre su mentón y barbilla. No sabe cómo explicarlo pero simplemente está ahí, ya no hay tristeza en su mirada, ni rabia como aquella que le demostró cuando se enteró de su beso con Derek y durante parte de su cautiverio con los Alfas.   
En cuanto la manada se apartó, el mayor fijó su mirada en él antes de dedicarle una sonrisa tan sincera que hizo que los ojos del adolescente se colocaran acuosos por la emoción de su regreso y se apresuró en correr hacia él, abalanzándose cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros. 

-¡Chriiiiiissss!- gritó dándole un fuerte abrazo por el cuello y ambos cayeron al suelo pero ninguno le dio importancia.   
-Hola, Stiles- lo saludó el cazador acariciándole el cabello con una mano y la espalda con la otra.   
-Bienvenido a casa, Chris, me alegra que estés aquí- ambos permanecieron abrazados por largos segundos antes de levantarse- ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?   
-Sí, todo tranquilo, solo algo aburrido.  
-Yo me encargaré de compensar tu aburrimiento, tengo un montón de cosas que contarte y quiero saber absolutamente todo lo que has hecho, te ves muy guapo con esa barbita y el cabello largo- señaló guiñándole un ojo con coquetería antes de darle un empujoncito cómplice.  
-Stiles, ven aquí- ordenó el Alfa entrecerrando los ojos al oír esas palabras.   
-Jajajajaja, no le hagas caso a Sourwolf, se ha vuelto un osito de peluche estás semanas, ya no intimida como antes- canturreó con diversión hasta que una mano lo tomó por la nuca para jalarlo hacia atrás y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de su pareja- No me mires así, te has vuelto un osito de peluche, Derek, ya casi no me gruñes, ni amenazas, eres adorable.   
-No has cambiado en lo más mínimo, Stiles, eso me gusta- dijo Argent dedicándole una sonrisa- Gracias por este recibimiento.   
-Preparamos una gran fiesta de bienvenida para ti, Chris, estamos felices de tenerte de regreso, incluso Sourwolf, no engañas a nadie con ese ceño fruncido, lobito, ¡Aaaahhh!- gritó antes de reírse cuando lo levantaron por la cintura y su compañero lo cargó en el hombro- Jajajajaja, a Sourwolf le encanta tratarme como a un saco de papas pero es su forma de demostrar que me ama, como un cavernícola que lleva lo que es suyo a su cueva, ¿Me llevarás a tu cueva, lobito? ¡Aaaahh! Jajajajaja- gritó entre risas cuando lo sacudieron antes de que el moreno camine hacia el sillón- Igualito a un cavernícola. 

Stiles comenzó picar con los dedos los costados del abdomen del Alfa hasta que lo tumbaron en el sillón y correspondió el beso de su pareja. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, se dio cuenta que el cazador está mirando en su dirección pero no hay tristeza en sus ojos, sino alegría y en ese momento se da cuenta que su compañero tiene razón, Chris aún necesita tiempo para superarlo, sin embargo, lo reconforta el hecho de que él sea feliz y esté con una persona que corresponda sus sentimientos, tal como lo hace Derek. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el cazador se siente nervioso y eso se debe a que por fin se ha decidido a regresar a Beacon Hills, dirigiéndose ahora junto a su hija hacia el Loft de Derek, ya que hay algo importante que debe ver. Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que vio al hiperactivo adolescente y no sabe cómo reaccionará. Si es honesto, está algo asustado de que las cosas ahora cambian, ¿Cómo debe tratar a Stiles? ¿Seguirán siendo amigos? ¿Debe mantener las distancias? 

En cuanto llegan al Loft, se lleva una gran sorpresa al descubrir que toda la manada Hale está ahí y han preparado una gran fiesta de bienvenida para él. Uno a uno lo reciben con un abrazo, incluso Derek le da un apretón de mano bastante amistoso pero sus ojos buscan de inmediato a una persona en particular, encontrándolo del otro lado de la barra que delimita el espacio de la cocina y no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa. 

-¡Chriiiiisssss!- grita el menor corriendo hacia él para abalanzarse mientras le da un fuerte abrazo. 

El mayor no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañó a ese particular chico hasta ahora. Hace un mes le pareció una buena idea alejarse por un tiempo para ordenar su cabeza pero ahora se da cuenta que esperó demasiado para regresar a su hogar.   
No puede evitar sonreír cuando Derek carga en su hombro al adolescente mientras éste lo compara con un cavernícola por su falta de tacto. Es tan evidente el amor entre ambos y le alegra mucho que Stiles esté con un hombre que lo haga tan feliz. 

Durante la fiesta, les cuenta a los demás sobre el mes que pasó en Francia, omitiendo algunos detalles que son innecesarios en la historia, como el hecho que los primeros días estuvo enclaustrado en casa, deprimiéndose al mejor estilo adolescente con un gran tazón de helado con galletas y viendo películas románticas. Por supuesto que sus amigos allá, no le permitieron estar así más de cuatro días antes de obligarlo a salir, llevándolo a todo tipo de lugares e incluso los acompañó a una cacería. 

-Nunca puedes dejar el trabajo- señaló Isaac negando con un suspiro- Al menos por acá todo está tranquilo.   
-Estoy segura que Andrea no te dejó solo ni un segundo- afirmó Allison con una diversión- Ella es una buena amiga de papá.   
-Suena a algo más- canturreó Peter moviendo las cejas insinuante.   
-Eso es pasado- explicó el cazador encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto- A ella siempre le he gustado pero para mí solo es una muy buena amiga, casi como una hermana, no podría estar con ella de esa forma.   
-Eres un rompecorazones, que envidia- se quejó el mayor de los Hale haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a los demás-Tendrás que enseñarme tus técnicas de seducción, no he tenido acción en semanas y el cachorro no quiere aceptar mi propuesta de grabar un video de sexo amateur lobuno.   
-Jajajaja, ¿De verdad les has propuesto eso? Dudo que alguien acepte eso, Peter- negó el cazador con la cabeza para dar más énfasis antes de entrecerrar los ojos cuando notó que el beta iba a hablar- Y ni te atrevas a insinuárselo a mi hija o vaciaré un cargador con acónito en tu trasero.   
-Bien, bien, me comportaré como alguien que conoce la decencia y el pudor- prometió el lobo rodando los ojos antes de esbozar una sonrisa- ¿Y se lo puedo pedir al papá?   
-Ya basta, pervertido- intervino Erika arrojándole la pelotita que hizo con su servilleta- Nunca vas a cambiar, Peter.   
-Mi lobito si ha cambiado, ahora se porta mejor y ya no hace planes a escondidas ¿verdad?- preguntó Stiles arrimándose al familiar de su pareja.   
-Soy un buen chico, cachorro, ¿Grabamos el vídeo ahora?   
-En tus sueños, listillo- respondió el adolescente con diversión y tomó un puñado de papas, engulléndola de una sola vez.   
-Que elegantes modales, Stilinski- señaló Jackson con un bufido. 

El cazador esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar el intercambio verbal entre los dos adolescentes, que a diferencia de hace unos meses, ya no es hostil, ni tenso, sino que todo lo contrario, ambos comienzan a bromear con el otro hasta que terminan riéndose y criticando el hecho de que Isaac siempre usa la misma bufanda, quien hace un puchero para luego quejarse por ser el nuevo objetivo del par de idiotas cuando solo estaba tratando de ayudar. 

En ese momento Argent se da cuenta de una gran verdad: El lobo de Derek no pudo escoger un mejor compañero, el mismo que se encarga de mantener unida a la manada, libera tensiones, los cuida, protege, reconforta y apoya. Ese es el lugar donde debe estar Stiles e hizo lo correcto apartándose del camino para que éste con Derek, ya no le cabe dudas que el Alfa cuidará muy bien de ese chico tan especial.

+++ +++ +++

En un momento de la fiesta, el cazador se dirigió hasta el baño del piso superior pero en vez de bajar al terminar, decidió recorrer el lugar, descubriendo un total de seis cuartos diferentes y solo uno de ellos está acondicionado como una habitación, la cual supone que es donde se queda Peter. En una de las otras, encontró un pequeño balcón por donde se asomó y cerró los ojos al sentir la brisa nocturna acariciando su piel. 

-Es una buena vista ¿Verdad? El lugar es antiguo pero tiene sus ventajas- señaló el Alfa acercándose hasta llegar a su lado, afirmando la espada contra la baranda que protege el borde- Nunca tuve la ocasión de darte las gracias.   
-¿Por qué?- preguntó el mayor imitando la posición de su inesperado acompañante, aunque una parte de él ya sabía que tendrían una conversación, solo que no lo esperaba tan pronto.   
-Por todo, por cuidar de Stiles y apoyarlo mientras yo me comportaba como un idiota, por estar a su lado, aconsejándolo y animándolo, por colaborar con la manada y por sobre todo por amar a Stiles lo suficiente para anteponer su felicidad sobre la tuya… debo admitir que estando en tu lugar… no me habría apartado, soy demasiado egoísta para eso y eso solo demuestra el buen hombre que eres, Chris- dijo al mismo tiempo que gira la cabeza a mirar al cazador, quien correspondió su gesto- Si soy completamente objetivo y honesto… Stiles merece a un hombre como tú a su lado.   
-Esto no se trata de lo que merece Stiles, sino de lo que quiere y eres tú quien debe estar a su lado, Derek, aprecio tus palabras, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que me agradecieras algo- confesó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa- Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado pero creo que ya no tenemos ninguna razón para discutir o llevarnos mal, especialmente cuando ambos queremos lo mismo.   
-Es cierto y nunca hemos tenido un motivo real para no agradarnos, también quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hice cuando estabas con Stiles… me metí entre ustedes…  
-Está bien, no estoy enfadado por eso, Derek, todo este tiempo lejos me ha ayudado a pensar mucho en lo que ha pasado y desde un comienzo, tú debiste estar con él, esa es la verdad, no me arrepiento de un solo segundo que estuve junto a Stiles y es algo que siempre voy a atesorar con mucho cariño, así que no te preocupes por mí, solo prométeme que lo cuidarás, que le darás todo el amor que se merece y vas a hacerlo muy feliz-pidió observando al moreno con seriedad, quien asintió firmemente- ¿Sabes? Cuando veníamos hacia acá… tenía miedo de cómo cambiaría ahora mi relación con Stiles, no sabía si podríamos volver a como era antes de estar juntos pero al verlo, me di cuenta que no va a ser como antes, sino mucho mejor. 

Jamás cambiaría todos los momentos que vivió junto al adolescente, aún si supiera de antemano como acabaría todo. Una mano en el hombro lo sobresaltó y miró al Alfa, quien le dedicó una sincera sonrisa que lo sorprendió por unos segundos pero luego correspondió antes de decidir acortar la distancia entre ambos para darle un breve pero sentido abrazo. 

-Gracias, Chris- susurró el lobo a su oído.   
-Está demás advertirte que si haces llorar a Stiles o lo tratas mal, voy a vaciar un cargador en tu cabeza, Hale, ¿Quedó claro?-preguntó muy serio y el moreno entrecerró los ojos.   
-Muy claro, Argent- respondió con un gruñido antes de que los dos sonrieran.   
-¡Chicos!-gritó el adolescente hiperactivo al mismo tiempo que salta a la espalda de su compañero, quien lo sostiene por los muslos- ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera tan solitos? ¿Sourwolf te está molestando, Chris? Si es así, tendré que castigar a mi lobito, ¡Aaaahhh!- gritó por la sorpresa cuando lo sacudieron abruptamente antes de reír- Jajajaja, basta, cavernícola, ya estamos en tu cueva.   
-Y si no te callas tendré que noquearte con mi mazo- advirtió el Alfa con un bufido mientras el cazador se ríe con la escena.   
-¿Lo escuchaste, Chris? Mi Sourwolf aprendió a hacer bromas, es un encanto- afirmó el menor dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿De que hablaban?  
-Secreto- respondió Derek bajándolo con cuidado para luego voltear hacia su compañero, subiéndole la cremallera de la sudadera azul oscuro que usa- Está haciendo frío, abrígate- aconsejó antes de depositar un suave beso en la frente del menor y se marchó de regreso al primer piso.   
-Sourwolf es un encanto cuando quiere ¿verdad?

El cazador observó fijamente a Stilinski, quien comenzó a divagar sobre la dinámica de los compañeros lobunos. Sin duda ese chico no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo y se alegra que sea así porque no hay una sola cosa que deba corregir en él. En ese momento, se da cuenta que el lobo se ha marchado con la intención de darles su espacio para la plática que tienen pendiente desde el secuestro de los Alfa. Con suavidad posa su mano sobre la del menor que descansa en la baranda. Ambos se miran durante varios silenciosos segundos antes de que el adolescente acorte la distancia para abrazarlo y Argent le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, afirmando el mentón en el hombro contrario. 

-Te extrañé… mucho, Chris… no quería que te fueras… sé que debías hacerlo… lo sé y me siento mal que te fueras por—  
-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, no me fui por ti, Stiles, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar y no quiero que te sientas culpable por algo, yo fui muy feliz el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, por eso quiero que tú te sientas igual, Stiles y ambos sabemos que Derek te hace feliz, así que no te sientas mal por mí- pidió apartándose un poco para tomar por las mejillas al menor antes de dedicarle una sonrisa- Me alegra mucho que estés bien, Stiles, eso es lo que quiero para ti, por eso me hice a un lado, ¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me hizo llegar aquí y verte contento junto a Derek? Yo estoy bien, Stiles, disfruta lo que tienes ahora.   
-Eres el hombre más increíble que conozco, Chris, te quiero mucho, mucho y eso jamás va a cambiar- aseguró el menor esbozando una sonrisa.   
-Yo también te quiero mucho, Stiles y siempre vas a contar conmigo, nunca dejaremos de ser amigos.   
-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó estirando el dedo meñique infantilmente.   
-Lo prometo- respondió el cazador correspondiendo su gesto antes de rodearle la cintura con un brazo al menor y éste afirmó la cabeza en el hombro contrario- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que me he perdido estas semanas y no te ahorres detalles, Stiles. 

El adolescente le contó sobre cómo se hizo pareja del Alfa, la plática que tuvieron el día después de lo ocurrido en el eclipse lunar, la cual marcó el inicio de su relación que no hizo más que mejorar con el correr de los días. También le contó cuando presentó a Derek con su padre, quien lo aceptó después de escuchar sus sinceras palabras y cómo luego de eso el lobo se volvió más cariñoso con él. 

-Ahí comenzó con su comportamiento de cavernícola- señaló haciendo un puchero, aunque no pudo disimular del todo una sonrisa- Me trata como un costal de papas.   
-Jajajaja y eso te gusta, no puedes engañarme- dijo el cazador pellizcándole una mejilla con diversión- Te encanta tu Pedro cavernícola, Vilma.   
-¡No soy la chica de la relación!- se quejó dándole una palmadita en la frente al mayor, quien solo se rio.   
-Claro que lo eres, te has convertido en la mamá oficial de la manada- canturreó el beta acercándose a ellos.   
-¡No lo soy! Eres un idiota, Peter- soltó cruzándose de brazos con un bufido de indignación.   
-Así que la mamá de la manada- comentó Argent distraídamente mientras observa al adolescente- Es bastante acertado, considerando que Derek es el Alfa, algo así como el papá de la manada.   
-¡Chris! No te burles tú también, ¿Qué sucede, Peter? No subiste solo a molestarme ¿Verdad?   
-No, cachorro, como soy tan bueno con mamá, vine a advertirte que bajes a callar a Scott, se pasó de tragos y está contando todos tus secretos más sucios, eres todo un pillín, Stiles, con todo lo que has hecho me sorprende que no aceptes mi proposición de grabarlos en la cama, ¿El sheriff sabe que espiabas a las chicas en los vestuarios? Jajajaja, Lydia está hecha una furia, está a muy poco de subir a ahorcarte.   
-¡¿QUEEEEE?!- gritó horrorizado con lo que escucha y salió corriendo de la habitación- ¡VOY A MATARTE SCOTTYYYYYY! 

El cazador no pudo evitar reírse con la situación antes de aceptar la botella de cerveza que le entregó el beta. Se alegra bastante de haber tenido esa plática con Stiles y sus deseos para la pareja son muy sinceros. Con cierta curiosidad, observa como el lobo se afirma de espalda contra la baranda mientras da un sorbo distraído a su cerveza. 

-Gracias por hablar con el cachorro, él ha estado muy preocupado por ti y sintiéndose culpable por tu ausencia, por supuesto que no es así, fue tu decisión marcharte, así como también hacerte a un lado para que esté con la persona que ama, lo cual me pareció un gesto muy noble de tu parte, Chris-el aludido esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Honestamente, no esperaba esas palabras por parte del beta- Eres tan bueno o demasiado idiota, me inclino por la primera opción.   
-Tú nunca cambiarás, Hale- dijo con la intención de tomar un sorbo de su botella pero una mano se lo impidió-¿Peter?   
-Yo también me he vuelto un buen chico, ¿Crees que podría ser malo con esta carita?- preguntó acercándose al cazador hasta que sus narices se rozaron- Mmm, entiendo perfectamente que vio el cachorro en ti, cuando te canses de ser un buen chico avísame, yo puedo enseñarte algunas cosas para alocarte.   
-Jajaja, Adivino, ¿Incluye una cámara?  
-Solo si tú quieres, Argent, soy bastante flexible si lo pides del modo adecuado- respondió con una coqueta sonrisa antes de apartarse- Regresemos a la fiesta, tú eres el invitado de honor y cuando te apetezca arrancar de todos estos adolescentes hormonados y ebrios, podemos dejar a mi sobrinito lidiando con ellos y nosotros iremos a un lugar más de adultos.   
-Mmm, yo solo veo un adulto y no eres tú, Hale- señaló el cazador bajando la vista hacia los labios entreabiertos del lobo antes de sonreír para caminar hacia la puerta- ¿Vienes?   
-Sabía que no eres tan puritano como aparentas, Argent, tiendo a olvidar que muerdes. 

El cazador negó con diversión al entender el subtexto con que está jugando el beta. Todavía no está listo para probar estar con alguien, aún cuando no sea algo serio pero quizás con el tiempo, le dé una oportunidad a ese malicioso lobo, quizás algo bueno pueda resultar de aquello. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles tiró las dos bolsas de basura al contenedor antes de suspirar con cierto cansancio y soltó un gritito poco masculino cuando alguien lo levantó por la cintura para cargarlo en el hombro. Sabiendo perfectamente que se trata de su “cavernícola lobuno”, se dejó llevar de regreso al Loft y lo tumbaron sobre la cama. 

-¿Qué sucede, Derek? Aún tengo que ordenar las cosas que quedaron- dijo acariciando las mejillas del mayor con una sonrisa.   
-Mañana lo haremos, vamos a dormir, ya es tarde- señaló el Alfa inclinándose a repartir besitos por el cuello ajeno, específicamente sobre la marca de sus dientes que aún es visible y continuará siéndolo por mucho tiempo mucho más- ¿Pudiste hablar con Chris?   
-Sí, lobito, gracias por darnos la oportunidad de hacerlo, ahora todo está bien- afirmó alzándose un poco para besar los labios del mayor- Lo invité a almorzar con nosotros mañana, papá quiere verlo y como no pudo venir por su trabajo hoy, será perfecto, ¿Vendrás, lobito? Ya todo está bien entre ustedes y mi papá te adora.   
-Entonces iré, no puedo negarme con tus argumentos- respondió desvistiendo al adolescente hasta dejarlo solo en bóxer- Pero tomaré algo a cambio, justo ahora.   
-Jajajaja, ¿Cómo puedo negarme cuando lo pides así, mi Alfa?- canturreó con coquetería antes de apartar al lobo por los hombros con una sonrisa- Tranquilo, quiero darte algo y luego podrás devorarme, cierra los ojos y no espíes. 

El castaño se apresuró en ir hasta su bolso que se encuentra olvidado tras uno de los sillones y saca una cajita pequeña para regresar a la cama. Tomando una de las manos del moreno, coloca su obsequio en la palma. Había estado pensando en ello desde que se volvieron oficialmente compañeros la pasada luna llena y le había tomado varios días conseguirlos pero fue más sencillo cuando se deshizo de esa ropa elegante que compró con la ayuda de la pelirroja. 

-Ya puedes mirar, Derek, ábrela.  
-Espero que no sea otras de tus sorpresas- dijo el Alfa antes de examinar la cajita con curiosidad y la abrió, observando con cierta sorpresa los dos anillos que hay dentro-Stiles…   
-Yo no tengo garras, ni colmillos para marcarte, Derek, así que recurriré a métodos humanos para dejar muy claro a todos que eres mío- afirmó tomando uno de los anillos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda del mayor- Eres mío, lobito, por siempre.   
-Por siempre, Stiles- respondió sosteniendo el otro anillo para imitar las acciones de su compañero- Y tú eres mío, gracias por este regalo, me encanta, Stiles, te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Derek- dijo entrelazando sus manos con los anillos antes de acomodarse sobre el regazo del Alfa- Ahora, mi atractivo cavernícola lobuno debe cumplir su palabra.   
-La duda ofende, pecoso. 

Ambos juntaron sus bocas en un apasionado beso mientras sus manos se mueven inquietas por el cuerpo ajeno. Stiles no puede sentirse más feliz en ese momento, por fin está junto al hombre que ama y aún cuando el camino para enamorar a ese testarudo Sourwolf no fue sencillo, no se arrepiente de ni una sola cosa que tuvo que pasar, porque cada lágrima del pasado, es compensada con creces por las sonrisas del presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia y a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar comentarios y kudos.   
> Nos leemos en la siguiente historia :D 
> 
> Saludos y que estés muy bien!


End file.
